Princess Chronicles: Part 2 Stars Divided
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: Sequel to part 1, When the negamoon attacks, Rose and the others try to hold them off, but something goes wrong, and now they are in different worlds. It could only mean one thing, crossovers! (Inuyasha, Yu-gi-oh, x-men, YYH and DBZ!)
1. Rude Awakening

A/N Okay, here it is, the sequel to Princess Chronicles, part 1 Sailor Stars Unite! If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you read it before you read this one. You won't be COMPLETELY lost, because in the preqeul, you become familiar with the characters. Oh, well, here we go, chapter 1, of my story: Princess Chronicles, part 2 Stars Divided, Dimenstions United!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Rose and the sailor stars. So there.  
  
Chapter 1: Rude Awakening  
  
Rose walked up the steps to the castle. She had just come from another average day at her high school. 'Why did I have to beg Mother and Father to send me to a regular shool? Me and my big mouth.' Her kneelengh black skirt brushed across her knees. Her sailor outfit school uniform reminded her alot of her Sailor Saturn fighting outfit. She carried her books in her right hand as she opened the door to the castle.   
  
As soon as she opened it a small pink blur sped past, making her long, jet black hair, which she tied in two star shaped buns, blow behind her. She looked back at the projetile. "Rini! Be careful where you run! You could hurt somebody!"  
  
By then, though, her little sister was too far gone to hear. "Crazy kid." She mumbled as she entered. 'So much homework.' She thought, depressingly. 'I should wait until the others get here before I start.' She smiled. 'Being the princess does have some advantages. I can leave early and noone cares.'  
  
She walked down the main hallway towards her room. On the way, she past a couple of maids who were cleaning up a shattered vase. She walked up to them, hearing a bit of their conversation. "...little kid. She should act more grown up like her sister. But NO she has break piceless relecs."   
  
She looked at the two maids. Who still didn't know she was standing right behind her. "So, hurricane Rini strikes again?"  
  
The two girls stood up in pure shock. "Uh, princess, we, uh, didn't know you were there."   
  
Rose smiled at them. "I noticed."  
  
The two started shaking. "Please. Forgive us. We didn't mean to, that is to say. We're sorry we critized small lady."  
  
'Small Lady? Must be Rini's newest nickname. Suits her, though.' Rose smiled. "Don't worry about it, I know how Rini can be."  
  
She wished them good day and walked to her room. Upon reaching it, she dropped her books on the floor and sat on her bed. She pulled out her favorite comic and opened it.   
  
"I don't think reading comic books is a part of your homework." David said entering her room. "What are you doing here so soon?"  
  
Rose put her book down. "I didn't feel well, so teacher said I could come home."   
  
David jumped on her bed, he place a paw on her forehead. "You don't feel warm."  
  
Rose looked at him, "I don't mean sick. I just didn't feel right, like something's going to happen."  
  
David smiled "I'm sure you're just imagining things."   
  
Rose opened her comic. "I hope you're right. When the others get here, I'll discuss it with them."  
  
David nodded, then yawned. "I mean, why would anyone be so stupid as to attack us." He laid on the bed, closing his eyes. Soon, he was breathing steadily.   
  
Rose looked up from her comic, 'he's asleep, now why didn't I think of that?' She laid on her bed. Soon, too, she was dreaming peacefully.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Amanda and the other three girls walked up to the castle. "I wonder why Rose left early."   
  
They past the front gates of the castle. Entering the main garden, they saw the young Rini sitting on the swing, she looked deep in thought. "Hey," Marron directed the other's attention towards the little girl. "There's Rini."  
  
The girls looked at the small girl, who looked a bit guilty about something. "Bet you anything she's broken something again." Rachel said.  
  
Laura looked at her. "Thats one bet I'm NOT going to take."   
  
The girls entered the castle, leaving Rini to her thoughts.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose stirred in her sleep. Small explosions could be heard in the distance. Bright flashes caused her eyes to open. "What's going on? I didn't know there were fireworks today."   
  
David looked out the window. Screams reached his ears. "People screaming."  
  
People ran past Rose's open door. "UNDER ATTACK!! THE CITY'S UNDER ATTACK!!! WE NEED EVERY BODY TO GET TO SAFTEY!!!"  
  
Rose bolted dead upright. "An attack! WAIT, WHERE'S RINI?!"  
  
She ran from her room, David on her heels. "RINI! RINI! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Frantically, she thought of all the possible places she could be. 'Wait, she couldn't be...OUTSIDE?!?' She turned and ran full speed towards the main door.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel, Marron, Amanda, and Laura sat in Amanda's room, doing homework, when the first explostions erupted.   
  
"What was THAT?!" Marron asked horrified.  
  
Amanda stood up. "I dunno."  
  
Laura looked out the window. "People are screaming and running!"  
  
Rachel ran to the door. "It must be an attack! We must secure the princess!"  
  
The others nodded and followed her out of the door.  
  
They ran full tilt towards Rose's room. When they arrived, the princess was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Where could she be?!" Marron said, panicked.   
  
Amanda thought. "She must be looking for Rini."  
  
Laura looked at her. "Rini? But where would Rini be?"  
  
Rachel looked horrorfied. "But, last time we saw Rini, she was..."  
  
"OUTSIDE!!!" They all screamed.  
  
They ran to the main doors. "PRINCESS!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose reached the main doors. Outside, the wind was blowing strong, her long black hair was being blown straight back. In the distance, she saw Rini, hudling under the swingset, clutching her toy, Luna P, for all it was worth. "RINI!!!" She stepped out of the castle, when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to look at who it was. "Mother!"  
  
The queen looked at her. "You stay here, I'll get Rini!"  
  
Before Rose had a chance to argue, her mother had walked past her and reached the crying girl.  
  
Rose watched from where she was. "Mother! Hurry!"  
  
The queen looked behind her, and hurried Rini towards the castle.   
  
Rose watched as another blast erupted. "Mother, look out!"  
  
Serenity looked behind her. In an instant, she pushed Rini into the castle, into Rose's waiting arms. Rose grabbed the little girl and waited for her mother to enter the castle. What she had missed, however, was the blast that came next.   
  
Wind and dust blew through the open castle doors. Rose held Rini for all she was worth. She opened one eye, and saw her beloved mother lying unconscience on the ground.   
  
She looked on, horrified. "NO!!! MOTHER!!!"  
  
In her arms, Rini cryed softly. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm so sorry."  
  
Ends Chapter 1  
  
A/N Okay, there it is. The Negamoon's first attack. But this is only the beginning. Remember, I love reviews. So, please review, it makes me so very happy!! 


	2. Sad Goodbyes

A/N Hey! Its me, ready for the next chapter! Well, here it is!   
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so maybe I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own Rose. So there!  
  
Chapter 2: Sad Goodbyes  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Rose screamed as she watched her beloved mother fall to the ground. She began to stand up in over to run over to her mother when the small child in her arms tighted her hug. Rose looked at the wide-eyed child. "Rini."   
  
Rini looked up at her, tears running down her face. "Sissy. Please don't leave me."  
  
Rose held her close. "I'm not."  
  
Rose looked overhead to the source of the attack. A fleet of spaceships zoomed overhead. Rose watched helplessly as the ships began spreading out over the kingdom, underneath the ships, a strange cloud appeared. Rose watched as panicked people ran, the cloud covering them. The running people stopped in their tracks, and fell, lifeless to the ground.   
  
She could do nothing but watch as the cloud came closer, when strong hands pulled her inside the castle. Rose looked over her shoulder to see Laura and the others drag her into the castle. The sailor scouts ran past them, spread their hands out towards her mother, and instantly, she was incasted in a protective covering. She was unable to move or even speak as the sailor scouts brought the queen past her and allowed Rachel and Marron to shut the huge double doors behind them.   
  
Rini cried in her big sister's arms. Through sobs, she whispered. "What...have...I...done?"  
  
Rose, though was in her own little world, and didn't hear her.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Soon after, Rose, Rini, David, the sailor scouts, and the sailor stars sat in a small converence room.  
  
Rose sat in the middle of the room, Rini on her lap, halfway listening to the short meeting.  
  
"This is bad." Said the older Venus. "The king, queen, and everyone else has fallen asleep, thanks to that dust the enemy kicked up." The others looked sullen.   
  
"Just what do we know about them?" The older Jupiter asked.   
  
"Not much, I'm afraid." The older Mercury walked over to a large screen. She touched a panel, instantly, a view of the kingdom came up. "They are called the negamoon. They came from this." A picture of a black planet came on. "Its a rouge moon, and its called nemisis. It is filled with a strong negative energy, and the inhabitants absorbed this energy."  
  
Rose held Rini tighter. "What do they want?"  
  
The older Mars looked at her. "The silver crystal, probably. possibly revenge."  
  
Rose looked shocked. "Revenge? On what?"  
  
David looked at her. "Before you were born, your mother banished a bunch of dangerous criminals to this planet. More than likely, they want revenge on your mother and her kingdom."  
  
Rose held her head down. "Well, what do we do now?"  
  
The sailor scouts looked her, "We'll do whatever you command of us."  
  
Rose looked up in shock. "What?!? Why?!?"  
  
They looked at her. "With your parents out of commision. You are the one whose orders we follow. Because, you are the eldest royal member of the family."  
  
Rose realized what they were saying. 'It does make sense. But, what do I do?' She looked at the trembling child in her lap. "The first thing we must do is get Rini out of immediate danger." She looked at the sailor scouts. "Is there anyone who can care for her while the negamoon is here?"   
  
The scouts looked amoung themselves. "We know of somebody. Are you familar with Sailor Pluto?"  
  
Rose looked thoughtful. "Sailor Pluto, she's the scout of time, right?"  
  
The scouts nodded.   
  
Rose looked worried. "But how do we reach her?"  
  
Sailor Mercury spoke. "There is a portal opening on the outskirts of town. The only way to reach her is to get to the other side of town and open a gate."  
  
The princess looked sullen. 'Now what?' A look of pure determination crossed her face. She looked at the girl in her lap. "Rini?" The girl in question looked at her. "Rini, I want you to be a good girl, and listen to what the sailor scouts tell you, okay."  
  
Rini hugged Rose tight. "No. I don't want to go."  
  
Rose hugged Rini back. She stood up and handed the small girl to Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Scouts. I want you to take Rini to Sailor Pluto. Tell her what has happened. I know there is probably nothing she could do to help. But in all likelyhood, we are going to need a miracle, and Rini needs to be prepared." She closed her eyes, "While you are gone, myself and the Sailor Stars will stay here and hold off the enemy, buying you the needed time. As soon as you return, raise the main sheild. I will think of a plan from there."  
  
The Scouts nodded. Rose looked to the crying girl in Jupiter's arms. "Rini, you need to be a big girl now, here, take Luna P." She handed her the toy. "Be brave, alright? I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" She fought back the tears that were coming. She hugged Rini one last time. "I love you, little sister."  
  
She stood up and addressed the scouts. "Wait for us to engage in battle before you leave. Wait for an opening and get to Pluto as fast as you can. We can hold the enemy off for as long as you need, but there is no sense in taking unneeded risks."  
  
The Scouts nodded. Rose looked to her teammates. "Sailor Stars, are you with me?!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Good, time to go to work!!!"  
  
"MERCURY GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"VENUS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"MARS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"SATURN MOON STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!!!"  
  
Ends Chapter 2  
  
A/N Okay, thats all for now! I'm not going to be able to update again till Sunday evening, 'cause work is being a pain. But, good thing is, I live on the east coast, so hopefully. It won't be too late for everyone else when the next chapter goes up! Till Sunday, remember to review! 


	3. Broken Hearts and Shattered Crystals

A/N Hey! Its me, I got off work, FINALLY! I've been looking forward to updating all day! Well, here I am, and here it is, Chapter 3! Yay!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I need this? You all know I don't own sailor moon, right? Well I don't. Happy?  
  
Chapter 3: Broken Hearts and Shattered Crystals  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at the sailor stars. They looked at her, awaiting her orders. She shut her eyes. "Guys, lets go." With that, she ran towards the main gates.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rini was being held by the older Sailor Jupiter as the sailor scouts ran to the back of the castle.   
  
"Mercury." Venus said. "Tell us when the Stars have engaged in battle."  
  
Mercury pulled up her visor and took out her hand held computer. "Right."  
  
They reached the emergency exit and stopped. Jupiter sat Rini on the floor. She held her hand tightly. The four scouts stood in box formation around the little girl. Venus and Mercury stood in the lead, while Mars and Jupiter stood behind them.   
  
Mercury looked at her visor. "They've started."  
  
Jupiter picked Rini up by her shoulder, while Mars held her other shoulder, keeping them in the middle of them.   
  
Venus opened the door, and they ran through the kingdom, explosions all around them. "I wish Sailor Moon was here." Venus cried.   
  
'Sailor Moon?' Rini thought to herself. 'Does she really exist? Could she save Mama?'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saturn put her hand on the castle doors. 'Sailor Scouts, Godspeed' She silently prayed.  
  
She opened the doors, and ran outside to the garden. She looked up as the largest spaceship of all approached the castle. It came to a slow desent and stopped. It hovered in the air, Saturn looked at it with pure hatred.   
  
Saturn gasped inwardly when a young man appeared in front of the spaceship. "I demand to know, who are you?" She growled at the stranger.   
  
The whitehaired youth smiled. "I am prince Diamond, and I must say, the royal family must think things desperate, sending young girls out to fight."  
  
Saturn looked fierce. "We are NOT young girls! We are sixteen!"  
  
Diamond looked like he couldn't care less. "Whatever. I feel sortof insulted. The royal family sends sixteen-year-old girls out to fight. They don't even come out to greet me personally. By the way, who are you?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Saturn smiled.   
  
"Guarded by the first planet, empowered by ice, I am Sailor Mercury, and on behalf of the planet of wisdom, I will teach you a lesson!"  
  
"Guarded by the second planet, empowered by light, I am Sailor Venus, and on behalf of the planet of love, I will break your heart!"  
  
"Guarded by the fourth planet, empowered by fire, I am Sailor Mars, and on behalf of the planet of war, I will burn you alive!"  
  
"Guarded by the fifth planet, empowered by electricity, I am Sailor Jupiter, and on behalf of the planet of protection, I will snap you in half!"  
  
"Born under the planet Saturn, I am the soldier of death and rebirth, guided by the light of the moon, I am a moon princess, empowered by the stars, I am a Sailor Star. I am Sailor Saturn, leader of the Sailor Stars, and the eldest child of King Enymnion and Queen Serenity! And I say, for what you have done, I will punish you, in the name of the moon!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
David looked from behind Saturn's feet as the stars did thier opening speeches. Diamond looked on, unimpressed. "So your the famous 'Sailor Stars?'" He mocked. "Give me the imperuim silver crystal."  
  
Saturn looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Have you lost it? Why would I give the crystal to you?"   
  
Diamond looked a bit insulted. "So. You won't give it to me, huh?" He crossed his arms. "Well, then, I'll just have to destroy you. Then I'll take it."  
  
Saturn looked at him knowingly. "I don't think so. Even if you destroy me and this planet, the crystal is protected. The only way to get to the crystal is for a member of the royal family to reach out for it."  
  
Diamond shrugged his shoulders. "Then I suppose I'll go after that bratty sister of your's."  
  
The color drained from Saturn's face. 'He wouldn't.' Anger flared in her eyes. "Over my dead body."  
  
Diamond smiled, "Have it your way." He faded back into the saftey of his ship.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The sailor scouts held Rini on the outskirts of town.   
  
"Here." Mars said to the small child, she handed her a small envelope. "Give this to Sailor Pluto."  
  
Rini took the letter, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Venus saw the tears. "Don't worry, little princess, we'll come back for you soon."  
  
Mercury stood off to the side, trying her best to open the portal to Pluto's dimenstion. Finally, a small portal formed. "Okay, its ready." She told the other four. They looked at her sadly.  
  
Rini was led to the portal. "Rini?" Rini looked up at Sailor Jupiter. "Take care of yourself."  
  
Mercury looked down at her as Rini walked past. "Yes, leave everything to us, we'll take care of everything here."  
  
Rini walked through the portal, and Mercury closed it behind her.   
  
Venus looked at the others. "Let's get back to the castle."  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Prince Diamond entered his command center. "Fire our main weapon, full stregnth."  
  
A soldier ran to the weapon's control panel. "Yes, Prince Diamond." He aimed towards the five girls, and fired.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saturn watched as the ship powered up. Without warning, the ship fired.   
  
There was no time to do anything, the four stars closed their eyes, waited for an explostion that never came. They opened their eyes, one by one, and looked to their leader.   
  
Sailor Saturn stood there, arms extended in front of her. Star crystal in hand, it glowed bright, holding off the blast.  
  
David looked horrified. "Saturn! What are you doing?! Remember, your parents told you never to use the star crystal unless you were in princess form!!!" He lept onto her shoulder.  
  
Saturn looked at him weakly, her energy draining, "No time."  
  
David looked at her worriedly.   
  
She gritted her teeth. She was getting weak, fast. 'This isn't like when I fought Bob. I had more power then.' She gathered all her will power. "Guys! Give me some backup!"  
  
"MERCURY GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"VENUS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"MARS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"TO THE PRINCESS!!!"  
  
The star crystal shivered. Slowly, it started to spin. It wavered a little, as energy from the stars entered it. It glowed blue, yellow, red, and green before stopping. It shuddered violently. Saturn didn't notice it.   
  
"SATURN MOON STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"STAR POWER UNITE!!!"  
  
The star crystal let out a huge blast of energy, it overtook the offending spaceship.  
  
CRACK  
  
Saturn looked at the crystal, the sky above her became dark. Different colored beams of light shot from the crystal. Each of the four beams struck her friends, a light blue one hit Mercury, a yellow beam hit Venus, a red beam hit Mars, and a green beam hit Jupiter. Saturn watched, helpless, as they were hit, they disappeared.   
  
In pure shock, Saturn clasped her hands together, a huge beam of purple light hit her, and she vanished.   
  
Ends Chapter 3   
  
A/N Okay, thats it for now! Please tell me what you think! Update ASAP! 


	4. Crash Landing

A/N Hey, its me, Sailor Saturn, ready and set to write chapter 4. Before though, let me warn you, this is a crossover chapter, and out of all the crossovers, I know the least of this one. So, if you can help me out, feel free. I will, give you credit.   
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Chapter expept Amanda  
  
Chapter 4: Crash Landing  
  
Darkness.   
  
Thats all Amanda knew, darkness, and the sense of falling.   
  
BAM!!!   
  
She lay, motionless on the ground. She opened her eyes a bit, she saw a man in a wheelchair looking down at her. Then, darkness.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Slowly, Amanda opened her eyes. She found herself laying on a bed, bandages around her head. Groaning, she held her head. She noticed, her hair had become undone. Almost unconsciensly, she took her hair and twisted it into a bun, her favorite hair style. She looked at her surroundings and tried to get a feel for where she was. She was in a small, white room, a single window faced a water fountain.  
  
'Where am I?' She thought to herself. 'The last thing I remember is Sailor Saturn saying something about needing more power and then, and then, I can't remember what happened after that.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a light tap on the door.  
  
A young man with dark sunglasses poked his head through the door. "I see you're awake."   
  
Amanda nodded. "Where am I?"  
  
The young man opened the door fully. "You are in the hospital wing of the exaiver institute. My name is Scott. It is a pleasure to meet you. And your name is?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "My name is Amanda."  
  
Scott smiled. "Well, Amanda. I will get out of here and let you sleep some more."  
  
Amanda nodded slowly. "Thanks." Scott left the room and Amanda laid back on the bed.   
  
'He didn't recongnise me.' She thought worridely. She knew she had been on the covers of countless magizines and on tons of TV interviews. 'Well, until I figure things out, I won't tell them my other name.' She closed her eyes as tears began leaking out. 'Princess, where are you?'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So, Amanda is it?" A man with a rough voice asked.   
  
Scott nodded. "Yes. Professor? Do you know anything about her?"  
  
The older man in the wheelchair shook his head no. "Nope, I'm afraid not. Because of her injuries, I was afraid to scan her mind, I thought it might give her some serious brain damage."  
  
A young woman entered the room. "Is she one of us?"  
  
The man in the wheelchair looked at her. "I don't know, Jean. But until we have this confirmed, no one uses their powers. No one."  
  
The others nodded.   
  
The professor wheeled himself to a nearby window. "She can't know we're who we are. She can't know we are the X-men."  
  
Ends Chapter 4  
  
A/N Okay, thats it for now. Remember reviews are always welcome. And, if you can provide some information on the X-men, PLEASE TELL ME!!! 


	5. Partnerships

A/N Hey, me 'gain ready for chapter 5, I think I'm finally getting somewhere! I just thought up an idea for a new story! I'm gonna write it after I get done with this chap! But don't worry, its going to be very short, 1 chapter to be exact. But, on to the matter at hand. Chapter 5, here we go!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing! Reviews make me happy! Keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, I only own Amanda in this chapter.   
  
Chapter 5: Partnerships   
  
Amanda looked out of her window. 'I wonder where I am, how did I get here?'  
  
A light knock came on her door. A lady with long red hair opened the door slowly. "Excuse me, Amanda?"  
  
Amanda looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"I came to tell you dinner is ready."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Okay I'm coming." She left and followed the lady down a long hallway.   
  
The lady turned to Amanda "By the way, I'm Jean."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Its nice to meet you."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A shadowy figure approached. "So, the Sailor Star of ice is with the protectors of this dimenstion. Perfect. I can get rid of them all in one swoop and get this stupid job done. My lord will so pleased with me, I might even get into the evil hall of fame!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magneto stood in his lair. "Darn them, they've ruined my plans for the last time."  
  
Suddenly, behind him, a shadowy figure appeared.   
  
Magneto spun around quickly, "Who are you?!"  
  
The figure smiled. "I'm just a traveler passing through. I came from a different dimension, I followed a young girl here who has special powers. When I found her, though, I found that she had taken up residence with a group of people who, I learned you have a grudge against. I came with a proposition for you.   
  
Magneto looked at him. "And what is this 'proposition?'"  
  
The figure smiled. "I'll help you get rid of those who caused you agony, and you, in turn, help me to destroy the one I have been sent here to kill."  
  
Magneto thought for a moment. He smiled and extended his hand. "You've got yourself a deal. But I must know who I'm partnered with."  
  
The figure smiled. "Just call me Virgus."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Dinner was eaten in complete silence.   
  
Everyone kept stealing glances at the new girl. Word had gotten around about how the professor had found her unconscience outside the night before. They had also learned that she was not as 'talented' as them, and to be careful with their powers while she was there.   
  
Amanda knew they were staring. 'Why are they staring at me?'  
  
The professor looked up from his food. He read her thoughts as soon as she thought them, still he had not scanned her entire mind, but her current thoughts were a different story.   
  
Amanda looked at her plate. 'I wonder, Rose, where are you?'  
  
The professor looked at her with a bit of interest. 'Rose, who is that? Just what are you hiding, Amanda?' He decided it was time to throughly search through her thoughts. But, as he was beginning to start, Logan enered the room.   
  
Logan looked at the professor, knowing full well he couldn't speak, he thought his message. 'Professor, there is a problem, Streak and his gang is attacking a bowling alley downtown.'  
  
The professor nodded. He would have to relay the message to the others and get Amanda out of the way temporailly.  
  
"Okay, now that dinner's over, its time for chores." The students looked at the professor quizingly. Chores were done before dinner. 'There's an attack, I needed an excuse.' He smiled as they nodded in understanding. "Amanda, since you are our guest, I must insist you return to your room, I don't want you to think you are oblidged to help."  
  
Amanda looked at him. "But I would be happy to help. It's the least I could do."  
  
"No, I must insist."   
  
Amanda nodded relucked. "Okay, but if you need any help, please tell me."  
  
The professor smiled as everyone got up and began leaving. "I will."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Amanda returned to her small room. She turned on the tiny television that was placed in her room. 'Maybe I can find out where I am.'  
  
She flipped through the channels until she came upon a news report. "And sources say that the monster's attack took everyone by suprise. We are getting word that there are still people trapped inside."  
  
Amanda flipped off the TV. "I better help." She opened her small window.   
  
"Mercury Galatic Power!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
Soon after, a girl's shadow could be seen jumping from the rooftops, towards the local bowling alley.  
  
Ends Chapter 5  
  
A/N Okay, tell me what you think, remember, I love reviews. And if you have any information that could help me with X-men, please let me know. I will give you credit. Okay. Read my oneshot fic! 


	6. A New Allie

A/N Okay, I'm updating. Gosh, Chapter 6 already? I'm doing good, huh?  
  
Double special thanx to rsd for reading and reviewing both of my stories!!! Sends rsd an imaginary Sailor Saturn doll.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 6: A New Allie  
  
Sailor Mercury leaped from rooftop to rooftop in search of the bowling alley. 'Where is it?' She mentally slapped herself. 'Of course, my computer!' She pulled out her computer and clicked on her visor. Numbers flashed before her eyes. A few seconds later, a map appeared on her computer. 'All right! Now I'm in business.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Quicksilver smiled as him and his team terrozied the innocent people who came to bowl. "Remember, guys, we are only here to bring out the X-men, we leave when they get here.  
  
The others smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh, no, you won't." Quicksilver frowned as he saw the X-men arrive. Cyclops, Jean,(I can't remember her x-men name.) Wolverine, and Storm stood in the entrance.   
  
"Well well Scott, I see you've brought your little girlfriend out to play today."  
  
"She is not my girlfriend." Cyclops blushed.   
  
"Well, we'd like to stay and debate this, but we have a prior engagment."  
  
"The only thing you'll be doing, bub, is visting the local hospital." Wolverine smarled.  
  
"I think not, wolf-boy, but we have someone who'd like to meet you." Quicksilver turned and a bowlingball shaped monster stepped forward. "Have fun." Streak ran off, followed by Toad, Avanche, and Blob.  
  
They ran out to the parking lot. There they ran up on Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Rouge.   
  
Rouge smiled. "And where ya'll going in such a hurry?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mercury landed, finally, on the roof of the bowling alley. She watched as a large aircraft landed and many individuals filed out, half of them went into the alley, while the others remained outside.  
  
"I wonder what they are doing?" She watched as four more individuals ran from the building.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Quicksilver stood off in front of the three X-men. "Out of our way, we have something important to do!"  
  
Rouge glared. "Yeah, like get your sorry asses kicked!"  
  
Quicksilver closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't make me laugh, like you could do anything!" He started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Rouge was getting mad, fast. In a huff, she walked up to him and kicked him hard, in the stomache.   
  
Quicksilver stopped laughing and fell to the ground.  
  
Behind him, loud explosions could be heard from the bowling alley.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Cyclops fired his laser beam at the monster, who rolled into a ball and rolled away.   
  
Wolverine slashed at him with his claws, but the monster's armour was too strong and Wolverine's slash scraped off.  
  
"Man, what is that guy made of?" Wolverine asked, enraged.  
  
The bowlingball monster laughed, rolled into a ball, and plowed into Wolverine, sending him flying outside.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mercury watched as the strange people tried their best to fight the monster. 'I should step in.'  
  
What she saw next, took her by suprise. A well-dressed, aqua colored monster appeared beside the aircraft the people had come in.  
  
He entered the craft, without anyone else seeing, and emerged shortly after with a familar guy in a wheelchair. 'Professor Xaiver?'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The professor looked up from his chair. He heard someone think his name. 'It couldn't be any of the X-men, they don't know I'm captured, the voice seems familar, though.' He thought hard for a moment. Then, the answer came to him. Amanda.  
  
The monster held his grip firm. "Hey, you, X-men. You had better stop, if you know what's good for ya!"  
  
The fighters looked at him, saw who he had and stopped.   
  
The monster smiled. "Good. Now, Quciksilver, lets go. Before that annoying Sailor Star shows up!"  
  
"ITS A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!!!"  
  
The monster looked all around him, looking for the source of the voice.   
  
Suddenly, a finger whistle blew, "Up here, loser!!!" The monster looked up at the roof of the bowling alley where a figure in shadows stood.  
  
He growled. "And you are?"  
  
The shadowy figure walked to the edge of the roof.   
  
"Guarded by the first planet, I am the sailor soldier, Mercury. Protector to the princess, I am a Sailor Star." The figure came into the light and jumped to the ground.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, soldier of wisdom, I fight with the power of ice, and I say, I will give you the cold shoulder!"  
  
The monster released the professor, who wheeled away. "So. You're the girl." He smirked. "My name is Virgus, and I am your executioner. Nice to meet you."  
  
"That's what you think." Mercury muttered under her breath.  
  
Ends Chapter 6  
  
A/N Okay, I finally got this chap done. This one was hard, partly 'cause I had to look up some of the X-men's names. But now I know them, so the others can't be too hard, right? Remember reveiw! 


	7. Identity Known

A/N Okay, back for chapter 7! Yay! I so hyper, I need to cut down on the sugar!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer. I own nothing but Amanda  
  
Chapter 7: Identity Known  
  
Sailor Mercury stood facing Vigrus, who had a smirk on his face. "Out of the five girls, I got the little brainiak. You should be smart, girl and run while you can."  
  
Sailor Mercury looked bored, "Now why would I want to go and do that for?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
The X-men looked at the new girl. She was dressed in a blue sailor outfit with a two layered skirt. Her light blue hair was tied in a bun on the back of her head. On her forehead, lay a traira with a starshaped jewel in the middle. On her back, on the colored part of her uniform, the name 'Mercury' was written in cursive writing.  
  
Virgus looked at her. "I don't have time for this, Pinhead! Come here!" The bowling ball monster rolled over to Virgus. He pointed at the girl. "Kill her."  
  
Pinhead looked at the girl and smiled. He rolled up in a ball and charged towards her.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mercury watched as the monster charged towards her. 'If I attack it, its momentum would keep it coming towards me, unless.'  
  
"Mercury Avanche Sweep!!!"  
  
A huge blast of snow and ice engulfed Pinhead, leaving him a solid block of ice, but, his speed kept his momentum going, so that a frozen Pinhead was still coming at Mercury. Mercury waited until the frozen Pinhead was right up on her, and jumped over him, Pinhead kept going and crashed into the wall of the bowling alley behind her, shattering into a million pieces.  
  
Virgus looked on as his monster was destroyed in one attack. 'Man, she is better than I thought. I better retreat and regroup.'  
  
He opened a portal behind him. "Hey, Quicksilver, get your team and lets go!"  
Quicksilver looked at him in disbielf, "What, go?"  
  
Virgus looked ouraged that a mere human was not following orders. "Yes, unless you want to stay here! By yourself!"  
  
That got Quicksilver's attention. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" Him and the brotherhood disappeared through the portal.  
  
Virgus followed them through, "This isn't over, Mercury, not by a long shot."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mercury watched as the monster disapeared through the portal, it was then she remembered the others who were watching her. She looked at them. "Hi!"  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled himself to the front of the group of X-men. "You have some explaining to do, Amanda."  
  
Ends Chapter 7   
  
A/N Alright! Finally getting somewhere! Yay! Remember, review, 'cause that makes me happy! I'll update sometime tomorrow! Till then, peace! 


	8. Explaination

A/N Hey, me 'gain, ready to write chapter 8. I'm such an idiot. I wrote chapter 7 yesterday afternoon, went to work, came home, updated my other story, reliazed I forgot to post the chapter.   
  
*Falls to the ground begging.* Please forgive me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 8: Explaination  
  
Amanda and the X-men crew sat in the front room. They had had a very long discussion as to each other's origins. "So, your called the 'X-men?'"   
  
Professor Xavier nodded. "If you like, I could probe your mind, that might help us figure out why you're here."  
  
Amanda thought for a minute, "Okay."  
  
The professor closed his eyes and focused his mind on Amanda's past thoughts. He saw the princess, no Sailor Saturn, holding the star crystal, holding off an attack. He watched as the her and the other girls cast their attacks into the princess. Then, nothing.  
  
The professor opened his eyes. "Strange, but I think I have the answer."  
  
Amanda looked at him. "What, could you tell me?"  
  
The professor nodded knowingly. "Do you remember, right before everything went dark, a cracking sound?"  
  
Amanda thought hard, "Yes, I think I do."  
  
The professor nodded knowingly. "I belive you come from a totally different dimension than our own. I think that during the attack I saw, the princess was a little too stressed, and she inadvertly overstrained herself and the star crystal, causing it to shatter. I think that because the crystal shattered, it opened multiple gateways to different worlds, and you were sucked into one of them."  
  
"Oh, but what were those flashes of light?" Amanda asked confused.   
  
He thought for a moment. "I think it could have been fragments of the star crystal."  
  
Amanda nodded in understanding. Then something hit her. "But, how do I get home?!"  
  
Everyone closed their eyes in thought. "Maybe, since the crystal got you here, you need the crystal to get back." Scott said.   
  
Amanda thought for a moment 'it does make sense, I guess.' "But the fragment could be anywhere."  
  
The professor looked determined. "Gather the rest of the X-men, we are going to search for the shard!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magneto and Virgus were in the city. "Tell me again why we're looking through this stinking town." Magneto growled.  
  
Virgus looked solemn. "I was told to gather the star crystal piece that followed that girl here."  
  
Just then Quicksilver came up. "I didn't see anything, and I've circled the city at least 5 times."  
  
Magneto glared at him. "Well, don't just stand there, keep searching!"  
  
Quicksilver nodded and ran off.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The X-men were scattered throughout the city. Storm and Sailor Mercury were on the roof of a very tall building, "I have no idea where that thing could be." Mercury said saddly.   
  
Suddenly, Storm saw a white blur. "I don't eighter, but I've found us a lead."  
  
Ends Chapter 8  
  
A/N I know, I know, the last few chapters have been bit short. But I've been very busy these last few days. I'll try to do better the next time! Remember, Review! Please! 


	9. Confrontation

A/N Yay! I finally got to update this! Oh, man, work has really gotten on my nerves this weekend. Oh, well. Chapter 9, here we go.  
  
To rsd: Thanx for the review! You will know the answer to your question in this chapter!  
  
To P.L.S.: I like to thank reviewers. It helps me to sleep at night. I feel it is the writer's responsabilty to let the readers know that they are thankful that other's take time to read their work. Also, you will know the answers to your questions, I think, in the next couple of chapters.   
  
And to all my readers: THANKS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far, you know what I do and do not own. :P  
  
Chapter 9: Confrontation  
  
Mercury looked to where Storm was pointing. "What is that? It looks like a white blur."  
  
Storm smiled and rose to the sky. "That's Quicksilver."  
  
Mercury followed Storm by jumping on rooftops, as they followed the unsuspecting mutant.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Quicksilver kept up his search. 'I've about had it.' He complained to himself. 'Father and that thing have been driving me to the bone.'   
  
He slowed to a walk. 'Why are they so interested in that thing? That's it, I give up, I'll just gather the brotherhood and tell Father we couldn't find anything. Hopefully, they won't know that I didn't look at all.'   
  
He started off running again, intent on finding his team.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mercury and Storm watched as Quicksilver slowed to a slow walk and then speed up again.   
  
Mercury looked worried, "Do you think he knows we're following him?"  
  
Storm looked thoughtful, "I don't know, but we should probably call the others just to be on the safe side."  
  
Mercury nodded and followed closely behind as Storm continued to follow their lead.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Quicksilver and the rest of the brotherhood stood in front of Magneto and Virgus.   
  
"Are you sure you didn't find anything?" Magento asked agitated.  
  
They shook their heads 'no.'  
  
"Are you sure you looked?!" Virgus said, none too calmly.  
  
A silent 'yes' was his answer.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Little did they know, the X-men and a Sailor Star was watching and listening closely on their conversation.  
  
"You think their telling the truth?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Cyclops said.   
  
Mercury nodded. "We'll just have to keep our ears open."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Over his shoulder, Virgus heard almost silent whispering. 'It seems we have company.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Professor Xavier heard Virgus' thoughts immediatly, not worrying about being quiet anymore, "HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE!!!"  
  
Just then, Virgus sent a huge blast their way.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Virgus growled, disgusted that his targets had all jumped and dodged his blast.   
  
The eavesdroppers landed on the pavement of the narrow alley in which Magneto, Virgus, and the Brotherhood accopied.   
  
Sailor Mercury stood in the front of the X-men.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, Soldier of wisdom, and I say in the name of Mercury, I will punish you for your sins against this and my world!"  
  
Virgus smiled as Magneto walked up to stand beside him, and the Brotherhood filed in behind him. "That's what you think, girl."  
  
Ends Chapter 9  
  
A/N Okay, I know, I'm so bad, but I keep coming up on what I think are good stopping points. Just please don't hurt me. *Cowers under desk.* Remember, I love reviews! Please review! Please, please, pretty please? 


	10. Battle Lines and Yellow Bellies

A/N Okay, I'm updating this one first, then I'll get to my humor story. I'm just bursting with insperation, even though I can't spell.   
  
Disclaimer. Whatever, I own what I own, and that's all that I own.  
  
To rsd: *whistles and looks at ceiling* What make you think that? *Looks innocent* :P  
  
To P.L.S.: Okay, I know I've neglected them, but I had to get through Mercury's adventure first, but I think you will know in the next couple of chapters. But just to clarify, when I write the other star's adventure's, it will be during the same time frame as my X-men crossover. : )  
  
Chapter 10: Battle Lines and Yellow Bellies  
  
Mercury and the X-men stood off with Virgus and Magneto.   
  
Virgus smirked. "What makes you think you can defeat us?"  
  
Mercury confidently smiled. "Because we have the power of good on our side, and don't you know? Good always triphumhs over evil."  
  
Virgus' smile disapeared. "Well, I'll just have to change that."  
  
He held his hand over his head and gathered energy in his hand. He brought down his hand and sent the energy towards the group in front of him.   
  
Mercury waited until the blast was right upon her, before jumping clear and landing a few feet away. Around her, she watched as the X-men also dodged the blast and land around and near Magneto and the Brotherhood, leaving Virgus to her.   
  
"Well, its just you and me, ice-princess." Virgus taunted her.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Cyclops and Wolverine faced off with Magento. "So. We meet again." Magneto said bluntly.   
  
Wolverine growled. "Yeah, bub, but don't think your getting away this time.   
  
Magneto looked over Cyclops shoulder, to see Professor Xaveir in the background, "You better watch closely, Xavier, 'cause this will be the last time you see your beloved X-men fight!"  
  
Wolverine was getting mad, "You better think again!!!" He extended his claws and attacked.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jean, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rouge, and Storm stood in front of the Brotherhood, and they watched as Wolverine took the first attack.   
  
"Impatient, ain't he?" Rouge asked.   
  
"Pretty much, yeah." Shadowcat answered.   
  
"Would you two quit yacking and focus, please?" Storm asked, as Toad jumped towards her. She blasted a strong blast of wind at him and he slammed, hard into a brick wall. He slid down to the ground, out cold.  
  
"Well, that takes care of one of them." Jean said, as she focused her mental powers. Blob picked up a huge dumpster and hurled it towards the X-men, Jean held her hands out and stopped it in midair, focusing her energy, she sent it flying back at Blob. He tried valently to catch the dumpster, and might have succeeded, if it had not been for Nightcrawler being on his head. His concentration shattered, he grabbed for the blue creature, and forgot all about the dumpster, until it hit him on the head, knocking him clean out.  
  
Quicksilver and Avanche stood there in awe, the battle had just started and already they were down to half-stregnth.  
  
Avanche was not very happy. He gathered his mutant powers, the ground under him began to shake, "Kitty, you better watch out!"  
  
"She ain't got to look out for nothing." Rouge said behind him, she removed a glove and placed her hand on his neck, draining his energy. He fell to the ground, unconscience.  
  
Quicksilver watched horrified as his last teammate fell to the ground. "Well. I hope your happy." He said sacarstically.   
  
The five X-men gathered around him. "Yes, we're very happy." Jean said mockingly.  
  
Quicksilver began to slightly shake. "Yes, well, good. But you won't get me down."  
  
Storm smiled. "And what makes you say that?"  
  
Quicksilver smiled knowingly. "This is why." And with that, he ran off.  
  
Rouge growled. "Stinking coward."  
  
Ends chapter 10  
  
A/N Okay, how'd you like? Good? Bad? I gotta know. I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime tonight! 


	11. First Fragment

A/N Okay, I know I'm evil. I left you guys hanging. *Crys* Forgive me!  
  
rsd: Thanks for reviewing! Okay, I swear you'll get your wish this time.  
  
P.L.S.: Congratulations, you've got my curiosity up. I read your story and I must say, it is very good. I really enjoyed your perspectives on the characters you used. (I'm not going to give too much away, I'll let the other readers get curious.) :P I strongly recommend your fic to anyone who likes DBZ.   
  
Disclaimer: Why must you hound me?!  
  
Chapter 11: First Fragment  
  
Magneto was disgusted as he watched Quicksilver run to save his skinny hide. "Stupid boy."  
  
Magneto watched as the other X-men slowly made their way towards him, he growled unhappily. He sent a strong wave of energy outward, sending all of the X-men into the walls surrounding them. "Virgus, I will wait for you back at base!" He yelled as he to made his departure, intent on killing his only son.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Virgus looked as his supposed partner left him to cleaning up. "When I get done here, I'm coming after you." He muttered under his breath.   
  
Mercury stole a glance at her newly found friends. They all looked a bit bloody and broken up. "I guess I will have to take care of this guy by myself, the others look like they couldn't help without further injuring themselves."  
  
Virgus also saw the X-men's plight, and knew full well that he could very easily handle the little smarty-pants when she was fighting on her own.  
  
Virgus smiled evilly as he prepared an energy attack, "Prepare yourself! Little brain, time for you to die!"  
  
Mercury watched as his attack drew closer, she readied an attack of her own.   
  
"Mercury Ice Water!" The two blasts collided and sent out a huge blast of power, Mercury's attack, strong as it was, was overcome by Virgus' and the girl flew backwards and hit the brick wall behind her.   
  
Groaning in pain, Mercury slowly got to her feet. "I will not give up, I am Sailor Mercury, I am a Sailor Star. I will not falter, I will give this fight my all!"  
  
Virgus chuckled lightly. "Yeah, 'your all.' Your all and your life!" He sent another blast Mercury's way.   
  
Mercury gritted her teeth, using all her strength, she tried to counter her opponent's attack.  
  
"Mercury Avanche Sweep!!!" The two blasts collided and Mercury saw that the result of the two blasts would be the same as before, with her blast being overtook. Quickly, she jumped clear of the incoming blast.   
  
She surveyed the area, while she remained in the air. There was the X-men, Professor Xavier, the Brotherhood, Virg...  
  
"Wait, where'd he go?!" She quickly got her answer as he appeared behind her, kicking her powerfully in the small of her back, sending her to the hard concrete ground below. Moaning painfully, she tried her best to stand, but to no avail. She remained motionless, on the ground.   
  
She listened as Virgus' steady footsteps came closer towards her, no doubt to finish her off. "Pitiful." She heard him say. "Just pathetic, the royal family appoints a weakling such as you to protect the princess. How stupid for them, now you, and your beloved princess will die! What kind of kingdom relys on girls to protect them anyway! The whole planet must be full of weaklings! Your princess the biggest one of all!"  
  
"You're wrong."   
  
"Huh?" Virgus was amazed as the teenaged girl in front of him painfully got on her feet.  
  
"I said you're wrong. Rose is not a weakling, and I will stand up for her, just as I know, that wherever she is, she is doing the same for me!" Tears flowed down her face. "Furthermore, I am no weakling eighter, I am Mercury, soldier of ice, and the Sailor Star of wisdom, that is my strength." Anger flashed in her eyes, she felt a new power arise in her body, "and in the name of Mercury, and on behalf of the princess, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"  
  
"MERCURY BLIZZARD BLAST!!!"  
  
A huge ball of ice and snow formed at Mercury's hands, and, twirling, she pushed it towards Virgus. (A/N You know Uranus and Neptune's attacks, how they resemble their planets? Like that.)  
  
Virgus looked awestruck as the attack came towards him, he tried at the last minute to block, but did a very bad job of it.   
  
Virgus looked unbeliving as his body started to fail him. 'I was defeated?' He closed his eyes. "Master! Forgive Me!!!" He cried to the sky.  
  
He vanished into a fine powdery dust.  
  
Mercury breathed a sigh of relief, 'Finally.'   
  
Somthing bright caught her eye. Where Virgus once stood, a small blue thing glowed faintly.   
  
Professor Xavier wheeled himself closer, as Sailor Mercury and the X-men did the same.   
  
Soon, they were all encircling the small blue object. It was diamond shaped, and very small.   
  
Mercury gasped. "Could it be? A fragment of the star crystal?"  
  
The professor leaned in closer to it. "Whatever it is, it came from your last attack.  
  
Mercury reached her hand to pick it up. "Could it be, the shard was inside my body?" She delicately picked it up.   
  
Instantly, it glowed a bright blue light, it enveloped Sailor Mercury and the X-men, and in an instant. They vanished.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Marron lay under a big tree, sunlight playing on her face, slowly, she opened her eyes, and took in her unfamilar surroundings.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Ends Chapter 11  
  
A/N Okay, so what did you think? I finally got through my X-men crossover, but thats not the last time you'll see them. Its now time to learn what Marron has been up to! So, remember, I love to get reviews! I'll update on the morrow! Right now, its 12:37 and I have class in the morning. Till then, peace! 


	12. World of Card Games and Monsters

A/N Okay ready for the next chapter? Well, to bad, here it is! :P  
  
Disclaimer: I think the only thing I own in this chapter is Marron.  
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing! :P  
  
Chapter 12: World of Card Games and Monsters  
  
Marron lay under a big tree, sunlight playing on her face, slowly, she opened her eyes, and took in her unfamilar surroundings.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She looked around, she found herself in a park-like area, full of trees and a playground could be seen in the distance.   
  
She decided it was best to try and find someone who could tell her what happened. 'Did Rose defeat the negamoon, and if so, where was she now?'  
  
She pulled a twig out of her left pigtail, and began walking towards what she hoped was the exit.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A shadowy figure watched as the blonde-haired girl left her spot from under the tree.   
  
'Darn it, I was so close. I guess I'll just have to dispose of her in another way.'  
  
The figure crept lower into the shadows and dissapeared.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Marron walked around, hopelessy lost. 'Now what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
In the distance, she heard cheers and decided that she should see what was so interesting.  
  
In the center of the crowd, two people stood facing each other, they each had a silver machine on their arm and they had some cards in their other hand.   
  
Marron pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Apperantly no one could see who she was, and had a hard time getting through. 'Now what are they doing?' She wondered. A tall boy with tall blonde hair was beside her, cheering rather loudly.  
  
"Yeah, go Yugi!"  
  
Marron looked at him. 'Weiro. Who yells out someone's name in public, he must not be native to Crystal Tokyo, if he was, he would know better.' She brought her attention back to the two people in the clearing.  
  
The boy with wierd violet and yellow spiked hair grinned, he pulled a card and looked at it. "Now, its time to finish this duel." He placed the card on the machine on his arm, and a huge monster appeared in front of him.   
  
Marron looked at it, wide-eyed. "A monster!"  
  
The blonde haired boy looked at her. "Yeah, that's a duel monster."  
  
Marron looked at him, 'okay, wierd guy with wierd friends talking to me. I better play along, hopefully figure out where I am.' Marron smiled. "A 'duel monster,' what's that?"  
  
The boy now looked at her like she was wierd. "You don't know what a duel monster is?"  
  
Marron shook her head, "Um, no. Should I?"  
  
The boy hung his head in disbielf. "Okay, when my friend Yugi gets done with his duel, me and him will explain it to you."  
  
Marron thought this would be a good opportunity. "Okay, my name's Marron."  
  
The boy smiled. "Mine's Joey."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A cloaked figure sat in a secret building. "Darn, my rare hunters can't seem to get that puzzle for me. What am I to do?"  
  
An unknown figure approached him. "I know what could be done."  
  
The cloaked figure was suprised at the uninvited guest. "And who are you?!"  
  
The figure smiled. "Just a person with a proposition for you. I come from a different dimestion, and I have learned of your need for the millienum items. So, what do you say? If you help me get rid of my little pest problem, I'll get you those items you want so desperatly."  
  
The cloaked figure tightened his grip on his millenium rod. 'Well, why not?' He thought to himself, 'if this guy could get rid of Yugi and Yami for me, my job would be finished.' He smiled. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal."  
  
The shadowy figure grinned evilly. "Good, my name's Librus."  
  
Ends Chapter 12  
  
A/N Okay, how'd I do? I am in desperate need of help. Could someone please tell me who owns the millenum rod? I couldn't figure it out, and every site I looked at didn't help at all. Oh, yeah, review please! 


	13. Gin, or not

A/N Okay, I got some questions to answer before I get on with this chapter.  
  
To rsd: I probably will put them in, it just will be a long time till I do. Hang in there, their coming!   
  
To P.L.S.: BTW thanks, I had NO idea what that guy's name was. I drove me crazy! Okay, this is how I figured out what the girl's name's should be. First, I seen that Rini's name starts with an 'R,' so I took that and came up with Rose, which fits 'cause her father used them for fighting. Then, for the stars, I took the first letter in their mother's names and came up with them. (Amy-Amanda, Raye-Rachel, Lita-Laura, Mina-Marron.) The reason I used 'Marron' was because it was the only good name I could come up with.   
  
Disclaimer: Kay, all I own in this chapter is Marron and Librus  
  
Chapter 13: Gin...or not  
  
Marron looked at the two boys as they tried to explain duel monsters.   
  
"Okay," The boy named Yugi said. "You have monster cards, magic cards, and trap cards, and you use the monster cards, in combination with the magic and trap cards to attack your opponent."  
  
Marron looked at him, she was lost.  
  
Joey saw her blank expression and held back a laugh. "You'll understand soon enough."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Malik looked at Librus, "Tell me, how exactly do you think you can take the millenium puzzle from Yugi? The only way I am able to pocess it is if I defeat him in a battle, or if it is given to me."  
  
Librus smiled. "Easy, I kill the kid, take the puzzle, give it to you."  
  
Malik thought this over, "and how exactly do you think you can kill Yugi?"  
  
Librus looked at him, "do you have a duel monsters card on you?"  
  
Malik pulled out his deck. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Librus smiled, "you'll see."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Marron listened intently as she began to understand the basic rules of the game. "Okay, I think I got it!"  
  
Yugi and Joey breathed a sigh of relief, they had been trying to teach the girl for the past two hours.   
  
"Okay," Yugi put some cards face up on the table, he gave Marron five cards to put in her hand. "I have one monster in attack mode, two in defense, you have no monsters to play, what do you do?"  
  
Marron looked at her hand, looked at the cards in play, back to her hand, rearranged them abit. A big smile came on her face, she slamed the cards on the table. "Gin!"  
  
Joey held his head, "We have a long way to go."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Librus looked at the card Malik had given him as he walked down the busy street where the latest tornement was being held. 'Patheic, all these people relying on false monsters to do the attacking for them.'   
  
He ducked into a side alley. "I'll show them what a real monster is capable of doing." He looked at the card again. It was a weak card, a man-eater bug but it didn't matter, it would work just fine.  
  
He laid the card on the ground. "Now. I command you to rise from your paper prison, and do my bidding!"  
  
The card glowed a dark color, and the man-eater bug emerged from the smoke.   
  
Librus smiled. "Excellent. Now, go kill Yugi Moto."  
  
Ends Chapter 13  
  
A/N Okay, I have another question, I know I'm getting pathetic. But, I think that Seto's competion in held in domino city, am I right? Remember reviews welcome! 


	14. Card Monsters and Understanding

A/N Okay, here I am for the next chapter! Sorry, this is going to be short!  
  
Also, side note, when I say Yugi, I mean the short one, when he transforms, he is Yami. Kay.  
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Yu-gi-oh, only Marron and Librus  
  
Chapter 14: Card Monsters and Understanding  
  
Marron sat at the table with Yugi and Joey, finally getting the hang of the card game.  
  
"So," Joey said. "I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from?"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo."  
  
The two boys looked at her wide-eyed. They had never heard of such a place and thought the blonde haired girl was out of her mind.  
  
"What?" Marron was certainly confused.  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of people ran past the window they were sitting beside. A girl with short brown hair noticed the three and ran into the building.  
  
"Yugi! Joey! You have to come quick! There is a man downtown who has a REAL duel monster! He's recking havoc all over the place and keeps yelling for the millenium puzzle!" She said clearly out of breath.  
  
Yugi grabbed the thing he wore around his neck. "Thanks, I'll go and check it out."  
  
Joey stood. "I'm coming too, Marron, you had better stay here, don't want you getting hurt."  
  
With that the three left, leaving Marron all alone. 'Me? Getting hurt? Don't they realise who I am? They didn't even know what Crystal Tokyo is, just where am I? I'll have to figure that out later, right now, I have a job to do.'  
  
With that she stood and walked outside to an abandoned alley.   
  
"Venus Galatic Power!"  
  
Seconds later, Sailor Venus ran from the alley, intent on helping her new friends.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Librus looked at the handiwork his monster was doing. "Good job, all we have to do is wait for Yugi to hear of this and come running, puzzle in hand.  
  
"You won't have long to wait!" Yugi ran up to him.   
  
Librus smiled. "So. You're the brat." He held out his hand. "Give up the puzzle, before I have to hurt you."  
  
Yugi held the puzzle close, "I don't think so. YU-GI-OH!!!"  
  
Yami stood looking at Librus. "You are you? Why have you come for the puzzle?"  
  
Librus smiled. "I am Librus, I came from a parrell dimension. I have partnered up with your enemies in order to get them to help me destroy my enemies! I when I get your puzzle, and I have succeded in my mission, I will return to my world, and take over Crsytal Tokyo!"  
  
Yami gasped. 'That name? Is Marron also in line with this person, no. I sensed no evil from her. He must want to destroy her? But why go to so much trouble? She is just a regular girl, isn't she?' He soon got his answer.  
  
"I won't let you take this world!" Yami turned to the source of this new voice. A girl stood a good distance behind him, the sun setting behind her, so he had to squint in order to see her outline.   
  
Librus smiled, "I was wondering when you would show up!"  
  
A/N Okay, that's done, remember, review! I'll get to the next chapter as quick as I can! 


	15. Showdown, Star vs Duel Monster

A/N Okay, guys, its time for the next chapter. If you read my other fic recently, you have seen the stars show up. That has nothing to do with this story. Just so you know, 'cause it might get confusing later...*smacks herself* I better shut up! I'm giving my story away!  
  
Thanx to P.L.S. and rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Chapter 15: Showdown, Star vs. Duel Monster  
  
"I won't let you take this world!" Yami turned to the source of this new voice. A girl stood a good distance behind him, the sun setting behind her, so he had to squint in order to see her outline.   
  
Librus smiled, "I was wondering when you would show up!"  
  
The girl walked up closer to Librus, where Yami could get a better look at her. She wore a yellow sailor outfit that had a two layed skirt. On her forehead, rested a tiara with a yellow star-shaped jewel in its center. Her long blonde hair was tied in two ponytails, tied with red ribbons and falling to her hands. As she walked past Yami, he saw that on her back, the name 'Venus was written in fancy cursive writing.   
  
"Guarded by the second planet, I am the sailor soldier, Venus. Protector to the princess, I am a Sailor Star." Venus stopped and pointed towards Librus.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, soldier of love, I fight with the power of light, and I say, I will break your heart!"  
  
Librus smirked. "Well, I got the little love-child." He closed his eyes. His uniform was like that of Virgus, he was well-dressed and his hair and skin had a yellow tint to them. "It matters not. In the end the result would be the same, no matter which girl I fought." He turned to the man-eater bug. "Go! Destroy the girl and get me that puzzle!"  
  
The bug stood on its hind legs and started to walk towards Venus. 'Oh, great. I have no idea what I'm doing here, Mercury always came up with plans.' She cringed as the bug came closer. 'It just HAD to be a bug. I hate bugs, gross.' She shuddered as the bug came her way. Bugs were the one thing she feared the most.  
  
Yami looked over at the girl, she looked a bit troubled. "Don't worry, its true that the bug is a duel monster, but its very weak!" He called to her.  
  
Venus looked at him, 'I just met him and already he has faith in me.' She smiled at him. 'Just like my freinds back home. I have to face my fear, and overcome it, so I can hopefully find a way home.'  
  
She turned to her opponent. The bug was slowly edging its way towards her. 'Hey, its moving rather slowly, could it be its not very stable on its hind legs? Wait a second, its a bug, and bugs don't like to be on their backs because...its hard for them to get up!'  
  
"I GOT IT!" Venus jumped high into the air, pushed out her leg, and kicked the bug hard, it landed on its back and rocked from side to side, its legs kicking maddly in the air. Then, before Venus landed on the ground, she focused her power.  
  
"Venus Laser Beam!" A laser beam shot the bug through its head, it vanished into a cloud of dust, leaving a duel monsters card in its place. Librus picked up the card as Venus landed on the ground a few feet in front of him. The card had a hole in the middle of it, the result of Venus' attack.   
  
'Darn, this was the only card Malik gave me. I'll have to take my leave.' Librus scowled at Venus, he opened a portal behind him.   
  
"This isn't over, Venus, when I return, you will see your death!"  
  
Venus stuck out her tongue. "Sore loser."  
  
Ends Chapter 15  
  
A/N Okay, I know that was short, but I swear that the next chapter will be longer! Till then! Peace out! 


	16. History Lesson

A/N Hey! Here I am! Ready and willing to write chapter 16! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Marron and Librus in this chapter.   
  
To rsd: As always, thanx for reviewing!  
  
To P.L.S.: I will use that idea you gave me. I really appreciate you mentioning my story in your last chapter! Thanx.  
  
Chapter 16: History Lesson  
  
Marron sat with Yami, Joey, and their two freinds, Tristan and Tia.  
  
'They must want to know the truth about me,' Marron thought. She looked at the four. They were staring at her earnestly. "So. I guess you want some answers."   
  
The four nodded.   
  
Yami spoke first. "You could first tell us who you are and where you came from."  
  
Marron looked relieved, she feared they would ask her a hard question she didn't know the answer to. "Well, my name is Marron, and I came from Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Joey looks annoyed. "We already knew that."  
  
Marron looked down, sort of embarassed. "Oh, sorry. Kind of forgot." She looked back up at the four. "I am also known as Sailor Venus, I am one of the four Sailor Stars whose main duty is to defend the moon princess from danger."   
  
"A moon princess?" Tia asked.   
  
Marron nodded. "Yes, Princess Rose, the eldest daughter of King Endymnion and Neo Queen Serenity. Rose is also known as Sailor Saturn, the leader of us four Sailor Stars."  
  
Triston looked serious for a moment. The others thought he would say something worthwhile. "So. Is she cute?"  
  
He looked suprised as the others fell anime-style onto the floor.  
  
Tia got up, "WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT!?!"  
  
Triston looked a bit suprised by her reaction. "I thought it was important."  
  
Marron sighed. "I have no idea, but the guys in our kingdom think so."  
  
Triston immediatly went into dreamland, imagining various pictures of the princess.   
  
Yami sighed. "You said you also known as Sailor Venus, correct?"  
  
Marron nodded.   
  
Yami looked deep in thought. "Its wierd, princesses of moons, soldiers of planets, it brings me back to ancient Egypt. Back then, people worshiped the gods, believing that they orginated from the planets themselves. As I recall, the planet Venus was believed to be guarded by the goddess of love."  
  
Marron looked shocked. "Wow! That sounds alot like my world back home, except that people can see us with their eyes and not have to rely on their beliefs."  
  
Yami nodded. "It must mean that the barrier that separted our worlds must be weak. Maybe thats the reason you came here. Some force from your world must have pushed you through the barrier and sent you here."  
  
Marron looked down. "But, how do I get home?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes. "That I do not know."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Malik looked less than happy when his man-eater bug card was returned to him. A lovely hole graced its front.  
  
Librus growled. "That card was too weak!" He turned his back. "If I had've known that you were this pathetic, I would have never joined forces with you!" He began to leave. "You can destroy that brat by yourself."  
  
Malik watched as Librus began to leave. He growled. 'It looks like I'll have to swallow my pride for now, but as soon as I get that puzzle, I'll destroy that fool.'   
  
"Wait." Librus stopped and looked at Malik. "Here, take this card. I'm sure it will be more useful to you than that man-eater bug." Malik through the card towards Librus, who caught it.  
  
Librus looked at the card. 'Hm, this could be useful.'  
  
Ends chapter 16  
  
A/N Okay, there it is. I don't know when this will get up, 'cause FFN is annoying me. But, I'll try my best and hopefully, this will get up ASAP. But, I can assure you, Chapter 17 will be written on Monday, so, till then!  
  
Peace Out! 


	17. Darkest before Dawn

A/N Okay, here this chapter is! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Thanx to P.L.S. and rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Marron and Librus  
  
Chapter 17: Darkest before Dawn  
  
Librus looked over the city, the card Malik given him gripped in his hand. "Well, I might as well summon this monster before that girl and the brat catch me."  
  
He dropped to the ground. He slowly placed the card face up on the ground. "Now, monster, I command you, rise from your paper prison and do my bidding."  
  
The card on the ground began to darken, and smoke poured from it. The cloud of smoke became bigger and covered the area. When the smoke cleared, a tall figure could be seen, sword in hand.   
  
Librus smiled. "Excellent. Come, and destroy Sailor Venus."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Marron followed Tia towards her house. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set in the distance.   
  
Marron looked at Tia. "Are you sure it will be okay if I stay with you?"  
  
Tia smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah, my folks are out of town and they already told me I could have a friend sleep over if I wanted. And besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep at any of the guys' houses. I mean, it just wouldn't look right." Tia stopped as she reached her front door, pulled out her key and opened it. "Come on in."  
  
Marron followed the girl in and closed the door behind her.   
  
"Make sure you lock the door." Tia said as she went into the kitchen.   
  
"Lock it? Why?" Marron asked, confused.   
  
Tia's eyes bugged out. "You mean you know why we don't lock doors, we lock doors so strange people can't get in and rob and kill you." Tia looked at the horrified girl. "Don't you lock your doors at home?"  
  
"No. In Crystal Tokyo, it is a rare occasion for someone to break a law. The most serious event I have seen in my lifetime, other than monster attacks, have been people speeding and jay-walking."  
  
Tia looked impressed. "Wow. Oh, yeah, what would you like for dinner?"  
  
Marron thought for a moment. "It doesn't really matter, whatever you want."  
  
"Okay, I'll order us some pizza."  
  
"Good! But no olives."  
  
Tia smiled. "Deal."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yugi sat in his room, puzzle in hand. A ghostly form of Yami appeared beside him. "Yami, I hope we can find a way to get Marron back to her world."  
  
Yami smiled. "Don't worry, if there was a way for her to get here, I'm sure there's a way to get her back."  
  
Yugi frowned. "I know, but, how long until we find the way, and what about those monsters that followed her here. How do we fight against them? We only fight against hollowgrams, we're useless when it comes to fighting."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's true, but we have experance on our side. Since the enemy is using duel monsters, we could tell Sailor Venus its weaknesses, and help her taticalwise."  
  
Yugi sighed as he got into his bed. "I hope you're right, I hate to think we're useless to help her." Yami disappeared as Yugi fell into a quiet sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Librus laughed inwardly as he stood in front of a two-story house. "So, the girl's in there is she?" He looked at the horizon, "I still have some time before the sun rises, she should be sound asleep. Perfect time to attack."  
  
He glanced behind him, the duel monster stood a few feet away.   
  
He pointed to the house. "Go, and kill the girl."  
  
Ends Chapter 17  
  
A/N ACK! Another cliffy! I so sorry! But it seemed a good stopping place! Remember, reviews weclome, and next chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	18. Early Birds

A/N Hey, me 'gain! Ready for this chapter? Well, I'm ready, so here we go!  
  
To rsd: Good guess, but I seriously doubt Malik would trust Librus with the egyption god card after what happened to his last card.  
  
To P.L.S.: In this chapter or the next you'll get your answer to the first two questions. As for the last, I don't want to give anything away, but I can tell you that they will get home, but not until after they fix the star crsytal.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Marron and Librus  
  
Chapter 18: Early Birds  
  
Marron was sound asleep when she heard loud thumps from downstairs. "What was that?"   
  
Tia woke up and sat up in bed. "I don't know." She was certianly scared.   
  
Marron got up and walked over to the nearest window and looked out and down. From this position she was able to see the front porch. What she saw made her blood run cold.   
  
"Tia. You stay here." Marron pulled out her transformation pen. "Whatever you do, do not open that door."  
  
Tia nodded. "What is it?"  
  
Marron looked at her. "Librus."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Librus looked on while the monster tried its hardest to break open the door. "Ah! What's taking you so long!?"  
  
The monster stopped banging and looked at him.   
  
Librus took a step back. "Don't you dare try to betray me! Would you like to go back to the card you came from?! Now, get back to work!"  
  
"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!"  
  
Librus looked up to see Sailor Venus standing in the second story window above the door. "Well, well, well. So there you are. Impatient to die are you?"  
  
Venus jumped down to the street. "You have no sense of decency. You come tramping out at all times, waking people from their dreams. Well, you are going to regret that!"  
  
Librus smiled. "Oh, really?" The monster behind him walked past him and stood in front of him.   
  
Venus nodded. "Yes, for I am Sailor Venus, soldier of love, and I declare, for what you have done, I will destroy you!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yugi was sleeping peacefully when the phone rang. Groggily, he looked at the clock. 'Who would me calling me this time of the night.' He picked up the phone and yawned. "Hello."  
  
"Yugi!"   
  
"Huh? Tia, why are you calling me this early?"  
  
"Yugi, this is important. Librus is here, at my house. Marron is outside fighting him right now. You need to get over here as quick as you can!"  
  
This woke Yugi up fully. "Have you called Joey and Tristan?"  
  
"No, I thought I should call you first." Came the relpy.  
  
"I'm on my way, call Joey and Tristan. Tell them to get there quick. Bye."  
  
Yugi quickly got dressed, and placed the millieum puzzle around his neck.   
  
'Yugi? What are you doing up so soon?' Yami asked from inside the puzzle.   
  
'Tia called, she said that Librus is back, with another monster.' Yugi thought back. He ran outside and towards Tia's house.   
  
'Yugi, we should switch before we get there.' Yami told him.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yu-gi-oh!!!"  
  
Yami continued running towards the battlefield.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Venus stood, facing off against the monster in front of her. It stood about the same height as her, it had a sword in its hand, and it looked very confident.   
  
'Just great, its so dark out here, I can hardly see. Whats more, I can only use one of my attacks. I hope this guy is a pushover, but something tells me, he isn't.'  
  
Just then, the monster attacked. He struck with his sword, but at the last second, Venus jumped out of the way. "Hah! Is that all you've got?"  
  
Almost in response to her acusations, the monster held out his hand, and a blast erupted from it. It caught Venus completely off guard, hit her, and sent her flying into a nearby tree.  
  
She got up, painfully. "I think I just got my answer."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Joey ran into Tristion on their way to Tia's house.   
  
"So, you heard too?" Triston asked Joey as they continued runningtowards Tia's house.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope we can help." Joey replied.  
  
Before they knew it, they were looking at the fight. Venus was slowly getting to her feet, having just hit a tree.  
  
Triston looked at Librus, who was watching the beating Venus was taking with interest. "Joey, listen. You go to the house and make sure Tia is okay. Meanwhile, I'll go after Librus."  
  
Joey looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Triston nodded.   
  
"Okay, man, but you be careful." Joey ran towards the house while Triston picked up a nearby rock.  
  
"Hey! Librus!" Triston threw the rock as hard as he could and smiled as it connected with his skull. "Gotcha!"   
  
Slowly, Librus turned his head towards Triston. "Now you are really going to regret that." Librus snarled at him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Joey ran to the back of the house. He took the key Tia left under the mat and entered.   
  
"Wow, it is dark in here." He took a few steps.   
  
BAM!!!   
  
A hard object connected with his skull and knocked him out cold.  
  
An overhead light came on. Tia stood, a frying pan in hand. "Oh, my God! Joey! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yami finally got to Tia's house. He watched as Joey ran to the back of the house and entered through the back door. 'He must be checking on Tia.'  
  
He looked at the monster. He gasped inwardly. 'Librus must really be desprate to use that card!'  
  
"Sailor Venus!" He yelled to the Star. "Be carefull! That's a powerful card! It goes by the name Neo the Magic Swordsman and is extremely hard to defeat!"  
  
Sailor Venus listened to Yami's words. 'Oh, just great.'  
  
A/N Okay, that's all for today. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! Review please! 


	19. The Second Shard

A/N Okay, I'm just bursting with insperation! So, here it comes! Chapter 19!  
  
Disclaimer: You the know the facts.   
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 19: The Second Shard  
  
"Joey! Are you alright?!" Tia asked as she slapped Joey lightly on his cheek.   
  
Slowly Joey regained conscience. "Did anyone get the name of that truck?" His eyes slowly focused and he saw that he was Tia's kitchen floor. "Tia, what happened?"  
  
Tia helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry Joey, I heard you coming through the door and I thought you were Librus, so I sort of smacked you with a frying pan."  
  
Joey looked at her. "Do I LOOK like Librus?"  
  
Tia stared back. "No, but it was dark, and you could have least TOLD me you were coming in."  
  
Joey scowled but knew she was right, heck, he probably would have done the exact same thing if he was in her shoes.   
  
"Come on." He said to her, "Lets move to the front of the house so we can watch the fight."  
  
Tia nodded and followed him to her living room window.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Librus was none too happy. A lovely bump graced the side of his head, he looked at the offender. "Now what did you go and do that for?" He asked calmly.   
  
Triston knew he was in deep trouble. 'Now, what.' He thought bitterly to himself.   
  
Librus smiled evilly as he turned to the monster Venus was fighting. The girl was still struggling just to dodge its attacks. "Hey! Swordsman! Blast him!" He pointed to Triston.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Venus looked on in horror as the monster's attention was taken away from her and directed towards Triston. She watched, as a blast formed in the Swordsman's hand.   
  
The next moments felt like an eternity.   
  
Venus ran towards Triston as the blast approached. At the last second, she pushed him out of harms way, just in time to take the blast full force.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yami watched, horrorfied, as Sailor Venus was hit by the Swordman's most powerful blast. The force knocked her several feet away. She landed, hard, on the pavement.   
  
Suddenly, he heard laughing. He turned to the source, Librus. "Well, that was unexpected, but effective." He said. "Hurry up and finish her off."   
  
Yami watched as the monster walked to the fallen girl. 'Come on, Venus, get up!' He menally willed her.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The monster reached Venus and pulled her to her feet by her neck chocker. Suddenly, Venus' eyes snapped open, and instint kicked in.  
  
"Venus Laser Beam!"  
  
The beam struck the swordman and passed through its forehead. It dropped Venus, who fell to the ground, completly drained.   
  
She watched as the monster who towered over her collapsed and returned to its card form. She leaned on her hands, breathing heavily. "Thank goodness its over."  
  
"Oh, is it then?" Librus said angrily.   
  
Slowly, Venus lifted her head to him.   
  
Librus walked to her. "I have about had it with you. Every time I come up with a good scheme, you ruin it." He reached her and kicked her.   
  
Venus again flew backwards, scraping the asfalt as she went.   
  
"Ow, man, that seriously hurt." She said, rising to her hands. She looked around. "Where'd he go?" She looked behind her just in time to see the blast coming her way. "Oh, crap, I can't dodge that!" She closed her eyes as the blast came upon her and waited for the finishing blow.  
  
Suddenly, she felt two hands pull her to safety. Looking up, she watched as the blast pasted harmlessly in front of her. She looked up to see her resucuer.   
  
"Yugi?!" Yami smiled down at her.   
  
"Nope, Yami." He replied. He helped her get to her feet.   
  
"Thanks, I think I can take things from here." She said. She snapped her head to Librus who looked less than happy that he's blast turned out to be wasted.   
  
"You have some nerve, you come here and disrupt the lives of people who have done nothing to you." Venus said as the morning sun rose behind her. "Too bad for you, light follows the darkness, and in the end, overcomes it!" She felt a new power stir within her. "So, in the name of the planet of light, Venus, I will light the way to victory. And on behalf of the princess, Rose, I will overcome your darkness!"  
  
Librus was unimpressed. "Just try it." He gathered all of his energy and sent a blast towards the Sailor of light.  
  
Venus watched as the attack came towards her. She raised her face to the sky and hugged herself.   
  
"VENUS SUN STROKE!!!"  
  
The light from the sun gathered around her, she spun, gathering this energy in her hands and pushed the energy towards Librus.  
  
The attack took the form of the planet Venus and easily overcame Librus' attack.   
  
Librus looked horrifed as his limbs went numb, and slowly, he turned completely to dust.  
  
Venus collapsed to her knees and sighed deeply. She waited as Joey and Tia ran out of her house and came to her side. She smiled at them.   
  
Yami was busy helping Triston up and asking if he was alright.  
  
Tia looked at the remains of Librus. "Hey, look at that!" She pointed to the air above the dust that was Librus. A diamond-shaped gem floated above it.   
  
Venus slowly, and painfully got to her feet. "That must have been what gave me that burst of power I felt a moment ago." She slowly approached the gem as Joey, Tristan, Tia and Yami crowded around her. She looked at the gem. "It looks like, a peice of the star crystal!" She reached out and took the gem.   
  
Instantly, the gem glowed a bright yellow, the light enveloped Venus and the Yu-gi-oh gang, and as the light faded, it was obvious the group was gone, pulled into another dimenstion.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel slowly regained conscieness. She took in her surroundings, a white butterfly flew past her face. "Now that's wierd, just where am I?"  
  
Ends chapter 19  
  
A/N Alright! I'm finally getting somewhere! I swear I will update soon, as the next crossover is going to be my favorite thus far! Till then!   
  
Oh, and if you want, you can try to guess where Rachel is! Bet you can't get it! 


	20. Mistaken Identity

A/N Okay, I'm here, and ready to write the next chapter! Okay, can you belive this is Chapter 20? Wow, and I'm not even halfway done.   
  
Disclaimer: You already know I own Rachel, the new villian is mine too.  
  
To P.L.S.: So, you got the white butterfly clue, huh? That was a good guess, but I have yet to see a butterfly that high up.   
  
To rsd: Aww, man. How'd you get it right? I thought I was being sneeky, but oh well. :P  
  
Chapter 20: Mistaken Identity  
  
Rachel looked around her new surroundings. She looked to be on a path about halfway up a mountain, a smoking mountain. "Um, maybe I should get out of here." As she began to walk downwards she noted the high level of vegetation. She brushed off her school uniform and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, tied with a white ribbon. 'What's with all the trees? When I get to the nearest city, I will have to ask someone what happened.'  
  
Suddenly, she sensed a negative aura approaching her, well, not so much 'negative' as not human. She turned around just in time to see a tornado come streaking to her. "What the?"  
  
"KAGOME!!!" The tornado screamed.   
  
Rachel looked very confused. 'Did that tornado just talk? Wait a minute, tornado plus coming at me equals...DANGER!!!' She began to run down the mountain.  
  
This turned out to be in vain, of course. The tornado stopped in front of Rachel, blocking her escape. When the dust cleared, she saw a young man standing in front of her. 'Something's not right about him, what could it be? Wait a second, he's not human, but what is he?'  
  
The guy looked at her. "Kagome, didn't you hear me calling you?"  
  
Rachel looked blankly back at him. "Huh? Who are you?"  
  
The guy's eyes widened. "Its me, your beloved Kouga! Oh, my God, being with that dog-turd has messed with your memory!" His eyes flashed anger. "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Rachel looked like she wanted to run again, "Um, Kouga is it? I assure you that I am not 'Kagome,' my name is, uh, what are you doing?"  
  
She stopped talking as Kouga started to sniff her. "Hey, you're not Kagome, but you look so much like her, same style of clothing, long black hair, pulled back miko style...hey, she never pulled her hair back like that."  
  
His eyes showed confustion, then fear. "You must be...KIKYO!!! AHHHH!!!!"  
  
With that, he turned and hauled it down the mountain. Rachel looked at the spot where he just was. "Um, okay."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagura and Kanna sat in front of a very ticked Naraku.   
  
"Unbelivable! A half-demon is all that stands between me and the shikon no tama, and you can't even defeat him!" Naraku yelled at the two. "I give you jewel shards, and you lose them, I give you power, and you become weak, I give you allies, and you let them die!"  
  
At that moment, a figure stepped forward, "Perhaps, Naraku, you need stronger allies."  
  
The three turned and looked at the stranger. "And just who are you?" Naraku asked him.  
  
The stranger smiled. "Just a person with a simalar problem to your own. I too have an annoying pest that I am going to have a hard time defeating. So, I propose a union of forces, so to speak, I help you with your little half-demon, and you help me destroy the soldier of flame."  
  
Naraku thought this over very throughly. 'Hm, this guy could be very useful, heck, if he could help me get the remaining shards away from Inuyasha, then he would solve two of my problems. And, once I've got what I want, I'll just kill him.' Naraku smiled and held out his hand to be shook by the figure. "You have a deal, my friend, I am Naraku, and these are my underlings, Kagura and Kanna."  
  
The figure smiled. 'The fool, he'll soon meet his own death.'  
  
"You can call me Arius."  
  
Ends chapter 20  
  
A/N Man, I wanted to get further, but its 12 o clock and I'm dead tired. I'll make it up to you guys by making the next couple of chapters really long, kay.  
  
Also, to clarify, you got my butterfly clue, right? In epsode 1 of Inuyasha, when Kagome is climbing out of the well, a white butterfly flies past her face. I love to tie in events from the tv shows I like into my stories.  
  
Remember, Review! Cause it gives me a purpose in life. :P 


	21. Visions of the Past

A/N Okay, guys here it is! I'm awake and ready to go! As I said, this is going to be a long chapter, hopefully.   
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Arius in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 21: Visions of the Past   
  
Rachel stopped walking and sat on the cool grass. "I'm worn out. Its too bad I didn't see anyone. Oh, well. I guess I could always build a fire and do a reading, that could give me some answers."  
  
She looked around. 'I hope noone comes along while I'm mediating, I would be too distracted to notice them, and they could kill me without a second thought.' She stood up. 'I'll just have to not take long in mediation.' She told herself and went off to find some firewood.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat resting in some shade. "We should be looking for jewel shards, but being lazy!" Inuyasha grubbled.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, we have been walking all day, a break is good on a hot day such as this."  
  
Inuyasha hmmped and crossed his arms. "Weak humans."  
  
Kagome gave him a glare. "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha found the dirt, quickly he jumped up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Kagome looked calm, "for being inconsiderate of others."  
  
Inuyasha looked less than calm, but sat down, pouting.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Sango jumped up from her seat and wacked Miroku over the head with a well-placed rock.  
  
"My appologies, Sango, I did not know you were sitting there." He said rubbing the lump on his head.   
  
Kagome looked at her two freinds and laughed. Then an aura got her attention. "I'm sensing jewel shards coming at us very fast!"  
  
At this, Inuyasha jumped up and drew his sword. "Where?!"  
  
A strong wind blew past Inuyasha, making his long silver hair fly behind him. Turning, he saw something that made him see red.  
  
"KOUGA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Kouga was busy holding Kagome, who had a shocked expression on her face. Kouga breathed in deeply, taking in her scent.  
  
"Uh, its nice to see you too, Kouga." Kagome said, trying to get out of Kouga's arms. "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
Kouga finally let Kagome go. "Oh, sorry, I was just making sure you were really Kagome."  
  
Sango went up to Kouga and Kagome. Inuyasha conviently placed himself inbetween Kouga and his ma...err, shard detector.   
  
"Who else would she be?" Sango asked Kouga as Miroku and Shippou also came closer.   
  
Kouga looked at them, "I was passing through the mountains, when I saw a girl, she wore an outfit simlar to Kagome's except her clothes were black and white. She looked a whole lot like her, I called to her, she didn't respond. She gave an aura much like that of a miko. She even wore her long black hair like that of a miko."  
  
Kagome's eyes got dark, 'it must be Kikyo, I know whats going to happen now, Inuyasha is going to run to her, leaving me here.'  
  
Inuyasha thought the same thing. 'Kikyo, she's alive?' He looked at Kouga. "Where was she heading?"  
  
"East, but wait dog-turd, I've been thinking, you said that Kikyo smelt like dirt and ashes, right?" Kouga said.   
  
Inuyasha looked at him, sneering. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Kouga looked at him. "This girl, she didn't smell like that."  
  
Shippou jumped to Kagome's shoulder. "Well, what did she smell like?"  
  
"She smelt like fire."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel sat in front of the fire she built.   
  
"Earth, Wind, Water, Fire," She chanted. "Show me the past."   
  
Visions flew through her head, Sailor Saturn appeared in her head, holding the star crystal. As she watched, the crystal shattered, a piece collided with her and then, darkness.  
  
Rachel opened her eyes. "So that's how I got here. But how do I get home?"  
  
She closed her eyes and again began chanting. "Show me the future."  
  
Visions flew again through her head, her holding a small gem in her hand, then again, darkness.  
  
Rachel stood. "So that's how I get back. I need to find the fragment that sent me here." She dosed the fire in front of her and walked away.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest, Kagome on his back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou rode on Sango's cat demon. Kouga ran along beside them.   
  
Inuyasha growled. "Why are you following us?" He asked Kouga.  
  
Kouga growled back at him. "Because whenever you see that wench, Kikyo, you forget about Kagome, and I don't want any harm to come my woman."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. "Kagome is not your woman! Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours!"  
  
Kagome patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Boys, boys, come on, now. Why don't you two behalf yourselves?"  
  
The two turned away from each other, arms crossed. "Fine." They said.   
  
Kouga sniffed the air. "We're close to where I found her. Come on." They continued to run.   
  
A little while later, the gang reached the path halfway up a mountain. Kouga stopped. "This is it."   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "That scent. Its not Kikyo. It smells like a flame."  
  
Kouga hmmphed. "Well, that's what I said."  
  
Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
The others nodded in agreement, and they followed the scent of the mysterious fire-girl.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Overhead, Arius watched, unnoticed. 'Perfect, lead me to her, then I can kill you all in one strike!'  
  
Ends Chapter 21  
  
A/N Okay, how was that? I was planning on getting further, but I have to go to work in a little. I'll update this again tomorrow, and my other stories will be taken care of when I get off tonight.   
  
Till then, remember to review and I'll see you all tomorrow! 


	22. Possessions

A/N Okay, ready for the next chapter! I so happy! I just finished the outline for Princess Chronicles part 3! Yes! There's going to be a part 3! But I'm now at a crossroads between topics for part 4. Hmm, I think about that later.  
  
Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha, but no one will give it to me!  
  
To rsd: Hmm, what makes you think that? *looks innocent*  
  
To P.L.S.: Oh, yeah. Hum, You're right. But I thought those were moths. Oh, well. Don't give up hope, I still have two crossovers to go after this one!   
  
Chapter 22: Possessions  
  
Rachel looked around her. "Alright! A stream! I'm so thirsty, I think I could make this stream go dry!" She pracitily ran to the stream and took deep drinks from it.   
  
Little did she know, she was being watched.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagura watched the black-haired girl drink from the stream. "So this is the girl. She doesn't look so tough, why did Arius want our help?"  
  
Almost on que, Kagura saw movement in the woods behind the raven-haired girl, who seemed not to notice. 'Now this will be good.' She thought as she rose higher into the air to get a better view.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel was busily enjoying her drink, when she heard a noise behind her. Almost immediatly, her instincts kicked in. She sat still, afraid to even breathe. 'Oh, great, an evil aura behind me. Perfect.'  
  
Then the noise stopped. But the aura was still there. Waiting. 'Maybe the thing behind me is afraid of me. No, then the aura would retreat. What is it doing?'  
  
Then, the aura seemed to burst forward, Rachel glanced at the water to see a shadow come her direction, pushing her legs hard, she jumped clear, missing her attacker by inches. Rachel landed on her feet and stood looking at the source of the attack.  
  
"A giant cat!" Rachel gasped at the black cat demon. It looked like a panther, the only thing that was different was the demon's eyes glowed a dark red.   
  
The demon growled and began to walk towards her, no doubt thinking about its dinner. It leaped again, Rachel watched as the demon was in the air above her.   
  
Quickly she pulled out a scroll and waited till the demon was almost upon her.  
  
"EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE!!!" The ward attached itself to the demon's forehead and Rachel jumped backwards as the demon hit the ground with a dull thump.  
  
Rachel went up to the demon, who didn't move. "Thank goodness." She looked at the demon. "As long as that ward stays in place, he will remain frozen. I really don't want to kill him, it didn't do anything but what its been raised to do."  
  
With a last look at the demon, she turned and walked away, following the stream. 'Maybe this will lead me to a village.' She thought hopfully.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagura looked at the retreating girl in awe. 'Thats why that guy wanted our help. She is very powerful.'  
  
She silently followed after the girl.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and the gang continued their search for the girl. "Hey! look down there!" Shippou chirped from Sango's shoulder.   
  
Inuyasha looked to where the fox-demon pointed. "It looks like someone burned a fire down there."  
  
The gang went over to the site. Miroku stepped a bit closer and placed his hand over the burned wood. "This miko must have been here. This was a scared fire, probably used for mediation."  
  
"But only really powerful Mikos can read fire, right Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the firesite. "This proves that the girl isn't Kikyo. She never learned to do fire-readings."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Why? She has to be powerful enough."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, when Kouga answered for him.  
  
"Kikyo had to protect the shikon no tama, and fire-readings require a long mediation, usually hours, but sometimes days, and during the mediation peroid, the mediator is out of touch with the physical world. So, if a demon attacked while Kikyo was mediating, the jewel could be taken and she wouldn't know about it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him angerly. "WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK FOR ME?!"   
  
Kouga glared back. "WHATS THE MATTER DOG-TURD? MY WOMAN ASKED A QUESTION, AND I ANSWERED HER! LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO!"  
  
Inuyasha's face turned red from anger. "SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN!!!"   
  
Kouga glared back. "THEN WHOSE IS SHE?!"  
  
Behind them, a light breeze blew. Miroku looked east, a knowing expression on his face. "I feel that a strong spell has just been cast. Hey, you two! I think I have just found the girl's location, no quit agruing and come on!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga who glared back as Kagome climbed to her usual spot on Inuyasha's back. 'She's mine.' He thought as the group ran towards the spot Miroku indicated.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Arius looked at the group with interest. 'Maybe I should change my strategy.'   
  
He watched as the group left, as soon as they were gone, Arius went to find Naraku.  
  
Ends Chapter 22  
  
A/N Okay, if you can't tell, I'm a HUGE Kagome/Inuyasha fan.  
  
More info to part 3 is coming later!  
  
Remember to review!  
  
Laterz ~Sailor Saturn~ 


	23. Somethings Are Better Left Alone

A/N Hey! I just found the stats menu! 6 whole people have me on their favorites! YAY!!!  
  
Dance of joy  
  
So, to celebrate, I'm up late writing another chapter just for you guys! Enjoy!  
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing.  
  
Also thanx to the annoymous readers who like me!  
  
Chapter 23: Somethings Are Better Left Alone  
  
Arius approached Naraku, who sat with Kanna. "Naraku, I belive I have a new plan to destroy our enemies."  
  
Naraku looked at him, "Yeah, what would that be?"  
  
Arius smiled. "I will need the help of one of your old freinds."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel looked stopped to take in the scenery. The stream she had been following slowly flowed into a river and had now formed a waterfall. Rachel looked at the long drop down the falls to the jagged rocks below. 'Dead end.'   
  
Rachel felt a strong breeze. 'Man, that feels good. Wait a second, I sense something. Something strong, and, evil. I better check it out.'  
  
Rachel turned and ran in the direction in which she had just came.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Miroku saw it first. Then Sango and Shippou. Finally, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga caught sight of it.   
  
"What is it?" Shippou asked as he went to get a closer look.   
  
Inuyasha let Kagome down, but kept himself inbetween her and Kouga. "Its a panther demon, what does it look like?"  
  
Kagome gulped and grabbed on to Inuyasha's kimono. "Is it dead?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to quell her fears, when, again, Kouga spoke.  
  
"Nope, its alive. Strange, though, panther-demons are very hostile. They just don't play dead eighter. Very strange."  
  
Inuyasha growled but said nothing.   
  
Miroku and Shippou went to get a closer look at the demon, "What's that?" The small fox asked, pointing to the ward on the cat's forehead.  
  
Miroku looked closer at the sutra. "Interesting. It seems this demon has met our miko. This must be her spell. In all my years, I have never seen a spell this strong. It doesn't kill prey, but I'm sure our Miko has the power to kill it, she must have thought it not nessisary. It seems she only wanted to paralize the demon."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and nodded. "Yep, that's it. What else was there?"  
  
Behind him, Shippou went to touch the spell scroll.  
  
Miroku suddenly opened his eyes and clapped his hands. "That's right, you must never tou...SHIPPOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Just then, Shippou placed his hand on the scroll, which burst into flames and disapeared. "Um, nothing." He said, waving his burnt hand behind him.  
  
Miroku grabbed the fox and took several steps away from the demon.   
  
Suddenly, the demon's eyes opened and it stood up and stretched.   
  
Miroku glared at the panther. "You must never touch a sealing scroll."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Naraku walked up behind the black-haired girl.   
  
The girl turned. "What do you want Naraku?"  
  
Naraku stopped and smiled. "My dear Kikyo, what makes you think I want something?"  
  
Ends Chapter 23  
  
A/N Alright, I did this in record time! I know this was really short, but I wasn't even planning to update this again until Sunday.  
  
Remember, REVIEW!!!  
  
Look for the next chapter Sunday evening!  
  
Till then! ~Sailor Saturn~ 


	24. Demons and Mikos

A/N Hey! I know I said Sunday evening, but I've had a really bad day, and I need to work off some frustration.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Arius. I don't own Inuyasha, but you can give it to me. On second thought, you can KEEP Kikyo.  
  
Thanx to P.L.S. and rsd for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 24: Demons and Mikos  
  
Kagura followed the girl as she ran down the riverbank, 'Now where is she going in such a hurry?'   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Miroku, backed away from the approaching demon, Shippou in hand.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the demon, Kagome right behind him. "Hey, aren't you going to help him?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head 'no.' "Look Kagome, he's got it all under control."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, who was slowly backing away from the cat, all the while pushing Shippou behind his back.   
  
The demon leaned on its hind legs and leapt, claws extended to the priest.   
  
"WIND TUNNEL!!!" The monk opened his cursed hand, the vaccum caught the cat and would have drawn it in, if not for...  
  
"THERE'S A JEWEL SHARD IN ITS FOREHEAD!!!" Kagome screamed.   
  
Immediatly, Miroku sealed his hand, just as the demon hit the ground less than a foot in front of him. They made eye contact for a second. 'Oh, crap.' Miroku thought.   
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" Inuyasha's attack ripped through the demon, who turned to dust, leaving behind a jewel fragment.   
  
Miroku looked at the fragment, dumbfounded. He fell to his trembling knees. "Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha fehed while Kagome picked up the jewel peice.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kikyo looked at Naraku, "so, you want me to impersonate this girl, huh?"  
  
Naraku nodded. "So, will you do it?"  
  
Kikyo thought this over carefully. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Naraku grinned. "If this succedds, then Inuyasha will be in hell with you."  
  
Kikyo smiled. "Deal."  
  
Ends Chapter 24  
  
A/N Okay, I know I posted this eariler than expected. And I'm not quite sure when I will have a chance to post again. By Monday, more than likely.   
  
Till then, REVIEW!!!  
  
Peace Out! ~Sailor Saturn~ 


	25. Parting of Ways

A/N Hey guys! I'm so verry sorry that the last chapter was soo short, I'll try to make up for it this time!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Arius, but nothing else in this chapter.  
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 25: Parting of Ways  
  
Rachel continued her run, 'I'm getting close.' She paused and looked to the other side of the stream. 'I'm going to have to cross.'   
  
She ran and jumped on some well-placed stones in order to make it to the other side.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagura followed after the girl. 'What's she up to? I was sure she was backtracking, but now she's gone in a totally different direction.  
  
Just then, Naraku's insects flew up to her. They buzzed at her while Kagura listened intently. "Naraku wants to see me, huh?"  
  
With one last look at the fleeing girl, she turned and followed after the bees.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The Inuyasha gang and Kouga followed the girls scent down the stream. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped.   
  
Kagome looked over his shoulder, (she was riding on his back) "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked confused, as did Kouga. "The scent, it seperates." Inuyasha said confusingly.   
  
"Seperates? But how could that happen?" Kagome asked.   
  
Sango, with Miroku and Shippou arrived on Kirara. "The girl must have went one way, then doubled back and went another." Sango said.   
  
"Yes, but which way is she now?" Miroku said, his hand under his chin.   
  
Kouga nodded knowingly, "There's only one thing to do, we must go our seperate ways. I'll go one way and the rest of you go the other."  
  
Kagome looked at him worringly, and Inuyasha looked overjoyed.   
"Are you sure Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ha, good ridance." Inuyasha said, knowing full well he wouldn't get sat with Kagome on his back.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome, "Don't worry, my love, I will return!" With that, he ran down the riverbank.   
  
Inuyasha looked at his retreating form. 'That's right, wolf, she's staying with me.' He looked at Kagome, who was looking back at him.She quickly turned away when her gase met his, blushing, and he did the same.  
  
"I uh, guess that leaves us to cross the river." He said, as Kagome held on tighter, not wanting to fall in the water.   
  
They crossed and followed the scent of fire.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel finally reached the top of a huge hill. 'It seems I'm very close.' She looked over the crest of the hill and gasped.   
  
At the bottom of the hill were the burned out remains of a village. Some of the huts were still smoking.   
  
"How horrible. Who could do such a thing?" She said as she entered the village. Tears formed in her eyes. "Who could be so cruel?"  
  
She got her answer as she saw two forms step out of the shadows. She looked at them angrily. "I know you did this, your auras are tainted with death. Now, I demand to know, who are you?!"  
  
The girl smiled, she was all white and carried a mirror. "I am Kanna, and this is Kohaku, and we've been waiting for you, soldier of flame."  
  
'Who is the girl? And how could a couple of children destroy an entire village? Well, they won't get away with it, that I know!'  
  
Rachel pointed at them "Well. You've found me, and you've also found your way to death!"  
  
"MARS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
Kanna and Kohaku shielded their eyes and prepared for battle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagura finally reached the place where Naraku summoned her to. "Yes, Naraku."   
  
Naraku looked at her. "I have a mission for you, I want you to help make sure the solder of flame and Inuyasha do not meet. I have sent Kanna and Kohaku to take care of the fire-girl. I want you to take care of Inuyasha."   
  
Kagura bowed. "Yes, Naraku."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and the gang continued their path when Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong, Inuyasha, don't tell me the scent has split again." Kagome said.   
  
Inuyasha stared blankly in front of him. Kagome followed his gase. 'Oh, no.'  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Ends Chapter 25  
  
A/N Okay that was longer, so, how'd I do? Remember to review. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
  
Till then.   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	26. Lucky Break

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for that little cliffy, but it was a good stopping point. Anyway, I'll hush so you can get to reading.  
  
Disclaimer: You got the point.  
  
Thanx to P.L.S. and rsd for reveiwing!  
  
Chapter 26: Lucky Break  
  
Sailor Mars watched the two children. The girl had a small grin on her face and she held her mirror out in front of her, in prepration.  
  
The boy held his chain and blade at arm's length, he had a faraway look in his eyes and to Sailor Mars, looked like he was possesed.  
  
'The boy must be possessed, but by who? The girl, maybe?'   
  
Kohaku wiped his weapon around and sent the blade at Mars.   
  
She jumped straight up and the blade missed her by inches. She landed on the ground in front of the two.  
  
"Mars Ember Shot!" She sent a ball of fire towards the boy, who was busy collecting his weapon.  
  
The attack flew straight at Kohaku, who looked at it blankly. At the last second, Kanna stepped in front of the attack and held her mirror out. The attack stopped in midair, and flew back at Mars.  
  
She looked at the approaching fire ball in shock. "What the?" Luckily, she had enough sence to dodge. "How'd the...how'd she...my own attack?" She couldn't form a decent sentence as she watched the trees behind her burn.  
  
'I get it, the boy attacks, I try to retaliate, the girl sends my attack back at me, but how to defeat them? AHHH I'm never going to take Mercury's brain for granted again!'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
She smiled. "I thought you were searching for me."  
  
"You must be mistaken," Miroku said. "We are searching for a miko who has the power to read fire, and smells like a flame."  
  
"That is me." Kikyo said simply. "Since I no longer have the jewel to protect, I took some lessons from a kind old priestess and the ashes from the flames must have gotten on me, and that's why I smelled like a fire."  
  
Sango looked at her. "Yeah, but the panther demon..."   
  
"A simple spell." Kikyo interuped. 'Perfect, they fell for it.' Kikyo smiled. "I spared the demon because it would have drained me, and there was really no need to kill it because it didn't have a jewel fragment."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'But, there WAS a fragment, she IS lying!!!'  
  
"Liar." Inuyasha growled.   
  
Kikyo looked shocked. Then, her eyes darkened. "No one has ever called me that!"  
  
She pulled a sacred arrow back in her bow and sent it straight for Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped to safety.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mars looked at the two smirking children. 'Darn it. How do I get them.'  
  
"Mars Fire Wall!"  
  
This time the attack went for Kanna. Smiling, she held her mirror out and just like last time, the attack went sailing back at Mars, who dodged.   
  
Kohaku again threw his weapon at the miko, who jumped clear. 'Since there's two of them, its twice as hard to fight. Wait a second, maybe THATS the key.'  
  
She jumped high into the air.   
  
"Mars Ember Shot!!!" She sent the attack at Kanna who readied her mirror. Immediately, she took out her spell scroll.  
  
"Evil Spirits Begone!!!" She sent the scroll at Kohaku who looked at it blankly.   
  
Kanna looked at the two attacks. She didn't know what to do. Protect herself, or her partner.   
  
She didn't have to wait long, fortunatly, as she was engulfed in a fire blast. Soon after, the scroll hit Kohaku and he fell to the ground, palarized.  
  
Mars landed on the ground and wiped her forehead. "Wow, that was close."  
  
Aruis looked on, angry. 'Darn it. Now I'll have to come up with another plan.' He vanished in a portal.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kagura finally reached Inuyasha. 'There he is. Wait a second, is that the girl?! How'd she get here? Did she change her clothes?'  
  
She looked at Kikyo, who she had mistaken for Rachel. 'Guess I'll have to get rid of her before I kill the others.'  
  
She pulled out her fan. "Dance of the Wind-Blades!"  
  
The attack hit Kikyo dead on and sent her screaming into the air. (A/N Imagine Pokemon's Team Rocket Blasting Off.)  
  
"Kikyo!!!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
Kagura looked on dumbly. "Oh, that was Kikyo, um, oops."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagura. "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
Kagura sweatdropped. "Um, maybe I should leave..." She turned to go.  
  
"MARS FIRE WALL!!!!" Out of nowhere, a wall of pure fire hit Kagura in the back and she screamed in pain.   
  
Behind her, a girl stood. She wore a red two layered skirt, and a sailor-like top. On her feet she wore red high heels and her long black hair was tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon.  
  
Miroku looked her up and down. Drool rolled down his chin.  
  
The girl jumped high, and landed inbetween the Inuyasha group and Kagura, so that her back was towards the gang and they could see her name 'Mars' in cursive writing on her back.   
  
She pointed at Kagura.   
  
"Guarded by the forth planet, I am the sailor soldier, Mars. Protector to the princess, I am a Sailor Star.I am Sailor Mars, soldier of flame, I fight with the power of fire, and I say, I will burn you alive!"  
  
Kagura looked scared. 'Oh, crap.' She brought out her fan. "This isn't over!" A strong blast of wind hit Mars and the others.   
  
Slowly, Mars opened her eyes, "Hey, she's gone." Then she remembered something. Slowly she turned and saw the crowd of people looking at her. "Um. Hi!"  
  
Ends Chapter 26  
  
A/N Finally! I got somewhere! Alright! Remember to review! Oh, BTW Kanna and Kohaku aren't dead. I might need to use them again. They just got knocked out.  
  
Kay! 'nough said I'll be updating again tomorrow! 


	27. Friends and Firelight

A/N Hey guys, I sorry I writing this so late, you probably won't read this until Thursday, but by then I'll the next chapter up also!  
  
Two chapters at once!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Rachel and Arius  
  
Thanx to P.L.S. and rsd for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 27: Friends and Firelight  
  
Rachel sat by a fire, surrounded by the people she had just met. She could feel them staring at her. "Um, hi."  
  
The guy with ears on his head growled.   
  
The blackhaired girl glared. "Inuyasha, SIT!!!"   
  
The boy hit the ground, hard. Rachel looked on, wide-eyed.  
  
The girl looked at Rachel and smiled. "Hi, my name's Kagome." She pointed to the boy facedown in the dirt. "He's Inuyasha." He grunted in response. "Sorry, he doesn't have very good manners."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his head off the ground, "I do to, I didn't kill her did I?"  
  
Kagome glared. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"Nononono please don't 'sit' me!!!" He begged.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes. "Then behave yourself."  
  
Rachel smiled. 'They must really like each other.' Then, a young man came up and held her two hands.   
  
"I am Miroku, and I must ask you, young girl. Will you bear my son?"  
  
Rachel's eyes grew wide, she desperatly tried to pull her hands out of his grasp. She desperatly wanted to run. But, Miroku held firm, he used to the girls running.   
  
"PERVERT!!!"  
  
A very large object landed on the pervert's head, and he fell unconscience to the ground. A girl with long brown hair stood over him. "I'm Sango, Demon Exterminator. He's Miroku, group pervert. Nice to meet you."  
  
A small fox demon jumped into Rachel's arms. "I'm Shippou! Hi!"  
  
Rachel nodded and down in front of the fire by the sleeping monk. "My name is Rachel."  
  
Sango looked at her. "Rachel, word of advice, when he wakes up," she pointed at Miroku, "you might not like where his hands end up."  
  
Rachel's face went white, she quickly got up and moved to the other side of the fire. "Thanks for telling me."  
  
Sango nodded. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Then, the monk rose. "Why, Sango, I didn't know you were jealous." He said teasingly.   
  
She just glared at the monk and raised a fist.   
  
Kagome just ignored the two. "So, Rachel, where are you from?"  
  
Rachel was expecting this. 'Well, here goes nothing.' She told them her very long story.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Arius just glared at Naraku. "I thought you were powerful!!!" He yelled.  
  
Naraku didn't like to be yelled at. "I am, its you who's weak!!!"  
  
Arius was fuming, but arguements never got anyone anywhere, and he could always kill this fool when all was said and done. "Okay, we need to stratigise more and fight less." He said begrudingly.   
  
Little did he know, Naraku was also planning his death. He grinned evilly beneath his pelt. "I agree."  
  
So, they planned into the night.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Wow, you know a real princess?" Kagome was impressed. Rachel nodded.   
  
Inyasha folded his arms and fehed. "So, what so special about that? Just a helpless girl."  
  
Rachel looked at him sharply. "She is not helpless. I'll have you know in my dimenstion, the princess is the main defender from aliens and rouge monsters!"  
  
Sango looked interested. "Really? Is she powerful?"   
  
Rachel nodded. "She is more powerful than me and everyone else that I have met."  
  
Miroku looked starry eyed. "Do you think she would bear my child?"  
  
"PERVERT!!!" He was hit by a huge bomerang and fell to the ground, unconsceince.  
  
Kagome yawned and looked at the sleeping Shippou. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow, I'm beat."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Soon later, Rachel was wrapped in a blanket Kagome lent her. Kagome was in her sleeping bag with Shippou beside her, Inuyasha was sleeping on a nearby tree. Sango slept by Kirara, far away from the perverted monk, who was still unconscience from her last hit with the bomerang.  
  
Rachel looked at the stars overhead. She noted how clear the sky was. 'Rose, I hope you're okay.' She looked at the moon, it was a small sliver. She felt herself start to drift into dreamland. 'It looks like the new moon will be tomorrow.' She thought as sleep took her.  
  
Little did she know, how important that piece of information was...  
  
Ends Chapter 27  
  
A/N Alright I done! Yay! Now I can go to bed. It is now 1:00 in the morning. Wait a sec...1:00? I'm missing Inuyasha!!! AHHHH *runs to TV*  
  
Till next time Bye! 


	28. Night of the New Moon

A/N Okay, here I go, chapter 28! Ready, set, go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but you could give it to me, no problem. :P  
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 28: Night of the New Moon  
  
Early the next morning, Rachel was the first to awaken. She looked at the others, and decided that she wouldn't wake them.   
  
She brushed the debris off of the blanket she slept in and quietly folded it. Then she looked around. 'They spent all this time searching for me, plus I want some answers myself, I'll wait until they wake up, then I'll decide if I should stay.'  
  
She looked at the burned out fire. 'I guess I could start another fire for them.' She carefully removed the burned logs and replaced them with fresh wood. Expertly, she took tools and ingnited the wood in record time. Soon, the fire raged. 'Okay, now I'm bored.' The others were still asleep. She looked at the fire, then kneeled beside it. 'Well, no need to waste a perfectly good fire.' She pulled out some sacred ash and threw it on the fire. Soon after she was quietly meditating.   
  
Dispite her efforts, her movements had awoken another of the group.  
  
From his perch in the tree, Inuyasha watched as the girl silently began to meditate. 'Foolish, meditating in the middle of demon territory. Well, at least we know we have the right girl this time.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Perfect." Aruis smiled.   
  
Naraku nodded. "Inuyasha, your jewel shards will soon be mine!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Slowly the group began to awaken. The mediating miko didn't notice, as she was currently chanting to herself.  
  
Kagome reached into her backpack and started pulling out food for breakfast. "How long do you think she will mediating?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his branch and fehed. "I dunno, she's been at it for hours now."  
  
Sango looked at her. "Wow, I wonder what she's looking for?"  
  
Miroku grinned pervertly. When noone was looking, he reached his hand in to touch her when...  
  
"AHHH!!!" Miroku screamed as his hand (not his cursed hand,) was scorched. He frantically waved it in front of him.   
  
Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked at the monk. "I learned THAT from my mother, its to keep boy's hands where they belong."  
  
Sango couldn't help but laugh as Miroku sulked back to his place at the fire. From their places, Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smirked.   
  
She then noticed everyone was looking at her. "How long have you guys been up?"  
  
Kagome smiled and handed her a cereal bar. "Not long, here's some breakfast for you."  
  
Rachel took the food. "Thank you."  
  
Kagome looked sad, 'I know Rachel desperataly wants to go back to her own dimenstion.' Then, something hit her.'   
  
"Hey, Rachel, how do you know you crossed dimentions? You said you were from the 30th Century Crstyal Tokyo, you could have just crossed time."  
  
Rachel thought about this, but shook her head 'no.' She chewed the food in her mouth and shallowed it. "When I meditated earlier, I saw that I had crossed dimentions with help from the star crystal."  
  
Shippou looked at her. "Star Crystal?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "In the vision I had, a beam of light hit me and I felt myself being pushed, then I woke up and I was here. The powers of the star crystal is vast, but it is not able to let someone cross time."  
  
They nodded and again began to eat. "But how will you get home?" Sango asked.   
  
Rachel looked down, "I don't know. I tried to figure that out. I had a vision and in it, I saw myself holding a piece of crystal that glowed, and then everything went dark."  
  
Inuyasha saw that everyone was finished eating, so he stood. "Maybe we can find some clues on the mountain where you landed, lets try to get there before nightfall."  
  
Soon after, everything was packed and they started to walk to the smoking mountain.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
***Kouga Update***  
  
Kouga reached the top of the waterfall and cursed to himself. 'Now I'll just have to turn around.'  
  
Just then, a girl fell from the sky. She landed on the unsuspecting wolf.   
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Kouga shook the unconsceince girl. He looked at her, "hey, you're not Kagome, you're KIKYO!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" He promptly threw the girl and began to run, only to find the edge of the waterfall's cliff.  
  
A few minutes later, a distant splash could be heard.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
After hours of walking, the gang finally reached the base of the mountain. In the distance the sun was slowly setting. 'Oh, crap.' thought Inuyahsa.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's look of despair at the sunset. "Inuyasha, don't tell me..."  
  
"Tonight's the new moon." He interupted.   
  
Kagome looked sad. "I asked you not to tell me."  
  
Rachel looked at them. "What's so special about the new moon?"  
  
She soon got her answer, as Inuyasha's hair turned black and his ears disappeared.   
  
"AHH!!! What'd you do?!" Her eyes bugged out.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Its okay, it just what happens when the new moon rises. When there is no moon in the sky, he turns human for a night."  
  
Rachel nodded. "Oh."  
  
Just then, Kagome's head jerked up. "I'm sensing jewel shards, a lot of them!"  
  
Rachel looked up. "Look up there!"  
  
Above them, two shadows lurked. They landed in front of the gang. The red one smiled. "So, you are the girl of fire? Nice to meet you for the first, and last time."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Naraku."   
  
Naraku nodded. "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked mad. 'Why does everything have to happen on the new moon?'  
  
Ends chapter 28  
  
A/N I know! I'm bad, I'm sorry! *cries* I swear I won't keep you guys in suspence for long.   
  
And yes, the Kouga update was needed, you'll see why next chapter!  
  
Please review! And I'll see ya tomorrow! 


	29. The Third Piece

A/N Okay, I'm back. I so happy I finally figured out what I'm going to do for part 4 of my story! I would tell you, but I want to suprise you.  
  
I'll tell ya later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Thanx to P.L.S. and rsd for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 29: The Third Piece  
  
Rachel looked at the two people in front of her. She recongnized neigher of them. Her companions, however, were sneering at them.  
  
She looked at Shippou. "Um, who are they?"   
  
Shippou ran behind her leg. "That's Naraku, everyone has their reasons why they hate him. He is responisible for Kikyo and Inuyasha's betrayal, Miroku's cursed hand, Sango's village and family being destroyed, and he is the main cause of evil now."  
  
Rachel nodded, "What about the other guy?"   
  
Shippou looked. "I don't know who he is."  
  
Arius smiled. "I have been looking all over the countryside for you, girl. The famous fire-girl."  
  
Rachel blinked. "Do I know you?"  
  
Arius smiled. "No, but I know you, I have been sent by our allies to destroy you and retreive the star crsytal piece that sent you here. Who would have known that when we attacked, the crystal would have shattered."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened. "What did you say? You're in with the negamoon?!" Her face contorted into anger. "I won't forgive. Because of you, the crystal is broken and I may never see my home again!"  
  
"Mars Galatic Power!!!"  
  
Seconds later, Sailor Mars stood in Rachel's place.   
  
"I am the Sailor Star of war, Mars, warrior of flame. And I say, to justify your actions, I will roast you alive!"  
  
Arius grinned. "You just try it."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha glared at Naraku. Miroku and Sango took fighting positions while Kagome drew an arror back in her bow.   
  
Inuyasha drew his sword, which, since he was human, didn't transform. 'Dammit.'   
  
Naraku smirked and his demonic insects flew around him.   
  
Miroku scowed. 'With those insects, I can't use my wind tunnel.' So he picked up his staff and held it firm.  
  
Sango was disgusted. 'Because of him, my little brother is now a lifeless slave. I will make him pay!!!' She took her huge boomerang.   
  
"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!!!" The weapon flew towards Naraku and he smiled. He ducked as the weapon flew by.  
  
Suddenly, his maisma covered the area surrounding them.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mars watched her friends as they began to fight with Naraku. Arius saw his chance, he held his hand out. "Pay attention!" He screamed as a blast came from his hand.   
  
Mars was hit and she flew backwards and hit a tree behind her. "Ouch. That hurt." She glared at Arius. "You are going to pay for that!"  
  
"Mars Ember Shot!" Arius smiled as the fire approached him. When it came close, he batted it away with the back of his hand.   
  
"Tell me you can do better than that!" He said proudly.  
  
Mars stood up, then a sharp pain shot through her back. 'That tree threw my back out.' She thought as she winced in pain.  
  
'Perfect.' Arius thought to himself as the girl doubled over in pain.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Shippou looked over at Sailor Mars from behind Inuyasha's leg. "Oh, no. Inuyasha! Sailor Mars is hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over, 'Just great. I hope she can hold on until we can help her.' He then looked at the approaching maisma. Instinctivly, he grabbed Kagome and protected her as best as he could by placing himself in the way of the maisma.  
  
Seconds later, the wave of maisma dissapeared, and all of the Inuyasha gang were on the ground, not moving. Everyone, that is, except Kagome, as she gently pushed Inuyasha's limp body over she drew an arrow back in her bow.   
  
"NARAKU!!!" She sent a purified arrow at the monkey.   
  
Smiling, he again ducked, the arrow missed its mark. "Stupid girl, is that all you are capable of?"  
  
In the distance, a light whirling sound could be heard, coming closer, and closer, and then...  
  
BAM  
  
Sango's boomerang hit Naraku in the back of the head, hard. He fell facedown in the dirt, completly unconsciense.   
  
Quickly, the demon bees gathered all of his jewel shards and flew away, so that they couldn't be stolen by Inuyasha.  
  
Slowly, the Inuyasha gang stirred and weakly got to their feet. They saw Sango's boomerang beside an unconsceince Naraku.   
  
'It must have hit him on its return trip.' Sango thought as she picked it up.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mars looked at the monster in front of her. 'Man, I don't think I can beat him....' she closed her eyes tightly and tears began to leak out. "Princess...I'm so sorry."  
  
Arius looked at her. "Why are you worried about that weak girl? By now, she has probably met her own death. She was so weak."  
  
Mars' eyes shot open. She glared at the monster. "How dare you?! Rose is a hundred times more powerful than you could EVER hope to be!"  
  
Arius looked smug. "Yeah, right. What could a GIRL do?"  
  
Mars saw red. "I'll show you what this girl can do!!!"  
  
Behind her, the smoking mountain erupted. Lava flew into the sky. She brought her hands up as lava pooled around her feet.   
  
"MARS VOLCANO ERUPTION!!!" A blast of lava shot from her and at Arius.   
  
He gave a look of power horror as the attack hit him, he burst into flames and disapeared.   
  
Sailor Mars wiped her forehead. "I'm glad THATS over."  
  
Then, in the lava she threw at Arius, she saw something glow, she went over and picked it up as the gang surrounded her.   
  
"Is it a shikon no tama fragment?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
Kagome shook her head 'no.'  
  
Mars' eyes widen in shock. "Its the star crystal piece!"  
  
Then the shard glowed a bright red, surrounded the entire group with its light, and pushed them into another dimenstion.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Laura opened her eyes, she held her head and looked around. In the distance, a school bell could be heard. 'Where am I?' She thought as girls and boys in blue uniforms ran by her.  
  
Ends chapter 29  
  
A/N Okay, there that chapter was. You can try and guess where this crossover is, but I am almost positive you won't get it right. But is fun to see your views, so try!  
  
Remember to review, and I'll see you later! 


	30. School's Out

LA/N Okay, I'm back. Ready for another chapter. Are you ready?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
To P.L.S.: Thanks for reviewing! I really apprecaite it!  
  
To rsd: Dang. How'd you guess, I thought my clue was too hard, but guess not. Okay, you're right. Yay!  
  
Chapter 30: School's Out  
  
Laura stood and looked around, she was in an alley of some kind. At the mouth of the alley, schoolchildren ran past, on their way to the school ahead, its bell rang loud and clear.  
  
Laura flipped her long brown braid over her shoulder and walked to the end of the alley and looked down the street.   
  
She looked and saw a girl with short brown hair as she dragged a boy with a green suit down the street.   
  
"I told you, Keiko, I don't wanna go!" The boy said.  
  
"And I said you were going anyway! Come on, we're going to be late!" The girl replyed.   
  
Laura watched as they turned a corner and were gone. "Weird."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
In the spirt world, Koemma was sitting behind his desk with a bunch of paperwork, still trying to finish, when an ogre came in.   
  
"Koemma sir, important letter just came for you."  
  
The ogre handed him the letter. Koemma read it and his face turned white. "Get Yuske and his team here, NOW!!!"  
  
The ogre jumped. "Yes sir!" He ran from the room.  
  
Koemma's hands shook as he reread the letter. 'Oh, man, if Dad finds out a dimenstial portal opened while I was taking a nap...I won't be able to sit down for a month.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yuskee was sitting in class, wishing the clock would speed up, when time stopped and Botan appeared in front of him.   
  
He jumped back, eyes bugging out. "Oh my god, you scared me!"  
  
Botan looked impatient. "No time for that, you have an assignment."  
  
Yuske looked at her "But I'm in the middle of class, I can't just leave."  
  
Botan smiled. "I've already taken care of that. Meet me outside."  
  
She vanished and time resumed. 'I wonder what she meant.' He thought.  
  
Just then, the principal came over the intercom. "Attention, students, school will be cancelled today due to a bomb threat. I ask that all of you exit the building calmly and quickly."  
  
Yuskee grabbed his books and left the class. In the hall, screaming students pushed and screamed, trying to get to the outside. 'So much for calm.' He thought as he walked up to Botan. "So, whats the slave driver want this time."  
  
Botan smiled. "You'll see."  
  
Ends chapter 30  
  
A/N I know! Its too short! I so sorry! I swear I'll make the next chapter longer! Remember to review!  
  
Oh, yeah, could someone PLEASE tell me HOW to spell yuskee's name? And Koemma's. And any others that I spelled wrong!  
  
Thanks  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	31. Assignments

A/N Okay, I'm ready for another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Laura  
  
Thanx to rsd and P.L.S. for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 31: Assignments  
  
Yuske waited in the room right outside of Koemma's office. 'What's taking so frickin' long? It was so stinkin urgent, and now he makes me wait.'  
  
He tapped his toe impatiently when Kuabara walked behind him. "Yuameshi! What'da you doing here?"  
  
Yuske turned around, "I was called here, why are you here?"  
  
The boy came up to him. "Same as you. I wonder whats so important that they had to cancell school."  
  
They soon got their answer, as Hiei and Kurama came in. "It seems a dimenstional rip was formed, and now, there are people from another dimenstion wandering around on Earth." Kurama explained.   
  
Then, the door opened, and the team went into Koenma's office.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Laura walked down the street. "Where could I be? This place is completely new, I don't recognize a thing, and it seems, no one recognizes me, this can't be good.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Koemma sat behind his desk. "Its about time!"   
  
Yuskee glared at him. "Hey, we've been waiting outside forever!"  
  
Koemma ignored him. "I'm glad you all could make it here, today. I have a very important mission for you. It seems that sometime this morning, a dimensional rip formed somewhere downtown, and a person fell threw."  
  
"Is this person a threat to the Earth?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koemma shook his head. "No, thank god, this person is pure of heart. I belive they won't attack innocent people, but we must get to them, if we don't, they might get confused and start destroying cities."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. "If this was all you needed, why did you call us? An ogre would have worked just as well."  
  
Koemma nodded. "Yes, but this person is VERY powerful. And I think that if they met up with an ogre, they would attack, and probably kill it."  
  
Hiei smiled. "And what's wrong with that?"  
  
Yuskee looked annoyed. "Whatever, lets just go."  
  
With that, he turned and left, the others following him.  
  
After they left and returned to Earth, Koemma returned to his work.   
  
"Koemma, sir!" An ogre entered the room, carrying another peice of paper. Koemma took it and read it.   
  
"Oh, no." He said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A tall figure stood on the roof of the local school, taking in the new surroundings. "So, this is my assignment." He said, as the wind blew threw his mint green hair.   
  
He smiled. "Soon, the protector will fall, and the star crystal shard will belong to me! Saggitus!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Laura sat down. "Ow, my poor feet." She glanced around her. No one still had not noticed her. 'Strange. Where are the others? How did the kingdom repair itself so quickly?'  
  
Behind her, a boy with greased up hair, a boy with long red hair, a tall boy with short red hair, and a short boy with spiky black hair walked past.   
  
"How in the heck are we supposed to find anybody in this crowd?" The greasy haired guy complained.   
  
Then, a beeping sound came from his pocket. He pulled out a compact mirror, and to Laura's amazement, talked to it. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
A voice came form the mirror. "You need to get to the middle school, Yuskee, a demon is attacking."  
  
The grease boy nodded and snapped the mirror shut. "Come on, guys."  
  
The group of boys ran down the street. Laura turned her head to look at their retreating backs. 'Maybe I should follow them.'  
  
She got up from her seat and ran into a nearby alley.  
  
"JUPITER GALATIC POWER!"  
  
Mintutes later, a girl in shadows could be seen leaping over rooftops, closely following after those who were searching for her.  
  
Ends Chapter 31  
  
A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Truth is, I started this chapter yesterday and something important came up so I didn't have time to finish!  
  
Remember to Review!  
  
I swear on my life that I will post again tomorrow! 


	32. Eavesdropping And Being Very Bad At It

A/N Hey ya'll! I'm soo ready for this chapter! Hope you are!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho  
  
Thanx to P.L.S., rsd, and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 32: Eavesdropping And Being Very Bad At It  
  
Sailor Jupiter followed after the group of boys, watching them carefully. 'Who, no, WHAT are they?! Their fighting spirits are extreme! And just where are they going in such a hurry? Maybe they could give me some answers when they get to where they are going.'  
  
She landed carefully behind a tree in a schoolyard of some kind, and watched the boys.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke (thanks for telling me how to spell it rsd.) and his group ran towards the schoolhouse. "What happened to looking for the stranger from another world?!" He yelled.   
  
"I think that went out the window!" Kurama said, running beside him.  
  
"We need to stop wasting time and get there already!" Hiei said, his voice showing impatience.  
  
Kurabara panted a little ways behind them. "Look, the school, its right there!"  
  
The team stopped in the front of the school, and looked up to see two figures in shadow looming over them.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saggitus stood on the roof, satisfied that he had gotten such a good responce in such a short amount of time.   
  
He turned to the monster beside him, a low-level demon he had come across. Thanks to him, though, abnormal energy coursed through its veins.   
  
"Go. And kill them." He ordered.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Jupiter watched from her hiding place as one of the shadowy figures leaped onto the ground. She narrowed her eyes, 'On the outside, it appears to be a weak, low level demon, but its spirit...'  
  
Her train of thought was suddenly broken as the demon attacked.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke watched the demon as it landed on the ground. 'It seems easy enough to me. Lets hurry up and get this over with.'  
  
Just then, it attacked. It shot a whip like thing at the spirit detective, who had just enough time to dodge.   
  
Kurama looked at the demon in shock. "How, what, huh?"  
  
Hiei had the same train of thought, but was too proud to admit it. "That is strange."  
  
Kurabara looked at him. "Well, are you going to tell us, runt?"  
  
Hiei looked annoyed. "That is supposed to be a weak demon, yet it uses attacks only upper level demons are capable of."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Jupiter smiled from her hiding spot. 'So, he figured it out, question is, can they handle themselves?'  
  
She looked up at the other figure that remained on the roof. 'And what if he attacks?' Her face showed pure determination. 'I'll step in, if needed.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saggitus looked onto the battlescene below him. All was going according to plan. Soon, the protector would come...'wait, who's that?' Saggitus looked and low and behold, there she was, hiding none to good, behind a tree. 'Hot dog! Now the fun will really begin!'  
  
He laughed inwardly.  
  
Ends Chapter 32  
  
A/N Okay, guys and girls. What did you think? Remember to review, 'cause it helps me to write faster.   
  
See you on the 'morrow!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	33. Stepping In

A/N Hey guys! Its me! Just a warning, my computer is really ticking me off. So, if I don't update for a while, its because of my stupid computer.  
  
Thanks to P.L.S., rsd, and ***for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
Chapter 33: Stepping In  
  
Sagittus looked down at the girl hiding behind the huge tree in front of him. 'She hasn't noticed me.' He thought. 'Maybe I should wait until herself known.' He nodded. 'That would be best, when she gets involved, I'll be ready for her.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke looked at the demon in disgust. "This thing is really starting to piss me off!"  
  
The demon jumped high, aimed straight for Kurabara.   
  
He held his hand out. "Spirt Sword!" A energy sword formed in his hand, he held it out in front of him. The demon pounced on top of him, pushing his legs down on Kurabara's shoulders, causing him to fall crashing to the ground.  
  
The demon rebounded off Kurabara's shoulders, causing the red-haired schoolboy to go sliding into the wall of the schoolhouse.  
  
"Kurabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Are you okay?!"  
  
His answer came in the form of a groan and nod. Kurabara looked up as the demon approached, ready to give the final blow.  
  
"Rose Whip!" A thorny whip wrapped around the demon, his arms pinned to his sides. He growled and looked at the whip's owner. Kurama stood, grasping the whip tightly, determined not to let the demon go.  
  
The demon smiled evilly, he spun quickly on his toes, wrapping the whip even tightly around him. This sudden action caught Kurama off gaurd, and since he was still holding the whip, the movement caused him to be spun around the demon. Panicked, he let go of the whip and landed hard in some well-placed bushes.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Jupiter watched the scene ever so quietly. The fight had just started and already the group was down to half strength. 'I have to hand it to them, though, they really are strong.'  
  
She glanced up to the rooftop. 'Yep, he's still there.' She studied him carefully. 'I don't get it, I KNOW he seen me, so why hasn't hemade a move? He must be waiting for something.'  
  
Her eyes moved back down to the battlefield. The grease boy ran over to the demon, in an effort to attack. 'I hope they can handle themselves.'  
  
She crouched lower to the ground, waiting for moment, the moment they would need her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The demon watched as the so-called leader of the group advanced on him. 'No, not him...yet. Save him for last.' It concluded.   
  
It waited until the boy was almost in striking range, then jumped high over his head, and picked his next target.  
  
Hiei watched, he knew what was coming, but it had no idea who it was messing with. With a burst of speed, the fire-demon drew his sword and slashed at the demon. Satisfied when its blood littered the ground.  
  
The demon looked at its blood on the ground. Then to the attacker, and smiled evilly.  
  
Hiei slashed agian, this time missing, he slashed repeatly, but the demon was too fast to be hit at close range. Soon, the fire-demon was really mad. He thrusted with his sword, the demon spun around, missing the blade and in turn bringing himself closer to Hiei.   
  
The demon brought his leg up high and kicked the fire-demon, who flew through one of the windows in the schoolhouse.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke looked at the broken window in shock. 'He took out Hiei, like it was nothing. Oh, he is so going to pay for this!'  
  
Energy crackled around him. He clenched his fist and glared at the demon. "You pushed me too far!!!"  
  
The demon smiled evilly and began to run at the boy. It took a flying leap at the spirit dective who glared.   
  
"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!!!" He pointed his finger at the falling demon and aimed carefully.  
  
"SHOT GUN!!!" Yusuke pushed most of his energy into the blast, which hit the demon square in the chest, sending him flying. He landed with a dull thump at the other side of the schoolyard.  
  
Yusuke dropped to his knees, panting hard. 'Maybe I shouldn't have used that much energy.'  
  
He stared at the demon, and gasped as it moved. Slowly, it got to its feet and smiled evilly at the detective.  
  
'Oh, crap.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Jupiter watched as the boy drained most of his energy into one attack. 'That was smart.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
She sighed inwardly as the demon rose to its feet and made its way to the boy. 'My turn.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke waited for the final blow, he was too weak to even stand, let alone defend himself.   
  
"JUPITER ELECTRIC SHOCKER!"  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes as a huge wave of electricity engulfed the approaching demon. He turned his eyes to the source, and gasped.  
  
A teenage girl with long brown hair stood there, a small smirk on her face.  
  
Ends Chapter 33  
  
A/N Okay, how'd you like? Please review, 'cause it makes me so very happy, and if this stupid computer will work, I'll see you tomorrow! 


	34. Payback

A/N Yes! I finally got to update! Yay! Even though I'm using the local library's computer, and it is very different from mine, but that doesn't matter! Please forgive me for not updating in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho  
  
Thanks to P.L.S., rsd, and ***for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 34: Payback  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes as a huge wave of electricity engulfed the approaching demon. He turned his eyes to the source, and gasped.  
  
A teenage girl with long brown hair stood there, a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Guarded by the fifth planet, I am the sailor soldier, Jupiter. Protector to the princess, I am a Sailor Star. I am Sailor Jupiter, soldier of strength, I fight with the power of thunder, and I say, I will snap you in half!"  
  
The demon rose slowly from the ground. Sailor Jupiter glared at him. "If you were smart, you would have stayed down."  
  
Sagittus looked at the girl. 'Well, she's revealed herself, but I'll let the demon fight her, that way I can study her fighting skills.' He smiled. 'Come on, girl. Show me what you've got!'  
  
Yuskee looked at the girl. Behind him, Hiei jumped from the window he flew through, Kurama drug himself from the bushes and Kurabara picked himself up from the ground. "Could she be.the one we've been searching for?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter watched the demon closely. Suddenly, the demon broke into a run straight at her.  
  
When the demon was at arm's length, it took a wide swing at her.  
  
Jupiter ducked under its swing and in a split second, she stood straight up and punched the demon hard under its chin.  
  
The force of her punch sent the demon flying high into the air.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Cyclone!"  
  
The twister of elecrity hit the demon and it caught up in its funnel. It sailed through the air and landed on the roof, a few feet away from Saggitus.  
  
Saggitus looked at the defeated demon in disgust. "Weakling." He held his hand out and blasted him, leaving behind a pile of dust.  
  
He then looked at the girl and gasped as she returned his gaze. 'So, she knew I was here all the time. I won't underestimate her again!'  
  
"This isn't over yet, girl! When I return, you will know the wrath of Saggitus!!!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter watched as the figure on the roof dissapeared into a portal.  
  
"Saggitus, when we meet again, you won't be so lucky!" She muttered.  
  
Movement caught her eye. "Huh?" She prepared for a fight, but quickly caught herself.  
  
She looked at the four boys who appeared before her.  
  
"Um, hi!" She said.  
  
Ends Chapter 34  
  
A/N Okay, guys, there went that chapter, more to come, I just don't know when, hopefully tomorrow, but until then, remember to review, and I'll see ya later! 


	35. And Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

A/N Its me again, Im on the library's computer, so bear with me.  
  
Thanks to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 35: And Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head  
  
Yuskee looked at the girl standing in front of him. She wore a sailor outfit with a two-layered miniskirt. Her long brown hair reached to the small of her back and was braided. She wore green tie up boots that came up slightly above her ankles. On her back the name, 'Jupiter' appeared in cursive writing. On her forehead lay a gold tiara with a green star shaped jewel in its center.  
  
"Is she.the one?" Hiei asked, amazed.  
  
"My name is Sailor Jupiter." The girl said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Saggitus paced around. "How can I beat her?" He frowned. "After all, she is just a human girl!"  
  
Then, an idea struck him. "That's it! Of course! Next time, I'll nail her!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Laura walked with the boys threw the city. "Um, where are we going?" She asked.  
  
Kurama turned to her. "You'll see."  
  
The boys led her into an old abandoned warehouse. 'What are we doing here?' She thought.  
  
"I should have known." Yuskee said. "More waiting!"  
  
"Waiting for what?" Laura asked.  
  
"I think he's referring to me." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Laura turned to see a small boy standing behind her.  
  
"And who are you, little boy? Are you lost?" Laura asked as Yuskee burst into laughter behind her.  
  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY! I AM THE GREAT KOEMMA!!!"  
  
"Um, okay." Laura said.  
  
Finally, Koemma settled down. "I am here to help you. It seems that you passed the dimensional divide between this world and yours."  
  
"Dimensional divide?" Laura asked. "But how?"  
  
"I think something in your world may have forced you through." Was the answer.  
  
"Princess." Laura whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
And so, Laura told them all about her world, telling them about the final clash with the negamoon, and the bright flash of light she was before blacking out and waking up in this new world.  
  
Koemma looked thoughtful. "Um hum. Well, I'll go and do some research and see if we can't get you back to your world." And with that, he vanished.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Later, Laura was walking down the street with the four boys.  
  
"We'll have to get you a place to stay." Kurama said.  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
Yuskee stopped and an idea hit him. "I know! Keiko!"  
  
So the group walked over to Keiko's house. Yuskee knocked and she answered. She took one look at the group. 'Who is she?'  
  
"Yuskee you brat! You've been sneaking around behind my back, haven't you!!!"  
  
Kurabara and Kurama backed away, pulling Laura with them, Hiei humped and walked back with them.  
  
For the next thirty minutes, they stood and watched the two in their oh-so- very-nice conversation.  
  
'Wow, that girl has a huge jealousy issue.' Laura thought.  
  
Ends chapter 35  
  
Okay, I think that one was longer, I hope so.  
  
I was planning on being in Rose's crossover by now, but my stupid computer pushed me back a few days. Everything's against me!!!  
  
Anyway, its coming don't worry. Maybe in a few more days I'll be there. So, till next chapter, remember to review and I'll see you then! 


	36. The Flickering Candle of Love

A/N Hey guys its me again, ready for chapter 36!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho  
  
Thanx to P.L.S., rsd, and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 36: The Flickering Candle of Love  
  
After much persuasion (and time) Yuskee finally calmed Keiko down and explained to her that Laura was part of an important new case. They sat in Keiko's living room.  
  
"So, you need a place to stay while you're in town, right?" Keiko asked Laura.  
  
"If its not too much trouble." Laura said, bowing her head.  
  
"No, its fine. You can stay in the guest room." Keiko said smiling. She stood. "Come on, I'll show you the room."  
  
Laura smiled and followed the girl upstairs, leaving Yuskee and the boys in the living room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Laura walked behind Keiko. "I really appreciate you're letting me stay here."  
  
"Don't mention it. So, what kind of case are you involved with?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Oh, well. Yuskee and his friends have agreed to help me defeat this really evil criminal that has appeared in your town. Also, they are trying to find a way to get me back to my hometown safely."  
  
Keiko nodded in understanding. "Do you have any idea how long you'll be working here?"  
  
"It depends." Laura said sadly. Then wanted desperately to change the subject. "So, you and Yuskee must be really tight."  
  
Keiko stopped and blushed. "Um, I dunno, you might could say we're close friends, but that's as far as it goes."  
  
Laura looked at her. "Don't you like him?"  
  
Keiko blushed darker, giving Laura her answer.  
  
"Well then, why haven't you two gotten together?"  
  
Keiko looked away. "He doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Laura looked shocked. "That's not true. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he speaks to you. His feelings are well-hidden, but there." She said.  
  
She looked at Laura. "You think so?" Laura nodded. Keiko giggled. "Thanks, maybe, there is hope for us after all."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yuskee sat and waited for the girls to return. "Why is everyone making me wait? What is this, the national waiting day?" He said frustrated.  
  
"So, how long before we see that monster again do you think?" Kurabara asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Yuskee snapped.  
  
"It won't be long." Hiei said.  
  
"He's probably lying a trap for us. We have to be prepared." Kurama said.  
  
Just them, Yuskee's mirror communicator beeped. He flipped it out, just as the two girls walked back into the room.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Yuskee, there is a new enemy downtown, you and the others have to get down here quick before he turns all of downtown into scrap!" Botan said from the other side of the mirror.  
  
Yuskee snapped the mirror shut. "Well, whoever's coming, come on." He got up and walked to the door. Everyone but Keiko followed him.  
  
"Be careful Yuskee!" She said.  
  
Yuskee turned to face her. "Don't worry, we'll be back before nightfall."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Saggitus watched from the shadows as Laura and the boys left the house, heading towards the demon he had set loose on the town. "Perfect." He smiled evilly. "Soon, this will all be over!" He watched as the group disappeared down the street.  
  
'Time to work.' He looked at the house they had just left. The girl sat in the living room, reading a book.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Keiko sat, totally engrossed by the novel she read. "And at the girl walked to her window, which was being tapped upon. She opened it, her one true love stood there, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. 'I had to see you again.' He said as he brought her into a passionate kiss." Keiko sighed and closed the book.  
  
"How romantic."  
  
Taptaptap  
  
Keiko turned to the window. A shadowy figure stood there tapping. Her heart fluttered. "Yuskee."  
  
She hurried to the window and opened it.  
  
Strong hands clasped over her mouth and drug her through the window.  
  
"You will prove useful, girl."  
  
Keiko looked at her captor, he had short mint green hair. A tear rolled down Keiko's cheek.  
  
'Yuskee, where are you?'  
  
Ends Chapter 36  
  
A/N Hehehe a cliffy! So, tell me what you think, and remember to review! Due to my stupid computer in repairs, I won't be able to post again till Monday, so.See you then! 


	37. Street fights

A/N Hey, guys, long weekend. But its over, and I'm back!  
  
So, chapter 37, here we go!  
  
Thanks to P.L.S., rsd, and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 37: Street fights  
  
Sailor Jupiter and the YYH gang hurried down the street.  
  
"Where's the monster?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I can sense it!" Kurabara said. "It should be just around this corner!" As if on que, a tall horned monster jumped in front of them.  
  
"Lets hurry and get this over with!" Yuskee said. He pulled his fist back and his energy glowed in his fist. He punched the monster with all his strength and connected in the monster's stomach.  
  
The monster took the hit unflinchingly. He smiled and grabbed Yuskee's wrist.  
  
"Uh oh." Yuskee said. The monster picked him up and held him over his head and prepared to throw him across the street when.  
  
A black blur speed past the monster. Hiei landed behind the monster who seemed unaffected for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, a thin line appeared on the monster's shoulder that was holding Yuskee in the air.  
  
In the next instant, Yuskee found himself face down on the ground. Angrily, he jumped up and tore the monster's severed hand from his wrist. "Thanks, Hiei, but next time, could you wait until I'm ready?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and humped.  
  
The monster looked at his severed hand laying on the ground and growled angrily.  
  
"Hehehe, I think he wants someone to give him a hand!" Kurabara said, he held out his hand.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" A sword formed in his hand. "Come on, I'm ready for ya!"  
  
Kurabara charged him, sword in front of him. He slashed with his sword; it hit the monster's head and snapped at Kurabara's hilt.  
  
"His head is harder than yours!" Yuskee said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Kurabara said, he turned to Yuskee. He didn't notice that the monster had raised its foot. Kurabara turned back to the monster in time to see its kick.  
  
It connected with Kurabara's side and sent him flying into Yuskee, who was standing a little ways away.  
  
They ended up in a tangle. They yelled and tried to get up.  
  
"Hey, get off!!"  
  
"You get off!!"  
  
"Ow, my foot!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! Watch the hair!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Kurama stood watching the two boys making fools of themselves.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should destroy the monster before they untangle themselves." Jupiter said.  
  
Hiei humphed. "Yeah, before they get us all killed."  
  
Kurama hid his frustration. He pulled out his whip.  
  
"Rose Whip Lash!!" He struck the monster in various places, leaving deep cuts in its skin.  
  
"And I'll finish it!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Jupiter Electric Shock!" A wave of electricity hit the monster, who screamed in agony as his body burned and disappeared into ashe.  
  
Jupiter crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly.  
  
Yuskee and Kurama finally got to their feet. Most of their injuries had been inflicted be each other and not the monster.  
  
They didn't look too happy. "Let's go." Yuskee growled as he walked back towards Keiko's house.  
  
"They seem mad." Jupiter said.  
  
"Their just mad because you showed them up." Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Oh." She said in understanding. Then began to follow the boys back to Keiko's house.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Saggittus carried Keiko across the city. He leaped to the roof of the school and dropped her roughly.  
  
"Ow. What do you want with me?" She asked, terrified.  
  
"What do I want? I want the star crystal fragment that sent that girl to this world."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
Saggitus smiled. "When they find out I have you, they will walk right into my trap, and I will destroy them!"  
  
Tears flowed down Keiko's face. 'Yuskee.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yuskee walked down towards Keiko's house, still in his bad mood, when he jerked like he had been shot.  
  
"Yurameshe, something wrong?" Kurabara asked.  
  
Yuskee broke into a run. "I can't explain it, but I got this really bad feeling." He stopped at the end of the street and looked at Keiko's house. The rest of the group sidled up beside him and followed his gaze.  
  
"That's weird, all the lights are out." Kurama said. "It's almost dark and yet, there are no lights on."  
  
"Could she be asleep?" Laura asked.  
  
"No. Its too early for bed." Kurabara said.  
  
"She left a window open." Hiei said, looking at the front window.  
  
Yuskee clinched his fist. "Something's wrong!"  
  
He ran to the door and opened it. "Keiko!" He ran through the house, looking in every room. No Keiko. Yuskee was getting frantic. Laura went into the living room and sat on the couch. She let her eyes wander about the room. Her eyes caught something stuck to the inside of the front door.  
  
She went and retrieved the paper that was tacked to the door. She opened it and read:  
  
"I have the girl. If you want to see her alive again, come to the roof of the middle school. If I don't get a response by morning, I will take it as you don't care, and I will kill her.  
  
Saggitus."  
  
Laura's eyes grew wide. "Hey! You guys better come here!"  
  
In an instant, the four boys entered. She handed the note to Yuskee. He read it aloud. His eyes grew wide and he clenched his fists. "Keiko."  
  
He ran past Laura in the direction of the school. "KEIKO!!!"  
  
Ends chapter 37  
  
A/N OK guys, how'd you like? Remember to review, and don't worry, I'll do my best to post the next chapter tomorrow! Till then, c ya! 


	38. Schoolyard Bullies

A/N Hey, its me again, I tried to update yesterday, but I couldn't get FFN to work. Darn it. Well, now its working and I'm going to have two chapters up today. YAY!  
  
So, chapter 38, here we go!  
  
Thanx to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I own no YYH  
  
Chapter 38: Schoolyard Bullies  
  
Saggitus waited patiently on the school's rooftop. 'It won't be long now. Soon, the crystal fragment will be in my possesion, and the protector will fall!'  
  
Keiko cried quietly behind him. 'Yuskee, please hurry.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Koemma sat in his office, diligently searching threw old books.  
  
An orge ran in the office. "Koemma sir, a powerful enemy has just sent Yuskee an ultimatum." He told him the story.  
  
"What? A 'star crystal'? Is that the key to opening the dimensional gate?" He looked thoughtful. "But where could it be?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yuskee ran all the way to the school. 'Keiko, hold on, I'm coming.'  
  
He stopped only when he reached the schoolyard. He looked around in anger. "Saggitus! You Bastard! Come out here and let Keiko go!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the roof, Keiko heard Yuskee's outburst. 'He came for me?!'  
  
"Well, well, well." Saggitus looked down at the boy. "How foolish, he cam alone." He turned to Keiko. "This won't take long."  
  
He leapt off the building, ready to fight the boy on the ground.  
  
'Yuskee. Please be careful.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yuskee watched as Saggitus dropped to the ground.  
  
"So, you came. The girl must mean alot to you." He said.  
  
Yuskee glared at him. "That's none of your business! What have you done with her?!"  
  
Saggitus smiled calmly. "She's tied up on the roof, but you shouldn't worry yourself with that, because you'll be dead when this fight is over!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Yuskee pointed at Saggitus. "Spirit Gun!"  
  
The blast could be seen for miles away.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Jupiter stopped running. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuabara stopped behind her. They looked at the blast in front of them.  
  
"Looks like the party started without us." She said, before she started running again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yuskee looked where his energy blast hit. No sign of Saggitus. "Did I get him?"  
  
"Not quite!"  
  
Yuskee looked up in time to see Saggitus' foot connect with his face. The resulting kick sent Yuskee flying into a nearby tree trunk.  
  
He sat up painfully. "Ow, man." He looked at Saggitus, who was preparing an energy blast.  
  
"And this will finish you!" He let the blast fly. Yuskee watched in horror as the blast came closer.  
  
"Jupiter Electric Shocker!" A wave of electricity blocked the attack right before it reached the spirit detective.  
  
Sailor Jupiter jumped in between Saggitus and Yuskee.  
  
"I am the sailor star of protection, Jupiter. And with the power of thunder, I will protect this world from the evil you have caused!"  
  
Saggitus smirked, unamused.  
  
Yuskee slowly got to his feet, as Hiei, Kurama, and Kuabara gathered around him.  
  
Jupiter looked at them from over her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Yuskee nodded. "Could you guys take care of this guy for me? I want to go save Keiko. She's tied up on the roof."  
  
Jupiter nodded. "If you're going, GO!"  
  
He nodded and ran towards the school.  
  
Saggitus stood in his way. "I don't think so!"  
  
"That's right, you don't think!" Kurabara said as he came up behind him and slashed with his sword.  
  
Startled, Saggitus took his attention off Yuskee, giving him enough time to get around him and run into the school.  
  
Saggitus realized his mistake, and growled in anger. "Demons! Come to my aid!"  
  
Instantly, dozens of demons jumped up and surrounded the group. "You take care of these four. I have unfinished business to attend to!" Saggitus said and in a single jump, landed on the roof of the building.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the ground, Jupiter and the others looked at the approaching demons.  
  
"This is not good." Kurama said. "The demons are weak, but there are so many, it will take time to destroy them all!"  
  
"And Yuskee can't handle that guy by himself." Hiei said.  
  
"Well, if you guys can handle these demons, I can help Yuskee!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"We'll be fine, you go and help Yurameshe!" Kurabara said. "We'll come as soon as we're done here."  
  
Jupiter nodded and with a single jump, reached the rooftop.  
  
Ends Chapter 38  
  
A/N Okay guys, that's all for now, remember to review, and don't worry, if all goes well, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	39. The Forth Point

A/N Hey guys, I worked hard on this chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea  
  
Thanx to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 39: The Forth Point  
  
Yuskee ran up the stairs of the schoolhouse. Finally, he reached the roof and pushed the door to the roof open.  
  
"Keiko! Where are you?!" He looked around and gasped when he saw her bound and gagged on the far side of the roof. He ran towards her.  
  
Keiko's eyes widened and muffled an unheard warning. As Yuskee was just about to reach her, a powerful blast knocked him back.  
  
He landed on his back and slid a few feet. He opened his eyes and looked at the blast's source. He gasped.  
  
Saggitus smiled and lowered his hand. "Now, you can't possibly believe that I would be so careless as to let my hostage escape?" He said mockingly.  
  
Yuskee growled and clenched his fist. "Damn."  
  
"You do know its rude to run away from a challenge, right?" A voice said from behind Saggitus. He turned and looked.  
  
Sailor Jupiter stood on the roof's ledge. She looked at Saggitus. "You will leave those two alone. Your opponent will be me." She jumped to the roof's floor and took a fighting stance. "Is that understood?"  
  
Saggitus smirked and took a fighting stance also. "Foolish girl. You have just given your death wish." In a flash, he leaped towards Sailor Jupiter with speed she couldn't follow.  
  
Sailor Jupiter moved to the side as a punch came her way. Unfortunately, she was too slow and the punch connected with her shoulder.  
  
She fell to the ground, clutching her wounded shoulder. 'Looks like I'm going to have a little bit of trouble.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the ground, the three boys were making little progress.  
  
"What is this?!" Kurabara asked. "Every time we destroy one of these things, two take its place!"  
  
"We just have to keep going!" Kurama said. "Eventually, they'll stop coming. We just have to keep trying!"  
  
"Stop wasting time and fight!" Hiei said. Returning to battle.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yuskee had gotten to Keiko's side. Gently, he removed the gag from her mouth. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She responded.  
  
"Good. Now, for these ropes. He put his hands on one, it glowed darkly.  
  
"What the hell?" He pulled on the rope. It didn't budge.  
  
Saggitus looked over at them. "You cannot break those bonds." He laughed. "Their connected to my life energy. There is no way to release her as long as I live!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Jupiter heard the words Saggitus spoke. She smirked and got to her feet. "Thanks for the tip." She gathered her energy. "Now, prepare to die!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Cyclone!" The tornado made its way to Saggitus, who smiled.  
  
"Pitiful attacks won't hurt me!" He held out his hand and pushed the tornado away, which disappeared.  
  
Jupiter looked on in shock. "What the?"  
  
Saggitus smiled and sent a blast of his own, Jupiter tried to defend, but in the end, the attack overpowered her and pushed her back. She landed hard on her back and slid until she hit the roof's ledge. Pain coursed threw her body.  
  
She painfully got to her feet. "This fight isn't over yet." She said threw clenched teeth.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the ground, the fight seemed to be just about over. Stray demons ran from the scene.  
  
"Should we go after them?" Kurabara said looking back at them.  
  
"There's no time for that, we're needed up top." Kurama said.  
  
"Would you two quit wasting time and come on?" Hiei said as he ran threw the door and up to the roof.  
  
The other two nodded and followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the roof, Saggitus looked very full of himself. "Well, is this the promised fight? I thought you were supposed to be 'the protector?' You aren't the protector of squat." He said mockingly. "Now I know why crystal Tokyo fell. Because the princess was foolish and you were too weak to protect her!"  
  
Jupiter's eyes widened in shock. "You're saying I'm weak?" Her eyes narrowed in anger. Something in her head snapped. "I'll show you just how weak I am!" Wind blew from behind her, making her bangs fly forward.  
  
In the distance, thunder rolled and clouds covered the sun.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER STORM!" A huge ball of wind, lighting, and rain formed in Jupiter's palms. She threw it at Saggitus, baseball pitcher style. As it traveled, it grew in size and power.  
  
Saggitus looked unamused as the attack approached. He held out his hands to block. When the attack hit, however, he knew the awful truth: This attack was too powerful to stop.  
  
The attack washed over him and he screamed his last breath.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuabara reached the roof just in time to see Saggitus vanish in a dust cloud.  
  
The bands around Keiko's hands and feet instantly vanished, and Yuskee put an arm around her waist and helped her up. Together the five walked over to where Jupiter stood.  
  
She stood staring at the sky above where Saggitus' remains lie. "What is that?" Floating in the air, a small jewel glowed a light green. It slowly fell towards Jupiter, who held her hand out and caught it. "It looks like.a piece of the star crystal!"  
  
Instantly, a strong green glow erupted from the crystal, surrounding the six who stood staring at it. The next instant, they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Deep in the wilderness, a small girl played. A soft mew caught her ears. Stopping in her play, she went to investigate.  
  
A small black and white kitten lay in the tall grass, unconscious.  
  
"Aw, poor kitty." The girl said. She gently picked up the animal, a collar around its neck caught her eye. She read it. "David, strange name for a cat."  
  
She quickly made up her mind. "Don't worry, David, I'll take care of you."  
  
Ends Chapter 39  
  
A/N So. Did you like? I suppose you could guess what crossover this is going to be, though I'm sure you all know already. Still.guessing is fun.  
  
So, until next update, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later! 


	40. Television Appearance

A/N Hey, guys, I'm back again, I was sure you guys would have figured out this crossover, but, that's okay. I am positve you will be pleased with the one I have selected.  
  
Thanks to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own in this chapter, is Rose, David, and the bad people.  
  
Chapter 40: Television Appearance  
  
A tall figure stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean. "So, this is the land I have been assigned. Somewhere, the leader of the Sailor Stars walks this land. The one who defeated the powerful Bob."  
  
The figure smiled and crossed his arms. "Well, I will not fail. As leader of the Zodiac Gang, I, Capricornus, will defeat and destroy the princess!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, David stirred. The young girl who was watching him went to his side.  
  
David opened his eyes and looked at the small girl's face. She had short black hair and looked to be about four or five years old. He looked around and was that he was in someone's house.  
  
'Where am I?' David thought. 'Where's Rose, and who is this?'  
  
The girl smiled at him and offered him a small saucer of milk. David sniffed the dish, then lapped up the milk.  
  
The girl giggled. "You sure were thirsty, weren't you David?"  
  
At his name, David perked up his ears and looked at the girl. 'How does she know my name?'  
  
The girl giggled and scratched the cat under its chin. 'Oh, that's right.' David mused as he enjoyed the girl's scratches. 'She must have read my collar.'  
  
The girl stopped rubbing David's chin, much to his dislike. "My name's Pan. I found you while playing in the woods behind our house."  
  
David looked at the girl, then went back to his milk. 'She found me, but what about the princess? She must be around here somewhere, but where?' He finished his milk and licked his lips. In the distance, he heard a door open and close.  
  
Pan looked up. "My parents must be home." She said standing. "You stay here, kitty, I'll tell them about you!" She ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
David watched her leave. As soon as she was around the corner, he exhaled deeply. 'Whew, I must remember to act like a normal cat around here. I must not talk. Princess, I can sense your presence, where are you? I hope you can manage until I find you.'  
  
Just then, Pan entered with, who David supposed, where her parents. "See, Daddy!" Pan squealed, picking David up. "Can I keep him?!"  
  
Her father leaned down and looked at David. "Well, I don't know, Pan. See." He held David's collar in his palm. "He has a collar, which means he has an owner."  
  
Pan looked crestfallen.  
  
Her father stood and smiled. "But I don't see why we can't keep him until we find its owner." He turned to his wife. "What do you say, Videl?"  
  
Videl smiled. "Its okay with me, Gohan."  
  
Pan's smile widened. "Can he come with us to the party tonight?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "I don't see why not."  
  
Videl looked at Pan. "Now, you had better get ready, we don't want to be late."  
  
Pan nodded, jumping slightly up and down. "Yes, Mama!"  
  
'Oh, God.' David thought in Pan's arms. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Capricornus stood in a shaded place, talking to a figure in shadows.  
  
"Tell me of your progress." The figure said.  
  
Capricornus bowed slightly, "Well, I have formed the perfect plan to defeat our enemies."  
  
"Tell me of your plan."  
  
Capricornus nodded. "Well, sir, as you may have known, this world is home to people who have extrodenary powers, different than those of the Sailor Stars. My plan is to harness that power, and use it on the princess, thus destroying her."  
  
"And the fact that because she is in this world, her power has greatly diminished." The figure smiled. "I like this plan. Do not fail me."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Capricornus bowed and the figure vanished.  
  
"Now, time to work!" Capricornus bounded out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Later, Pan and David entered a building which was named 'Capsule Corps.'  
  
Inside, a huge party was in swing. "Hey! Pan!" A girl with blue hair pulled into a ponytail came over, along with a blonde-haired girl with red ribbons in her hair came over.  
  
"Hey! Bra! Marron!" David looked at the girls who approached. 'That girl, she looks just like Marron!' He thought. 'If she were a couple of years older, it would be hard to tell them apart!'  
  
So, for the next few hours, the three girls played and talked.  
  
After a while, they moved to a separate room for some privacy. Soon after, Trunks entered. "Hey, you three need to come in here and take a look at this." He said.  
  
Exchanging confused looks, the girls plus David followed Trunks out.  
  
In the next room, the party guests were crowded around a TV. Pushing their way forward, they seen what was on.  
  
An announcer was on the TV, on the background, a bank stood.  
  
"Repeating." The man said. "A daring bank robbery was interrupted today by a mysterious heroine. We will now talk to some people who witnessed this occurance.  
  
"It was like an angel came down and saved us." An elderly man said.  
  
"She was amazing, just a kick and those robbers were on the ground!" A lady said.  
  
"Look up there!" A stray voice said.  
  
The camera panned up to the roof of the bank. A tall shadowy figure of a girl stood. Her long hair blew in the wind. She wore a short skirt and she casually saluted to the crowd before jumping away.  
  
David's eyes widened. 'Princess!'  
  
Ends chapter 40  
  
A/N Okay, guys that does it for another chapter, and in case you can't figure it out, this crossover is the one, the only Dragon Ball Z!!!  
  
So, remember to review, and I'll see you on the next chapter!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	41. And the Race Is On

A/N Hey, guys I don't have to go to work till 4, so I found time to type! Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Thanks to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 41: And the Race Is On  
  
"Look up there!" A stray voice said.  
  
The camera panned up to the roof of the bank. A tall shadowy figure of a girl stood. Her long hair blew in the wind. She wore a short skirt and she casually saluted to the crowd before jumping away.  
  
David's eyes widened. 'Princess!'  
  
Bulma flipped the TV off. "What's the world coming to?"  
  
Videl smirked and elbowed Gohan. "I think you have a follower, 'Saiyaman.'"  
  
Trunks snickered and whispered to Goten. "Hopefully, she has a better entrance!"  
  
David's head was spinning. 'Rose, you are here, but are you okay? If only there was a way to get to you, but I have no idea where you are!'  
  
"Hey, where was this?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I don't think it said, we tuned in too late to see." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yes, but from the landscape," Goku said, "I would guess that it was in a town somewhere to the south."  
  
David's ears perked up. 'South?' He pulled himself out of Pan's arms and ran to the front door, seeing it was closed, he jumped out of an open window. 'Don't worry, princess, I'm coming!'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Pan gasped in shock as she watched the small kitten as it wrenched itself from her arms and jumped through the window.  
  
"Oh, no!" She ran to the door and opened it, she looked left and right, but didn't see David.  
  
Not really knowing which way to go, she ran down the street, in search of the cat.  
  
Videl watched her daughter run outside. She looked at Gohan. "Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Videl went to the open door and yelled at the retreating form of the girl. "Pan! Be careful!"  
  
She then shut the door and went back to the party.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Capricornus smiled at his handiwork. "Perfect, now, all that's needed, is bait!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David ran from the city. He ran full tilt for a while, but soon had to stop, completely out of breath.  
  
He sat down to rest. 'Man, now I know why I always ride on Rose's shoulder: I'm completely out of shape!'  
  
Just then, an evil aura shot through his whiskers like lighting. 'Oh, no. An enemy! But, if I can sense him, than surely Rose can too, which means- I'll meet her there!'  
  
He got up from his spot and ran towards the aura, little did her know, he was being followed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Capricornus sat on a rock and watched a dial-type compass in his hand.  
  
"Hm, an above average power approaching." He said. "But still, it doesn't compare to the power I'm searching." His eyes narrowed. "Well, maybe I could use this power to lure out greater power."  
  
He smiled. "That's it!"  
  
A bush near him stirred. 'What's that?' He thought.  
  
He picked up a small rock and hurled it at the bush. His eyes narrowed as it connected with something soft.  
  
A small cat jumped out.  
  
Capricornus looked disgusted. "Just a stupid cat!" He put his chin on his hand impatiently.  
  
He glared at the cat. When, something gold caught his eye. A gold crestent moon mark reflected the sun's rays off the kitten's forehead.  
  
'That makr.' He looked awestruck. 'it's the mark of crystal Tokoyo. This cat MUST belong to the princess!' His eyes narrowed in disgust.  
  
"I will destroy you, cat!" He stalked to the little cat.  
  
"WAIT!!" A voice said.  
  
In a flash, Pan jumped inbetween Capricornus and David. "Don't you dare hurt this kitty!"  
  
'Perfect,' Capricornus thought, an evil smile crossed his face. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, girl!'  
  
Ends chapter 41  
  
A/N Okay, guys, I know this was really short, but I want to update my other story too, and I'm running short on time. I'll update again on Mon, so till then, remember to review, and I'll see you then!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	42. Energy Crisis

A/N Hey, guys! I'm sure I've left ya'll hanging long enough, so. Without furthur delay, here is the next chapter! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Thanks to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 42: Energy Crisis  
  
Pan glared at Capricornus. "You better leave my kitty alone!" Her energy slowly rose. "Don't make me mad!"  
  
Capricornus smiled and readied himself. "Bring it!"  
  
Behind Pan, David glared at Capricornus. 'This girl IS strong, but she can't defeat this guy.' He looked to the sky. 'Princess, where ARE you?'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Back at the party, Gohan looked up abruptly. The other Z fighters had knowing looks on their faces.  
  
Bulma looked around at them. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Its Pan. Her energy just took a sharp increase."  
  
Chichi looked worried. "You don't think she's in trouble, do you?"  
  
"Its hard to tell, but it can't hurt to take a look." Goku said.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
They took a few minutes to get organized, and Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo flew from Capsule Corps.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Capricornus smiled as his compass beeped rapidly. 'Perfect, their coming!'  
  
He turned his back to the girl and walked away, quite pleased with himself.  
  
Pan, still too young to quite understand evil monsters and grown ups, just relaxed her energy and took David in her arms.  
  
Capricornus reached the rock he was prevously sitting on and clipped his compass to his belt.  
  
Pan watched in awe as the evil guy strapped bands to his arms and legs, and tied a bandana around his head.  
  
David laid his ears back. 'What's this guy up to?'  
  
Capricornus looked to a leafy pile a short distance away. He smiled evilly. 'I am SO ready.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gohan looed at the ground anxieously. "Where could she be?"  
  
Goku looked back at his son. "Calm down, it doesn't seem like she is engagged in a fight."  
  
Vegeta looked ahead of them. "Look down there!" He pointed to a clearing below them.  
  
In the clearing, a strange-looking man sat on a rock. A short distance away, Pan stood holding David in her arms, looking at the man on the rock.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Pan looked up and around as the six fighters landed in the clearing.  
  
Gohan ran up to her. "Pan, are you okay?"  
  
Pan nodded and pointed at Capricornus. "He wanted to hurt my kitty, but I scared him away!"  
  
Gohan looked suspiciously at Capricornus.  
  
"Just who are you?" Piccolo asked him.  
  
Capricornus smiled and stood. "Your executioner!"  
  
Suddenly, a round band shot from the leaf pile and wrapped around Piccolo, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
"What is that thing?" Goten asked. He ran over to Piccolo and tried to remove the band.  
  
"No good." Capricornus said, as a similar band enstared Goten.  
  
Capricornus smiled as the bands started to glow. Piccolo and Goten went to their knees as their energy was drained.  
  
The bands around Capricornus also glowed, and the other four fighters watched in horror as they sensed the stolen energy move into him.  
  
"Haha!" Capricornus crowed. "Now, I have your energy!"  
  
"Not for long!" Vegeta flew into the air and aimed for the energy thief. "Final Flash!"  
  
The huge energy blast headed for Capricornus, who smiled. He crossed his arms at the wrist and laughed as the blast was absorbed.  
  
As Vegeta watched in shock, a band caught him from behind and he dropped to the ground as his energy was drained.  
  
Capricornus smiled. "Three down, three to go!"  
  
Goku powered up to Super Sayian. "I don't think so!" He flew up to him to punch.  
  
Capricornus moved his wrist band in to take the blow, and Goku felt some of his energy leave him.  
  
Feeling weak, he jumped away, right into the path of another flying band.  
  
"NO! Father!" Gohan yelled as he watched his father's energy drain away.  
  
He flew to help him, unaware of the band that went after him, that is, until it wrapped around him and took his energy.  
  
"Looks like its all up to me!" Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David watched in horror as the first five warriors fell.  
  
'They are great fighters, but they are NOT equipped for this fight!' He thought.  
  
'Princess, I can feel you coming, but you are still far away. I may have to help this boy until you get here. Please, forgive me for blowing our secret.'  
  
He watched in horrror as another band flew up from behind the boy, who was unaware of its approach.  
  
"Behind you! Hit the dirt!" He screamed.  
  
The boy did as was told. The band flew harmlessly over him. He stood up and everyone looked at the cat in shock.  
  
Capricornus didn't look shocked, however. "So, you decided to show your true colors, huh?"  
  
David glared at him. "You will not win this. Me and the princess will make sure of that!"  
  
He then turned to the boy. "Listen, your energy structure is not capable of taking this guy on." The gold mark on his forehead glowed. "Use this to fight."  
  
Trunks looked at the cat and he suddenly felt a weight on his back. He brought his hand up nad behind his shoulder. His hand clasped around something. He grabbed it and pulled. A sword was in his hand.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trunks looked at the weapon. "Wow." He looked at Capricornus and smiled. "Now, I'm ready!"  
  
He flew at the monster. He slashed, it was blocked. Slash. Block.  
  
"You have no business with a sword." Capricornus said. He ducked down under a slash and jumped away; just as a new band wrapped around Trunks.  
  
He felt his body weaken. The sword in his hand was heavy. He dropped it and fell to his knees, cursing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David watched in shock as the boy failed. 'Now, what?'  
  
Then, a familiar presence went through his whiskers.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Capricornus looked extremly pleased. "Now, all that's left is to finsh you, and."  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" A new voice said.  
  
"Who was that?" He looked all around.  
  
A finger whistle blew. "Up here, loser!"  
  
The entire group looked up to the top of a nearby cliff. There, a familiar siloutte stood, long hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
Capricornus smiled. 'Now, the REAL fight begins!'  
  
Ends chapter 42  
  
A/N All right! My favorite chapter is up next! I've been planning this one since I started part 1! I'm sorry, guys, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow, but don't worry, I promise, it will be worth the wait!  
  
So, till later, remember to review, and I'll c ya!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	43. True Enemy Revealed

A/N Okay, guys, now for the chapter I've been working on for the longest time! Hope you like!  
  
Thanks to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 43: True Enemy Revealed  
  
Sailor Saturn stood on a tall cliff overlooking the battlefield. 'Its high up here! But I must NOT show my fear, just quickly get down!'  
  
Capricornus looked up at her. "So, you showed up. I thought I would have to search you out!"  
  
Saturn placed her left hand on her hip. "Born up the planet of silence, I am a soldier of death, guided by the moon, I am a moon princess, empowered by the stars, I am a Sailor Star!"  
  
She paused in her speech and jumped gracefully down to the ground. She flipped her left pigtail over her shoulder.  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, soldier of destruction, first hier to the throne of Crystal Tokoyo, and leader of the Sailor Stars. You have no chance of victory, you might as well run for your life, as all cowards do!"  
  
"I am no coward!" Capricornus shouted.  
  
Saturn glared and pointed at him. "You ARE a coward, and a weakling. You take powers that do not belong to you, in order to try and increase your chances of victory. To bad for you, your opponent was me, and you have NO chance of leaving this fight alive!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Capricornus said, as the bands on his arms and legs began to glow.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The Z team looked at the girl who had arrived on the scene.  
  
She had long black hair that was tied up in two star-shaped buns on the sides of her head, and her hair fell to the backs of her knees.  
  
She wore a purple sailor outfit with a two-layered skirt. The outer skirt was s deep purple, which matched her collar and her knee-length boots. Her inner skirt was a light violet, and it matched the bows on her front and back. On her back, her name, 'Saturn; was written in delicate cursive script.  
  
On her forehead, a tiara rested. A purple star-shaped jewel was encrusted, and right below it, a gold cresent moon lay.  
  
Finally, the fighters looked at the sword slung on her right hip.  
  
"What is this?" Vegeta asked. "I can't sense any energy coming from that girl! Is she an android?"  
  
"I don't think so." Goku said. "Look, we can't sense the other guy eighter, but I can guarantee he is not mechanical."  
  
"But why is her sword on her right, shouldn't it be on her left?" Goten asked.  
  
"She must be left-handed." Piccolo said. "It is rare to have a left-handed fighter, but that fact gives a huge advantage to her."  
  
"Why is that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because she is left-handed, her major attack field is opposite the enemy's defense. Think. Because she attacks the enemy on its left side, its WEAKER side." Piccolo said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David looked at Sailor Saturn worriedly. "Saturn! Be careful! He's absorbed a great amount of powerful energy!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Saturn listened to David's words, all the while glaring at Capricornus. "It doesn't matter how much energy he's stolen, because he doesn't know how to control it!"  
  
Capricornus' temper flew. "Watch me!" He pressed his wrist bands together. Energy crackled around them. He extended his palm to Saturn.  
  
"Scattered Shot!"  
  
Multiple blasts shot from his palms aimed straight at Saturn, she jumped clear of a blast, stepped left, right, and started to run at Capricornus, while side stepping out of his blast's path.  
  
When she came within feet of him, she jumped high into the air. While in the air, she quickly drew her sword and slashed down with it as she landed on the ground.  
  
She looked at the ground she slashed. Then she looked up at Capricornus, who had just barely jumped clear.  
  
She smirked and stood. "What's the matter? I thought you could control that energy?"  
  
Capricornus' face flushed red from anger. "I can!"  
  
He put his hands together for a retaliation blast.  
  
"Mesico Ha!"  
  
A huge wave of energy swept towards her.  
  
Saturn smiled and the blade of her sword glowed a soft violet.  
  
She slashed the blade in the shape of a five point star.  
  
"SATURN STAR STRIKE!!"  
  
A huge star formed in front of her and shot to her enemy. It powered threw his blast and made contact, while Saturn stood, unharmed.  
  
Capricornus flew off of his feet and landed hard on his back. "More power." He said standing. "I need more power!" Suddenly, the bands on the Z fighters glowed and they winced as their energy was sucked.  
  
Saturn watched as their energy was drained. 'So, that's how its done.' After a lonf wait, the bands on Capricornus' wrists glowed. Saturn looked at him in confusion. 'What's with the delay?' Her eyes widened in realization.' He must have a machine around here that acts like some kind on resivoir, a middle man! If I can take that out, defeating him will be easy!'  
  
She looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. 'It must be hidden, but what.' Her eyes caught a pile of leaves sitting near the cliff she had jumped down from.  
  
'How did THAT get there? There are no trees around it, and the pile is so neat, it can't be natural, that must be it!'  
  
She looked at Capricornus, who was directly in front of the leaf pile. 'He CAN'T know my strategy, and I don't think he's noticed what's behind him.'  
  
"Now, YOU DIE!" She screamed at him, she flung her sword, blade first at him.  
  
He smiled and simply dodged the sword. "What was that?" He asked.  
  
Saturn simply smiled. "Bullseye!"  
  
Capricornus looked behind him and his eyes widened in horror. Her sword was lodged in his energy-draining machine. 'No! Now I can't drain any more energy! But I still have power in these bands, I'll take her out with this last blow!'  
  
He turned to face her, just as the machine behind him exploded.  
  
"Now, I'll destroy you!" He said as he gathered the last of his power.  
  
Saturn smirked.  
  
"Kame Hame Ha!" A huge blast of energy blew towards Saturn.  
  
She started to run towards the blast. She gained as much momentum as she could, paused, bent her knees and jumped as high as her physical limits allowed.  
  
Capricornus looked at the spot Saturn was when the blast died. "Got her!"  
  
"Not quite!"  
  
Capricornus looked up to see Sailor Saturn jumping threw the air.  
  
Her left hand snapped the tiara off her head. "Now, you die!"  
  
"Saurn Rings Blast!" She flung her tiara towards him, if turned into an energy disk and as Capricornus looked on in pure horror, it past threw his chest, as Saturn landed on the ground.  
  
He looked at the hole in his chest in disbelif. Slowly, and Z-fighter's energy returned to them.  
  
"No. I failed!" Tears ran down his cheeks as his body began turning to dust. He looked to the sky. "My Lord! I failed! Forgive Me!"  
  
And then he was silent, his body turned to dust and blew away.  
  
Saturn looked at the spot where he was. She narrowed her eyes. "Lord?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David looked on from the sidelines. "All right! Good show!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
CLAP CLAP CLAP  
  
Saturn jerked as she heard someone's clapping.  
  
"Well, well, well. I must say, you've gotten stronger, princess." A new voice said.  
  
Saturn's eyes widened in realization. 'No, it can't be.' She turned and faced the person in charge of Capricornus, the one who's voice sent chills down her spine.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in hatred as she uttered his name.  
  
"Bob."  
  
Ends chapter 43  
  
A/N Yes! Bob is back!!!  
  
I know, I know, another cliffy. But don't worry, you'll see what happens next time! So, remember to review! And I'll c ya laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	44. Return of An Old Enemy

A/N Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had a lot of stuff to do, and couldn't find time to write! I make up for it! Long Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: You know  
  
Thanks to rsd, P.L.S., and *** for updating!  
  
Chapter 44: Return of An Old Enemy  
  
Sailor Saturn stared at the teenaged-boy in front of her. His stringy brown hair reached his shoulders and his peircing green eyes radiated hatred. 'Robert. No, Bob. The evil that nearly destroyed my world!'  
  
"Bob." She growled.  
  
He smiled wickedly. "So, miss me? You really don't think I died five years ago? Did you?"  
  
"But, how?"  
  
He smirked as he thought back to the final blast of Rose's Star Crystal as it overtook him.  
  
"When you used the star crystal to counter my attack, you gave me some serious damage. Luckily, I managed to teleport out before you finished me. As I drifted around space I came upon a rouge planet right outside your universe. As I gained strength on this planet, I learned that the blast that hit me had some very suprising side effects, more specifically, Dimention Jumping!"  
  
Saturn looked at him. "Dimenstion Jumping?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the Z fighters were removing the energy bands from themselves.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Trunks asked as he picked up his sword and sheathed it on his back.  
  
Goku shook his head. He looked over and saw Pan headed over their was with David right on her heels.  
  
Goku looked at David. "Do you know this guy?"  
  
David looked back at him and nodded. "Yes, he goes by the name 'Bob' and he is incredialby evil and powerful." He sighed. "Last time I saw him, it took all the strength the princess could muster to defeat him. We thought for certain he was dead."  
  
Everyone looked at the two facing off again.  
  
David looked worried. 'Princess, I know you didn't use your full power agianst Capricornus. Why? I beg you, please don't take Bob lightly. I sense he has gotten more powerful. Please, don't hold back!'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bob lightly laughed while Saturn growled. "It really was a perfect plan."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"The planet I ended up on was that of the negamoon."  
  
Saturn went pale. "You were.behind all this?!"  
  
Bob nodded. "It was a good allenice. They wanted the silver crystal, and I the star crystal." He looked thoughtful. "Though, I never expected you would USE the cyrstal."  
  
He smiled. "Now, you and your friends are busy wandering different dimenstions, with no way to get together, AND NO WAY TO GET BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!"  
  
Saturn's temper rose. "Shut up."  
  
Bob stopped laughing abruptly. "Or what? Don't tell me you plan on taking me on?" He looked at her in mock pity. "Please, you and I both know you won't stand a chance agaist me. Especially now that you can't realize your full power."  
  
Saturn glared at him. 'Crap. He knows.'  
  
David looked shocked. "What is he talking about?"  
  
Bob chuckled. "I know your power, princess, I know you draw your power from three sources; the stars, the planet Saturn, and the moon! Take away one, and your power decreases!"  
  
"Your point?" Saturn asked, glancing at her sword which was behind Bob, wedged in the ground where the energy-draining machine was.  
  
"My point? My point is-IN THIS WORLD THE MOON DOESN'T EXIST!!!" Bob yelled in delight. He powered up a blast and sent it flying at the girl.  
  
Saturn watched the blast come at her. At the last second, she jumped over it and did a front flip as she sailed over Bob's head and landed beside her sword. In one fluid movement she pulled the sword out of the ground.  
  
She stood and smirked at Bob. She placed her right hand on her hip and held her sword down on her left. She had the sword's tip was touching her left calf.  
  
Bob looked ferious. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David looked smug. "Ha! You show him Saturn!"  
  
The others looked confused.  
  
"Um, what happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
David looked up at them. "Look, she has her sword resting on the back of her leg. In swordsmanship, it is the most insultig act one can do, because it tells the opponent. 'I'm not scared of you, because you are not worthy of my guard.'"  
  
They nodded in understaning.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bob growled as he drew his sword. "You will regret that!"  
  
He charged at her and slashed down, only to have it blocked. He slashed wildly, while Saturn clamly blocked each slash. Bob backed up, panting wildly.  
  
Saturn looked smug. "Looks like I made you mad. I hope you aren't too tired to continue, 'cause I haven't even begun yet!"  
  
She then began her own asalt. She struck swiftly and effectively, while her opponent barely kept up a defense. This stayed like this until.  
  
SLASH!  
  
CLANG!  
  
THUD!  
  
Bob looked at his sword. It lay on the ground out of his reach. He looked back at Saturn, who leveled her sword at him.  
  
He started chuckling maddly. "Now, I think you've forgotted."  
  
Saturn looked at him. "Forgotten what?"  
  
Bob looked at her gleefully. He fired a blast at her point-blank that she wasn't prepared for. The blast pushed her off her feet and she slid on her back for a few yards before she stopped.  
  
Cringing, she slowly got to her feet. "I fight dirty." He said.  
  
Saturn loked at her sword, it was now out of her reach. 'Stupid! Now what am I going to do? I'm too injured to jump for it!'  
  
She glared at him. In a flash, she snapped off her tiara and flung it at him.  
  
Bob smiled and just knocked it away.  
  
'I'm in it deep now!' She thought. 'My sword is out of my reach, and my tiara is useless. And without the moon, I can't use the moon wand.' Her eyes widened. 'Unless.'  
  
She spun the wand in her hand.  
  
Bob looked at her knowingly. "You can't fool me, I know for a fact you can't use that when there is no moon to draw energy from."  
  
Saturn spun around, bringing the wand over her head.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The fighters watched in awe as the few scraps and scratches they received were healed. They also felt the rest of their energy was returned to them.  
  
David looked confused. "Saturn, what are you thinking?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Saturn closed her eyes. 'Okay, the healing power works, that means that I can call its other powers. But what is the power source. If I can find that, I can-THERE IT IS!'  
  
She opened her eyes and glared at Bob.  
  
"TITUS!" She dropped the wand out in front of her.  
  
"MOON BEAM BLAST!'  
  
Bob looked surprised as the resulting blast overtook him. 'Impossible!'  
  
Saturn panted heavily as the blast died.  
  
In the sky above her, Bob materilized, highly injured. "This isn't over, Saturn. I WILL be back!" He said as a portal opened behind him and he disappeared threw it.  
  
She watched him exasted as he dissapeared. "I'll be ready."  
  
"Saturn!" David yelled from behind her.  
  
She turned towards him, then she felt it. The mind-blowing pain coming from her left side.  
  
Wenching, she grabbed her side. Through teary eyes, she looked at her hand.  
  
It was crimson.  
  
She was standing in a growing pool of her own blood.  
  
Her left leg started shaking wildly. She collapsed to her knees.  
  
In the distance, she could hear David's frightened calls.  
  
Her hand clasped around her transformation pin. 'I have to, I have to change back before I black out.'  
  
With a final shudder, she felt herself fall to the ground, then nothing.  
  
Ends chapter 44  
  
A/N Ack! dodges thrown objects. Don't hurt me! But I regret to say that I won't be able to update again before Monday!  
  
Ack! ducks under desk The library is closed till then!  
  
But I swear the next chap will be long too! Please review! And don't kill me!  
  
Till later!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	45. First Aid Treatment

A/N Oh my God! That was such a long weekend! Oh, well, I'm back! YAY!  
  
Now, on to next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still. Not mine.  
  
Thanx to rsd, Tera Earth (aka. Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 45: First Aid Treatment  
  
David watched horrified as he watched Sailor Saturn fall to her knees. His eyes traveled down to the pool of blood she was in.  
  
"Princess!" He shouted as he began to run to her.  
  
The girl closed her eyes in pain and grabbed the pin on the front of her shirt.  
  
Goku and the others knew the girl was in mortal danger and hurried her way.  
  
The girl's pin glowed softly, and she began to fall to the ground. A soft purple light glowed around her and when she hit the ground, her clothes had changed into a knee-length black pleated skirt and a white sailor top.  
  
David reached the girl first. He looked at her facedown on the ground, she was completely drained of color on her cheeks.  
  
He placed his front paws on her shoulder and shook her, trying desperatly to get her to stir.  
  
"Princess! Please! You have to get up!" He cried.  
  
By this time, the Z-fighters had gathered around them. Pan picked up David and held him close.  
  
Gohan kneeled by the girl and checked for a pulse. He looked to the group.  
  
"Her heartbeat is weak and her breathing is shallow. We have to get her to Bulma's, its closer than the hospital."  
  
Trunks bent down and gently turned the girl over on her back. "What about Goku's instant transmition?" He asked.  
  
Goku shook his head 'no.' "She's too weak, I doubt she would survive the teleportation."  
  
Trunks nodded and put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and picked the girl up bridal-style.  
  
With one last look at each other, the team powered up and flew towards capsule corps.  
  
David looked at Rose from Pan's arms. 'Well, I must say, it's a good thing she's fainted, 'cause if she knew she was this high up, she'd freak.'  
  
Trunks looked at the frail girl in his arms. 'She had such a cold look in her eyes when her fought, but now she looks so peaceful.' He glanced in front of him, capsule corps was just coming into view. "Hold on, we're almost there!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Back at capsule corps, the party was very much over.  
  
Bulma sat on her couch with Chichi and Videl, waiting for the boy's return.  
  
"Ah! What's taking them so long?!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Yeah, everyone else is gone, and as soon as they get back, we can go too." Chichi said, and Videl nodded in agreement.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Videl noticed a group of figures run past the window.  
  
A moment later, the door burst open.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trunks kicked the door open and ran inside. "MOM! COME QUICK!"  
  
From the living room, he heard the shuffle of feet. "Well its about time." Bulma said. She rounded the corner. "What took you so lon-" She looked at the girl he was holding, then she noticed the blood dripping to the floor.  
  
"GET HER UPSTAIRS!" She ordered and followed him up and into the hospital portion of the building.  
  
She led him into an empty room and motioned him to lie her on the bed. "Now, shoo." She told him. She then noticed the cat that followed. "You too!"  
  
David relutantley left the room and Bulma shut the door, but he took a post beside the door. 'Rose, you'll pull through. Please, you HAVE to; Bob WILL return, and you must defeat him.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trunks made his way downstairs to where Goku and the others were sitting with Chichi and Videl.  
  
"So? The girl claims to be a princess?" Chichi asked and Goku nodded.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan. "And you think she's really who she says?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms. "Well, everyone called her so; herself, the monsters we fought, and David."  
  
"DAVID?!?"  
  
So, the boys told them the story of their adventure.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After a while, David looked up as Bulma opened the door. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"She'll be fine, you can see her if you wish, I'm going to clean her clothes." She motioned to the pile of laundry in her hands.  
  
David watched the woman as she walked down the hall and disappeared into a side room. He walked into the room he had been waiting outside.  
  
He stared at the still form on the bed. She was wearing a borrowed pair of pj's and her entire middle was bandaged.  
  
He jumped onto the bed and looked at her sleeping form. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw the princess's cresent moon mark on her forehead; a sign she was healing.  
  
He looked up as Bulma once again entered, carrying Rose's now-cleaned school uniform.  
  
She placed them gently on the bed. She then turned to David. "Okay, now. Let's let her get some sleep. Come on downstairs." She said as she went to the door.  
  
She waited as David took one last look at the girl and jumped off the bed and followed Bulma out.  
  
He sighed as he made his way downstairs. 'Now, I'm going to have some explaining to do.'  
  
He entered the room where the others were waiting. He sighed again. 'A LOT of explaining.'  
  
Ends Chapter 45  
  
A/N Okay, guys, there it was. I hope you had a nice holiday, and please remember to review!  
  
I'll see you with the next update! Till then! Peace!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	46. The Awakening

A/N Hey, its me, again. Ready for the next chap? Well, duh, stupid me.  
  
Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN DBZ?! I WANT IT! I WANT IT NOW!!!!!  
  
To rsd: Well, yes, I suppose you could say they saved her, but she saved them first, so.technically, I don't know. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Thanx to rsd, Tera Earth (aka. Sailor Uranus), ***, and P.L.S. for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 46: The Awakening  
  
Bob paced around in his headquarters. "Darn. How could she beat me?" He looked at his injuries.  
  
"I'm pretty torn up. Darn that girl." He then realized something. "She has to be just as injured as me; if not more. I will heal, then I'll go after her, BEFORE she can fully recover!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The capsule group looked up expentantly as David entered the room.  
  
Everyone was completely silent as they watched the cat walk across the room and sit in front of them on the floor.  
  
Bulma was still in the dark, and Chichi and Videl were still stepical of the cat's talents.  
  
The others, however, were not to be fooled.  
  
"Well." Goku said, looking at David. "It seems we have a few questions for you."  
  
Bulma was astonished. "But, he's just a cat, he can't answer you Goku."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"What!" The three ladies said in unison, their eyes bugging out.  
  
David smiled. "Don't worry, I will answer all of your questions, and I have a few of my own, but first." He looked at Bulma. "I must thank you for taking such good care of the princess." He bowed his head. "Thank you."  
  
"D-d-d-don't mention it." Bulma responded.  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms. "Now, then, who are you? And who is that girl upstairs?"  
  
David took a deep breath. "The girl upstairs is the princess of the kingdom from which we came. We came from a place called Crystal Tokoyo. My name is David, and I am her guardian."  
  
Vegeta looked confused. "A kingdom where princesses go into battle? Why not have men fight and keep the girl within the safety of the castle?"  
  
David thought for a second. "Because in our world, brute strength is not required, those with a special source of power are needed to protect the kingdom. The princess, like her mother before her, is the strongest source of power. Men, for the most part, are not capable of such power."  
  
Trunks thought for a second. "What kind of power? Where does it come from?"  
  
"It comes from a variety of places. The power that they harness comes primarly from a certain planet, then from the fighter's heart. The princess, however, draws power from the planet Saturn, in combination with the moon and stars."  
  
"How do they harness that power?" Goten asked.  
  
"That I do not know."  
  
Goku thought back to the fight. "Who was that guy? Bob? You two seemed to recognize him."  
  
David's eyes darkned. "He is evil incarnate. Long ago, we met Bob, but he went by the name Robert, and he befriended us. He got the princess to open her heart to him, to trust him, even to love him. Then he turned on us, betrayed us all. After a long and costly fight, the princess overpowered him and we thought he was gone for good. Now that he has returned, stronger than before, its going to take all the power the princess can muster to take him down."  
  
David sighed. "But the Sailor Stars, her team, are nowhere to be found, and the princess is injured."  
  
"But that other guy was pretty banged up too." Gohan said.  
  
David's eyes showed a small glimmer of hope. "That's right! If the princess can fully recover before Bob, then there may be a small chance!"  
  
Bulma looked sad. "But her injuries were very severe, and I doubt she will be able to make a full recovery any time soon."  
  
David smiled inwardly. 'That's what you think.'  
  
"Now," he said. "I have a few questions. Starting with, who are you?"  
  
And so, the group told David all about the Saiyans, and the history of their world.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Upstairs, the still girl on the bed breathed deep. The cresent moon mark on her forehead flashed and disappeared.  
  
Her hand clutched the bedspread that covered her.  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened. She blinked once as she let her eyes adjust. She sat up slowly and held her head as it spun.  
  
She then noticed she was in a strange room. It looked like someone's bedroom, but had some strange machines in it.  
  
She realized she was wearing some pajamas. She gently raised the pajama shirt and looked at her bandaged side.  
  
Quietly, she unwrapped the bandage and folded it to the side. She fingered the spot where she had been wounded and smiled. Thanks to her power as Sailor Saturn, her wound was completely healed, and not even a scar remained.  
  
She slid out of bed and looked at her school uniform. As quick as she could, she put on her clothes and shoes.  
  
She looked at herself in a nearby mirror. Noticing her messy hair, she picked up a brush and fixed it in her favorite style, two star-shaped buns on her head.  
  
She put down the brush and smiled at her reflection.  
  
Then, she noticed her locket was missing from the front of her shirt. 'Oh, crap! Where could it be?' She looked around desperately, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she found it on the nightstand beside the bed.  
  
Quickly, she went over and picked it up. 'The last thing I need right now is to lose this.' She thought as she pinned it back where it belonged.  
  
'Where am I? How did I get here?' She then heard voices from far away. David's voice rang out from the muddle of voices.  
  
'Well, I'm not going to find out anything by staying up here.' She thought as she left the room and followed the sounds from downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Piccolo looked up quickly as the others were telling their story.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I heard something from upstairs." He said.  
  
Everyone was silent. "Maybe the lady is awake." Pan said.  
  
"I don't think so, Pan." Bulma said. "I don't think she'll be moving around for a while."  
  
They then heard footsteps on the stairs. They all turned towards the staircase.  
  
A teenaged-girl slowly made her way down. She stepped onto the floor and looked at the group who sat gawking at her.  
  
Rose smiled. "Good morning! I didn't miss anything did I?"  
  
Ends chapter 46  
  
A/N Okay, there it went. Please review! I NEED them! They make me happy!  
  
Till next update!  
  
See ya!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	47. The Fifth, Finally

A/N Hey, guys. I hope you're ready for this chapter, it took me two days to write it! Enjoy!  
  
Thanx to rsd, Tera Earth (aka. Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 47: The Fifth, Finally  
  
Rose looked at the strange people warily. 'Weird people, they just STARE at me; haven't they learned any manners?'  
  
David smiled and ran up to her. "I'm glad you're feeling better, princess."  
  
Rose nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She walked into the room and stood in front of the still-gawking people.  
  
She smiled and did a low curtsey. "I am the eldest daughter of King Endymnion and Neo Queen Serenity and first hier to the throne of crystal Tokoyo, Princess Rose. It is very nice to meet you all." She stood up and smiled.  
  
The people suddenly snapped out of their trance.  
  
"You're okay?" The blue-haired woman asked.  
  
Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes, how long was I out for?"  
  
David jumped onto her shoulder. "About three hours."  
  
Rose was shocked. "That long?"  
  
David nodded, then he remembered something. "Oh, let me introduce you!" He then introduced her to the strange people.  
  
After introductions, Rose smiled. "Thank you so very much for taking care of me!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Won't you sit down?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." Rose walked over and sat on an armchair. She crossed her ankles and laid her hands on her lap, while maintaining her posture.  
  
David jumped from her shoulder and sat by her feet on the floor.  
  
Bulma looked at her. 'Look at her posture, its perfect!'  
  
Rose looked at them. "Where exactly am I?"  
  
David sighed from the floor. "It seems we have crossed over and found ourselfs in a different world."  
  
"A different world?" Rose asked.  
  
David nodded. "I think the blast from the negamoon caused your star crystal to react and pushed us over."  
  
Rose's eyes hid behind her bangs. "Its my fault. If I had just listened to Mother and been in princess form when I used the crystal, we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Don't blame yourself." David said. "You did what you had to do, and if you hadn't did what you did, ourselfs and the kingdom would have been completely destroyed."  
  
Rose nodded. "I suppose so."  
  
'She looks so sad.' Trunks thought. 'Maybe we should change the subject.'  
  
"Anyway," He said. "How DID you defeat that guy?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Goku said. "I thought Bob said that since the moon doesn't exist, you couldn't blast him with that wand-thing."  
  
Rose smiled. "Its true, the moon is very important to me, but Bob was mistaken. I rarely use the moon's power to attack."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I draw power from the 22 moons that surround the planet Saturn. The moon of Earth acts as sort of a funnel to gather the power of Saturn's moons and concentrate it to my wand."  
  
"So why then did you activate the wand's healing powers first?" David asked.  
  
Rose thought. "So I could know which moon was closest to me and so I would know which power to call upon."  
  
David blinked. "But, you've never done that before, how did you know it would work?"  
  
"I didn't. It was just a hunch."  
  
David was astonished. "YOU WENT INTO BATTLE ARMED WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A HUNCH?!?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What would you have done if it hadn't worked?!?"  
  
"Died, I suppose."  
  
David gawked. "Don't do that again."  
  
Rose giggled lightly. "I'll try."  
  
David composed himself. "Anyway, now we must find the others. If we are here, then so must they. The star crystal as a whole can only open one dimenstion at a time. So, what do you say, Rose, lets go find them!"  
  
Rose was silent. She gripped her locket on her shirt.  
  
David looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rose's eyes showed the slightest hint of tears. "Their not here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look." She unpinned her locket and held it so David and the others could see.  
  
Then she snapped the locket open and they looked inside, to where the star crystal was supposed to be.  
  
David's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "W-w-w-w-hat happened to it?!"  
  
Inside the locket, a single point of the star crystal sat in the top point of the hollowed out space. The other four points were missing.  
  
Rose snapped the locket shut and pinned it back to where it belonged.  
  
"What do you think it means?" David asked her.  
  
Rose looked down saddly. "During the fight with the negamoon, I think I shattered the crystal. They each got hit with a crystal piece, and they all dissapeared; and its all because of me."  
  
David sighed. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Bulma got loud. "You're not giving up are you?!"  
  
Rose and David looked at them.  
  
"Yeah." Goku said. "We'll help you get back." He turned to his friends. "Any ideas?"  
  
They all thought for a moment.  
  
"What about the Eternal Dragon?" Gohan said.  
  
"But the Dragon Balls are inert right now, remember we used them a while back." Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Everyone was silent. After five minutes, Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Maybe Dende can help."  
  
"He went back to the lookout already." Chichi said.  
  
"Well, lets pay him a vist!" Goku said, standing.  
  
The others stood up. "Lets go!"  
  
Rose looked at them. 'Dende? I wonder who he is.'  
  
Ends chapter 47  
  
A/N Well, guys, that does it for now, remember to review, and I'll c ya next chapter!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	48. Foes and Fears

A/N Hey, people. Ready for next chapter? Good!  
  
Disclaimer: I know, you know so why repeat?  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka. Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 48: Foes and Fears  
  
Rose sat looking at the others.  
  
"Okay, so who's going?" Goku asked.  
  
Rose was halfway listening as they debated. 'I wonder, who is this Dende?'  
  
Then a cold clammy feeling shot through her heart. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
Slowly, she stood. Her heart pounding in her ears, she walked to the front door. A clammy hand gripped the doorknob and she opened it.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Goku and the others noticed the girl had left. "Where did she go?" He asked.  
  
They then heard the front door squeak open. They rushed to the door.  
  
Rose stood there, staring out in disbelive.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rose stared out of the door. There stood a teenaged boy, with deep green eyes and well-kept hair. He wore normal clothes and had a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello." He said. "I'm glad to see you're up and about."  
  
"What do you want?" Rose asked.  
  
"Just to see how you're feeling. I was worried about you."  
  
"Cut the crap, Bob, I know its you."  
  
Instantly, the smile vanished from the boy's face.  
  
David ran up and stood behind the girl's leg. "Bob? Are you sure? I don't feel a thing from him."  
  
"Suprising." The boy said. "You saw through my guise. You're sense of perception has gotten better."  
  
A wave of power enveloped the boy, and when it disapated, there stood the form that the Z-fighters knew.  
  
"Who is he?" Bulma asked from the door."  
  
"Bulma, get in the house." Vegeta said.  
  
David looked up at Rose, who had her transformation pin in her hand. "We need star power!"  
  
Rose nodded. "Saturn Moon Star Power!"  
  
A huge purple light erupted from her pin, forcing the Z-fighters to sheild their eyes. When the light died, they looked up to see Sailor Saturn.  
  
Bob chuckled softly. "Silly girl, I am not here seeking venance."  
  
"Well, that's a first." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I have come to tell you that we will not fight here and now, you can rest assured."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bob held up two fingers. "Two months. I will give you two months to ready yourself. We will settle the score then."  
  
With that, he opened a portal and vanished.  
  
Sailor Saturn stood looking at the spot where he had been in disbelif. "That was strange." Her eyes darkened. "But still, he is not to be trusted."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Behind her, the fighters looked hesitant.  
  
"This is bad." Gohan said. "That guy knows where this place is."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I am not going to leave it unprotected."  
  
Goku looked at him. "I agree, he could come back. Gohan, Goten, Pan, you three stay here. Piccolo, Trunks and I will take Rose to see Dende."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
In front of them, Sailor Saturn lightly touched her pin, causing it to glow softly. Instantly, she changed back into her regular form.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rose turned and looked at them. "What do you guys want to do now?"  
  
"Don't worry, we're still going." Piccolo said. He bent over and picked up David.  
  
"Does this guy live very far away?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, very far." Goku said.  
  
"Well, how are we going to get there?"  
  
Trunks came up behind her and picked her up like before: one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. "We'll fly."  
  
With that, they rose into the air. Rose was bewildered, normal people don't fly. They she noticed they were really high in the air.  
  
Her face paled. And still they went higher. She started to tremble, and then they went faster. Then, she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She gripped onto Trunk's shoulder and pushed her face into his shirt.  
  
Trunks looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no." Came the muffled response.  
  
David looked on from his spot. "Maybe I should have told you sooner, she's terrified of hights."  
  
Goku looked confused. "But that doesn't make sense. During her fight, she was high in the air for a time, and she seemed perfectly calm about it."  
  
David sighed. "That's because she WAS fighting. When she fights, she seems to push her heart away." He thought for a second. "What's that saying she always says?"  
  
"I fight with my head, and love with my heart, never to let the two intertwine." Came Rose's muffled voice.  
  
'But that's not right.' Trunks thought. 'One must use both in battle, if not, the fighter will become ruthless and cold hearted.'  
  
He felt the girl hug him slightly tighter. In the distance, he could faintly see the outline of Kami's lookout.  
  
Unconsciencly, he slightly held the girl tighter, assuring her she had nothing to fear.  
  
Ends chapter 48  
  
A/N Aww. Don't you just LOVE the mush?  
  
Well, I did.  
  
Remember to review, and I'll see you with the next chapter, which I should have posted on Monday.  
  
See ya!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	49. The Guardian

A/N Hey, guys, I hope you're ready for this chapter!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka. Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 49: The Guardian  
  
Bob waited impatently in his hideout. "What's taking so long?"  
  
Then, a figure in shadows approached from behind.  
  
He glanced behind him. "Its about time you got here."  
  
The figure bowed slightly. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting your summons."  
  
Bob's gaze softened a little, but only a little. "Forgiven. Now, you know what to do."  
  
The figure nodded. "Yes, my lord."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The three fighters touched down on the top of Kami's lookout. Rose still was gripped onto Trunks.  
  
Slowly, she peaked her eye out and seen they weren't flying anymore. Slowly, she slipped onto the solid ground and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Trunks looked at her with a mischevious gleam in his eye. "What do you say we take a look over the edge?"  
  
Rose frightfully looked at the lookout's edge. She closed her eyes and showed a look of pure determination as she crossed her arms. "No thanks."  
  
David jumped off Piccolo and went over to the girl. "Feeling better?"  
  
"I will when there is dirt under my feet."  
  
Piccolo walked away. "I'll find Dende."  
  
Then a thought hit Rose. "You guys never told me: Who is Dende?"  
  
David looked on with interest.  
  
Goku smiled. "Well, Dende, see he's this planet's guardian."  
  
An image came into Rose's head and she tried to imagine what Dende looked like. A picture of a guy wearing a sailor suit popped into her mind.  
  
A similar image was in David's head. "A planet guardian? Just like back home!" He looked at Goku. "Does every planet in this solar system have a guardian?"  
  
Goku looked thoughtful. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Rose and David nodded in understanding.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Piccolo approached Dende. "Dende. There is someone here to see you."  
  
Dende looked at him bewildered, but quickly went to a nearby window and looked at the girl in question. "Who is she?"  
  
Piccolo smiled. "It's a long story."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What's taking so long?" Trunks said, clearly impatient.  
  
Rose would never have said it, but she was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Ah, here they come!" Goku said.  
  
Rose looked and seen the green guy coming back. Beside him, a smaller, younger-looking green guy approached. 'That's the guardian?'  
  
The small guy smiled at Rose and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you; your highness. I am Dende, this planet's guardian."  
  
Rose curtseyed back. "How do you do?"  
  
David was not so polite. "You're not human?"  
  
'Oh, God.' Rose thought. 'I hope David didn't insult him!'  
  
But, fortuaatly, Dende smiled. "Nope, I'm a Namekian, from the planet Namek."  
  
Rose and David blinked. "Namek?"  
  
"A planet that is very far away from this solar system." Trunks said. "A time ago, their planet was destroyed by an evil being known as Frieza. After Goku defeated him, we used the dragon balls to give them a new planet to stay on."  
  
Rose was bewildered. 'Dragon Balls?'  
  
"So, Dende, do you have any idea of how we can get Rose back to her own world?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Dende sighed. "The only possibility I can think of is the dragon balls."  
  
The others, other than Rose and David, sighed heavily.  
  
"Um, what are the dragon balls?" Rose asked.  
  
Dende looked at her. "They are seven gold balls that, when brought together, summons a magical dragon. That dragon can grant the person who summoned him any two wishes."  
  
"Like a genie?"  
  
Dende nodded. "But there's a few catches. First, the dragon cannot grant the same wish twice, and second, after the dragon grants the wishes, the dragon balls scatter around the world and become regular stones for a year."  
  
"And the problem is." Piccolo interrupted. "That now, the dragon balls ARE regular stones, and we can't call the dragon."  
  
Dende looked hopeful. "Yes, but the year is almost up! I estimate that in or around a month, we could use them again!"  
  
"That's good news!" Goku said.  
  
But Rose looked worried. 'A whole month? I'm stuck here for a month?'  
  
Then, an aura shot through her heart like lighting. "Oh, no."  
  
Trunks, Goku, and David looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I sense an enemy."  
  
Ends chapter 49  
  
A/N Okay, people. I know its really short, but I gotta update my other story too! Please review!  
  
Till later!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	50. By the Sea, By the Sea, By the Beautiful...

A/N Hey peoples! I hope you all are doing fine today! Time to put another chapter in the works. Chapter 50! Yay!  
  
Thanks to Tera Earth (aka. Sailor Uranus), rsd, P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 50: By the Sea, By the Sea, By the Beautiful Sea  
  
Through the clear blue sky, two swift figures sped though. One carrying a girl and the other with a small kitten in his arms.  
  
Rose looked determined as she looked ahead of her. "Just ahead." She looked at Trunks. "Could you go faster?!"  
  
Trunks smirked. "I thought you didn't like heights."  
  
"I don't." She replied. "But the faster you go, the sooner we get there, and I can be on solid ground."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Faster?" He looked at Goku, who was looking at the sea below him with interest. "She wants us to go faster!"  
  
He felt his power erupt inside him. "You better hang on!" He burst into super sayian mode and zoomed as fast as him body allowed, leaving a daydreaming Goku behind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Goku looked down at the sea below him. 'This is strange. This place looks familiar.'  
  
Then he realized it. 'Is there a reason we're here?'  
  
David looked up at him. "Hey, we're losing them."  
  
Goku snapped out of his dream. He looked at the energy trail left by Trunks.  
  
He powered up to super sayian. "Hang on!"  
  
He sped off after Trunks.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rose looked at Trunks in shock. "You-your hair changed color!"  
  
Trunks smirked. You're not the only one who uses transformations to get stronger."  
  
Rose listened to the force in her heart. 'Not much further. It should be right about.'  
  
"Here!"  
  
Trunks slowed sharply and then stopped, hovering in midair. "Where?"  
  
Rose looked down and around. She pointed to a small island. "There. Land there."  
  
Trunks decended slowly and touched down on the island. He then noticed where they were. "We're on Roshi's island!"  
  
Behind them Master Roshi came to them. "Hey Trunks! Who's this? Your new girlfriend?"  
  
Instantly, Trunks blushed. "No! She's uh, we're just friends."  
  
Rose paid the two of them no mind. Instead, she walked over to the seashore. The water swelled around her feet, and then retreated. 'This is bad.'  
  
Above her, Goku and David flew over and landed where Roshi and Trunks were.  
  
She heard the three men talking cheerfully, but hey, they didn't know what was coming like she did.  
  
Suddenly, the water took a sharp retreat back. "He's here!"  
  
A huge tower of water shot up from the sea in front of her. She looked up to the top of the pillar of water where a tall figure floated.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked.  
  
"I have the power of the sea, under the water God, Neptune, I am the fish, Pisceus."  
  
She smirked and brought her hand up to her transformation pin. "Well, Pisceus, you have chosen the wrong enemy!"  
  
"Saturn Moon Star Power!"  
  
In a flash, Sailor Saturn glared up at the water pillar.  
  
"I am the soldier from the forbidden planet. A princess from the moon, and leader of the stars. I am Sailor Saturn, and in the name of the moon, I will defeat you, with the power of the stars!"  
  
"Well then, lets get started!" Pisceus said, and he dissapeared into the water below him.  
  
Sailor Saturn looked warily at the tower of water. 'What's he planning?'  
  
She gasped. The tower of water collapsed, the result was a huge wave of water that washed up onto the small island. The water came up to Saturn's waist and she breathed a small sigh of relief to this point.  
  
That is, until a strong current pulled around her feet, knocking her down and pulling her into the depths.  
  
She knew immediately she was underwater. 'Oh, great. I am not the best swimmer, and I'm stuck in an undertow. What's more, I REALLY need to breathe!'  
  
Suddenly, Pisceus appeared less than a foot in front of her. "What's the matter princess? Need air?"  
  
'How can he talk and breathe underwater?!' She thought.  
  
Pisceus turned and swam away from her. Her eyes caught a flash of grey. As she watched Pisceus swim away, the answer was revealed. 'He's a merman!'  
  
Ends chapter 50  
  
A/N I know! Another short chapter! I'm so sorry! I swear I'll update soon! Just please don't hurt me!  
  
Oh, yeah. And please review!  
  
Till laterz  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	51. The Tritus: Fight Under The Sea

A/N Hey guys, how are ya'll doing? I have a surprise for you, LONG CHAPTER!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Chapter 51: The Tritus: Fight Under The Sea  
  
Sailor Saturn watched in awe as the merman swam into the inky darkness of the ocean depths.  
  
'Pisceus, a merman? Crap.' She felt her oxygen supply run dangerously low and she fought the urge to breathe.  
  
Then, from the direction that Pisceus left, a huge shadow approached. Saturn squinted through the water and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
A huge fish came swimming at her. It opened its huge mouth and could easily swallow her whole.  
  
The fish was a few feet away from her when it suddenly stopped. Saturn looked at it in confusion. 'What happened?'  
  
The fish wobbled and flopped around and she seen the origin of the fish's plight. Goku was holding onto its tail, enabling it to move.  
  
She looked relieved. 'Well, at least I'm not fish food.' Then her air supply completely ran out. She felt air bubbles escape her mouth, and her vision started to go.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. Everything around her seemed to grow darker and water flowed into her throat.  
  
The sharp glare of the late afternoon sun shone in her eyes and she felt sand under her knees. Water surged up her trachea and she coughed/gagged on it.  
  
She took a moment to catch her breath and she looked at her savior.  
  
"Are you all right? You blacked out for a minute there." Trunks said.  
  
She looked at him through ragged breaths. "Salt water -breath- is SO nasty."  
  
She stood on shaky knees and looked at the ocean. "Where did he go?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, telling her he didn't know. A flash of gold shot up from the ocean, and Goku landed beside them.  
  
A strong force entered Saturn's heart. "He's coming around for another shot!"  
  
Another burst of water shot upward and Pisceus looked down at them. "Don't you wanna play anymore?" He tainted.  
  
"Play with this!" Saturn shouted and snapped off her tiara.  
  
"Saturn Rings Blast!" The disk flew towards Piseus. He smiled.  
  
"You really think your pitiful attacks can destroy a member of the Tritus?" He swept his arm wide and another stream of water came in front of him, blocking Saturn's attack.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David looked on from the second story window of Roshi's house where him and Roshi watched the fight. "This is bad, he uses the water both for offense and defense. It's almost an unbeatable combo."  
  
Roshi looked thoughtful. 'Water is his strength.' "Maybe if the water was gone, they could defeat him."  
  
"Yeah, like a fish out of water!" David looked at the three. "Sailor Saturn! Pisceus is a formidable foe, but he is still just a fish! Take away his water supply, and he will be completely helpless!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Saturn listened to David. "Take away the water? But he's in the ocean! We can't drain the whole sea!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Trunks, I have an idea, but I need a distraction!"  
  
Trunks looked at him. "What are you going to do, Goku?"  
  
"You'll see! Just back me up!"  
  
Trunks nodded. He looked at the monster. With a blast of energy, he flew up towards him.  
  
Pisceus saw Trunks coming. Immediately, he started to shoot huge amounts of water at him; enough to crush him if they made contact. Luckily, Trunks was fast enough to avoid them, but didn't try to get any closer.  
  
Saturn watched. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Goku move his index finger to his face. "What are you planning to do?" She asked.  
  
"You'll find out, just be ready to finish him." With that, he vanished.  
  
Sailor Saturn stared at the spot he was in disbelif. 'How'd he do that?!' She looked at Pisceus, who was still only paying attention to Trunks. 'Well, I better prepare.' She drew her sword and waited. For what, she did not know.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Goku materialized behind the water tower at its base. He checked to make sure he wasn't noticed.  
  
Seeing he was fine, he gathered his energy.  
  
"Kame-hame-ha!" He blasted the bottom of the water tower, which to his delight, started to collapse.  
  
Knowing what would follow, he quickly moved out of the way.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trunks watched in awe as Pisceus' attacks stopped. The pillar of water that he was on began to break apart from the bottom up.  
  
He decided now would be a good time to move. He didn't know what was to come, but he had a feeling.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Saturn smiled as Pisceus began to fall. The water around him no longer in his control. He fell, helpless, towards the sea.  
  
'Too bad he won't get there.' Saturn thought as she gripped her sword. A deep purple colored the blade as her energy swept through it. She raised the blade over her head and shouted her attack as she brought it down.  
  
"SATURN STAR SWORD STRIKE!!"  
  
A huge blast resulted from the sword as her strongest attack hit Pisceus dead on.  
  
His body convulsed in pain and he turned to ashe which sprinkled into the shining water below.  
  
Sailor Saturn snapped her fingers triumphanly. "Star dust!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Later, Rose, Goku, and Trunks sat talking with Master Roshi when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He answered. He turned to Goku. "Its for you."  
  
Goku took the phone quizzingly. "Hello?"  
  
A huge shout came from the phone that everyone could hear. "Oh, Chichi." (More shouting) Yes, we're coming, (Shouts) we're leaving now. Bye." He hung the phone up and turned to Trunks. "We better go. Bulma AND Chichi are mad at us for being late."  
  
Trunks paled.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
They made it back home in record time.  
  
Trunks opened the door and yelling came out. Very loud yelling. Rose held her ears to the noise.  
  
After a long persuation, Chichi and Bulma calmed down.  
  
"So, it seems you'll be here for a little while." Bulma said. "Well, don't worry, you can stay here until we can get you home."  
  
Rose was astonished. "But, I don't want to put anyone out."  
  
"Don't worry, this place is huge, you won't put any of us out." She said.  
  
Rose bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That night, Rose looked up at the stars. In borrowed pj's, she crawled into bed.  
  
'Rini, I hope you're okay. Please, stay safe, little sister.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Little did she know, Rini was just starting her own adventure.  
  
Rini stood up and looked at the blonde haired girl she had just fallen on. She held out her hand. "The silver crystal. Give it to me."  
  
Ends chapter 51  
  
A/N Okay, guys, there it is. The Rini bit was to show you where I was in the story timeline, and I may or may not put these little exerpts in or not. This is Rose's story, not Rini's.  
  
Anywho, Please review, and I'll see you guys with the next update!  
  
Till laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	52. Road Trip

A/N Hey peoples! Ready for this? Well, you better be! Chapter 52, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: What's the point?  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 52: Road Trip  
  
Sunlight danced across the face of the teenage girl. She tossed in protest and pulled the covers high over her head.  
  
Movements downstairs reached her ears and a delicious smell wafted into her nose. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she reluctantly sat up.  
  
Yawning, she looked around. 'Huh? This isn't my room; oh yeah, now I remember where I am.'  
  
She looked at the chair that sat on the other side of the room. Folded there was her school uniform. 'Someone cleaned and pressed it.' She thought smiling.  
  
After changing and brushing her hair, she headed downstairs to where the others were waiting.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Rose sat on the couch with Trunks' younger sister Bra. It was Saturday, and Bra was currently in 'cartoon mode.'  
  
Trunks sat on the other side of the room, and for some reason, had a phone sitting in his lap.  
  
Rose wondered, but did not ask.  
  
Bulma came in, looked at Trunks, and then at the TV-engrossed girl on the couch. She and Rose made eye contact and Rose smiled.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother with a hopeful look. "You're sure no one called me yesterday?"  
  
Bulma sighed. It had been like this for the past week, ever since he and his last girlfriend broke up.  
  
In a huff, Bulma grabbed the TV remote and clicked off the TV. Bra snapped out of her trance. She looked displeased at her mother.  
  
Not breaking her expression, she pulled the phone out of Trunks' grasp.  
  
"I am NOT going to have the two of you sitting around under my feet all day!" She said, hands on hips. She looked at Rose. "The two of you will show our guest around the city, and take her shopping for new clothes."  
  
"But." The two said in unison.  
  
"NOW!" Bulma shouted.  
  
The two cowered. "Yes ma'am."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the three stood on the lawn, ready to go.  
  
Rose had a slight worried look. "We're not flying are we?"  
  
Bra looked over at Trunks who was pulling out a flat silver container. "Nope, looks like we're driving."  
  
Rose nodded but then something struck her. 'Drive? Drive what? I don't see any kind of car or anything out here.'  
  
Trunks flipped open the container. "Any preferences?"  
  
Bra thought. "Um, number 5."  
  
Rose was just confused. As she watched, Trunks pulled out the vial that had '5' on it; he pushed down a button on the top and tossed it out in front of him. 'What's the point?'  
  
BOOM!  
  
As if by magic, a convertible simply appeared.  
  
Rose's eyes bugged out. "How? Uh, what?"  
  
Bra smiled at her. "That's a dinocap!"  
  
Rose looked back. "A dinocap?"  
  
"Its what our family is famous for." Trunks said. "It's a capsule that can condense all sorts of things so that people can carry them around with them." He walked to the driver's side and jumped in. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Bra nodded. "You can have the front, Rose." She jumped in the back.  
  
She walked over to the car. "You're sure this thing isn't going to become a capsule while I'm in it, right?"  
  
"Its perfectly safe, now come on." Trunks said impatiently.  
  
Rose opened the door and got in. 'I hope David won't mind being left behind.'  
  
"Buckle up."  
  
Rose jumped from her thoughts. She looked at Trunks. "Huh?"  
  
Bra pulled at something from over Rose's shoulder. "Here. Take this and pull it over and click the metal piece into that catch over there." She instructed.  
  
After Rose was secured in her chair, Trunks pulled out into the street. "So, what's first?"  
  
"Lets drive around until we get hungrey, then we can shop!" Bra said from the back.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"And that's the local high school." Trunks said pointing at a tall building.  
  
"Wow, school's so big." Rose said.  
  
"Hey, Trunks let's show her the movie theater and then lets head over to the mall." Bra said. "I'm getting hungrey."  
  
"I have a better idea, lets go shop now and when we get done, lets catch a movie." Trunks replied.  
  
"That works." Bra said.  
  
After a fifteen minute drive, Trunks pulled into a parking lot of a huge building.  
  
Rose looked at it wide-eyed. 'Its huge! Bigger than any building back home other than the castle!'  
  
"Here it is, ten stories of shopping pleasure!" Bra said getting out. They waited for Trunks to capsulize the car and in they went.  
  
Ends chapter 52  
  
A/N I sooo sorry! I know its like REALLY short! I can't help it! But school will be out in a week and I'll have more time to write. Please be patient!  
  
Remember to review!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	53. Shopping Spree

A/N Hey guys! Ready for chapter 53? Good!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L..S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Only Rose is mine.  
  
Chapter 53: Shopping Spree  
  
Rose followed behind Bra as she dug through the racks of clothes. Suddenly, a huge pile was thrust into her arms.  
  
"Here, go try them on. The dressing room is over there." Bra pointed towards the back of the store. Bra watched Rose as she walked back.  
  
A flash of red hair caught Bra's eye. She turned to the door that went towards the rest of the mall. A tall girl with red hair that went halfway down her back walked past, draped on the arm of the high school's football star.  
  
Bra's eyes widened. 'Oh, crap.' She looked around desperately. 'There he is, he hasn't seen her.' She quickly walked over to her brother.  
  
"Hey. Come on." She told him. "Lets wait and see the clothes that she tries on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the fitting room. Cautiously looking over her shoulder. 'Perfect. Nowhere in sight.'  
  
She and him waited outside the fitting room door. "Hey! Show us when you're ready!" Bra shouted cheerfully.  
  
After a moment, the lock on the door clicked, and the door slowly opened. Rose stood wearing black polyester bellbottoms and a violet fitted top. She wore black high-heeled boots that gave two inches to her height.  
  
"So, how do I look?" She asked nervously.  
  
"I was right." Bra said smiling. "A perfect size 4." She looked at her brother. "Well?"  
  
"."  
  
Bra elbowed him hard.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Uh. Looks fine." He said stuttering.  
  
Bra laughed lightly. "Come on, next outfit. I'm hungry and need food."  
  
Rose smiled and laughed. "Okay, I'm on it." She turned and went back in the room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After more outfits, the three checked out and headed towards the food court. Rose looked troubled. 'I did not ask for this, but they opened their home and spent all this money on me. I must repay them somehow, but how?'  
  
Trunks looked at his watch. "Okay, its 2:15 now, let's say we grab a bite and catch the 3:00 movie."  
  
Bra looked around nervously. 'I wonder if she's still here.'  
  
Trunks stopped and looked at her. She was in her own little world and wasn't paying him any attention. "Hello?" He snapped.  
  
"Huh? Oh, what?"  
  
"I said why don't we see the 3:00 movie."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sounds good. Hey! I wanna cheeseburger!" Bra said smiling.  
  
"Sigh." Trunks said as the girls sat. "I suppose I'LL get it." He looked at Rose. "What do you want?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." She said.  
  
"Cheeseburger and fries all right?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rose smiled.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After eating, the group headed for the exit.  
  
"Hey wait." Bra said with a slight blush. "I gotta go to the ladies room. Rose, wanna come with?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trunks waited patently. "What's taking them so long?"  
  
"Hey Trunks!" A familiar voice said behind him.  
  
Instantly, his heart went wild. He turned around and there she was. Long red hair hung down her back and piercing green eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Britney!" He smiled at her, 'maybe she's sorry she dumped me and wants to get back together! But wait, what's that look in her eyes? Anticipation? No, it looks like gloating? Why is she looking at me like that?'  
  
"Britney!" A deep voice called. Britney turned and a young man with a varsity jacket came over and stood with her. Almost immediately, she grabbed his arm and leaded into him. "Hey, Trunks."  
  
"Jack." Trunks kept a straight face, but inside, his heart was breaking.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Rose and Bra emerged from the bathroom. Bra looked around. "Now, where did Trunks get to?"  
  
"There he is." Rose said pointing to the mall exit.  
  
Bra looked at her. "That girl he's talking to, that's his ex-girlfreind. They broke up less than a week ago. A few days before they broke up, Goten came over and told him she was cheating on him with a member of the football team, but Trunks got mad and didn't belive him. Well, then he got a phone call from her, and it was over." She sneered at the group. "She's just showing off her new guy. She knows she's hurting him. She's adding salt to the wound."  
  
"She used him." Rose said saddly. 'Just like Robert did.' "Come on, lets help him." She said as she walked over to them.  
  
She walked up to Trunks and grabbed his arm. "Trunks, you said you were taking me to the movies." She said with pleading eyes.  
  
Britney's smile instantly vanished. Her eyes flashed angrily. "Who is she?"  
  
Rose turned to Britney and looked like she had only just noticed her. "Oh, hi!" She said politely. She turned to Trunks (still on his arm) "Are you friends?"  
  
Trunks looked dumbstruck, then realized what was happening. "Um. No. Just a girl I used to know." He said, giving Britney a glare. "Come on." He walked out of the mall, Rose on his arm, and Bra looking very smug behind them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Britney glared as the three left. 'How dare he?' She hugged Jack tighter. 'Well, I'll show him! He WILL me mine again!'  
  
She smiled. 'That girl has no idea who she is up against.'  
  
Ends chapter 53  
  
A/N Okay that it for now.  
  
Please review!  
  
Next update will be sometime Monday!  
  
Till then, laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	54. Time for a Trip

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! Chapter 54!  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting very annoying.  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 54: Time for a Trip  
  
Silence  
  
That was the only way to describe the mood of the threesome as they drove towards the movies.  
  
Rose looked out the window. She sighed inwardly. 'He's mad at me. I don't know what possessed me to do that. That wasn't like me at all.'  
  
'Why did she do that?' Trunks thought as he drove. 'Now she's not talking at all. Is it because I did something?'  
  
'Its too quiet. I can't stand it.' Bra thought from the backseat.  
  
"Look." Rose said.  
  
"Hey." Trunks said at exactly the same time.  
  
"You first." Trunks said going back to looking at the road.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what got into me back there, I've never done anything like that before. Please forgive my rudeness." She said, holding her head down.  
  
"Thank you." Trunks said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Rose said confused.  
  
Trunks smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened. Plus, I really liked the look on Britney's face when you grabbed me."  
  
The car slowed and Trunks pulled into the theater.  
  
Rose giggled. "Yeah, she looked a little ticked. Wish I had a camera!" She said as they got out of the car.  
  
Bra smiled as she walked behind them. 'That's better.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
David paced around the living room of capsule corps.  
  
"I can't belive they left without me!" He said. "What as I supposed to do until they come back?"  
  
He stopped pacing and jumped on the couch. "A nap may be nice, but." He shook his head fiercely. 'No!'  
  
He thought back to the last fight. It played back in his mind. Then to the conversation at Roshi's afterward.  
  
'Wait a second, Rose said that guy said he was a member of the Tritus. I wonder what that is.'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I have the power of the sea, under the water God, Neptune, I am the fish, Pisceus."  
  
-Ends Flashback-  
  
'He said he was sent be the god Neptune. What did he mean by that? Only the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Stars can use the power of the planets. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of the Tritus.' He sighed deeply. 'Rose, please hurry back!'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Wow!" Rose said as she entered the theater. The screen was huge, like that of an I-Max theater.  
  
"Here." Trunks said as he came up behind her. He handed her a soda. "Where do you want to sit?"  
  
"Lets sit in the back!" Bra said as she walked to a backseat. The two followed and sat in a row, Rose in the middle, Trunks on her left and Bra on her right.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, its an action/adventure horror movie." Trunks said.  
  
'Oh god.' Rose thought as the lights turned low and the movie started.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
From the other side of the theater, Britney scowled. 'Stupid girl. Stupid Trunks.'  
  
Jack sat beside her watching the movie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
'No one bounces back from me this fast! I'll just have to trash this relationship before my reputation is destroyed.'  
  
She glared at them one last time and turned to the movie. But she couldn't help glaring over at them every now and then. 'I'll show them.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The girl walked down the path. In the background, suspenseful music played. The girl heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around. No one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued her path. Suddenly a figure jumped from the shadows and sliced the girl in two.  
  
The entire audience jumped. Rose screamed and grabbed the closet thing in her reach and held on tight.  
  
Trunks blushed slightly. He looked over, yep, she was still on his arm with her eyes closed shut. He moved his arm slightly. "Hey. Movie's over. We need to get home."  
  
Rose lifted her head slowly and opened her eyes. The ending credits were going up. "Oh."  
  
"You mind?" He asked moving his arm.  
  
Rose noticed she was AGAIN hanging on him, she quickly let go and blushed furiously.  
  
He got up and she and Bra followed him out into the lobby.  
  
"Could you two wait here for a second?" Trunks asked. "I'll be right back." He walked towards the bathrooms.  
  
"So, how'd you like the movies?" Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see half of it." She replied. "I'm not to fond of scary movies."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Britney stormed out of the cinema. 'Uh! The nerve! How dare she?! On MY guy's arm!'  
  
She noticed Rose standing with Trunks' sister, Trunks no where in sight. She then noticed him walking to the back of the building. 'I got an idea!' She thought with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What's taking so long?" Bra asked.  
  
Rose smiled to her herself. "Patience is a virtue."  
  
"Yeah, that I don't have!" Bra retorted.  
  
"Here he comes." Rose said as she watched Trunks make his way back. She began to walk towards him when something caught her foot. She felt herself begin to fall. She braced herself for the painful meeting with the floor.  
  
The meeting never came. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find she was pallel to the floor. "Are you okay?" A voice said above her.  
  
She looked to the voice. "Trunks? Oh, yeah I suppose." 'He caught me.' She blushed. "Thank you, um, could you let me up now?"  
  
Trunks blushed deep as he realized he was still holding her. He quickly helped her up. She slowly smoothed her skirt.  
  
A flash of red caught Trunks' eye. 'Britney?!' "Come on." He said a bit more harsely than he meant. "Let's go home."  
  
And together the three left on the way back to Capsule Corps.  
  
Ends Chapter 54  
  
A/N Okay people. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
The next chapter will be up in a few days. I have exams this week and I don't know when I'll have time to post again, so please be patient. AND REVIEW!!  
  
Till Laterz  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	55. In My Dreams

A/N Hey guys! I took a day off yesterday, but I'm so very excited, cause my other story just hit 500 reviews! YAY! Okay, enough with that, on to chapter 55!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting old. Fast.  
  
Chapter 55: In My Dreams  
  
Sunday went be uneventful. As Rose got in between the covers of her bed, she got a funny feeling.  
  
'What's this? My heart's beating so fast, and I don't know why! I need to calm down.' She breathed deep. Her heart slowed to normal.  
  
She reached over and clicked off the light, but still the foreboding feeling remained until sleep took her.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
"MERCURY BLIZZARD BLAST!!!"  
  
A huge ball of ice engulfed the light blue monster. In an instant the monster was destroyed. A light blue gem glowed and landed in the blue- haired girls' hand.  
  
~Ends Dream~  
  
Rose woke with a start. 'Amanda?! I had a dream about Sailor Mercury, but was it real?' Her eyes teared. 'No. It was just a silly dream. Nothing more.' She laid back down and sleep took her once more.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
"VENUS SUN STROKE!!!"  
  
A ball of light exploded towards a yellow/orange monster as it held a card out in front of it. In a blinding flash of light the target disappeared into dust.  
  
In the morning light, a small crystal glowed. It was caught by a blonde- haired girl who stared at it intensly.  
  
~Ends Dream~  
  
Rose tossed in her sleep, dreams flashed in her eyes. "Marron." She sleeptalked. "Marron, hold on."  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
"MARS VOLCANO ERUPTION!!!"  
  
An orb of firey lava molded and made its trek towards a red-skinned monster. It exploded in a fiery blaze. As the heat died, a red glowing shard found its way to the hand of a raven haired girl.  
  
~Ends Dream~  
  
"Rachel!" Rose bolted upright. She was shaking invollentarlly. "Marron, Rachel, what's going on? Is my mind playing tricks on me? No. Is it a vision? But what about Laura?" she caught her breath and settled back into bed. 'Maybe, I'll learn about Laura.'  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER STORM!"  
  
A huge blast of thunder and lighting formed and slammed into the mint-green haired figure. It screamed and disappeared into dust. From above the ashes, a soft green glowing gem found it self in the hand of a brown-haired girl.  
  
~Ends Dream~  
  
Rose woke in a cold sweat. 'Laura. A dream about Laura and the others. What could it mean? Are they in trouble? Do they need me?'  
  
Her heart fluttered violently. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her locket on the nightstand. With shaking hands she picked it up and looked at it. She snapped it open and gasped.  
  
The crystal piece inside was glowing a violet color.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bob hit the wall of his hideout in pure anger. "ALL OF THEM!!! DESTROYED!!!"  
  
He went over to a control panel, pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Everyone. In here. NOW!!!"  
  
In a matter of moments, six figures ran up to Bob, two stepped forward and kneeled on one knee, while the remaining four sat on both knees behind the two. "Lord Bob."  
  
"Is anything the matter?" One of the front figures asked.  
  
"Yes. Virgus, Librus, Arius, and Saggitus have all been destroyed by the Sailor Stars, and it seems the crystal shards that sent them to that dimension has pulled them into the dimenstional void that divides these worlds."  
  
"Any idea where they're headed?" A back figure asked.  
  
"The crystal is trying to reform itself. Its headed this way." Bob frowned. "But there is good news. The shards have accidently brought along others for the ride, this drained its power, and for the time being, the shards cannot push them all here."  
  
"How much time do we have until the shards regain their power?"  
  
Bob frowned. "I don't know, but if we can destroy the crystal shard here, in this world, then the Sailor Stars would be stuck between worlds, with no way to go backwards or forewards."  
  
"So, the crystal shard, where is it?"  
  
"In the hands of the princess."  
  
"In other words, we have to go after Sailor Saturn, right? Piece of cake. She will soon meet her death!" A front figure said.  
  
Bob closed his eyes. "Yes, but don't forget, one of your team has already tasted her blade."  
  
The front two figures stood. "Pisceus was a weakling, we only kept him around as a member of the Tritus for symbolic reason. We, the remaining two members of the Tritus, will not let the girl make fools of us!"  
  
Bob nodded. "I hope for your sakes you do not fail, for if you do, you will die; if not by Rose's hand, then by mine!"  
  
The two bowed deep. "Yes, lord Bob." They left in an instant, leaving the four kneeling figures with Bob.  
  
Bob looked at them and smirked. "I may need your help after all."  
  
Ends chapter 55  
  
A/N Okay, folks please review! And I'll c u with the next update!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	56. Problems in School

A/N Hey guys! I got my computer back!!! YAY!!! You know what that means right? Faster updates! And hopefully longer chapters!!!  
  
rsd: 100? Yeah! Lets hit the mark! I'm gonna do my best! I think there is going to be anywhere between 25-30 chapters left, so if you guys review, we'll get there!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rose, so HA!!!  
  
Chapter 56: Problems in School  
  
Rose woke up and looked at teh clock. '9:00, time to get up.' She rose and brushed her hair. 'Its so quiet, I wonder if everyone else is still asleep.'  
  
She walked over and opened the closet. 'What to wear?' She pulled out a pair of black pants and a violet blouse that had sleeves that draped loosely over her arms. After slipping on some black high heeled boots, she headed downstairs.  
  
The house was completely quiet. 'Where is everybody?' She thought. No one in the living room, no one in the kitchen. A note on the table caught her eye.  
  
'Rose, I had to go shopping for food...agian. Be back in a little while. Make yourself at home. Bulma.'  
  
"Well, at least I know where someone went to but where is everyone else?"  
  
"Trunks and Bra went to school." David said popping up behind her, scaring her slightly. "Bulma went shopping, and I think Vegeta is off training somewhere."  
  
"Oh." Rose said, something obvisouly bothering her.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" David said, worried.  
  
Rose sighed heavily. "I didn't sleep well last night. I kept having dreams about the others."   
  
David looked interested. "What about them?"  
  
So Rose spent the most of the morning telling David about her long night.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks halfway listened to the lecture his English teacher was giving. In the back of the room, he heard some boys talking amoung themselfs, and he could have sworn he heard his name mentioned.   
  
Then, the dismissal bell rang. He quickly gathered his books and headed towards his last class, gym.  
  
"Hey! Trunks!" Trunks turned and noticed the boys from English class ran up to him. "Hey! We heard you're going out with a fox!"  
  
Trunks looked at them confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't give us that! We heard from a very relable source that you were seen at the mall Saturday with her, and then again at the movies."  
  
"Oh. No. We're just friends." Trunks replied. 'Now, I wonder who said that?'  
  
The boys looked at him not beliving a word he said. "Um hum. Whatever, we better get going, see ya!"  
  
'Why don't people mind their own business?' Trunks thought frowning.  
  
BUZZZ  
  
"Oh, no! I'm late!" Trunks said and ran to the gym, making it before the teacher entered. He breathed a sigh of relief as the coach walked in.  
  
"Okay, class, today we will be starting a new unit. Ball room dancing!" At this, the guys groaned and the girls cheered. The coach brought out two boxes, with slips of paper in them. "Okay, I will now chose partners. When I call your name, come up here and draw a name, this box if your a girl, and this one if you are a guy. Lets get started."   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat in the kitchen with David. "What do you think those dreams mean?"   
  
David thought. "I don't know, but I'm like you, I think its a vision about the others. I don't know why you had these dreams, but it must be important."  
  
Just then, Bulma walked in, followed by a not very happy Vegeta, who was carrying about 50 bags. "Why did I have to go?"  
  
Bulma glared at him. "You eat it, you carry it." She turned to Rose. "I hope you weren't too bored here all by yourself."  
  
Rose smiled. "Oh, no. I'm fine."  
  
Bulma smiled and reached into one of the grocery bags. "Here, David told me you liked to read so I bought you a few books." She handed them to Rose who took them smiling. "You didn't have to do this. Thank you."   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks stormed towards his house, mad as hell. 'Why me?! Stupid teacher, stupid Britney!'  
  
He burst into his house, and looked at a very suprised Bulma. "You're home early, something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. I got pissed and decided I should come home."   
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"NO!!!" He headed towards his room when his father pushed him into a chair. "What?" He looked at his father who had a 'its eighter you or me.' and looked at his mother, who was loosing all patience. "Fine."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Trunks sat in the gym, waiting for his name to be called. His thoughts kept going back to the conversation he had in the hall with those boys. 'What do they know?'  
  
"Trunks." A female voice announced. Trunks looked up to see who had drawn his name. He scowled. "Britney."   
  
Britney smiled at him seductivly. "Looks like we're partners."  
  
Trunks growled. "Like heck we are!"  
  
The coach looked over. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes! I refuse to be partnered up with her!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
The coach looked at him. "I'm sorry, but if you don't, I will have to give you a '0' for partication on this unit."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
The coach frowned. "Okay, if you're sure. But you will have to learn to ballroom dance on your own for the test."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Can I go home?"  
  
The coach nodded.  
  
~Ends Flashback~  
  
Trunks sat there, waiting for the ball to drop. Bulma sighed. "It looks like we're going to have to find someone to teach you to dance." Then, an idea hit her. "Why don't you ask Rose? She IS royalty, and don't all royals know how to dance?"  
  
Trunks remembered what was said in the hallway. He blushed. "I don't want to."  
  
Bulma's face grew red, this was the last straw. "You will. NOW!!!"  
  
Trunks hung his head in defeat. "Okay."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat on the couch in the living room, reading a book Bulma had bought her. She looked up as Trunks stood in front of her. "I have a favor to ask." He said.  
  
Rose put down her book. "Okay."  
  
Trunks blushed. "Could you...teach me to dance?"  
  
Ends chapter 56  
  
A/N Okay peoples, remember to review, I want to hit 100!  
  
Till laterz  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	57. Dance Lessons

A/N Hey guys! I had to take a day off yesterday due to work, but I'm back, and ready to write a (hopefully) long chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: What makes you think I own this? I do own Rose and David.  
  
Thanks to Umi, rsd, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 57: Dance Lessons  
  
Rose sat on the couch in the living room, reading a book Bulma had bought her. She looked up as Trunks stood in front of her. "I have a favor to ask." He said.  
  
Rose put down her book. "Okay."  
  
Trunks blushed. "Could you...teach me to dance?"  
  
Rose looked at him, not really beliving her ears. "Pardon?"   
Trunks sighed. "Look, we're learning how to ballroom dance at school, and I was wondering if you could help me. I'm not getting along with the person I'm supposed to dance with."  
  
Rose smiled. "Okay, you wanna get started now?"  
  
Trunks blushed. Then folded his arms, trying to keep some of his coolness. "Fine with me."  
  
Rose looked at him and giggled slightly. "Okay, you wanna help me move some of this furniture out of the way?"  
  
Rose gasped as the couch she sat on was lifted into the air. Trunks easily lifted the couch over his head and smiled up at her. "Like this?"  
  
"Yo-you could let me down first!" She said as she carefully lowered herself to the floor.   
  
Trunks waited until her feet were on the floor and he set the couch down across the room, he then picked up the two armchairs and set them on the couch. Rose slid the coffee table out of the way. And stared at Trunks as he stared at her.   
  
They quickly looked away, blushing.   
  
Rose slowly broke the silence. "So. Do you have any dance music?"  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe Mom does." He turned and walked to the kitchen. "Hey! Mom!"  
  
Rose waited patiently in the living room. 'Lord, what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Britney walked home very pleased with herself. 'Ha! I am so smart!' She crossed the street.   
  
'Trunks' parents will freak if he fails the dance test. And I'm sure he won't tell them what happened today. He'll have no choice but to be my partner, and he will love me once again!'  
  
She entered her house and laughed to herself. "And then, I will break his heart again! No one bounces back from me that easily!"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose waited as slow music came from the CD player in the room. Trunks walked up to her.   
  
"First." She said. "You are supposed to bow and I am supposed to curtsey." She waited as Trunks did an aukward bow, and she cursteyed (The best she could in pants).   
  
"Now, offer me your hand, right hand." He held out his hand, and Rose took it in her left. "Now your left." She took his other hand and laid it on her waist. Trunks blushed at this. She placed her other hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Okay. I'll lead first, until you get a feel for it, okay?" She slowly moved her feet side to side, and Trunks tried to copy her movements.   
  
After a few mintutes, it seemed to Rose that Trunks was getting it. "Hey! You're good at thi-" She winced at a sharp pain in her foot.  
  
Trunks looked at her. "Sorry, are you okay?!"   
  
She looked back at him. "Yeah, it happens all the time." She rubbed her foot until the feeling came back. "You want to try leading now?"  
  
Trunks nodded. He tried to duplicate the movements Rose had shown him, and he thought he was doing good. He grinned boyishly.   
  
Rose looked up at Trunks he was grinning like an idiot and watching his and her feet move to the music. 'He is really good, if I didn't know any better, I would say he was related to royalty.'  
  
Then the music stopped and the room was silent. "I think that is enough for today, don't you?" Rose said as she stepped back.   
  
Trunks nodded. 'I didn't want to stop, I was just getting the hang of it.' "Hey. Do you...think...we could...continue...later...like after school?"  
  
Rose looked suprised. 'He still wants to learn? I thought he and the others were just about strength and fighting? Maybe, just maybe, there is more to them than I first thought.' She smiled at him. "Sure."  
  
In the other room, Bulma smiled as she stirred her cooking on the stove. 'Goal 1, getting them closer, check!'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
A figure walked around in the darkness of Bob's lair. 'Pisceus, I will avenge you, Sailor Saturn will pay! No one messes with a member of the Tritus.'  
  
Then an idea hit him. "Perfect! Her weak point! I'll explot it! And once again bring honor to the Tritus group of the Zodiac Gang!"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
So, the week went by pretty quickly. Trunks walked home slowly on Wensday afternoon. 'Now, what am I going to do?'   
He opened the door to his house. Immediatly, the sound of music was heard. Thanks to his teacher, he had learned dance moves that he had never thought he was capable of.   
  
His thoughts went back to gym class that day. 'The test is this weekend. What am I going to do?'  
Rose met him at the door. "Hey, you ready to begin?" She seen his worried look. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Trunks met her gaze. "Yeah, the test is this weekend."  
  
Rose tried to understand. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Its a school dance. And its mandatory. And I have to dance...with Britney."  
  
"..."  
  
"Unless..I can find someone else to go with me." Trunks said blushing.   
  
Rose nodded.   
  
"Would you like to come?"   
  
Ends chapter 57  
  
A/N There must be something wrong with me. Another cliffie! I swear, next chappie WILL be up ASAP!  
  
So please review!  
  
Till laterz  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	58. Dance Invitations, and an Uninvited Gues...

A/N Hey again! I thought of the PERFECT way to write! I start a chappie at night, and finish it the next afternoon! That way I can write and read at the same time! Yes, I am hyper. BEWARE!!!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rose, but no DBZ  
  
Chapter 58: Dance Invitations, and an Uninvited Guest  
  
"Its a school dance. And its mandatory. And I have to dance...with Britney."  
  
"..."  
  
"Unless..I can find someone else to go with me." Trunks said blushing.   
  
Rose nodded.   
  
"Would you like to come?"   
  
Rose looked at him. She had no idea what to say. At home, well, she was expected to be all dances. Never had anybody invited her to one. 'Is this some sort of ritual in this world?' She looked at him with a look of pure confusion.  
  
Trunks noticed that look on her face. 'I should have known. She doesn't want to go. I was so stupid to ask her.' He looked away. "That's okay. If you don't want to come with me, I'll just have to dance with Britney."  
  
"Yes."   
  
Trunks sighed saddly.  
  
"I would love to have you accompany me to this ball of yours." Rose said smiling.  
  
Trunks quickly looked at her. "You sure?"  
  
Rose nodded. "It might be fun, and I want to learn all I can about your world."  
  
'What just happened?' Trunks thought to himself. 'You just got out of dancing with that-that-that Britney.' He smiled back at Rose. "Thanks. Its Saturday night at 7:00. I really appreate this."  
  
In the next room, a certian blue-haired woman smiled. 'Goal two, first date, check!'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Britney nearly jumped for joy down the street. "Yippie! It looks like Trunks is stuck with me!!! There is no way he'd fail that test!!!"  
  
She crossed the street and headed towards Trunks' house. 'Well, I guess I can be a sport and let him appologise, and invite me to dance with him the proper way.'  
  
She reached the door and rang the doorbell. From the other side of the door, she could swear she heard music, and someone...some girl...laughing?  
  
Britney jumped as the door opened and Trunks looked down at her. "What do you want?' He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
Britney smiled seductively. "I just thought I would come over here and let you ask me to the dance the right way; since we WILL be dancing together for the test..."  
  
"No."  
  
Britney's smiled vanished. "What?"  
  
"NO!!! I am NOT going with YOU!!!" Trunks said in a not-so-sutle way.  
  
Britney looked confused. "But the test..."  
  
"I already HAVE a date! Why don't you go with that JOCK?!?" Trunks said, temper not in check.  
  
An angry glint came into Britney's eye. "Trunks, what's wrong?" A voice called from inside the house.  
  
Rose looked over Trunks' shoulder and noticed Britney. "Oh, hi! How are you doing?" She looked at Trunks, who was on the verge of blowing his top. "As soon as you're freind leaves, we can get back to dance lessons."  
  
"Its okay." He replied blankly. "She was just leaving." With that, he slammed the door in her face."  
  
Britney couldn't belive what had just happened. 'He...she...dancing...HE SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE!!!'  
  
She angrily stormed home and called Jack, 'good ole Jack. I got him wrapped around my little finger.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Friday at school went by pretty quickly. Trunks planned to skip his last class; the less he saw of Britney, the better off he was.   
  
"Hey! Trunks!" A couple of voices called behind him. Trunks turned. It was the same boys from his English class that had approached him Monday.  
  
"We heard you're bringing that fox to the dance this weekend!" One of them said.   
  
Trunks was suprised. He hadn't told anybody, so how did this two find out. "Who told you?"  
  
"Jack said that Britney said that you said you was taking her." They responded.  
  
'Huh? Why would Jack care?' Trunks thought confused.  
  
"So, is it true?" They asked.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"That's cool! Well, see you later!" They said as they hurried to their next class. Trunks sighed and headed for the front door to head home.   
  
In the shadows, a certain jock listened to the exchange between the boys. 'If he thinks he can take Britney away from me, he's got another thing coming!'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose wondered around the mall with Bulma. Actually, she just followed the hyper lady as she randomly threw stuff everywhere.   
  
"Um, what are we doing here agian?" Rose said, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Oh, silly! We're looking for you a dress to wear to the dance!" Bulma said cheerfully.   
  
Rose was a little confused. "Um, okay."  
  
"Ooohhh look!" Bulma said a little too happily. She snached a dress off its hanger. "This is perfect! Here you go try on!" She pratically threw the article at Rose.   
  
Rose wandered to the dressing room. 'I wonder if all mothers in this world is this wierd.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks walked into an empty house. 'I wonder where everyone else is?' He pushed the thought out of his mind. 'I'm hungry!'   
  
He went into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. David walked in. "You're here early."   
  
"I felt like leaving early."   
  
David smiled. 'I don't know how many times I've heard that same excuse from Rose.' He looked up as a knock came from the front door.  
  
Trunks reluckantly put down his unfinished sandwich and went to the door. "Goten! Had the same idea I did, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing?" Goten asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
David looked at the two best freinds. 'I guess school-skipping is a part of growing up.' Then his eyes went dark. 'Oh, no. It couldn't be.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose stopped in her tracks. Bulma walked in front of her, carrying a bag. She stopped and looked at Rose. "Anything wrong."  
  
Rose looked at her. "Yes. I sense an enemy!"  
  
Ends chapter 58  
  
A/N Ack!!! Don't hurt me!!!! I swear I will update soon!!!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	59. A Fused Suprise

A/N Hey guys! Ready for chapter 59? Good! Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, no own SM, or DBZ, but Rose is mine!  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 59: A Fused Suprise  
  
Rose stood stockstill in the mall. "I'm positive, I sense an enemy. A powerful one. It's close. Please forgive me Mrs. Bulma. I'm afraid I'll have to go and take care of this."  
  
Bulma nodded in understanding. "Do you want to borrow a capsule?"   
  
"No thank you. I think I can manage on my own. I'll be back as soon as I get finished." Rose said.   
  
"That's fine, but you be careful, as soon as I get home, I'll send Trunks and Vegeta to help you."   
  
Rose smiled. "I don't think that will be necessary. David is there already, he'll send them on their way."  
  
She headed for the door. "I'll see you later!" With that, she ran down a dark alley.  
  
"SATURN MOON STAR POWER!!!"  
  
After her quick transformation, Sailor Saturn jumped to the roof of the nearest building. She stood on the rooftop and felt the wind whip around her. 'Hmm. Okay, the aura is coming from the east, it seems it is farther away than I first thought. I better quit wasting time!'   
  
She began her journey, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the wind seemingly pushing her along.   
  
As she reached the last building before leaving the city, she prepared herself for a leap that would allow her to land safely on the ground. But, in midleap, the wind picked up tremendously and lifted her into the air, completely freaking her out.   
  
"AHH!!!" She looked around in wonder. "What's going on?" She didn't have long to wait, however, as the wind current pushed her through the air at a tremondous speed.   
  
She watched, helpless, as the ground below her rushed by. 'I get it, I'm getting a lift to the battlefield.' She smiled. 'Someone must be in a hurry to see me.'  
  
As she unwillingly flew through the air, the aura ahead of her grew closer. 'Not much further. I must prepare for a rough landing.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
David stood up suddenly. "This is bad." He said.  
  
Goten and Trunks stopped in their conversation. "What is it?"  
  
David looked at them. "There is an enemy, a STRONG one." Goten and Trunks stood up. "Lets go!"   
  
David nodded. "We have to hurry, I feel the princess is almost to him!" David growled. "She doesn't know how to wait for anything!"  
  
Goten swept up the cat and followed Trunks out of the door. Together they flew towards the place David instructed.  
  
'Something tells me we're not going to make it!' David thought. 'Is it just me, or is the wind blowing especially hard today?'  
  
Trunks and Goten looked a bit worried. "Flying is hard today!" Goten called.  
  
Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yes, its as if the wind is trying to keep us from getting there!"   
  
"You think Gotenks would be useful?" Goten asked. Trunks stopped and hovered in the air.   
  
"Goten! That's a good idea! Lets land down there!" They landed and David looked at them quizingly. 'What are they doing?'  
  
The two boys stood a little ways apart from each other. "Ready?" Trunks asked. "Lets do it!" Goten replied.   
  
David watched as they pointed their fingers out, stepped closer to each other, and shouted. "FUS-TION-HA!" They touched fingers and a huge cloud of dust kicked up. David closed his eyes from the blinding light. When he opened them, he gasped in awe.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Saturn knew her lift was almost over, she felt a huge evil aura directly in front of her. In the distance, she saw a figure in shadows on the ground below her. 'There it is.'  
  
Instantly, the wind died. Sailor Saturn twisted herself and landed feetfirst on the ground in front of the figure. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
The figure smiled and stepped out of the shadows. He had short blonde hair, and was dressed in a goldish yellow suit.   
  
"I have the power of the wind, under the heavenly God, Uranus, I am the bird, Aquarus."  
  
'Uranus?!' Sailor Saturn thought. 'What does he mean by that?'  
  
"I am the protector of life and the giver of death. Under the planet Saturn, I am Sailor Saturn, leader of the Sailor Stars, and with the power of the stars, I will defeat you!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Aquarus said, as he rose into the air, on his back, it was revealed he was two huge wings.  
  
'A winged monster? I'm in it deep.' Saturn thought grimly.  
  
Ends chapter 59  
  
A/N Okay! Please review! Don't worry! I will be back tomorrow!  
  
c yas  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	60. The Tritus: Fight up in the Air

A/N Okay peoples. I stayed up half of last night (couldn't sleep) worrying about this chappie. I hope you like it. Now, let me write it before I fall asleep!   
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own DBZ, but Rose and David is mine!  
  
Chapter 60: The Tritus: Fight up in the Air  
  
David found himself in the arms of a teenager with violet and black spike hair. 'Its hard to belive, two people can become one in this world.'  
  
"Oh yeah! Its much easiler to fly this way!" Gotenks exclaimed. "How much further is it?"   
  
David looked at him. "Not too much farther. Hey. This tranformation, it isn't permanent, is it?"  
  
Gotenks shook his head. "No. It will only last 30 minutes, and then I will seperate into Trunks and Goten again. Then, I will not be able to fuse for another hour."   
  
David nodded, slightly understanding.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at Aquraus as he flew higher into the air. "Prepare yourself!" He yelled. And, like a bird, swooped down at the girl at a high speed.   
  
The girl yelped in surprise and moved to the side as Aquarus swept past. He went back into the air and smirked at the girl on the ground. "What's the matter? Are you lonely down there?" He mocked.   
  
A huge blast of wind picked up around Saturn. "Don't worry." Aquarus said as he manipulated the wind, "I'll keep you company!" He intenstified the wind current, and a swirl of wind picked the girl off the ground.  
  
'Not again!' Saturn thought as the ground became further and further away. Soon she was dangerously high. 'If I fall, I'll die.' She thought threw gritted teeth. She glared at Aquarus.  
  
"You know as well as I do, you will not survive this fall!" He said gleefully. "I will savor this!"   
  
"Wait!" Sailor Saturn said. 'I have to try and stall him.' "First, tell me. Who are you really? You cannot be sent by the planet Uranus, only Sailor Scouts and Sailor Stars are able to do that!"   
  
Aquarus smiled. "Oh, you think so? Naive girl. The planets command certain parts of the universe, so you know, certain stars in the galaxy draw power from these heavenly bodies. The signs of the zodiac, to be exact."  
  
Saturn's eyes widened in realizaion. 'His name, is simalar to 'Aquarius,' and Capricornus, 'Capricorn.'   
  
"As you know, you have fought against Capricornus, but unfortunatly for him, his power was greatly diminished. All because of you."  
  
Saturn looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"The Sailor Stars also draw power from the stars, they drained the Zodiac Gang members that also held that power." Aquarus smiled. "But, fortunatly, the three members of the Tritus was spared of this, since our planets have no Sailor Star!"  
  
'Neptune, Uranus, and who?' Saturn thought. But without warning, the wind holding her wavered.   
  
"Now, you die!" Aquarus said as the wind around Saturn dissapeared.   
  
Sailor Saturn began her fall to the ground, and she waited for the end. She closed her eyes tightly, she stopped in midair. She opened her eyes slowly.   
  
A strange young man was holding her. He had violet and black hair, and looked oddly familar.  
  
David peeked over the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?"   
  
Sailor Saturn looked at him in wonder. "Who is he?"   
  
"I am Gotenks. A fusion of Trunks and Goten."   
  
Sailor Saturn's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Its only temporary, though." Gotenks said, "Then, my energy of both Trunks and Goten will be totally drained."  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded, understanding. "We'll have to finish this guy quick! How much time to you have left?"  
  
"Less than five minutes."  
  
Sailor Saturn thought this over. "Not good." She looks up as Aquarus flapped higher. 'Wait a second, he NEEDS those wings...without them...'  
  
"I have an idea!" She quickly whispered her plan to Gotenks. He looked at her. "You sure?"  
  
Sailor Saturn nodded. Gotenks looked at her. "Lets do it!"  
  
He held the girl tight, as to not let her fall, then zoomed towards Aquarus as fast as he could. "READY? NOW!!!"   
  
He stopped suddenly and used his momentum to throw Sailor Saturn towards Aquarus, just as he split in to two beings. Saturn draws her sword as she approached the monster.   
  
In desperation, he moved to the side as Sailor Saturn slashed him with her sword as she sailed past. She looked back as she stopped moving upwards and started to fall.   
  
She smiled as she seen Aquarus' left wing in pieces. "Now! You die!" Her sword pulsed a soft violet.   
  
"Saturn Star Strike!!!"  
  
A huge five point star hits Aquarus hard as he fell to Earth. He screamed in agony as his body dissolved.   
  
"Alright!" Sailor Saturn said. She then looked down. "Ahh!!!" She began to fall.  
  
Trunks came under her and caught her. Goten flew over with David. "Are you guys done here? I'm hungry!"  
  
The two nodded and they left the battlefield in silence, before long, Sailor Saturn was sleeping in Trunks' arms.  
  
Ends Chapter 60  
  
A/N Awww.. I hate to leave the mush here, but I have to go to work. So, please review! I'll see you guys tomorrow!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	61. Watching the Clock

A/N Hey! Today's chapter coming in! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or Sailor Moon  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 61: Watching the Clock  
  
Rose slowly opened her eyes. 'Morning already?' She glanced at the clock. 'Better get up.' Then she remembered what today was. 'That dance is tonight.'   
  
Her heart started to pound. 'Why am I so excited? I've been to dozens of dances, why should this one be so different?'   
  
She got dressed and brushed her hair and headed downstairs. 'One week. I've been here for a little over a week. Just a little while longer, and the 'dragon balls,' or whatever they're called will be ready.'   
  
'Then maybe I can go home.' She thought hopefully.  
  
She looked at Bra, who was, again, in 'cartoon mode.' She sat beside her and looked at the TV screen. A boy was commanding a little yellow mouse-thing. 'Pikachu! Thunderbolt!'  
  
The little yellow thing's cheeks lighted up, bolts of electricity shot from it and blasted the cat-shaped hot air balloon. The occupants inside screamed and 'flew away' shouting, 'Team Rocket's blasting off again!'  
  
Bra burst out in a fit of laughter. "Haha! They should know better!" Rose looked at her bewildered. Then Bulma came in and told them breakfast was ready.  
  
Rose waited for Bra to turn off the TV, and she followed the two to breakfast.  
  
Rose looked at the clock. 'Its 10:30, the dance is at 7:00, but I'm sure Trunks wants to leave way before that; but when, he didn't say.' She looked around, Trunks wasn't there. 'Where could he be?'  
  
Bulma smiled at Rose, 'she's wondering where Trunks is. It looks like my little boy has found himself a girl who will truely care for him.'   
  
"Trunks left with Vegeta early this morning. Vegeta insisted Trunks take him to where you fought yesterday. He said he didn't know when he was going to be back, but to be ready to go by 5:30." Bulma said smiling.  
  
Rose looked at Bulma in shock. 'How did she know.....' She smiled. "Thank you. But, tell me, how'd did you know..."  
  
"...what you were thinking. Its pretty obvious, call it 'Mother's intution." She said, smiling.  
  
Rose gaped at her, open-mouthed. 'This is not very ladylike, but oh well. I wonder if all mothers are like her.'   
  
David smiled from the floor. He lightly nipped her ankle, and she remembered to close her mouth. 'Even in another world, you have to carry yourself with dignity.' He thought as he ate his breakfast.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta looked around the old battlefield. 'That's strange, not a trace of energy.' He turned to his son. "Trunks."  
  
"Yes?" Trunks asked, confused.   
  
"Take me to the exact place where this guy died."   
  
Trunks nodded. He flew up into the air. "Sailor Saturn struck him here," he pointed. "And finished him off there." He pointed to a place in midair.  
  
Vegeta nodded. He landed on the ground. 'Not even a trace of him left, just like the other monster, none of us could sense him.' He gritted his teeth. 'This is NOT good.'  
  
He noticed the sun was very high in the air. "We better get back."   
  
Trunks nodded. "Tell Mother and Rose I'll be back later."   
  
Vegeta looked at him quizingly, but did not ask. He nodded. "Don't be late."  
  
With that, he flew off.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat in her room getting ready. As she slowly brushed her hair, her thoughts kept wandering around in her head.   
  
The last fight kept playing in her head. She remembered how high in the air she had been, and how helpless she felt. 'Grr. I hated that feeling.' She thought as she fixed her hair. 'If only there was a way to fix that...'   
  
She looked at the clock. '4:15. I better hurry, I don't want to be late.' She quickly twisted her hair into two star-shaped buns and curled her bangs into ringlets that fell around her face.   
  
Opening the closet, she took the dress Bulma had bought for her. She looked at it and smiled saddly. 'This reminds me of back home.' Tears weilded up in her eyes, which she fought to keep from falling. 'I don't have time for this, I need to finish getting ready.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma paced around downstairs. "Where could he be?" She glanced at the clock, "He needs to hurry, its almost 5!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "He said he would be back in time, now stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!"   
  
Just then, the door flew open and Trunks walked in. Bulma looked at him angrily. "Just where have you been?!?"   
  
Trunks blushed. "I had to go get something."   
  
Bulma sighed. "Well, you better hurry, you don't want to be late. You're not even dressed yet!"   
  
Trunks hurried to his room. "Right, Mom."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose put the finishing touches on herself. After one last look at herself in the mirror, she looked at the clock. (Their doing alot of clock-watching, aren't they?) '5:30 on the dot. I better get downstairs.'  
  
She smoothed her dress and opened the door.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs, Trunks was getting nervous. 'What if I do something wrong? She IS royalty, what if I mess up?'  
  
Bulma smiled at her son. "Don't worry, I think you'll do fine." She said reasurangly. "Don't you think so to, Vegeta?"   
  
"Hmph!" Was all he said. Even after all these years, he still kept some of his old attitude.   
  
Bulma glared at him. "Is that all you have to say?!?"   
  
Vegeta glared back, but decided a fight was not the best thing at the moment. "Yeah, fine, whatever."  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat. Trunks smiled appreachatively. "Thanks, Mother, Father." He then looked up as he heard the door upstairs open and close.   
  
Soft footsteps landed on the staircase, and Rose slowly descended. Trunks looked at her wide-eyed. 'God. Look at her!'  
  
Ends chapter 61  
  
A/N I know! I know! I've been very bad! I haven't updated in like, forever! And now I leave you guys with a cliffie! Please forgive me! I've been sick for the past few days and couldn't update! But I swear, I will have the next chappie up ASAP!   
  
Please review!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	62. The Dance Part 1

A/N Hey! Sorry for the long wait, enjoy the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Rose and David.  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 62: The Dance; Part 1  
  
Soft footsteps landed on the staircase, and Rose slowly descended. Trunks looked at her wide-eyed. 'God. Look at her!'  
  
Rose was wearing a long light violet gown. The full skirt reached almost to her ankles, and the sleeves were lace-like and reached to her wrists. She had her hair in ringlets and had purple glitter on her face, around her eyes. She stared back at Trunks.   
  
'Why is he staring at me?' She became VERY self-conscience at that point.  
  
"Um, hi, Trunks." She said quietly.   
  
Trunks then noticed he was staring, and had been for a while. He shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Hi." He then pulled something out from behind his back. "I uh, bought you something."   
  
Rose looked at him curiously. 'He BOUGHT me something?!?'  
  
She walked over to him. 'This is unexpected.' She thought as Trunks handed her a small box. She opened it. 'What is this?' She wondered.   
  
"Its a corsage." Trunks answered. "Girls usually wear them on thier wrists when they go to dances."  
  
Rose smiled. "Thank you." She placed the flower on her wrist. (A/N I have no idea which wrist she put it on, because I've never gone to a dance with a date! *sobs*)  
  
Trunks cleared his throat, "Um, should we, go now?"  
  
Rose looked up from the corsage on her wrist. She smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
A hard punch found a nearby wall. "WHY?!?" Bob yelled as he brought his hand away from the wall. "First Pisceus, and now Aquarus!"  
  
He jerked as a figure opened the door to his quarters. "Who is it?!?"  
  
"It is I, the remaining Tritus member." The figure said.   
  
Bob frowned. "So. You know you're team-mates are dead, I trust."  
  
The figure smiled. "I'm not suprised. The other two were foolish. They let their arrogance control them, leaving them weak. I am not like them. As leader of the Tritus, I will bring the holder of the Star Crystal down!"  
  
Bob glared at him. "You had better not dissapoint me." He growled.  
  
"You can rest assured, Lord Bob."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The drive to the school was a quiet one. Neighter of the two said a word as they headed towards the school.   
  
Trunks looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 'I wonder what she's thinking about?'  
  
Rose looked out of her window and watched as the people walked back and forth down the sidewalk. 'I hope everyone is okay. I feel so guilty, me, here, having a good time while my freinds and family could be fighting for thier lives.'  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Trunks asked as he glanced over at her worried expression.  
  
Rose jerked out of her thoughts and put a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong." 'I can't tell him; I don't want to ruin his good time.'  
  
Soon, the two pulled into the school parking lot. Rose got out. "So, this is where you go to school?" She asked as she looked at the tall building.  
  
Trunks smiled as he shut his door. "Yeah, this is my hole of a school." He walked around the car and stood beside Rose. "Ready to go in?"  
  
Rose looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. "Yes, lets go."  
  
So, together, the two walked into the music-filled gymnasium, hoping for a relaxing break from the monsters that had been coming thier way recently.   
  
But a figure in shadows had other plans as it watched the couple walk into the building.  
  
Ends Chapter 62  
  
A/N *Ducks random objects* Ahh!! *Jaken runs past* OKAY! OKAY! I'LL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN...BUT GET HIM OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
Please review, and I'll see you next chappie!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	63. The Dance Part 2

A/N Hey guys! Its been a long weekend. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I went and seen X2. Its was so totally cool! Anyway, on to chapter! Chapter 63 here we go!   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rose and David.  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 63: The Dance Part 2  
  
A shadowy figure watched as the couple walked into the gym. Another came up behind her. Together, they walked into the light. It was Britney and Jack.  
  
'I will get Trunks back. Tonight!' Britney thought as she and Jack walked into the gym.   
  
Jack glared as he drapped an arm over Britney's shoulder. 'Trunks, you better not try anything. Or you'll have to answer to me!'   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose gasped as she and Trunks entered the gym. Ths was nothing like the decorations the castle went under during their balls and dances.   
  
Crept paper hung from the ceilings, and cardboard decorations hung from the walls. In the corner, a man sat behind a huge sound system, no doubt working the music.   
  
Trunks smiled as he seen Rose's eyes sparkle. 'She's been through alot. This little distraction will be good for her.'  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goten called from behind them. Trunks turned and seen his best friend and girlfriend make their way towards them.  
  
"Hi, you two!" He called back. He turned to Rose. "Hey! Here comes Goten and his girlfriend."   
  
Rose looked behind her as the couple got to them. "Hello Goten." She said politely.   
  
Trunks introduced the girl to her. "Rose, this is Holly. Goten's girlfreind." She girl on Goten's arm smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you."   
  
Rose smiled back. "Likewise."  
  
Holly had short blue hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep green color. "Hey, Trunks. You better find our gym teacher and tell him you're here for the test."  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Trunks said. He looked around and found the coach on the other side of the gym. "There he is, you coming, Rose?"  
  
Rose nodded. "It was nice meeting you Holly, see you."  
  
With that, she followed her escort to the other side of the gym. 'I get the feeling I'm being watched.' She thought, 'But I guess its just because this place is so crowded.'  
  
Little did she know, five pairs of eyes were watching her every movement.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
In the corner of the gym, Britney stood with Jack and watched the girl and HER guy walk towards the gym teacher. She wore a black dress that was two sizes too small and looked like it was half made.  
  
'Trunks thinks he can just forget about me....I'll show him.'  
  
Jack glared over at pretty-boy. 'He thinks he can get my girl by having another on his arm.' He smiled as his plan loomed just ahead. 'We'll see how he does tonight.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
From the other side of the gym, a certain three boys watched the black-haired girl that came in with Trunks. The same three boys that confronted Trunks before in the hallway.   
  
"Jack was right...she IS a fox!" One of them exclaimed.  
  
The other two smiled as they checked the girl out. "Something tells me we're going to have fun tonight."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm suprised to see you, Trunks." The coach said as Trunks and Rose reached him. "Well, who's this?" He asked looking at Rose.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend, Rose." Trunks said, a slight blush on his cheeks.   
  
Rose bowed respectivly. "Nice to meet you."   
  
The coach smiled. "Likewise. Now Trunks, remember, you have to dance at least a few slow songs. I'll watch from over here and tell you you're grade later."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes coach."  
  
Just then, a slow song began. "This will be the perfect time to dance. I will moniter you two from here."  
  
Trunks blushed and nodded. He turned to Rose. "Ready?"   
  
Rose gave him a smile. "Yeah. Whenever you are."  
  
Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. He took her hand in his and spun her around once. Remembering his lessons, he waited for her to place her hand on his shoulder.   
  
Moving in time to the music, he led her around gracefully and gently around the floor. He took her hand off of her waist as she twirled away from him, then spun back into his arms, ending the move with a dip.   
  
Then, all too quickly, the music stopped. It was then he realized the entire gym had been watching.   
  
He blushed slightly. He didn't like all the attention. Then the coach pushed through the crowd. "That was great!"  
  
"I've never seen such perfect dancing as that!" He looked at Rose. "You looked like an angel....please, can I dance with you?"  
  
Rose looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her. "I'm sorry, but you have to ask my escort, as I have already told him I would only dance with him."  
  
Trunks looked confused. 'When did she say that?' He then noticed his coach looking at him expectantly. "Oh. Well, its okay with me."   
  
Rose kept a straight face. But her thoughts were far from her facial expression. 'He can't take a hint, can he?' She reluckantly let the man in front of her lead her to the floor, as she passed Trunks, she flashed him a look that said. "Gee, thanks a lot." (Sarcastic, people)  
  
'Maybe I should have said 'no'...well, its only one dance...' He walked to the side lines to watch. He then noticed how sweaty his palms were. 'I better go wash my hands...'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Jack watched as Trunks headed for the bathroom. 'Time to get a few things straight...'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
'Finally.' Rose thought as the song ended. She looked around. 'Where'd Trunks go? Oh well, I might as well wait for him.' She headed for the window and stood waiting.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. 'Trunks?' She turned towards the sound. "Oh, hello." Three boys stood there smiling at her.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks was drying his hands when he heard the door open. He turned to the person who entered.   
  
"Hello Jack."  
  
Ends chapter 63  
  
A/N ACK!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!! I started this chap more than two weeks ago...and got writers block...please forgive me! I swear I will NEVER make you guys wait that long agian!   
  
I'm pretty sure after I get the dance over with...the rest will be smooth sailing!  
  
Gomen again!  
  
Please review!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	64. The Dance Part 3

A/N Okay...I'm back and it didn't take two weeks! YAY!! *Review Responce at bottom*  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rose, this story line, and my wallscroll...but that's it...  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 64: The Dance, part 3  
  
Trunks looked at Jack as he came up to him. "You want something?"   
  
Jack glared at him. "Yes. I want you to lay off my girl. I know you are just using that other girl to get Britney jealous."  
  
Trunks looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the face of the Earth...of course....that's because he WAS. And to further prove his IQ level, he did the single most stupid thing anyone could do given this situation.  
  
Jack brought his hand back and hit him. Now, Jack was on the football team...and was pretty strong...but he was still stupid.  
  
Trunks looked stunned for a moment.'There is a fist on my cheek.' And all those years of training with his father kicked in. If you get hit...you hit back.  
  
So, without hesitation, he brought his fist back and *calmly* placed it on the wall. (Vegeta trained him, but Bulma taught him 'people skills' and those don't include punching mortal people's faces in)  
  
Did I say he 'placed' his hand on the wall? No. He placed it *through* the wall. He glared at Jack who was horrorstruck as Trunks pulled his hand out of the wall without flinching. Plaster littered the floor and Trunks just eyed his not-worthy opponent as he AGIAN washed his hands.  
  
Trunks finished and walked around the stupid one towards the door. But not before issueing a warning: "Don't you EVER try anything like that AGAIN. I do NOT want that-that-BRITNEY back! YOU can KEEP her!"  
  
With that, he stormed out and in search of his date.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Britney smiled as she watched Trunks come back alone. 'Now's my chance!' She looked over to the balcony where that girl was. She was still talking to those three boys from Trunks' class. And from the looks of things, that girl was not liking the way the conversation was going.   
  
Smirking, she made her way over to HER guy. She snuck up on the unsuspecting Trunks, who was still looking around. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged him.   
  
Trunks stopped and looked down, half-expecting it to be Rose who had grabbed his arm. When he saw who it was in reality, he desperatly pulled his arm back from Britney's grasp.   
  
"What do you want, Britney?" He practically growled at her.   
  
Britney smiled. "Why, to dance, of course. You are my partner for the dance test, remember?" 'Ha! I've got him now!'  
  
Trunks looked smug. "You're too late, I've already took my test, and passed it with flying colors!" He was happy to see the look of shock and suprise on Britney's face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find my date."  
  
And he walked away, leaving a scowling Britney behind him.  
  
Smirking to himself, he looked around the gym, finally, he found who he was searching. 'There she is.' He made his way towards the balcony, where Rose was talking to three of his classmates.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose politely talked with the boys who had approached her. Though, she was not really enjoying the conversation.   
  
"So," one of them said. "How long have you and Trunks known each other?"   
  
"Not long, um, about two weeks." She said.  
  
"So, you and him have been going out that long?" Another asked, stepping closer to her.   
  
Rose noticed this movement and backed away slightly. "No, um. We're just really good freinds."   
  
"I see," The third boy said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "You're unattached, right?"   
  
Rose was dumbfounded. 'Why is he hanging on me?!?' Very calmly, she removed his hand from her shoulder. "Excuse you, you're invading my personal space. Now, please let me be."  
  
"Now, why do you want us to do that for?" They said as they stepped closer to her, agian.   
  
"She said for you to leave her alone." A voice said from behind Rose.  
  
Rose turned and Trunks was standing there, with a stern expresstion on his face. "Trunks." She smiled at him, though her thoughts were of concern. 'That look on his face, did something happen?'  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks." The said. "Don't worry, we were just keeping her company, so she wouldn't be lonely." They said backing up. "See you in class on Monday, right? Bye!" And they left in search of other unattached girls to torment.  
  
Trunks glared after them and silently walked outside and stood on the empty balcony.   
  
Rose looked at him. 'I wonder, did something happen? Something must be wrong. I wonder...' She followed behind and stood beside them. She rested her arms on the balcony and looked up into the night sky.   
  
"I'll never get used to it." She said, breaking the silence.   
  
Trunks looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What?"   
  
She smiled saddly. "I don't know, just a little homesick, I suppose." She looked at him. "Are you okay? You look a little mad."  
  
Memories of the bathroom and the latest Britney encounter flashed through his mind. He stayed silent.   
  
Rose waited patiently for a moment, when nothing came from him, Rose spoke again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you can always talk to me if you like. I'll leave you alone now." And she turned to leave. But a hand grasping hers stopped her.   
  
"No. Please. I really don't want to be alone." Came the explaination from the lavender-haired boy.  
  
Rose said nothing but with a confused look on her face, nodded and resumed her place beside him. Noticing he still held her hand, she gave it a reasuring squeese. "Jack confronted me, a little while ago. He still thinks I'm after that thing he calls his girlfriend. I told him to back off and that I wasn't interested, but he's just stupid. I came close...to punching him. I held back, though." He smirked. "But I think that wall I punched a hole in will convince him to stay away."  
  
Rose nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything, not wanting to interupt.   
  
"Then, to make things worse, guess who comes along. Britney! She won't leave me alone! I told her also to back off, but she's determined. I know she's just trying to get me back so she can dump me again." He looked at Rose's horrified look. "Don't worry though, I'm not falling for it. I can't stand her, or Jack, but they keep popping up, bothering me. And its getting on my last nerve." He finished his story and looked at the girl beside him and smiled. "Thanks for listening. I don't have many people to talk to like this."  
  
Rose smiled at him. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help." She looked once again to the sky, totally entranced by the star's light.   
  
Trunks looked at her before he blushed and looked up also. 'Why did I just pour my heart out to her? I haven't even known her for long! And yet, I talk to her like I've known her my whole life!' He waited for the blush to leave his cheeks and spoke. "Hey! You know so much about my life, what about your's? What's your world like?"  
  
Rose looked longingly at the stars. "Home? Well, its a lot different than this one, that's for sure. Well, lets see. I guess the first thing that comes to mind when I compare the two is the sky."  
  
"The sky?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes. In my world, the moon still exists, and its full every night, and I like to go to the balcony in my room and just stare at it when I'm feeling depressed. It calms me somewhat."  
  
Trunks nodded in understanding. "So, have you, been down lately?" 'Duh! Stupid! What a stupid question!'   
  
Rose said nothing, but looked in another part of the sky. She felt the grip on her hand tighten gently. "Well, a little. I really miss everything over there. And I'm really worried about my freinds." She felt herself sadden, and quickly changed the subject. "But the stars. They are the same here as they are back home. And I find a little comfort in them." She turned to him and smiled.   
  
"Your friends? What are they like?" He asked her.  
  
The girl smiled as she thought about them. "They are the best friends I could wish for. First, there's Amanda, also known as Sailor Mercury. She makes sure we all keep our school life in tact. Even though we sometimes have to skip school to take care of a rouge monster. Somehow, she keeps us all caught up."  
  
Rose paused for a moment. "Then, there's Marron, its funny, she reminds me alot of one of your friends. She becomes Sailor Venus. Shop a holick extrodanire. She keeps us in style. Shame is, she is very forgetful, and is the reason we are usually late getting to school. But she is a very good friend, and never fails to find a cute guy in a sea of people."  
  
Trunks smiled at this. "Sounds interesting."  
  
Rose nodded. "Rachel, who could forget her. Sailor Mars, that's her fighting name. She is skilled in reading fortunes and telling the future and stuff. She uses her religious powers to fight, amoung other things. Just don't get her mad. She has a very short temper."  
  
She stopped long enough to take a breath. "And finally, Laura. We call her Sailor Jupiter. She's physically stronger than any of the rest of us. Though, and don't tell her I told you this, she is no where near as strong as you. I remember a monster made the mistake of calling her weak once, and lets just say, that was the last thing he said. But she has a good heart, as do all of my friends. And I miss them."  
  
Trunks looked a bit downcast. "I'm sorry, about bringing them up. I didn't want to make you sad. I wanted to cheer you up."  
  
Rose looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, its okay. My mother once told me that a person's emotions can be very powerful, and if left unchecked, they could destory a person."  
  
"You're mother?"   
  
Rose nodded. "Yes. Neo queen Serenity. My father used to tell me stories of how when he and my mother were young, they would fight and battle evil together. Back then, she was known as Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. Back then, she was a normal girl, born to a normal family and later given the title of royalty. The story is a bit confusing, but the way I understood it was that she and father were reincarnations of a prince and princess. After a long and deadly battle, they lost thier lives and were reborn on the planet Earth."  
  
She paused in her story and looked at Trunks, who had the most confused look she had ever seen. 'I'll have to get David to explain Mother and Father's ancient past.'  
  
"But it's Rini I miss the most."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My little sister. Right before...I found myself here, I sent Rini away, to where I knew she would be safe. But, I have no idea of knowing...if she got there safely...or not." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it off.   
  
"Well, that's everything I can think of right now, I think." Rose said as she quickly hid her saddess with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you'll see them again soon." He said, trying to cheer her up.   
  
Rose looked at him expectantly. "You think so?"  
  
Trunks looked confident as he smiled at her. "I'm sure of it!" (A/N Imagine the scene where Serena and Darien are trapped in the elevator, and Serena thinks he looks like Tuxedo Mask, only with Trunks)  
  
Rose looked suprised for a moment, then looked at him and giggled.   
  
Trunks frowned slightly. "What's so funny?"  
  
The girl paused in her giggling. "I don't know, but its just, for a second, you looked like my father. He always wore tuxedos like the one your wearing."  
  
"He does? Why?" Trunks was bewildered as to why anyone would want to wear fancy clothes like this by choice, EVERYDAY.  
  
She smiled as she remembered the bed-time stories told to her about her parent's old days. "Back then, he was the great Tuxedo Mask, and would always come just in the knick of time to save Sailor Moon from danger." Rose looked at the lavender-haired boy beside her. "You know, that's how I got my name, after all. See, he always made an entrance, and that consisted mainly of a red rose being thrown though the air and stricking the ground."  
  
Trunks said nothing, but just looked at her. 'Her eyes seem to light up when she talks about her world. She seems so carefree, and yet, so held back.' He then realized his heart was racing. 'What is this feeling? Why do I feel so relaxed when I'm near her? Could it be...am I falling for her?'  
  
She could feel it, someone staring at her. After a moment, she realized it was the one who still held her hand. She looked up into his eyes. 'Eh? Why is he looking at me like that?' Her heart went into overdrive. 'His eyes, so full of caring, for me? And why am I, feeling this way?' She watched as he slowly lowered his head towards her. She felt herself rise to meet him. 'Its been so long since I've felt this way...' She felt the two of them come closer. 'Not since....not since...' They were mere inches apart. 'Robert.'  
  
And of course, that ruined the moment.   
  
Realization struck the girl and she quickly lowered her head, and turned away. "I'm sorry, its just...I'm not...ready." She said, worried Trunks would now hate her.  
  
Her fears were realized as she felt her hand be let go. But then, she gasped in suprise as she felt Trunks put his arm around her shoulders. "Its okay, really. I don't know what came over me, myself."   
  
Rose smiled and leaned into him, looking up once again into the night sky. "I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you for taking me."   
  
He held her tight. "Don't mention it. Hey, if there's anything you want, just tell me, okay?"  
  
Her thoughts returned once agian to the fight against the monster, Aquarus. She hated that feeling she had of helplessness he brought her too, and the fact that he was exploiting one of her two most hated fears just irrated her. She looked up at the boy holding her.   
  
"Maybe there is something." She waited for Trunks to look back at her. "Well, when we fought Aquarus, he had the upper hand over me. By exploiting my fears and talents."  
  
Trunks looked at her, as she was figeting, obviously not used to asking favors.   
  
"So, do you think, would you teach me how to fly?"  
  
Ends chapter 64  
  
A/N ^-^ Alright! Finally! Got it done! But another cliffie! Oh well.   
  
Important news to tell! I am currantly writing on a new fic! YAY!!! I've teamed up with DBZ Priestess Kikyo to write a story that makes no sense! ^-^ The title is Hyper? Us? NO!!! And it is on my favorite stories since we created a joint account to put it on! Just a warning: If you have read my other story, Ridding the World of Stupid Stuff, DBZ Style, its crazier than that!   
  
Also. Grrrr..............today is Tuesday....but I can not upload this chapter!!! Ack!!! MY longest chappie EVER and the site won't work!!! Ahh!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I proud of me! This is the longest single chapter I have EVER written! 2837 words to be exact! I hope this makes up for my recent lazyiness and failure to update story! Maybe NOW I'll get my act together and speed back up!   
  
Okay then. I want ALOT of reviews! Since it took me forever to write this! But I'll be happy with whatever I get!   
  
Also, one more thing. To rsd: You REALLY don't like Jack, do you? Don't worry, I've already got his fate all planned out....hehe!!! Funny thing, when I first planned this story, I didn't write him or Britney into it! It was more of a last minute change. But I'm sure you liked the torment I put him though this chapter! *grins evilly* But I'm not done with him yet! *gets idea* HEY!!! I might even move him into my DBZ story! Hehe!!! (Give CEO the boot and start torchuring him)   
  
Okay, it is 2:54 in the morning. And I'm going to shut up and go to bed.   
  
Please review!!! Don't make me beg!!! Okay I'll beg! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Later!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	65. Flying Lesson One

A/N Grrr....I STILL can't upload ANYTHING!!!! AHH!!! Okay, I think I'm better now....I hope.....maybe.....on to chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Rose is mine, but the rest isn't.   
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 65: Flying Lesson One  
  
Morning came all to early. Rose stirred in her sleep, slowly, she opened her eyes. She got up and stretched.   
  
She smiled as she remembered last night's events. 'Oh, yeah! Trunks said he would start my flying lessons today!' She quickly got up and changed clothes, wearing a violet fitted shirt and bell-bottomed jeans, she made her way downstairs.   
  
As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she met David. "There you are." He said. "Trunks was asking about you and I was coming to get you. He said to get something to eat and met him outside."   
  
Rose nodded and went into the kitchen. On the table was some food and a note. 'As soon as you finish, met me out front. Trunks.'  
  
Smiling in anticiaption, she began to eat the food left out for her.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob paced around in his hideout. 'Why is that fool waiting so long to attack?!?' In an instant, he summoned the monster in question to his room.   
  
The last member of the Tritus bowed. "You called, Lord Bob?"   
  
Bob glared at him. "Yes. I. Did. Why are you taking so long before you attack the princess and her freinds?!? Are you waiting for her to show up here and destory this place?!?"  
  
The last Tritus member smiled. "Don't worry, my lord. We have all the time in the world..."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose finished her breakfast and hurridley put her empty plate in the sink. After going upstairs and putting on some tennis shoes, she hurried outside, where Trunks said to meet her.   
  
He was sitting with his back to her, and looked lost in thought.   
  
She smiled slyly and quietly tiptoed over to him, holding her breath and not making hardly any sound at all, she crept up on him. Slowly, she came within arms length of him...  
  
The lavender-haired boy was lost in his own little world, thinking of nothing in particular and letting his thoughts wander on their own. More than once, those thoughts somehow landed on the black-haired girl who was currently in his house.  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
Rose stifled a giggle and hugged the boy from behind. "GOTCHA!!!"   
  
Trunks nearly jumped a mile. "WHAT THE HEY?!?" His heart was racing uncontrollably and his breathing was rapid. He heard soft giggles in his ear. He looked over his shoulder and into the face of a smiling violet-eyed girl.  
  
"I gotcha good!" She smiled playfully. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
  
As soon as he found his voice and his heart slowed, he smiled back. "Yeah. You got me good, I'm okay...I think." He stood up and Rose let him slide out of her hug. She stood up beside him. "You ready to start lesson one?" He asked her.   
  
She nodded cheerfully. "Yeah!"   
  
Trunks put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dinocap. Pressing it, his car popped out in the road. "Good. Come on." He said as he got in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she got in and fastened her seat belt.   
  
"You'll see, hey! Almost forgot! Its a suprise, close your eyes!" He said as he headed down the street.   
  
Rose didn't really *want* to close her eyes, but she did. "Okay. They're closed."   
  
"Good. You'll like this!" Trunks said happily.  
  
"We going to the country?" She asked.  
  
"Not telling!" Trunks said as he reached his destination. "We're here, keep those eyes closed!" He said as he got out and went over to the passenger side. He opened the door and took the girl by the arm and helped her out. After recapping the car, he covered her eyes with his hands.   
  
He turned the girl so she would have the best view of where they were. "On the count of three, open your eyes. One, two, three!" He uncovered her eyes and she opened them.   
  
Rose looked at the place wide-eyed. "Wow. But. Why are we here?" She asked confused.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Lesson one: Getting over your fear."  
  
Ends chapter 65  
  
A/N Ack! *ducks random objects* Um...that's it for now...*looks up just in time to get hit with empty coke can* Hey! I can recycle this and get all of 5 cents!   
  
Anyway. Please update! And you can try to guess where the couple is! I think its obvious, but hey! Never know!   
  
Till laterz!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	66. The Park of Amusement

A/N Hey! I back! Aren't you all so excited?   
  
Review Responces: I actually HAVE some!!!  
  
rsd: Thats a good guess...but no. I hadn't thought about that....hm...maybe later. Also, I have plans for Jack...should be in the next few chapters or so....*evil grin*  
  
Umi: The others? Oh yeah....oops. I hadn't really planned on another update from them until the.......wait....I'm telling my story away! But, since you asked, I will put them a update in eighter this chapter or the next.   
  
Hart: I'm sorry, I can't spell worth two cent, and my grammer isn't the best...and I'm using notepad! Gomen! Please overlook my lack of spelling and grammer! Also, I'm updating! I really don't wanna know how Inuyasha felt when Kikyo hit him with that arrow....nope. No thank you! Please keep reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Rose, and David....and Jack and Britney...  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Hart, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 66, The Park of Amusement.  
  
Rose looked at the place wide-eyed. "Wow. But. Why are we here?" She asked confused.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Lesson one: Getting over your fear."  
  
"Its a..."  
  
"Amusement park." Trunks finished for her.   
  
Rose stared at it wide-eyed. They had these back in her time, but she had never been to one, because she really never felt the need. Besides, the closet one was a ways away from her town, and the only way to get there would be to drive, and she didn't want to bother the royal drivers with something as trivel as a trip to an amusement park.  
  
Trunks looked at the girl amused, her eyes sparkled as she surveyed the place. "Its more fun inside." He said as he started walking. "Lets go!"   
  
Rose snapped out of her daze, and realized she had been staring. Looking at Trunks' retreating form, she quickly went after him.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob glared at the two teenagers from his hideaway. 'This would be the perfect time for them to be attacked...but NOOO! I have a lazy minon who says 'we have all the time in the world.' Ha! What does he know? I am Bob!'   
  
Growling, he turned away from the video screen. 'He better hurry, before I lose my pateince!'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose looked around in wonder as she followed her lavender-haired companion through the crowd. It was a bit TOO crowded for her taste, but she knew better than to complain.   
  
Finally, after pushing his way threw the crowd, Trunks found what he was looking for. 'Stupid people,' He thought, he took after his mother and her extreme dislike for crowded places. He looked back at the girl following him. "You ready?"  
  
Rose snapped out of her thoughts and turn to him smiling. "Yeah. Okay." She allowed herself to be taken by the hand and pulled into a line. 'Ready for what, I fear.' She thought to herself.  
  
Hours upon hours went by, and still the two waited in line.   
  
'Stupid people.' Trunks thought digustedly.   
  
Finally, the couple made it to the front of the line. 'I still have no clue what this is.' Rose thought was she was seated in a funny-looking cart on a track. 'Well, at least I'm in the front.' She thought as Trunks sat beside her.   
  
She looked around with interest and squeaked in suprise as a bar came down over her lap. "What's this?" She asked.   
  
"Oh, that's just to keep you from falling." Trunks said calmly.   
  
Rose nodded in understanding. She jumped a little as the cart began to move along its track. It slowly climbed a hill and rose to a high level. 'I know! Trunks took me on this ride to ease me into the hieghts thing.' She smiled as she looked around. It still scared her a little to see the people below her so far away, but at least this was slow and easy.  
  
"What was called again?" Rose asked as the cart reached the top of the hill.  
  
"A roller coaster."  
  
'Roller coaster?' Fear set in the girl's eyes as she realized what she had gotten herself into. "AHH!!!"   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere, in the middle of the great dimentional rip, a certain group of people were floating, back and forth, and they were not happy.  
  
"What the hell is this?!?" A certain inu-hanyou said.   
  
"Oh, what a way with words, Inu-yasha." Miroku said, as he reached out and grabbed a transformed Kilala as she went past. Sango eyed him warningly as he boarded the fire-cat behind her.   
  
Kagome held tight to Inuyasha, fearful of what would happen if she should be seperated from her freinds. "Maybe, there's an exit somewhere."   
  
Sailor Mars nodded. With a sigh, she opened her hand and looked at the Star Crystal fragment. It was as clear as a peice of glass. "Rose, I hope you're okay."   
  
Suddenly, her communicatior beeped. Jumping in suprise, she answered it quickly. "Hello?!? Rose, anybody?!?"  
  
"Rachel!" The answer came.   
  
"Marron!" Sailor Mars said in a gasp of relief, "Are you okay? Is Rose with you? What about the others?"   
  
"Rose isn't with me, but there are people here with me, I haven't spoken to the others. I've been trying to reach anyone for some time, and you were the only responce I got!"   
  
"Any idea where you are?"   
  
"No. Its all dark and big here."   
  
Sailor Mars gave a dry look to the wrist-watch/communicator in her hand. When Inuyasha put his two cents in.   
  
"That helps alot!" (sarcastic people)  
  
"Huh? Who was that?" Marron asked from her end.   
  
Sailor Mars glared at the dog-demon. "Someone I met. Who got pulled in this place with me and his freinds."  
  
"Oh." Came the reply. "Any idea on how we can get together? If we can do that, we might have a better chance at finding the princess."   
  
Sailor Mars thought for a minute. "Try sending out a light beam, maybe that can guide me and the others to you. You know, like a flare!"   
  
"Good idea! I'll try, and if that doesn't work, I'll call you back!" Marron said as she ended the transmittion.  
  
'Hope this works.' Sailor Mars said as she put the communicator away.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Venus quickly put her wrist watch/communicator on her wrist. She noticed the group she was with stare at her pointingly.   
  
"Any word?" Yami asked.   
  
"Yeah, can we get outta here or not?" Joey asked impatiently.   
  
Tia just looked at her with hope in her eyes and Triston was looking around for any thing other than dark.  
  
Sailor Venus smiled saddly at them. "Lets just keep our fingers crossed." She looked saddly at the crystal peice in her hand. It was clear and held no glow like it did previously. 'Princess, I hope you're okay.'  
  
Sailor Venus gripped the shard in her hand and picked a random spot in the darkness. "There! VENUS LASER BEAM!" A golden beam broke through the inky blackness and stretched for as far as the eye could see. 'I hope Rachel saw that.'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Look there!" Shippou cried as he pointed to a massive beam of light.   
  
The group stared at it in awe.   
  
"That must be Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mars said.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the beam with a determined look on his face. "Right." He held Kagome tight with one arm, and with the other he grabbed on to the massive fire cat beside him. "It'll be faster if we all go on Kilala. I can't run in this mess, and the only way to get through it is to fly. You think you're up to it, Kilala?"  
  
Kilala growed in agreement. She waited patently untill Sailor Mars climbed on behind Miroku. "You better not try anything, Miroku!" She said.   
  
And with three humans and a fox kit on her back, the fire demon leapt through the darkness, with a inu-hanyou and a miko gripped onto her flank.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, the roller coaster of death came to a halt, and not a moment too soon for a certain black-haired girl, who jumped out of the car as soon as the bar freed her. A look of pure horror plastered on her face. "Thank god! Its over!"  
  
Trunks looked at her in amusement. "Yeah. *That* one is, but we still got five more roller coasters in this park! This was the *small* one!"  
  
Ends chapter 66  
  
A/N Okay guys and girls, that does it for now. Will the Stars be reunitied? Will they find a way to call the princess? Will I ever get rid of writers block? God I hope so!   
  
Another thing. I've got this annoying idea in my head that won't go away...so you know what that means....another fic! I know, I'm getting over my head....but oh well! Here's a quick summary:   
  
Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover  
  
Takes place after Sailor Moon Stars, even though I haven't seen stars....grrr....  
  
After the final battle with Galaxia, the outers and inners go their seperate ways. In a feudal era, a girl with a huge obsession is about to met her idols...on a trip to her normal time, she learns that four of the legendary Sailor Scouts have taken up residence in Tokyo. What happens when she meets them? A hanyou with a headache.  
  
I haven't thought of any good titles...but here is the one I have...  
  
-Inuyasha mets the Outer Senshi. (very blunt and to the point)  
  
Please help me with a good title! I'm stumped!   
  
Oh yeah! And please review this story!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	67. A Connection

A/N Hey! I got alot of reviews for the last chapter! YAY!!!  
  
RRs: I like these! ^_^  
  
rsd: Why would I do that? O_O I not going to kill her!!!! ....I think....now, Jack and Britney...that might be a different story....  
  
Umi: I posted the story! Its called: Four Souls and the Jewel of Four Souls. Its 2 chapters now, but I hope to get chapter 3 up before tomorrow!   
  
Hart: Don't worry, I know I can't spell, you're not the first person to point out my mistakes. Its just that I have so much to do, with my other storys and work, and sleeping....it gets hetic!   
  
Kit: Hey! Thanks! I think these two are perfect for each other! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own and thats all that I own.  
  
Thanks to rsd, Umi, Hart, Kit, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 67: A Connection  
  
Rose stared in shock at the boy who was draging her through the crowd, for some reason, her legs didn't move on their own anymore. 'The first roller coaster was bad enough, but second one....oh boy.' She thought as she remebered the loop in the track.   
  
Trunks let go of her hand and let her stare up at the next coaster. "See? In this one, you stand up and the track doesn't loop." He said as he pulled her into the line.  
  
A few certain passersby looked at the two with interest, before smirking and ducking in the shadows.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"THIS IS SO FRICKEN STUPID!!!" Said a very calm Yusuke.   
  
Kurama looked around. "This is weird, I've never been to a place like this, have you, Hiei?"  
  
The fire demon was floating arms crossed and glaring at the darkness. "No." Was all he simply said.   
  
Keiko was desperatly tring to keep her skirt down. "How did we get here?" She asked.   
  
Sailor Jupiter just looked at her and shook her head. She then remembered what happened, and looked at the jewel peice that was in her fist. "Oh no!"   
  
The others looked at her. "Whats wrong?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Its this crystal...its lost its glow!"   
  
"I wonder what that means...." Kurama mused.   
  
The group feel silent as they thought over this new information.   
  
BEEEEEEEEEP!!!  
  
Kuwabara screamed and drew his spirit sword. Looking everywhere, he facevaulted when Sailor Jupiter took out a small watch and talked into it.   
  
"Hello? Sailor Jupiter here. Anybody out there?"  
  
"Jupiter? Its me. Mercury!"   
  
"Mercury! Thank God you're okay. Is Rose and the others with you?"   
  
"No. But there are some people here with me. What about on your end?"   
  
Jupiter looked at her companions. "No one from our world, but there are some people here with me too."  
  
Mercury paused. "You heard from anyone else?"   
  
Jupiter shook her head no. "You're the first responce I got. You know of anyway way we can get outta here?" She asked.   
  
"Not yet. But I have a plan. First we have to get everyone together, then maybe, it'll work."   
  
Jupiter was interested. "Really? But, how do we get back together? I mean, we're all just floating around here, we can't move."  
  
"I can track your communicator with my computer, just stay tuned to this frequency, and wait for us to get to you." She said simply.   
  
Jupiter nodded on her end. "Right." She looked at her companions, "Looks like we gotta hang out here for a while."  
  
Hiei scwoffed. "Like we had a choice."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Mercury clicked on her computer and was happy to find Jupiter's communicator homing device was working perfectly. She turned to the people with whom she was trapped.   
  
"Did it work?" The professor asked.  
  
Mercury nodded happily.   
  
"Good, then lets go!" The X-men said as they used thier various powers to propel themselves through the darkness.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose very quickly got off the roller coaster. Her hand was shaking uncontrollably. 'I don't get it. Why can't I get over this?' She mused as she followed Trunks through the crowd, which was thinning.   
  
"Hey. You wanna take a break?" Trunks asked her.   
  
Rose looked at him. "Um. Okay. Sure."   
  
The boy nodded. "Okay...um...you want something to eat? Drink?"   
  
"Um. Sure, I guess. Could you get a soda? For me? All that screaming really hurt my throat!" She giggled at him.   
  
A simple smirk and a nod was her answer. "Try to stay where I can find you." He called as he left.   
  
Rose was alone. 'Well, what to do?' She surveyed the area and found an empty bench sitting near an alleyway. 'Might as well sit there and wait.' She thought as she sat down.  
  
"Pisst!"   
  
Rose looked around. "What was that?"   
  
"Over here!" Rose looked behind to the dark alleyway. A dark figure was standing there.   
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" She got up and went to invistagate.  
  
Ends chapter 67  
  
A/N  
  
Okay, I know that was short! Please don't kill me!!! I swear! Next chapter will be longer! And if I don't get chapter three of my Inu/SM crossover up tonight, it will be sometime early tomorrow afternoon! I'm a try and make it as long as I can!   
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Laterz!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	68. Learning to Trust Again

A/N O_O!!! ALL THE REVIEWS!!! YAY!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! YAY!!!!  
  
....I'm happy. ^_^  
  
RRs. Yeah! Happy Day/Night/Morning/Alterternate Reality!   
  
rsd: Oh. I didn't know what you meant. That hadn't even crossed my mind....and....maybe I will, maybe I won't. But when I'm done, which won't be for a while, they'll wish they were....if they're not!   
  
Hart: Hey! Yeah! Thanks for the vote of confidence!   
  
MatrixSailorStarKnightZ: Yeah! Ramen!!! Yum!!! I'm as bad as Inuyasha! Was it really that inevitable? I don't think I spelled it right either...  
  
Umi: Don't worry! This story is going to have so much sugary mush that you'll get cavities! ...Unless you brush after chapters! lol! I'm good for cliffhangers! Just a warning!   
  
Disclaimer: I no own nothing but what I thought up in my head....  
  
Thanks to rsd, Hart, MatrixSailorStarKnightZ, Umi, Kit, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 68: Learning to Trust Again.  
  
Rose walked into the dark alleyway. "Hello? Who's there?"   
  
She smiled as the three figures came into the light. "Oh, hello!" It was the three boys she had met at the school dance the other night. "You wanted me for something?"   
  
They grinned back at her. "Yeah. We did."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob glared at the last of the Tritus members. He was sleeping on a hamock in his quarters. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" He roared.   
  
The monster opened one eye. "Time is on our side. Be patient." He said before closing it again.   
  
Bob was ferious. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The black-haired girl laughed nervously as the three boys stepped closer to her. Unconciensly, she backed onto the wall. "Um...."   
  
They grined at her evilly. "We think you know what we want."   
  
Rose shook her head. "No. Really. I don't."   
  
"We think you do." They said as they surrounded her. One of them placed his hand on her shoulder. "We want to...."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks came back and looked around. 'Where did she get to?' He wondered as he scaned the area. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat the drinks on it. Absentmindly, he felt inside his pocket. 'Its still there, but where is she?'  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU PERVERTS!!!" He heard from behind him, which was followed by a loud 'smack.'  
  
Not waiting for another outcry, he hurried into the alley. There Rose stood, blushing and glaring at three of his classmates. One of which was on the ground, with a lovely handprint on his face. None of them had seen him yet.   
  
The ground guy glared back at her. "You're going to regret that." He said as he stood.   
  
The other two grabbed the girl's arms and held her. "What do you wanna do to her?"   
  
Trunks could stand it no longer. "Nothing. Its what I wanna do to YOU." He calmly said as he picked up the guy that spoke and without a second thought, threw him over his shoulder into a well-placed dumpster.  
  
The one who still held Rose's arm glared at him. He let go of the girl and stood ready to attack. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and flipped it out. He jumped/lunged at Trunks, who just backhanded him. The knife boy landed head first in the dumpster and didn't make a sound.   
  
Gasping, Rose hurried and got behind Trunks, looking at the last guy from over his shoulder. "Did he do anything to you?" Trunks asked through gritted teeth.   
  
"N-n-no." Rose said. "But I'm sure he would have..."  
  
Trunks nodded. "That's all I needed to hear." He grabbed the guy and pinned him to the wall. He dug his free hand into the solid brick beside the guy's head and took a chunk out and held it in his hand. Making sure the guy watched. He ground the brick in his fist and let the dust fall on the guy's shocked face.   
  
The guy blanched. "It wasn't me! I swear! I-I-I-JACK!!! HE TOLD ME TOO!!! HE SAID HE WOULD PAY ME IF I GOT BACK AT YOU FOR THE OTHER DAY!!!" He blurted.   
  
Trunks growled. "They why did you drag her into this?"   
  
"TO GET AT YOU!! I SWEAR!!! I WASN'T GOING TO DO NOTHING!!!"   
  
"I don't belive you."   
  
The guy's eyes widened in fear. "BUT ITS TRUE!!!" He said, before his fear overwhelmed him and he fainted.   
  
"Stupid coward..." Trunks said as he flung the guy over and into the bin, with the other trash. He turned to Rose. "Are you okay?"  
  
The girl said nothing but nodded. She hugged her savior tight. "Thank you." She said quietly.   
  
The boy looked shocked for a second. Then smiled and hugged her back. 'I'll take care of Jack later...'  
  
After a moment, Rose broke the hug. "I think I'm ready to try those roller coasters again."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
After drinking her soda, Rose and Trunks started out again. Rose was deep in thought as she and he waited in line.   
  
'Why did am I so afraid? What am I going to do to get over this? Trunks is being so kind to me, buy why? Can I trust him? Why can't I trust him fully? Duh. I trusted Robert with all my heart, and look where that got me!' She looked to her companion. 'He and Robert are so similar. But Trunks wouldn't....would he?'  
  
Trunks met her gaze and smiled.   
  
'No! I should be ashamed of myself! Trunks and Robert are nothing alike! Trunks is more open than Robert was. Yeah! That's it! And I know for a fact Trunks wouldn't hurt me!' She smiled back at the lavender-haired boy.   
  
"Time for us to get on!" He said cheerfully.   
  
Rose gulped and nodded. They got in and waited to be fastened into the ride. As they climbed the tall hill, Rose lost herself in her thoughts again. 'Why can't I get over this? I know why, I don't trust this thing....But, I can trust Trunks, and I know he wouldn't hurt me....' Something clicked and she smiled. "That's it!"   
  
Trunks looked at her confused. "Whats it?"   
  
Rose looked at him, eyes filled with excitement. 'He wouldn't let anything happen to me, therefore, I have nothing to fear!' "I think I'm over it!" She said happily as they reached the top and zoomed down the ride.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Soon, though, it was over. "That was fun!" Rose said as she and Trunks headed back towards CC.   
  
Trunks smiled and nodded. Then he remembered what was in his pocket. 'I'll give it to her later...'  
  
Ends Chapter 68  
  
A/N Okay guys! Review! I wanna hit 100 reviews with this one! Till later!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	69. Not Who They Appear To Be

A/N Hey! YAY!!! 100 reviews! *happy dance of joy*  
  
Kay, enough of that, review responses!   
  
Umi: Longer chaps? o-O I'll try.   
  
rsd: *whistles innocently* What makes you think that.......*cough*Jackmustdie*cough*  
  
Hart: O_O Don't kill me! If you do that, I can't update! Congrats on being the 100th reviewer! And yes, there will be a little fluff and mush, but more action coming soon!   
  
Disclaimer: ....I didn't own Sailor Moon and DBZ when I started, and no, I still don't own it.  
  
Thanks to rsd, Hart, Umi, MatrixSailorStarKnightZ, Kit, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 69: Not Who They Appear To Be  
  
It was dark when the car returned to capsule corps. Rose was sleeping lightly on the passenger side. She awoke when Trunks turned the car off. "We're back!" He said as Rose blinked and looked around.   
  
"I guess so." She said as she unbuckled and got out. The girl smiled sleepily at Trunks. "I had fun today. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah. Well. Um. Hey, look I got school in the morning. But we'll continue as soon as I get out, okay?"   
  
Rose nodded. "Okay." She turned to go in the house.   
  
"One more thing." He said as he dug into his pocket. "I uh, bought you something." He blushed and handed her a small present wrapped in tissue paper.   
  
She took the package with a look of curiosity. "You didn't have to."   
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
Slowly, the tissue paper was removed and Rose smiled big as she seen what it was. A gold necklace made out of gold letters that spelled her name. "Thank you! It's beautiful!" She said as she hugged the boy tight.   
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes. Trunks was just about to pull away, when he noticed the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. Moving carefully, as not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her to her room.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The beam of light flickered and died. Sailor Venus brought down her arm and breathed heavily. Her energy was almost tapped out.   
  
"I hope...that worked." She panted.   
  
Yami looked around "I don't see any..."  
  
"AHH!!!" Joey yelled. A large cat had just jumped over his head. "Ahh!!! DEMON CAT!!!"   
  
The cat growled at him. "Her name's Kilala." It seemed to say.   
  
Triston stared at it. "It talked!"   
  
A girl with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail looked over the cat's head. "Its seems we're here!"   
  
A teenaged boy let go of the side of the giant cat with a girl on his back. "Its about fricken time!"  
  
Suddenly, the girl on the cat sent out a yelp. "PERVERT!!!" She turned around and knocked off a boy off of the cat.   
  
The guy fell clutching his cheek, "My dear Sango, I didn't know you had such a great left hook!"   
  
"Miroku will never learn." A teenaged girl said from over the silver-haired boy's shoulder.   
  
The Yu -gi-oh group just stared. "Who are these people?" Joey asked.   
  
"Sailor Venus!" A girl from the back of the cat exclaimed as she jumped down. She wore an outfit similar to Venus', except it was red.   
  
Venus' eyes sparkled. "Sailor Mars!"   
  
"I found you!"  
  
"No, I found you!"   
  
"...I found you first..."  
  
"...We found each other!" They said at the same time as they hugged and cried.   
  
The group just stared at the two. Then, Inuyasha had something to say. "NO CRYING!!!"   
  
The two immediately stopped, pulled away, and looked at the group. "Uh. Hi!"   
  
Quickly, they went through introductions and greetings. Once they knew who everyone was, Miroku went up to Sailor Venus. "My dear, I have been told you are the star of love. Tell me, love, will you bear my child?"   
  
The light beam Venus sent out earlier didn't compare with the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "PERVERT!!! ENEMY OF LOVE!!!" With that, she whacked him upside his head.   
  
From the sidelines, Sango smirked. "I think I'm gonna like her!"   
  
Tia looked over at the unconsceince priest. "You think he's okay?" She asked as she leaned closer....and then an all-too-familar look came on her face.   
  
"PERVERT!!!" She screamed and smacked the strange hand away from her rear.   
  
Yami didn't know what to think. 'Uh...this is going to be....different.' He looked around, the two Stars were talking and catching up. Triston and Joey were trying to pick up the two new girls, while a very anxious dog-hanyou glared at them. A smaller Kiala and Shippou played together.   
  
Sailor Mars looked over at the new comers. "So. You heard from anyone else?"  
  
Venus shook her head. "I'm getting worried too. I hope everyone else is okay."  
  
"I'm sure they are. I mean. WE got here in one place, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But where exactly IS here?"  
  
"Good point. We can only hope the others get up with us soon."  
  
Venus nodded in agreement.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Deep in Bob's lair, the last of the Tritus force stood looking at a star chart. "Not much longer. Soon, everything will be in the required alignment! And the Sailor Star of Life will know the ultimate power that is the Tritus!"   
  
The figure nodded, pleased with himself. "But now...nap time!"  
  
Behind him, the shadow of Bob stood. 'Fool. I don't have forever! Good thing I have a backup plan....'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you know...MORE FRICKEN WAITING!!!" An extremely not happy spirit detective said.   
  
"We must be patient, Yusuke." Kurama said.   
  
"Yeah. Its not like we're going anywhere!" Hiei grumbled.  
  
"I wish I could go right-side up." Kurabara said as he floated by upside-down.  
  
Sailor Jupiter just looked at the beeping communicator in her hand. 'I wonder what's keeping them...'  
  
Keiko noticed Jupiter's expression of anxiousness. "I'm sure they'll be along before long!" She said just as the communicator stopped beeping and went dark.  
  
"What?" Jupiter said as she shook it. "What's with this thing? WORK!!! DARN YOU!!"  
  
"HEY! JUPITER!!!" A distant voice called.   
  
"Huh?" She said as she looked around. "Mercury? That you? Where are you?!"   
  
The small group slowly came into view. "Over here!" Mercury said as they came to a stop a small ways away. "Everyone here alright?"  
  
The YYH gang just stared at the weird new comers in shock.   
  
'What are they?' Kurama wondered. 'They're not demon....are they human?'  
  
The professor cleared his throat as he read the thoughts of the red-haired teenager. "I think some explanations are in order."  
  
So for the next hour or so, they spent time with introductions, explanations, and stray questions.   
  
Off to the side, Jupiter and Mercury updated their stories. "Heard anything from the others?" Jupiter asked hopefully.   
  
Mercury shook her head. "No. When I tried, I got nothing but static. They must be out of reach."  
  
"You think they are even here?"  
  
"...hadn't thought of that...well, if WE got here, they should be around here, somewhere."  
  
"I just hope Saturn is okay."  
  
Mercury nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should try again to contact the others."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks stormed through the school hallways after his last class. 'Just wait, when I find him, it'll be more than the wall that has a hole in it!'  
  
He got to his locker, and angrily opened it. He slammed it open and grabbed his books. 'Those other three cowards didn't even show thier faces today! Not a sign of Jack or Britney! Are they TRYING to piss me off?! Well! IT WORKED!'  
  
The few remaining people in the hall jumped as the fuming boy slammed his locker shut with such force that all the other lockers in the hall opened. A familiar figure looked at him from around a nearby corner. 'Ha!' Jack smirked. 'Looks like I struck a nerve. That's what you get, leave Britney alone!'  
  
As if on cue, Britney walked up beside him. "Did it work?" She asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, and no. We succeeded in getting Trunks steamed, but the girl he has now is still.....there." He said as he watched the boy walk out of the school and angrily kick a trash can on the way.  
  
Britney scowled. "Bob won't like that."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose waited anxiously for Trunks to get home. She absently fingered her new necklace. 'Where is he?' She glanced at the clock. 'He should be here by now...'   
  
She jumped as the front door slammed shut and the clock fell off the wall. 'There he is!' And she went to greet him.   
  
He looked up at the approaching girl, at once, his anger diminished. He smirked. "You ready for Lesson number 2?"  
  
Rose nodded. "Yes. After that amusement park, lesson 2 can't be that difficult!" She said cheerfully.   
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
Ends chapter 69  
  
A/N Kay. This chapter was a pure filler, but it was a long filler, and it answered a few questions. And I have come to realize something....it has a very long time since there was a fight scene! I have one planned, but I have to get the flying thing done first. So therefore...there will be some long chapters ahead!  
  
Please review! Lets see how many reveiws this'll hit before part 3! Lets try for...150!!  
  
Laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	70. Lesson two Inner Strength

A/N. OMG!!! Writer's block stinks! Anyway. On to chapter! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: After all this time, you STILL say I need this? Darn. I no own.   
  
Hart: Pain hurts!!! Ow!   
  
moonprincess: Thanx for the info!   
  
rsd: *evil grin* I think that's a must now....  
  
Umi: Please forgive me if this too short...I'm sleepy and is having trouble with writers block!   
  
Thanks to rsd, Hart, Umi, moonprincess, MatrixSailorStarKnightZ, Kit, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 70: Lesson two; Inner Strength  
  
Rose looked out of the window of the small airplane. "Where are we going today?" She asked Trunks, who was flying it.   
  
"Well, we need to be out and away from people for the remainder of your lessons. Today, we will trying to tap into your inner energy."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Trunks glanced at her. "That's what keeps you up. You use your inner energy to push your self off the ground. The only problem is finding it."  
  
David looked from his spot on Rose's lap. "The same energy you and your friends use to fight monsters with?"  
  
"Well, a varation of it."   
  
Rose and David nodded in slight understanding.  
  
They flew on for a while longer, Rose watched as the landscape below her go from cities to small suburbs, then to tall mountains and finally to a huge deserted field.   
  
"Here we go!" Trunks said as he landed the plane. "Nice and secluded!" He got out and looked around. "Yes! This will work out great!"   
  
Rose jumped from the plane and walked up to him. "Great for what?"  
  
"As I said, we need to be away from people for your lessons. Flying people aren't too common around here, you know."   
  
"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense!"   
  
David looked around from his spot. "I just hope nothing attacks us while we're out here."   
  
'That's right!' Rose thought worriedly. 'Its been awhile since we heard from Bob or his henchmen. They must be planning something. Something BIG! I must ready myself...as much as possible!'  
  
Little did she know, Trunks was thinking around the same lines. He shurged the thoughts away, lingering on them would just throw them away from their objective. "So." He turned to the girl standing beside him. "You ready?"  
  
A smile and a nod was his answer.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob just gave up on the sleeping form in front of him. "Of all the people to be stuck with...IT JUST HAD TO BE YOU!!!" He pointed at the form of the last member of the Tritus force.   
  
The member just yawned and rolled over. "Still...not time yet....Lord Bob."  
  
Bob growled in frustration and stormed out.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks walked over to a patch of grass and sat down. "Come on."  
  
'The dirty ground?!' Rose thought as she carefully sat on it. 'Good thing I'm wearing black pants.' She looked to Trunks, who looked deep in thought.  
  
'Lesse...how did Gohan teach Videl? He said he first showed her how to control her energy, but how?' He snapped his fingers. "I know!"   
  
Rose blinked at him.   
  
"I told you before, you use your inner energy to push yourself off of the ground and to manever around, right?"  
  
The girl nodded at him.   
  
"Well, first you have to find that energy, and learn to control it. That's what we'll be doing today. And if we're lucky, we can get you off the ground by sunset."  
  
Rose's eyes lighted up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, lesse. Your energy is..well..it's..uh. I can't explain it. Here. I'll show you." He raised his hand and blasted a rock across the field. "Like that!"   
  
"I'm supposed to do that?!" Rose asked, horrified.  
  
"No no no! That was a diminstration, that was the energy I was talking about!"   
  
David looked at Trunks. "Is it possible that Rose could use her Star energy to do that?"  
  
Trunks looked thoughtful. "Maybe. I don't know."  
  
David looked to Rose. "Well? Why don't you try?"   
  
"I don't think it will work David, but." She shruged. "Never know, I suppose." She clasped one hand over her locket, and held her other hand out, palm up. 'Here goes....Saturn Star Power!'  
  
Slowly, the locket glowed softly, and a small orb of violet light appeared in her open hand. What the others didn't see, however, was the slight golden tint that appeared on her forehead.   
  
After a moment, Rose relaxed and the glow died. "Well?"  
  
Trunks looked thoughtful. "Its a start, but not quite there yet. Come on, we'll pratice some more."  
  
And so, they worked on finding Rose's inner energy far into the afternoon.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Jack and Britney walked down the long hallway. After reaching the end of the hallway, they knocked on the closed door in front of them.   
  
"Come in."   
  
They opened the door and bowed. "You called us, Lord Bob?"  
  
Bob smirked. "That I did. I need to know your progress."  
  
Jack looked up. "Well, we are still working on trying to break up the two, but we think that we are going about things the wrong way."  
  
"You see, Lord Bob," Britney interupted. "All our efforts have done nothing but drew them closer."  
  
"Darn it!" Bob growled. "This was NOT supposed to happen! What are we going to do NOW?! The girl was supposed to be alone in this world! Now that she has allies in this world, it will be all the more harder for us to destory her and this world!"   
  
The two summoned ones cringed at Bob's outburst.   
  
"You two! Get back there! I want those two disposed of! NOW!!!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Bob!" And with that, they hurried back to Earth.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks watched as the sun slowly crept to the horizon. "I think that's enough. You made huge progress today. I think you found enough of it to begin the actual flying!"  
  
A huge smile appeared on the girl's face. "Really? You think so?"   
  
"Yeah. So, as I said, lets try to get you at least hovering before we call it a day, kay?"   
  
"Alright!" Rose said, obviously happy about that.   
  
Trunks nodded. "Okay." He waited for Rose to stand and brush herself off. "First, summon your energy, and then aim it downward and try to push yourself off. Not too much! I don't want you to go too high, now."  
  
Rose nodded and concentrated. Inside her, she could feel her new power stir. 'Okay, concentrate. There we go!' She could feel her hair sweep around her and the grass parted as if it was being blown by an invisible wind.   
  
Slowly, her feet left the ground and she hovered for a sec, and then lowered herself back to the ground, completely exhaused. "Wow. I did it!" She smiled.   
  
Trunks looked at her. 'It shouldn't be this tiring! What is making her this worn out?' Then, the answer came to him. 'Of course!' He went over to Rose.   
  
"Hey. You are too weighed down, until you get used to the energy rush, you need to make yourself lighter."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your hair, maybe we should cut it."  
  
Ends chapter 70  
  
A/N Finally! Took me long enough! A few announcements: first, I have drawn pics of Rose and Rachel! If you want, email me and I'll send them to you!  
  
Second: Rose is going to be in another story! More info when I find out something.  
  
Third: Review! I think Im over my writers block!   
  
Till laterz  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	71. Returning Memories

A/N Okay all! I told you I was over my writer's block! So, next chapter is up faster than my recent normal! Hope you like!   
  
RRs:   
  
rsd: o-O! *deep breath* You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome you're welcome.....what for by the way?  
  
D.g. and crew: Geez! Seven hours of reading?! Oh my God! Thank you! I is happy! ^_^  
  
Hart: DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!! And, well, you'll see what happens to those two, it took me forever to figure this out, and its belivable! Keep reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I am soo tired of this little disclaimer-thing....  
  
Chapter 71: Returning Memories  
  
Rose stretched as she readied herself for bed. "I can't belive it! I acutally flew today!" She smiled. But then, she remembered the conversation afterwards.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Trunks smiled at her. "I think you might want to cut your hair."  
  
This shocked Rose. "My HAIR?! I've never cut my hair! Why?!" She was obviously not happy.   
  
"Well, its weighing you down. I think, until you get used to the strain of keeping yourself up it might be better if it was shorter. I think, shoulder-length. And you can always let it grow back."   
  
"But...my HAIR!"  
  
David interupted. "I think it might be best, Rose. I mean think about it. Only members of the royal family keep thier hair in that style. Its too easy to figure out your real identity. It was okay back home because everyone knew who you were. But since we're in this new world, you need to conceal your identity."  
  
Rose was in shock.   
  
"And who knows." David continued. "When you transform into Sailor Saturn or Princess Rose, it might take on its orginal length."  
  
The girl sighed, obviously defeated. "Fine." She said a little depressingly. "I'll cut it....but only shoulder-length! And I'm not cutting it again when it grows back!"   
  
Trunks smirked. "Okay. Tomorrow then. Its a deal!"   
  
~Ends Flashback~  
  
Rose fingered her long black hair. 'Tomorrow, it'll be so short!' She thought, horrifed. Slowly, she let it fall through her fingertips and she took off her necklace and placed it beside her locket on the bedside table.   
  
She smiled as she thought of the one who gave it to her. 'Trunks is so sweet.' Yawning, she slipped off her slippers and crawled into bed. After turning off the light, she snuggled in and closed her eyes. 'I wonder what mother and father would think of him.' She thought as she fell into the land of dreams.  
  
~Dream Sequance~  
  
Rose walked down the familiar hallway. 'How did I get back home?' She looked around. "Mother! Father! Where are you?" She began to run, looking for them.   
  
"Rose." The girl stopped and turned to the source of the voice.   
  
"Father!" Her father stood there, but something was wrong. She could see right through him. Tears of fear rose in her eyes. "Father, are you okay?!"   
  
"Yes. Do not worry. I am fine. This is only a projection of myself."  
  
Relief entered Rose's eyes. "Father, what happened?"  
  
"After the blast that sent you away, the Sailor Soldiers returned to the castle. Having nothing else to do, they raised the main shield just as the negamoon started to launch another attack."  
  
Rose gasped.   
  
"Don't worry, the attack was unsuccessful, and the negamoon disappeared. For the most part, I have no idea where they could be, the negamoon split into three different directions. Some of them stayed here, the large majority of them traveled to the past, but, the smallest group, I have no idea where they could be."  
  
"Oh. What about Rini?"  
  
"All I know is Sailor Pluto came up to me and told me she escaped her watch and went to the past to where Sailor Moon and the orginal Sailor Scouts were. I guess she's trying to get Sailor Moon's help to destroy the negamoon."   
  
"But. Rini doesn't know..."  
  
"That Sailor Moon is her mother? No. We never told her."  
  
Suddenly, everything started to fade. "What's going on?! Father?!" Rose asked scared.   
  
"Its okay, Rose-bud. We will meet again. Remember. All I have told you."  
  
Rose gasped as the room and everthing went black.  
  
~Ends Dream~  
  
Rose awoke with a gasp. 'That was new.' She thought as she looked at the clock. '4:00?' She sat up and thought back to the dream. 'What could it mean? Why did I have to wake up? I wanted to ask Father so much! But, what did he mean, 'All I have told you?' Her eyes widened as an old memory entered her mind.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Rose," The king interrupted her. "That was the other thing we wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What, he is going to be alright isn't he?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he will be fine, but you must understand, Rose-bud, that you carry the title of the first born princess, and that holds a lot of importance." The king said gently. "The truth is, sweetheart, you and him cannot be allowed to have any kind of relationship. As a princess, you are only allowed to be with someone who has some kind of royal status, or at the very least, be related to royalty."  
  
"What?" Rose said, tears welling in her eyes, "we can't be together?" Her parents nodded, "No," Rose shook her head, tears falling down her face, "you're lying, no, no, NO! ITS NOT FAIR!!"  
  
~Ends flashback~  
  
'That was...back when I knew Robert as Robert and not Bob...does it still hold true, even now?' Tears shined in her eyes. 'But. No! Its not fair!' She shook her head. 'No. I refuse to believe it. I care for Trunks....MORE than I did for Robert...and I refuse to give him up! But...what can I do?'   
  
With a sigh and heavy heart, the girl closed her eyes and returned to a restless sleep.  
  
Ends chatper 71  
  
A/N Ack!!! Too short!!!   
  
Yes, this was basically a filler. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review!!!  
  
Laterz  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	72. Some Friendly Advise

A/N Hey all! Back again!   
  
Since the last chapter was sooo short, and a pure filler, I'm going to make this one as long as I can! Enjoy!   
  
RRs:   
  
D.g. and Crew: NO!!! *still with the tantrum* NOT FAIR!!! Bob! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT!!! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!   
  
Hart: Im going to do my best to update faster for a while! ^_^  
  
Umi: No, I didn't get your review for chapter 70.....Utah? You're like, very far away! Please keep reading!   
  
rsd: You're welcome! ^_^ But I've not even begun the fun!   
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own, and thats all that I own.  
  
Chapter 72: Some Friendly Advise  
  
Rose awoke the next morning, the thoughts and dream still fresh in her mind. 'What am I going to do? If I ever get back to my world....wait...I'm not even sure if I CAN get back....I'm just worrying over nothing!'  
  
She got dressed and headed downstairs. 'But...if I don't get back...' An image of her city abanded and destoryed came into her mind. "What am I going to do?"   
  
"You're going to wait for me to get out of school, and then we're going to get your hair cut, remember?" Trunks asked as he past her. "Later!" He said as he went out of the door.   
  
'That's right. I don't want to lead Trunks along, but I don't want to lose him eigher, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. Maybe I should talk to David.'   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
'I wonder whats wrong with her.' Trunks thought as he headed towards the school. 'Maybe cutting her hair is more depressing for her than I first thought.'  
  
Then, an idea hit him. 'I know!' He got out his cell phone. "Maybe a freind of mine can help."  
  
He quickly dialed a familar number. "Hey, this is Trunks Breifs. I need to place an order for immediate pickup."  
  
As he gave the order, he noticed he was nearing his school. "Yeah. I think that does it." He listened as the person on the other end repeated what he told him. "Yeah. Thats right. Could you tell me how much that would be?"   
  
He didn't even flinch as the number was read to him. "$1,500?" When could you have it ready?" He paused as the guy spoke. "Tomorrow? But I really need it today....I'll tell you what, you have it ready by 4:00 today, and I'll double the price."  
  
The guy on the other side jumped for joy. "Yessir! Of course! 4:00! See you then!"   
  
Trunks smirked. 'That should cheer her up.'  
  
He sighed as he entered another day of school. 'Just what I need, another day with Britney in my face and Jack in my business....'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
David looked up as Rose entered the kitchen. Bulma was *again* at the store and Vegeta was sure to have gone with her, though not by choice.  
  
"Is something wrong, Princess?" David asked as Rose sank into a nearby chair. "If its about this afternoon, you have to remember, your hair will grow..."  
  
"Its not that." Rose interupted.  
  
"Well. You want to talk about it?"   
  
Rose gave a depressed sigh. "I had a dream last night. I dreamed I was back home, and I had a talk with Father."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Nothing really, small things. But its what happened after I woke up that upset me."  
  
David looked at the girl with interest. "What was that?"  
  
"Well, you remember, back before we knew about Bob, and me and Robert were a....couple....." She shuddered at this.   
  
The small cat nodded as he walked closer to the girl.   
  
"As you know, when mother and father found out, they forbade it. Because Robert wasn't of royal blood? Thats what bothers me, now."  
  
David was confused, he had not learned how close the two had become the past week. Slowly though, the pieces fell together. He looked downcast. "Princess. You and Trunks? *sigh* How far has it gotten?"  
  
"Nowhere really, just you know, he knows I like him, and I know he likes me, thats it. But. I don't know. Its funny, you know, I didn't feel this way for Robert. This is stronger."  
  
"Well. As your guardian, I am obligated to give you advice on the matter. I say: you and Trunks need to talk things out. At this point, I can't forbid the two of you from going further, but you must remember. When and if we get back, it is highly unlikely the two of you will be allowed to remain together."  
  
Rose sighed. "I know. And you're right. I really do need to tell Trunks. I don't want to lead him along. But, I don't want to hurt him, you know? I don't know how he's going to take this. When I tell him..."  
  
"Only time will tell, Princess. Time will tell."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Britney smiled as she watched Trunks leave his English class. 'There he is. Now.' She ran her fingers through her hair and walked towards him. 'For a little temptation.'  
  
  
  
The said teenager walked to class, completely oblivious to the schemeing red head. 'I wonder what Rose is doing right now?' He checked his watch. '2:30, wait a second, what DOES that girl do when I'm at school all day? Its got to be boring just waiting around all day!'  
  
After double checking her make-up, which had been layered on, Britney caught up with the boy. "Hey! Trunks, honey!" She clinged on his arm. "How would you like to walk with me to class, big guy?"   
  
Having been snapped out of his thoughts, Trunks looked down at Britney and glared. "What do you want?!"   
  
"Why, for you to walk me to class!" Britney said smiling.   
  
"Well. You can walk yourself to class!" And with that, Trunks sped up and out of Britney's grasp. 'Stupid clingly girl! Why can't she get it threw her head? Is she out to get me or what?!'  
  
Little did he know how true those words were.  
  
Scowling, Britney waited for the halls to clear. Once she knew she was alone, she dissappeared in a flash.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Jack looked up from his classwork. 'I'm being summoned. I need to get out of here.'  
  
He raised his hand. "Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?" Not waiting for permission, he got up, took the hall pass and went into the hallway.   
  
As soon as he heard the door behind him click, he too, was gone.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
On the school's roof, a shadowy figure stood. The figure, with long firey red hair and a two peice fire red outfit looked on as Jack materialized on the roof. "What is it now, Britney? Oh. Why didn't you warn me first?"  
  
In an instant, Jack's clothes changed into a dark purple, almost black suit. His hair stayed the same, but the biggest difference of all, was the appearance of an upside down black cresent moon on his forehead, that mirrored that of his partner. "Any luck this time?" He asked.   
  
"No." The girl snapped as she flipped her hair. "And prince Diamond is getting madder by the day. He told me the other day that Rubeus has been destoryed."  
  
"No. Not Rubeus!"   
  
The red-head nodded. "Yes. He was destroyed. The Sailor Scouts used his own ship to destroy him!"   
  
"So, now what has Diamond done in reaction to this?"   
  
"He sent Emerald in to destory the Scouts."  
  
"You think she can take them?"  
  
"If the legends are true, then no."  
  
The boy growled. "We need to hurry and get done with what Bob wants done here, so we can get back. But, what can we do, Garnet?"  
  
Garnet smiled. "I think I know Topaz. We just have to wait for a perfect opportunity to make our move..."  
  
Ends chapter 72  
  
A/N OMG!!! That took some thinking there! Hope you liked it!   
  
For those of you who are lost and/or confused, Britney and Jack are really Garnet and Topaz from the Negamoon.   
  
Er...I think that's all the explaining I needed to get done....till laterz!   
  
Review now!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	73. Lesson Three Enlighten Yourself

A/N Hey! How you guys been? A couple of fillers for the last couple of chapters, but, hopefully, I'll get somewhere with this one, kay? I so happy! More people are reading this!   
  
RRs:   
  
Sylvah Tigah: Well, you could say that, I suppose. But Rose hardly ever uses the moon to fight. Its true she uses the moon to draw some of her power from, and to transform into her princess form, but other than that, its just for symbolic reason. In reality, right now, she is as powerful as Super Sailor Moon, if you want a comparison. And the Sailor Stars are as strong as the Sailor Scouts when they use 'crystal power' in the Pegasus season. As for the groups, they'll clash soon enough.   
  
angelbirdy8: Yeah! This is alot! But for some reason, I really don't mind it.  
  
Selena: I was wondering if someone was going to catch that. Yes, I hadn't forgotten that little rule. As for your other question, I probably will do that. More suprises there too. Hope you like reading! Please read more!   
  
rsd: Why would I hit you? Oh. And I update my storys in a certain order, that way I don't start to neglect any of them. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Umi: You're back! Yay! Oh, and I can't wait to read your fic! Please tell me what its about! Me? A penpal! *stary eyes* I feel so privaledged!   
  
Hart: Yeah! There's IS going to be a sequal to the sequal! And even a sequal after that! None of them are going to be as long as this though. But more on that later.   
  
d.g. and crew: What? Cruise? *cries* Everyone went somewhere this summer but me!!! Stupid poor me!   
  
Thanks to rsd, d.g. and crew, Hart, Umi, angelbirdy8, Selena, Sylvah Tigah moonprincess, MatrixSailorStarKnightZ, Kit, Tera Earth (aka Sailor Uranus), P.L.S., and *** for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rose and David, the evil bad guys are mine too.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 73: Lesson Three, Enlighten Yourself  
  
Rose looked out of the window as Trunks neared the door. 'Here we go, its now or never.'  
  
A split second later, the door opened and Trunks came in. He noticed Rose standing near the window. 'Was she waiting for me?' The look of depression on her face told him something was still bothering her. "You ready to go?" He asked.   
  
The girl shook her head 'no.'   
  
"Don't tell me you've changed your mind agian!" Trunks said with a laugh. "I swear, you're so attached to your hair!"   
  
"Its not that." It was said softly. "Look, we need to talk." Rose said, her eyes hid behind her bangs.   
  
Now the boy was confused, 'what does she mean?' He gulped. 'Don't tell me I did something wrong!' "What about?"  
  
The girl hesitated. 'God, I don't want to do this!' She fidgeted, still not allowing herself to meet the gaze she knew the boy was giving her. "Well. How can I say this?" She knew she was stalling, and it wasn't making the situation any better. She drew a sharp intake of breath as she felt her hand be taken by another and given a reasurring squeeze.   
  
Trunks looked at her as he took her hand for support. 'I wonder, whats got her so worked up?'  
  
Sighing, Rose tilted her head up to catch his gaze. Her intense sad gaze caught the boy completely off guard. "Well, its just that...well, I like you...alot. And. I don't want to break your heart. When, *if* I ever get back to my world...."  
  
"Is that all?" Trunks interupted with a small chuckle, that made Rose's eyes flicker with suprise. "Listen, I know you're not going to stay here if you can help it. And I don't blame you. Not with what's going on over there and stuff. But." He looked back into her eyes with more caring and determination than ever. "I don't mind the fact that you might not be near me for the rest of forever. Just do me a favor, lets not cross that bridge just yet. Can't we just be together, till that time comes?"  
  
This sudden outburst caught the girl completely off guard. 'What is he saying? He doesn't MIND the possiblity that we can't stay this way? That there is a very real chance his heart might be shattered? But, what about me, what about *my* heart? Can I stand to have it broken again?' She turned her confused gaze towards the floor. "Well..."  
  
"Oh, no! Look at the time! We got to be at the hair stylers in 10 minutes!" Trunks said, not giving time for her to answer, and dragging her out of the door. 'I'll give her some time to think about it.' He thought saddly. 'But I don't know why she would even chance it, being with me...'  
  
David stepped from the place in the corner where he had eavesdropped on the two. 'Well, here we go again.' He thought saddly.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The last of the Tritus force smiled as the screen he was looking at flashed. On thescreen, nine orbs followed a track in a preset pattern around a bright bead.   
  
"Not much longer." The figure said smiling, "by this time next week, everything will be in the proper place, and the princess will be put in her place, by me! Scorpius!"  
  
From the next room, Bob smiled. "Its about time!"   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose looked saddly out of her car window as she thought over the day's newest developments. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
Trunks glanced over at his passenger worriedly. 'Man, she is taking this hard. Hopefully, I can cheer her up.' He felt a new wave of depression. 'But, I know how she feels.'   
  
Barley acknowledging that the car she was in was slowing, Rose turned and looked as they stopped in a parking lot of a small shopping center. 'Wow, this is so different than what I've seen since I've been here!' She thought as she got out and looked at it.   
  
"I know its small compared to the rest of the city, but that's why its so popular. People who don't like the hustle of a huge crowd are the majority of those who come here." Trunks explained to her.  
  
"Oh." Was all Rose responded as she followed him into the store on the very end of the strip. He held the door open for her as he entered, and she took a second to look around the place.   
  
Several chairs lined the walls, which were covered with mirrors. On counters underneath the mirrors, all kinds of cutting utensils lay. Rose looked at the sissors, mentally condemning them. On the back wall, funny chairs sat and they looked like they came with their own hat. The girl looked at those with a sense of fear and confusion. 'What are those?! I hope they don't expect me to sit in that!'  
  
Behind her, Trunks talked with the hair dressor. "Yeah, only about shoulder-length."  
  
The lady looked at the black haired girl. "Her hair is so pretty, why would she want to cut it?"  
  
"Good question." Rose said.   
  
Trunks laughed nervously. "Well, her friends and I thought it would be a good change." He said rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Uh huh." The stylist said, not really believing him. "Well, we can get started right away." She came up to the 'patient' and whispered in her ear. "I don't blame you either, I'd shave my head before I'd let a guy like that go!"   
  
This caused the girl's face to light up.   
  
Thankfully, Trunks didn't hear that little peice of information as he walked over. "Hey. I need to go next door for a minute. You'll be okay, won't you?"  
  
Slowly, though quietly, the girl nodded. 'He's not...waiting for me?'  
  
"I'll be back in five, ten minutes tops." He said as he squeezed her shoulders lightly.   
  
"Okay." It was said with a hollow, almost void of all emotion. The shuffle of footsteps and the shutting of a door told her he was gone. With a sorrowful sigh, she walked over and sat in the chair the stylist was standing by.   
  
The stylist looked at the girls hairstyle. "Um, could you take your hair down please? I don't think I can."  
  
Slowly, Rose undid the two star shaped buns on the sides of her head.   
  
Once done, the dresser started to comb through it. "That seemed like a nice young man."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Trunks entered the jewelry store next door. He went up to the nearest salesman, who greeted him happily.   
  
"Hello sir, how may I help you this afternoon?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah. My name's Trunks Breifs, I called in an order this morning..."  
  
"Oh, yes sir. Let me go to the back and get it."  
  
Trunks rocked back and forth on his heels, looking at the cases with no real interest. He glared at the red-stoned jewelry. 'I swear, everytime I see a garnet, I think of Britney. That's all she ever wore. Weird girl!'  
  
"Here you go, sir!" The salesman said as he came back, holding a black box, that was about five inches long by three inches wide. "I hope its to your liking." He said as he set the box on a nearby glass case and opened it.  
  
"Its perfect!" Trunks said as he handed over his credit card.   
  
The salesman smiled as he swiped the card. "Yes, the girl must be very special!"   
  
"She is."   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose frowned as she ran her fingers under her now shoulder-length black hair. (A/N Imagine the orginal Sailor Saturn's hair style, its the same)  
  
The door clicked open and Trunks walked in and looked at her. "Wow."  
  
A new blush crept into the girl's cheeks. She nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear.   
  
Stepping up to the girl, he gaped open-mouthed at her. "Your hair looks great!"   
  
Rose looked up at him shyly. "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course!" He said, and then he remembered what was in his hand. "Here. I got you something."  
  
She looked up at him with confusion. "But. You didn't have to!"   
  
"I know." He said, handing her the box. "But I wanted to."  
  
The sharp intake of breath told him that she had opened the box. She looked longingly at the object inside. Carefully, she took it out of the box. It was a long hair clip. In the middle, a gold cresent moon with a purple star above it were encrusted into the darker golden back. Four stars were lined on the bow, with two on each side of the cresent moon. These were differently colored, and going from left to right was a pale blue jewel, a pale yellow jewel, a blood red jewel, and an emerald green jewel. 'He remembered...these are the symbols of me and my friends!' Snapping her gaze at the barer of the gift, her eyes started to water.   
  
'Oh no! Don't tell me I did something wrong!' He thought panicing.   
  
"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed, griping Trunks in a hug. "Thank you so much!" Her mood was lifting faster by the second, and shot up as the hug was returned.   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
'Oh yes!' Rose thought happily. 'I'll risk being with him as long as I can. This is worth more than having my heart broken a hundred times!'  
  
Ends chapter 73  
  
A/N I hope you like! It seems to me that this might be a little confusing, so, I'll gladly answer any questions you may have. Till laterz. PLEASE REVIEW!!!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	74. Breaking Through

A/N Okay guys, here we go! Chapter 74!   
  
RRs:   
  
rsd: I know, it would save everybody alot of greif....but then my story would be plotless.....  
  
d.g. and crew: I can't wait for ya'll's new chappies! Please hurry and update!   
  
Sylvah Tigah: ^_^ I did it! I got you to like her! Oh, and for the question....I have no idea.  
  
DarkPixie: Okay, this is a question that me and my freinds at school have fought numerous times over: X-men IS an anime! Explain: A cartoon is short animated story that has no reacuring plot line. (Like Powerpuff girls or Ed, Edd, and Eddy) An anime is a longer animated story that is broken up into 'episodes' where one episode effects the next. X-men is an american anime. (Like Thunder Cats, anyone remember them? *shudders* I try to forget....)  
  
Hart: Welcome back! Yeah, all I mentioned is on the clip, just that the jewels are small. I think I gave the length of the clip, 3-5 inches. Ima take your advice on this chapter, also. But, first page? What do you mean? I'm stupid and have no idea what you are talking about. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I no own DBZ  
  
Chapter 74: Breaking through  
  
The afternoon after the hair incident, Rose and Trunks stood in the same grassy field that Rose found her inner energy at.   
  
Trunks looked at the girl in front of him. "You ready to try this again?"   
  
The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Focusing her inner energy, she willed it out. Gently, her now shorter hair, pulled back in the clip given to her, brushed across her face. Slowly, her energy swept underneath her feet, lifting her heels and letting only her toes remain in contact with the ground.   
  
'This is easier than before...' Rose thought vagely as she keep her concentration in check. 'But still...something...is holding me back....'   
  
Trunks looked at the girl who stood less than ten feet from him. 'Whats the hold up? With all the energy she's sending out, she should be zooming high. What's the matter this time?' A gold glimmer caught his eye. 'Is it just my imagination, or is her forehead glowing?'  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere, in the diminstional rip...  
  
Sailors Mercury and Jupiter, along with the X-men and the Yu yu Hakusho gang exchanged ideas about thier recent perdicament.   
  
"You had any luck with the others, Mercury?" Jupiter asked as she watched Sailor Mercury tap at her computer.   
  
The blue haired girl sighed and shook her head 'no.' "I haven't been able to contact anyone."   
  
"Well that just figures!" Yuskee said crossing his arms. "I mean, its not like we're going to get a break!"   
  
"We must not give up hope!" The professor said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"We can give up whatever we want, old man!" Kuabara shouted.   
  
Wolverine growled and extended his claws. "Don't talk to the professor that way, bub!"   
  
"Now, now, boys!" Keiko said as she got inbetween them. "Lets try to get along here!"   
  
"Keiko's right." Xavier said from his chair. "We must work together as a team if we are to get out of here."  
  
Hiei scoffed. "Don't tell ME what to do, I do as I please!"   
  
And, again, the two stars sweatdropped as the groupwide quarrel started again.  
  
"We're doomed, aren't we?" Jupiter asked.   
  
Mercury sighed. "It looks that way, doesn't it?" Suddenly, her computer beeped. She quickly scanned its screen. "What's this? There is a new power source nearby!"   
  
The group quieted as the blue haired girl tried desperatly to locate the source. "This doesn't make sence!" She said after a moment. "It says there are two small energy sources right here!"   
  
Jupiter looked shocked and confused. Hesitantly, she began to look around. "I don't see anything!" She then felt a warm spark from her clenched fist. "Wait, could it...be?"   
  
Everyone looked as the brunette opened her palm. Inside her opened hand, the star crystal shard lay. It was glowing a light golden tint.   
  
Gasping, Mercury took out her own star peice, like Jupiter's, it too was glowing. "This must be it!" Then, the gears in her mind snapped into movement. "Maybe I can locate the others by pinpointing the energy from thier crystal points!"   
  
Closing her hand, Jupiter looked at Mercury. "But what if thier fragments aren't giving off any power?"   
  
Not bothering to answer, the girl began feriously typing at her computer. "We have to be optomistic! I KNOW this will work!"   
  
Jupiter nodded as she closed her eyes. 'Princess, please be safe.'  
  
Beside her, Mercury was also praying to the star shard...  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob sat in his headquarters, taking the latest report from Garnet and Topaz when four shadowy figures burst into the room.   
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Bob yelled, outraged.   
  
The four quickly knelt on the groun in front of him and the two negamoon soldiers. "Excuse us, lord Bob, but there has been changes in the energy waves emitting from the diminsional gates."  
  
"What kind of 'changes'?" Topaz asked.   
  
One of the figures sighed. "We do not know, but we think its got something to do with the star crystal or the sailor stars."  
  
"FOOLS! OF COURSE ITS GOT TO DO WITH THEM!!!" Bob exclaimed.   
  
Garnet looked disgusted. "You don't think they are trying to break through?"  
  
"We doubt it. The energy emition is not enough to force the Stars and the others through."  
  
"Nevertheless." Bob said, a bit more calmly. "Keep an eye on the energy readings. If there is further change, come and tell me at once!"   
  
The four knelt again. "Yes, lord Bob."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mars and Venus, along with the Inuyasha and the Yu-gi-oh groups, floated around the void of the diminstional rip.   
  
"I'm bored." Venus said.   
  
Then an all too familiar grin came upon Miroku's face. "I know what will get you out of your boredom..."  
  
"No thanks, I'm happily bored. Thank you." She interupted, knowing full well what was going throught the monk's head.   
  
Luckily, Sango was close enough to the monk...  
  
WHACK!!!   
  
  
  
And the oversized boomerang found the hard skull of a way-too-perverted monk.   
  
Yami looked over. "Any word from your comrades?" He asked.   
  
The two sailors shock thier heads. "Nothing."  
  
Sailor Mars' shot her head up. "I sence a strange force! And its close!"   
  
Immediatly, everyone went into defensive positions, scanning for anything.   
  
Sailor Venus looked around when a flash from her hand caught her eye. "What?" She opened her hand and looked at the star shard. It was glowing a soft golden color.   
  
Noticing Venus, Mars also opened her hand and gazed at her golden fragment. "What could it mean?"  
  
Venus looked at her. "Maybe the princess needs us!"   
  
Mars looked shocked. Closing her eyes and lifting her hands in prayer. 'Princess, we are here for you.'  
  
Venus gripped her piece. Silently, she too sent a wish for the Princess's safety.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Unknowingly to everyone, the last shard of the crystal that remained locked in the broach of its keeper also glowed golden.   
  
'What's holding me down?!' Rose thought desperatly. 'Please, I need to break through!'   
  
Trunks looked at the girl bewildered. 'What's going on here?' He looked at her forehead, it was still giving off a golden tint. 'Should I stop her? What's going on?'  
  
Diving deeper into herself, Rose concentated all she could on the task at hand. 'I need to do this!' The glowing shard that was hidden in her locket glowed brighter. 'But...I can't...do this by myself! What am I going to do?!'   
  
Images of her four freinds flashed in her head. 'What is this? My freinds!' She thought happily.  
  
Princess! The image of Mercury exclaimed.   
  
You don't need to worry, we will help you! Venus said smiling.   
  
You are not alone, silly! Mars said teasingly.   
  
We're here with you, and we always will be! Jupiter said as she gave her a thumbs up.   
  
'My freinds...even when we are so far apart, they still find a way to help me...' Rose thought happily.   
  
Through the diminstional barrier, the gathered power of the star crystal gathered in the single point held by the princess.   
  
The girl's eyes snapped open as the newly aquired energy surged into her heart. "That's it!" In a blinding flash, a golded light radiated from the girl, causing Trunks to sheild his eyes.   
  
When the brightness diminished, the lavender-haired boy looked at the girl before him and gasped.   
  
Rose was floating a full 3 feet off the ground, still in her normal clothes, but with one very important difference. A gold cresent moon was on her forehead.   
  
Ends chapter 74  
  
A/N OMG! That took me too long to write!   
  
Would you belive it took me over a week to write that?  
  
Well, it did!   
  
Okay people, important announcement: school for me starts on Monday. Joy. NOT!!! Unfortuantly, this may delay my writing shedule. Everyone...blame the school! Its thier fault!   
  
Anyway, Ima try to keep all my stories updated in a reasonable amount of time. If my stories seem slow in being updated, just remember, I'm doing the best I can.   
  
Okay. All that is said and done. Now. Reviews please!   
  
Laterz all!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	75. The Time Draws Near

A/N Okay, people. Hope this wasn't too much of a wait for ya's!   
  
RRs:   
  
rsd: *evil smile* Yes. Lets. btw, That was one funny review! Thanks, I needed it!   
  
Umi: I love helping out fellow authors! ^_^ And reading stories before anyone else makes me feel special!   
  
Hart: 'Ima' is a word I made up because I am lazy. It means: 'I am going to.' (I'm=Im, and gonna=a)   
  
D.g. and Crew: Yes! Computer fixed! YAYS!!! We burn the schools down together! *holds up torch* Who's with me?!  
  
Kia Minokoe: 9 HOURS?! o.O! That's a long time! ....well, it took me....8 months to write this...so....I'm doing good! Please keep reading! ^_^   
  
Selena and Miana: The changing of the names....maybe I should change mine too...*glares at the '2'.....* But I probably won't. To spite the evil people who want me to change my name...I will not!! .....yeah.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: YES IT IS MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!! HAHA!!! *gets whacked by a lawyer* uh...just kidding?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 75: The Time Draws Near  
  
LAST TIME:   
  
Rose was floating a full 3 feet off the ground, still in her normal clothes, but with one very important difference. A gold cresent moon was on her forehead.  
  
AND NOW  
  
The girl couldn't believe it. She grinned back at her teacher. "Look Trunks! I'm really flying!" She laughed. "Can you belive it?!"  
  
The boy snapped out of his thoughts and smiled back at her. "Yeah! You're really doing it!" He walked closer to her. 'I wonder, what is that symbol on her forehead? I'll have to ask David later. I don't want to worry her if there really is something wrong with it. But, to be safe, I'll stop the lesson for today.'   
  
The girl laughed again as she momentarily lost her balance, causing her to do a forward flip in midair. "Cool!" She said as she regained balance and looked back to the boy who was approaching her.   
  
Trunks smiled up at the girl as he neared. "I think we should end it there for today." He said hesitantly. "I don't want you to overstrain yourself on the first day."  
  
The smile slowly disappeared from Rose's face. She really didn't want to stop there, but if Trunks said it was for the best, then she would listen to him. "Okay."  
  
Trunks waited patently for her to come down. After a minute with her not coming down, he asked. "So, you coming down or not?"   
  
Rose looked back. "Sure. As soon as you tell me how!"   
  
The boy laughed nervously. "Yeah, that might be a good idea!" He looked up at the girl. "Okay, coming down is alot easier than going up! Just relax your energy and...." And he didn't finish his statement before Rose came crashing towards the ground. Gasping, he quickly caught her, taking note that that strange symbol on her forehead had vanished.   
  
Rose looked a little bit shocked as Trunks held her bridal style. "Uh....I don't think that I was supposed to relax my energy *completely* was I?!"  
  
The boy chuckled. "Yeah, I think you went a little fast there." He said as he let her down to the ground. "Ready to go?"  
  
The girl sighed internally. "I suppose."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped as the energy wave that pulsed on her computer screen flashed and vanished. "Oh no!"  
  
The others turned and faced the blue-haired girl. "What's wrong Mercury?" Jupiter asked.   
  
"The signal! Its gone! Now there is nothing that can show us the exact location of the others!"  
  
"What?!" Yuskee exclaimed. "So, basically, we're stuck, is that it?"  
  
"We mustn't give up hope." Professor Xaiver said. "There must be another way to track your friends. Sailor Mercury, is there a chance that you computer somehow saved the data that the energy signals were giving off?"  
  
"I doubt it." Mercury said saddly. "But. I can try." With that, Mercury began softly tapping on her computer.   
  
'Please work!' Jupiter silently urged as she watched Cyclops and Wolverine argue with Kurabara and Hiei. 'I don't think we'll be able to stand much more of this before an all-out war begins!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks looked towards capsule corps as it came into view. Rose was seated beside him in the small hover plane. 'I hope David has some answers for me.' He thought. He snuck a sideways glance at the girl beside him, who was looking out of the passenger side window. 'I hope nothing is wrong with her. She looked so full of joy when she finally got off the ground. I don't want to have to tell her that she might not be able to fly.' He slowed the hovercraft and began to land. "Hey." He said, getting Rose's attention. "Promise me something."  
  
The girl looked back at him bewildered. "Yeah."  
  
"Promise me that you won't try to fly by yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself, and it I'm not around, you just might get into a rough spot that you can't get out of." He paused and looked at the girl. "Oh, don't worry, soon I'll tell you when you're ready to go by yourself, you have made good progress already! So, do you promise?"  
  
The girl tried to process the speech she was bombarded with. 'He's worried about me?'  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I promise!" Rose winked at him. "And a princess' word is her bond!"  
  
Trunks smiled back. "Right!"   
  
Bra ran outside as Rose and Trunks exited the plane. "What's up squirt?" Trunks asked.   
  
Bra glared at him. "It none of your business!" She smiled at Rose. "Could you help me with something?"  
  
Rose looked at her blinkingly. "Uh, okay?" She sent Trunks a bewildered look as Bra took her hand and drug her inside.   
  
'Blessing in disguse!' Trunks thought as he capsulized the plane. 'While Bra has Rose busy, I can talk to David!'  
  
He went inside. 'Rose is upstairs in Bra's room, but where is David?' He looked saw the small black and white cat curled up asleep on the living room couch. Going over, he sat down and shook the cat until David lazily opened his eyes and yawned.   
  
"What's *yawn* going on?" David asked, sitting up.   
  
Trunks leaned back and crossed his arms. "I have a problem. I was trying to teach Rose how to fly today, as you know, and she finally broke through!"   
  
David beamed. "That's great! I'm so proud of the pricess!"   
  
The half sayian smiled back saddly. "I am too, but, when she was flying, I noticed something that scared me."  
  
The cat looked back. "Which was?"  
  
The boy sighed. "There was a mark on her forehead. It was..."  
  
"Shaped like a gold cresent moon?" The cat interupted.   
  
Trunks looked back shocked. "Yeah! But how did you know?"  
  
The cat smiled. "Its the mark of the princess! Every prince or princess with the blood of the ancient moon kingdom shows this mark whenever a great deal of energy is being used. Its perfectly normal! It just means that Rose was diving into her inner energy more than usual. I'm just suprised that she was able to, with the moon here gone and all. "  
  
The boy thought on that. "So, then there was nothing wrong with her?"  
  
The cat nodded.   
  
"So, we can start lessons again!" He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. 'And I won't have to tell her she learned all that for nothing!'  
  
"What are you two talking all serious about over here?" Bra said from behind them.   
  
Rose walked over and stood beside the couch. She looked toward the stairs and smiled. "Come on, show them!"  
  
"Show us what?" Trunks said, moving to look behind them, only to have Rose's hand turn him back facing forward.   
  
"Oh no you don't! Its a suprise!" Rose said winking at him. She looked back towards the stairs. "Come on, Bra!"   
  
Behind them, an audial sigh was heard, followed by slow moving footsteps. "Alright." Bra said as she moved in front of them. Her hair was pulled back into two diamond-shaped buns on the sides of her head.   
  
Rose beamed. "Looks good doesn't it?" Looking proudly at her work, she smiled. "Doesn't it?"  
  
"Never looked better sis!" Trunks said smirking.   
  
"Thank you-HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Just what I said!"  
  
Bra turned red. "Just wait till I get my hands on you, Trunks Breifs!" She began chasing the said target around the house before moving outside. "I'll punish you! In the name of the moon!"  
  
Rose and David just watched the exchange blinkingly. "I'm....confused."  
  
"Sometimes, princess, thats a good thing."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Venus looked on in horror as the star fragment in her hand lost its glow. "What's going on?" She glanced towards Sailor Mars, who had her hands up in prayer as if mediating.   
  
Slowly, Sailor Mars brought down her hands and opened her eyes. "I've lost it."  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Whatdaya mean 'you lost it'?"  
  
Mars looked at him as if she wanted to smack him. "Just what I said, the aura around the jewel fragment has vanished."  
  
"What could it mean?" Yami thought out loud.   
  
"Do you think the others somehow got out of this place?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Well, if they did, they better hope I don't see them again any time soon, CAUSE I'LL KILL THEM FOR LEAVING US STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!" Mars exploded.   
  
"Sailor Mars, you know as well as I do that the others would never do that to us." Venus said comfortingly.   
  
Sango nodded in agreement as she stroked a small Kilalia. "Yes, it would seem that the bond you share with your other freinds is very strong indeed."  
  
"Is it possible that the energy of the star jewel peices all faded at once? That may explain why you can't find that aura now." Miroku said thoughtfully.   
  
"Its more than possible, it may be what really happened." Yami said.   
  
Sailor Venus looked to a now-calmer Mars. "So now what?"  
  
The miko sighed. "I don't know. I suppose I'll go back into mediation and see if I can find anything. Its too bad I don't have a fire to meditate off of." She glared as Miroku edged closer to her. "You take one more step over here, Monk, AND I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Rose sat reading while waiting for Trunks to get out of school. She was completely amazed at how the author could pull her so completely into the story.   
  
Meanwhile, the front door opened and the one whom she was waiting for entered. The boy noticed the girl wasn't looking his way and she didn't seem to even notice he was home. He smirked. A plan had formed.   
  
Gently, Rose turned the page in her book. 'This is getting good! I wonder if the dark lord will show soon...' She held her breath. 'Don't go that way boy...don't go...'  
  
Trunks could barely keep his laughter to himself as he snuck up on her. When he was close enough to literally read over her shoulder, he grabbed her shoulders. "GOTTCHA!"  
  
"AH!" The girl screamed as she threw her book across the room. Hearing soft chuckles in her ear, she turned and looked at her 'attacker.'  
  
"I gottcha back!" Trunks said laughing.   
  
Rose giggled. "Yeah, you got me back."  
  
Trunks stood up straight. "Ya ready to learn some of the harder flying moves today?" He went over and picked up the disgarded book. "What were you so interested in anyway?" He looked at the cover. "Harry Potter? Don't tell me Bra got you into this too!"   
  
Rose walked over and took her book back. "I think its very imaginative!"   
  
"Whatever. Come on, lets go get started, shall we?"  
  
The next few days were spent learning how to land (safely), manevering forwards and back, turning, and even a few of the more difficult tricks. All too soon, Rose was ready to graduate her flying class, as she stood in the field where she had been training, she watched as the sun slowly sat. 'This is the first time I've watched the sunset in so long...' She mused, as she felt Trunks walk up beside her.   
  
"The sunsets amazing, isn't it?" He asked.   
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The boy smiled. "Oh yeah! You offically completed the flying course! You graduated with flying colors and everything!"  
  
The girl smiled and hugged her teacher. "Thanks."  
  
Trunks smiled and hugged her back. "No problem. Hey! You can even go out and fly on your own if ya like now!"   
  
"Really?" The girl said, her eyes lighting up.   
  
The semi-sayian nodded. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"  
  
The princess nodded. "I promise!"   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A shadowy figure smiled evilly as he watched the screen before him. "Finally, in a matter of minutes, everything will be in place! I must prepare myself!"   
  
Behind him, Bob appeared. "Saggitus, as the last of the Tritus force, I expect nothing less than victory! Don't come back until the princess is dead!"   
  
Saggitus smiled as he turned the moniter before him off. "Don't worry, Lord Bob. Everything is in its proper allignment, and when I return, the princess will no longer be an issue!"  
  
Bob glared as a portal behind Saggitus opened. "She had better not be; for your sake!"  
  
The Tritus member bowed before stepping into the portal. "I will stake my life on it, Lord Bob."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat on a rock in the same field that she had trained in for the past two weeks. Enjoying the quiet and sunshine, she continued in her book. 'Wow, this just keeps getting better and better!'  
  
Footsteps behind her brought her back into reality. She marked her book. "Very funny, Trunks, but you're not going to scare me again." She turned. "Who are you?"  
  
Standing there was a tall figure, cloaked in a dark, almost black purple cape. On his head was almost shoulder-length dark ivy-green hair. "I am Saggitus, your executioner. Nice to meet you, Princess."  
  
Rose's eyes widened. 'He was sent by Bob!' Her hand gripped her locket, and she glared at the figure.  
  
"Saturn Moon Star Power!"  
  
Saggitus watched unamused as the girl transformed. "Same old tricks."  
  
"Born under Saturn, I am the Sailor Star that protects the balance of life and death. Chosen by fate, I am Princess of Crystal Tokyo. As leader of the Sailor Stars, I stand for all that is good and pure, and for that, I will destroy you!"  
  
The Tritus member smiled evilly. "Thats what you think, girl. You will soon see, time is not on your side!"   
  
'What could that mean?!' Sailor Saturn thought desperatly.   
  
Ends Chapter 75  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Okay! Okay! *is hiding under the desk* I know I took a while to get this posted! But I swear! I'm doing my best here!   
  
*slowly peeks over the desktop* So....you forgive me.....right? *gets hit with a rock* Ow!   
  
Ima try to keep my bio up to date, if I'm taking too long on updating, check my bio, it should say when I'm hoping to get the next chapter up.   
  
What else am I forgetting? Oh yeah! From now on, at the end of my chappies, I'll suggest another story for you guys to read, if mine are taking too long to get posted. I've done this in my Inu/SM story, and I'll try and do it here too.   
  
Okay guys, first story suggestion: Kitten Caboodle; By D.g. and Crew.   
  
url: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1201867&chapter=39  
  
Kay, peoples. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I made this chappie as long as I could for yas to make up for the long time it took me to update! Till laterz! And check out my other stories too!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	76. Separated, and Defeated?

A/N ^_^ More and more readers! ^_^  
  
RRs  
  
eponine-in-training: I love HP!! ^_^ And I just had to put it in! but, I don't think my little brain could handle another crossover, so, the book reference went in! I'm a nut. ^^  
  
ShadowWolf: *grins like an idiot* I'm impressive! Yay! ^_^  
  
Kia Minokoe: Sugar?! Where?! Gimmie!   
  
rsd: Who isn't a HP fan? ^_^ Its a awesome series!   
  
Umi: No problem. I like reading new stories! ^_^  
  
d.g. and crew: o.o threats...always work! ^_^  
  
Hart: *rocking back and forth on her heels* May-be. And I do my best not to die before I finish this fic! Which will be a long time away. I hope. I love writing this! Also, thanks for readin RTWOSS, ^_^ and I'm getting to those two things. I hate em too! FF.N put the '2' there....*glares at the '2'. And I belive ya....*hugs M. Trunks tight* .....mine.   
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own, and thats all that I own.  
  
Chapter 76: Separated, and Defeated?  
  
Sailor Saturn glared at her foe. "Who do you think you are, Saggitus?! Coming here to threaten the people of this world?! That is unforgivable, and I won't stand for it!"  
  
Saggitus looked at the girl boringly, "Are you finished yapping yet?! All your goody-two-shoes speeches have gotten old!" He reached underneath his cloak and pulled out a globe-like object. "And they end here!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David sat straight up. "Oh no, an enemy!" He jumped from the couch he was sitting on and ran towards the lab. "Mrs. Bulma! Mrs. Bulma!" He burst into the laboratory just as Bulma was exiting.   
  
"David, good news! The dragon balls have started appearing! As soon as Trunks gets out of school, you three can get started!" She noticed the hurried expression on the cat's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mrs. Bulma! I sense an enemy! The strongest yet! From the feel of it, Rose is right beside him! We need to get there!"  
  
The blue-haired woman looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh no! Trunks hasn't gotten back from school yet!" She ran towards the training room, with David right on her heels.   
  
She slid to a stop in front of the training room. She pressed the outside control panel, which caused the gravity machine inside to shut down. Automatically, the door slid open. "Vegeta! There's a problem!"  
  
'Princess! Please hang on!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
RING!!!   
  
"Finally!" Trunks said as he left gym class. For the past half hour, he had been really anxious to get home for some reason.   
  
He gathered his books from his locker and closed it. Wonder if Rose wants to go somewhere tonight. That's right! The dragon balls should be appearing on the radar sometime soon! This thought depressed him. He shook this feeling off. 'No. I knew she couldn't stay here forever, and I can't expect her to forget about her home and war being fought there. But still...'  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" A voice from behind him called as he neared the exit door. He turned towards the voice and then he scowled. "What do you two want?!"  
  
Britney smiled slyly at him. "Why, I just want to talk."   
  
"Then talk. I'm leaving." He turned on his heels and headed back outside when Jack blocked his path. "Move." He growled.   
  
The jock didn't budge. "I suggest you hear her out."   
  
"And I suggest you move out of my way before something other than the wall meets my fist."  
  
"Come on now, Trunks honey, we just wanna talk to you. Whats wrong with that?"  
  
"Its who wants to talk, and who DOESN'T wanna listen!"  
  
Jack growled to himself. "Don't you dare talk to Britney that way!" He brought his fist back. "Do you hear me?!" He screamed as he brought his fist down, seemingly punching Trunks' face. Yet the truth was known as the afterimage that Jack struck vanished. Jack's eyes widened in fear and shock. "What?!"  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk nor listen." Trunks said from behind him as he walked away and out of the school's doors. "And maybe next time, you will understand you can never hurt me. Jock!"  
  
The two watched as the lavender-haired teen vanished from sight.   
  
"Bob was right, he IS fast." Jack commented.   
  
Britney shrugged. "Maybe, but at least we succeeded in our mission." She grinned evilly.   
  
"Yeah, seperating him from that girl will almost ensure her death!" Jack agreed.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saggitus smirked as the crystal globe in his hand glowed with a dark power. "Do you know what gives us our power, Princess? You, me, everyone is influenced by the stars and planets. At this moment, the sun, Earth, Saturn, and Pluto are becoming perfectly alligned. This will ensure my victory!" He held the crystal out and away from his body.   
  
"I tire of your voice." Saturn said calmly as she raised her hand to her tiaira. "And you can tell that to Bob, when you see him in the afterlife!" She sent a wave of energy through her weapon as she snapped it off her face.   
  
"Saturn Rings Blast!!!"   
  
The disc flew straight and true towards a still-smirking Saggitus. "You have no idea what you are up against!" The ball in his grasp shined darkly.   
  
Saturn looked on in shock as her attack disc slowed in midair. 'What?' It came to a stop yards away from its intended target and hovered.   
  
"As I said, Princess, you have no chance of surviving this battle, for I literally hold time in my hand!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David looked from his perch on Vegeta's shoulder as they flew towards the battlefield. It was all he could do to hold on with his claws, as the wind whipped over him, threatening to blow him off.   
  
"Hey cat." Vegeta said gruffly. "Where is it?"  
  
The black and white cat peeked over Vegeta's shoulder. "Not much farther. We have to hurry! The fight's started already!" He huffed in anxiety. "Do you think you could fly faster?!"  
  
A growl rose from Vegeta's throat. "What?! You better watch your mouth, cat!"  
  
David rolled his eyes, before noting thier location. "Hey, there they are!"  
  
In front of them, Sailor Saturn stood facing off with a cloaked figure. In the figure's hands, a dark glowing object was pulsing with a dark energy.   
  
"What's happening down there?!" David gasped. He looked at Saturn's tiaria floating in the middle of the battlefield, lacking direction and mobility. "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
The sayian prince sneered as he slowed to a stop midair over the battleground, a wave of energy forming in his hand. "Battles never make sense, only fight or die."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks stopped just outside his door as he felt his father's faraway ki go up. 'Father must be training away from the house today.' He smirked as he gripped the handle. 'He and Mother must have gotten in another fight.'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Saturn gasped as her tiaria was held in midair by her opponent. 'But, how!?'  
  
Without warning, the disc shot back at her, as time itself turned backwards. Gasping in shock, she jumped to the side, barely missing the object as it zoomed past. She hit the ground on her side as she was unprepared for a landing. 'But, my own attack?! Impossible!' She looked up at a now-laughing Saggitus.   
  
"What's the matter girl?! It took you by suprise huh? It shouldn't. I told you, I control time! I can make it go forwards, backwards, even stand still! You have no choice of winning, prepare for your death!"  
  
A blinding light shot from behind teh laughing one, as a giant energy blast exploded. Saggitus screamed in shock and anger as it hit his back, but not pushing him off of his feet. He turned and glared at the origin of his pain.   
  
Saturn looked up, bewildered. All she could see was a figure floating in the air, with the afternoon sun directly behind him. "Is that....Trunks?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Trunks called as he entered and dropped his books on the floor.   
  
A hurried shuffle of feet reached his ears as Bulma rushed downstairs, with the sword David had given to Trunks in her hands. "Trunks! Thank God you're finally home!" She thrust the weapon in his arms. "There has been another monster attack! Your father left already, you need to go! David said that this was an extremely powerful enemy!"  
  
The boy's eyes widened in fear. 'Oh, no! Rose!' He ran out the door behind him, strapping his sword on his back as he went.   
  
Bulma ran after him as he powered up and flew towards the direction that his father's ki had come from. "Trunks! BE CAREFUL!!!"  
  
The teen didn't answer, he was focused on the sense of his father's ki. 'Rose, please hang on. I'm coming!'  
  
Ends chapter 76  
  
A/N Ack! I know what was a bad cliffie! Please don't hurt me!   
  
Please review, I'll try to have the next chapter up asap! Laterz!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	77. Fight Against the Tritus: Race Against T...

A/N Hey! I back again! Ready for the next chapter? Good! Cause here it is! ^^  
  
RRs:   
  
Smokeside03: Dang, you're hyper. I'm updating now. Enjoy!   
  
Hart: Im writing! Im writing! Just don't kill me. Don't worry, The Stars are going to have some huge parts in the next few chapters. I highly doubt we'll see them this chapter, though.   
  
rsd: Thanks! And don't worry, I know what I'm doing.   
  
Sailor Galaxy: Yep! I am evil! But, I'm not that evil that I would stop this anytime soon, just leave a bunch of evil cliffies.   
  
Sylvah Tigah: I don't mind. But which character? (Like I can't tell) And where is it? I wanna see!!!   
  
eponine-in-training: This is a family freindly fic! ^_^ And like I told Hart, the Stars are going to have a big role to play in the next few chapters.   
  
d.g. and crew: O.O I'M HALFWAY THROUGH THAT BOOK!!! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!!! I'll cry if ya do....  
  
Sango: I'm doing my best! Don't worry!   
  
Disclaimer: After 100 chapters, still you think I need this?  
  
Chapter 77: Fight Against the Tritus: Race Against Time  
  
Sailor Saturn strained to see the figure above her. Saggitus also turned to face him. "Trunks?" She whispered as she pushed herself into a sitting position.   
  
Saggitus growled. 'No! He shouldn't be here! Garnet and Topaz were supposed to stall that guy so I could attack the girl while she was alone and vulnerable! So why is he here?! Damn those two! They failed!'  
  
Slowly, the figure descended from the sky and landed feetfirst on the ground, arms crossed. "Let a warrior take you on, weakling!"  
  
Saturn blinked. "Vegeta?!"  
  
"Princess!!!" From Vegeta's shoulder, a black and white blur shot towards Saturn. David jumped onto Saturn's shoulder. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yes, now I am." She replied as she rose to her feet. "But, something's not right about that guy. He can manipulate time and he even turned my tiara back on me!"  
  
David looked at the smirking foe. "Yes, Princess. I know." 'But what to do about him?!'  
  
Vegeta growled from his spot. "How dare...you..." His ki flared around him as his anger rose. "ignore...ME?!" He shot a massive energy wave at Saggitus, who just smiled as it drew closer to him.   
  
"Bring it, little man." The orb in the grinning Saggitus' hand glowed darkly once again.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
In the dark chambers of Bob's lair, Bob sat in his main hall. He chuckled to himself as he watched the ongoing fight unravel on the screen before him. "Saggitus will defeat those two easily. His power over time is unbeatable! Not even the "all-powerfu" Princess Rose can stop his time manipulation!"   
  
He paused as a knock came upon his door. 'Darn fools! Don't they know that Bob wants to enjoy this show in peace!?' Sneering, he ignored the distraction and gazed back at the screen before him.   
  
Then the knocking began again. Bob growled to himself as again, he was distracted by its never-ending call. "WHAT IS IT!?"  
  
Quickly, the knocking ended and the door slid open. Garnet and Topaz hurried in and bowed. "Lord Bob."  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrustion?! Do you not see that I am trying to enjoy Sailor Saturn's death in peace?!"  
  
Without hestation, the two bowed again. "Forgive us, Lord Bob, but a problem has come up."  
  
"What kind of problem?! What have you two done, you were supposed to stall that purple-haired boy that hangs around!"  
  
"And we did, but there is something that we didn't count on." Topaz said as a small orb of energy appeared in his hand. The orb flickered with a clouded light, before clearing and showing the group an image of the half-sayian that flew towards the battlefield.  
  
"You see, Lord Bob, we didn't count on this pest knowing how to track the girl, we expected that he wasn't able to read her energy. But it seems he can, and in a matter of minutes, he will reach the battlefield." Garnet informed.   
  
Bob was infuriated. "But, all our scans told us that NOONE of this world was able to sense our power wavelength! In the past battle, is was clear that they were at a disadvantage at that point! What could have changed!?" Bob glared back at the main fight scene. His eyes widened as he realized the problem. "Of course! That boy isn't sensing *her* he is sensing that man there!" He pointed at Vegeta for emphasis.   
  
The two beings before him smiled in realization. "Of course! But what now, Lord Bob?"   
  
"Now, we cut off that guy. Give me a link to Saggitus, I have a plan!"   
  
"Yes sir!" Garnet and Topaz chanted as they set to work.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The sayian prince looked on as his energy wave swept towards a smiling Saggitus. "This will wipe that accursed grin off of your ugly face!"  
  
"Not hardly!" Came the responce as the dark globe in his palm grew darker. The energy of Vegeta's attack glowed in the same dark hue as it began to slow. Saggitus stepped to the side quickly and watched as the sphere sped back up. He had released his hold on the attack, and smiled as it shot by him at full speed, straight at the dark haired girl behind him.   
  
"Just great!" Saturn said as she jumped out of the wave's path. Using her energy for support, she hovered in the air. "You okay David?" She addressed the small cat on her shoulder.   
  
"Of course, princess. But you have to be more attentive. Don't drop your guard!"  
  
"Like I was going too." She replied. "It would also help if Vegeta would pay more attention, instead of just aiming and firing." She looked over at the said fighter. "I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
Vegeta huffed. "Loud girl, I didn't tell her to stand there. Why is she yelling at me? Its not MY fault she stood where she would get hit!"   
  
The hooded foe chuckled to himself as he watched the exchange between the two fighters. 'This is great! At this rate, they will defeat themselves for me!'  
  
[Saggitus!] A voice called to him from inside his head.   
  
[Yes, what is it Lord Bob?] He called back, knowing that he would be heard because of the communication chip embedded in his ear.   
  
[Listen, you have to stop that guy now! Don't worry about Saturn, focus on taking that other nusance out!]  
  
Saggitus blinked, clearly confused. [Yes, Lord Bob, but may I ask why?]   
  
[No you may not! Do what I said! Do it now!] He howled as he ended the transmition.   
  
Smiling, Saggitus brought the orb in his hand in front of him. "This should prove entertaining!" The globe pulsed with with black-purple power as the two pure-hearted fighters watched in wonder.   
  
"What is he doing?" Saturn wondered out loud.   
  
David narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is, YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!"   
  
"I'm not THAT stupid, cat!" Vegeta growled as he flew towards the smiling fiend. "I'm going to finish him off now!"  
  
"Imbecile!" Saggitus whispered as the dark energy shot from his globe, straight at the approaching target.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Child's play!" He swirved to the side, causing the beam to miss him by inches. Unfortunatly, as it passed, the beam wrapped around the sayian and enveloped him in its light. "What is this?!" He demanded.   
  
"Haha!" Saggitus crowed. "Now, I have you!" He concentrated his energy around the sayian. "Now. STOP!!!"   
  
The bands around the warrior seemingly froze, locking him in his midflight position.   
  
"Just like my tiara, Vegeta is frozen in time!" Saturn noted. "This is bad! But how to stop..." She noticed the orb. 'That's it!' Dropping David to the ground, she zoomed towards Saggitus from behind. 'Its that orb! Its got to go!!! I just wish Trunks was here....'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks hovered in the air, completely baffled. "Where did father's Ki go?! Did they defeat the enemy?" He shook his head. 'No, if they did, I would still feel him. He didn't DIE did he?! Darn it! I have no clue what is happening and I'm completely blind!'  
  
The boy gritted his teeth. "If only there was some way to know which way to go!"   
  
Slowly, a warm feeling moved into him. It orginated from his back and moved into every part of his body. 'What is that?' He moved his hand behind him and gasped as it brushed his sword. "Could it...be?' Without hestitation, he drew the sword and brought it before him. The warmth he felt came from this sword. Carefully, he brushed his hand against the dull side of the blade. It pulsed beneath his palm like a heartbeat.   
  
"This sword has some strange power. But what is it for?" He asked to no one.   
  
Suddenly, the sword pulsed once and like it was moved by some unseen hand it forced its blade into a horizontal position, its tip pointing away from its holder.   
  
The teen blinked. "Uh. That was different. Is it trying to tell me something?" 'Wait. David gave me this, maybe it has a link with him. Mother said he left with Father. So, if he is calling the sword, maybe its telling me that this is the way to go!'  
  
With newfound hope and energy, the demisayian flew through the sky, led by the sword that answered the prayer made by the girl who was currently in trouble.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saturn gasped as she too found herself unable to move. 'What the?!'  
  
"Hahaha! You thought you would attack me from behind, Princess?" Saggitus gloated as his crystal ball restricted the girl's movements. "Too bad for you I was expecting that!"  
  
Sailor Saturn gasped as failed attempt after failed attempt to move her body from her airborne position passed. She watched as Saggitus approached.   
  
"And now that you are completely in my power, I will now destroy you! But first, a little fun." The globe in his hand swirled with power.   
  
Saturn watched with horror as she felt herself shoot backwards. 'He is causing time to go in reverse!' She tried to glance behind her, but since she was unable to move even her head, it was futile. She heard twigs snap and a mind-blowing pain shot through her body as she crashed into a huge tree on the other side on the field. Stars flashed in her eyes as she hit, and then the darkness took her.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David ran over to Vegeta. "Are you okay?!"   
  
"What do you think, cat!? I am hanging in the air with no way to even move!"  
  
David sighed. 'Too bad his mouth didn't freeze...'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saturn's eyes fluttered open slowly. The sound of footsteps reached her ears, but her spinning head failed to process the fact that she was in mortal danger.   
  
The crystal ball in Saggitus' hands swirled with power as he approached. "What a pity. After all that, this is it. I don't know how you survived this long, as weak as you are." He smirked. "But now, its over!!!"  
  
A huge power wave of dark destructive energy shot from the globe and dead at the tree that Saturn had hit.   
  
David and Vegeta gasped in shock and horror as the tree, and everything around was completely destroyed.   
  
"No." David whispered. "Princess!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Wouldn't this be a killer place to end the chapter? Well, to make up for the long update time, I go some more! ^^  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Warmth.   
  
Slowly, violet eyes opened and blinked dizzily. "Wha happened?" She whispered.   
  
"That was a close one, are you okay?" A worried voice answered.   
  
"Trunks? That you?" Saturn asked as her vision started to clear, and her savior was revealed.   
  
The sayian sighed in relieve. 'That was too close, one second later and I would have been too late.' He hugged the girl tighter as he held her bridal style above the battleground. "Yeah. Its me. Trunks." He looked down and glared at her attacker. 'He is going to pay!'   
  
The girl snuggled closer to him, her back was throbing with pain, and the world around her continued to spin.   
  
"Don't worry, Saturn, I'm going to get him for you. He will pay for what he did." Slowly, he put her on the ground, hidden behind a rock. "You wait here, I'll be right back." He stood up to leave when a hand grabbed his shirt sleeve. He looked at the girl bewildered.   
  
"Wait...Trunks, his weak point, its that globe in his hands. Destroy that, and he will be helpless!"  
  
The boy nodded and looked over at his opponent. He had not yet noticed him, and was making his way over to Vegeta, no doubt to finish him off. "I understand."  
  
"And you better be careful!"  
  
He smirked. "Deal. You stay here, this will only take a second!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saggitus strode over to the still-struggling Vegeta. "Now that that pest is out of our way; I can dispose of you and return to Lord Bob for my 'hero's welcome!'" He smiled as he and Vegeta made eye contact. "I would invite you, but its living persons only."  
  
Vegeta growled. 'Damn! There's no way for me to defend myself!' A flicker of movement caught his eye and he inwardly smiled.   
  
"Any last words before you die, worm?"  
  
"Yeah. You should look behind you."  
  
Saggitus smirked, refusing Vegeta's warning. "Oldest trick in the boo-"  
  
He was cut off as a rock-hard fist connected with the side of his head. Screaming in suprise and pain, the enemy flew through the air, hit the ground, and slid on his back before stopping/slamming into a nearby tree. The crystal in his hand rolled away from him, out of his reach. Growling, he looked at his attacker. "You."  
  
Trunks glared as he drew his sword from his back. "Yes. Me. You will pay for what you did."  
  
Brushing himself off, Saggitus stood. "What's the matter? You sad because I killed your little girlfreind off? Well, don't fret, you will soon join her!" Slowly, he reached under his robe and pulled out a sword. Its blade shown a dark, almost black red. "This sword is empowered with the blood of the underworld! You have no chance of victory! Honestly, you didn't think my time control was my only trick, did you?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Slowly and carefully, Saturn gazed over the rock, intending on watching the fight. Needless to say, it took her by suprise to find a pair of eyes less than a foot away, watching her. If it wasn't for her injuries, she would have leapt a mile.   
  
"Princess!" David said a little louder than was good. "You're okay!"  
  
"David! Shh!" Saturn said as she pulled him behind teh rock. "Quiet! Saggitus thinks I'm dead!"  
  
Realization struck him and he lowered his voice. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been through the ringer and back, but I've come back from worse. Trunks saved me, I think. Details are a bit fuzzy, though. He put me here and said to stay put."  
  
David nodded. "That's good advice."  
  
"Yeah, too bad I'm not." Saturn said as she looked over at the fight again. "That guy just drew a sword; which means a sword fight. I don't know how well Trunks will do, so I'm going over there to help!" She started to stand up, when a shooting pain in her back forced her back down. "...or not."  
  
The small cat jumped to the ground. "Maybe you should take it easy for a while." He commented as the girl settled more comfortably on the ground.   
  
"I don't think I'll be able to do that David. I've never been the kind of girl to sit and watch while others risk life and limb." She leaned on her hand, which brushed against something hard and slick. Her eyes widened as she looked down at it. 'Alright!'  
  
David looked as Saturn held her finding in front of her. "Princess, what are you planning on doing with that?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saggitus grinned as he took an offensive position. "Prepare yourself!" In an instant, he leapt at the sayian, hoping to catch him off guard. He failed.   
  
Keeping his eye on his opponent, Trunks blocked every swing of the sword. Using his sayian speed, he slowly began to overcome the hooded foe. "I hope your slow movements and big mouth are not the only skills you have to throw against me." He said as he locked swords with Saggitus, holding him off with little of his strength. "For it will get you nowhere in this fight!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, this fight has just started!" Saggitus said as the sword in his hand pulsed with power. "You're enemies before me will help in this fight!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta growled as he was still stuck in midair. The resistance against him was relatively weaker, but it still overpowered him. 'I have to get down from this acursed spot!'  
  
His eyes widened as a sense entered his mind. 'What the hell is going on here?! Freiza AND cell? What are they doing back in the living world?!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Lets try this again, shall we?" Saggitus yelled as again he went on the attack. Using powers that were not his own, he struck harder and faster than he previously had.   
  
This time, the teen found he had a little more trouble holding off his enemy. 'What's going on? Why is it I can suddenly feel energy coming off of him?' He barely blocked as a swing came dangerously close to his head. 'He seems to be getting stronger with every swing!' He gasped as the push against him became increasingly intense. 'No choice! Gotta go super!'  
  
A golden aura shot around the boy as his eyes became green and his hair spiky and blonde. He glared as his speed, strength, and durability increased exponentionally. In an instant, he pushed the offending weapon away with a fraction of his power.   
  
'What?! How did he get so strong so fast?!' Saggitus thought as he brought up the defensive. Blow after offending blow that was brought against him became more and more intense. And then, as the evil one blocked a wide swing aimed at his side, it happened.   
  
CLANG! SNAP!  
  
The blood red sword snapped in two.   
  
Saggitus gasped as he dropped the sword and backed slowly away. The weapon leveled at him edged closer and closer to his throat. He looked at Trunks angrily. "You fool! Do you not realize what you have done?!"  
  
"Yeah, I think I just won."  
  
"No! Imbecile! The sword!" Saggitus said, glancing at it.   
  
Carefully, the teen glanced down at the broken sword by his feet. He gasped inwardly as a reddish smoke pulsed from the broken tips. "What is it doing?!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks clamped his hands over his ears as a horribly loud noise surrounded him. He dropped to the ground as the pounding noise seemed to envelope him, losing his transformation as his energy left his body.   
  
Slowly, as the last of the red vapor left the sword, Saggitus chuckled. "Fool. I was prepared for that! How did you like it? The screams of the dead in hell has the effect of losing your energy." He chuckled as he glanced over at his crystal which lay on the ground 50 feet away. "Now you are all finished!" The globe flashed once before rising in the air.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saturn gasped and gripped the object she found on the ground in her hand. "Looks like I'm going to need this after all!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Saggitus grinned menianically as the globe came closer and closer. "Victory is mine!" The globe was a mere five feet away when...  
  
"SATURN RINGS BLAST!!!"  
  
Without warning, a glowing disk struck the globe, shattering it on contact. Saggitus looked on, shocked and horrified as the disk continued its path and passed through his arm and ultimatly, his chest.   
  
He looked up and beheld the source of his death: Sailor Saturn stood on a large rock before him. "But you were...supposed to be...dead." He uttered as his body became dust and blew away with the wind.  
  
"Supposed to be." She smirked as her tiara returned to her and she placed it back in its rightful position. "But far from it!" Slowly and carefully, she slid from the rock and sat on the ground. Instantly, she went back to normal and leaned back. "I'll probably be out with this stupid backache for a day or so. How great."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Finally!" Vegeta said as he was released and landed on the ground. "Its about time!" He looked over to his son. Somehow, after the monster was destroyed, his energy was returned to him.   
  
Vegeta walked over as he was resheathing his sword. "Good job, son." He said, gently hitting his shoulder.   
  
Trunks looked at him. "Thanks Dad." He turned his gaze over to the girl sitting by the rock. "I'll catch you later, okay?"  
  
Vegeta's hand slid from the boy's shoulder as Trunks walked away towards the rock. He huffed. "Teenagers."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David jumped onto Rose's shoulder. "It was a good thing your tiara was right there, wasn't it?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. I hadn't even noticed it was gone. I guess when I attacked with it before, and then flew back at me, I forgot about it."  
  
Rose tensed as footsteps neared her. Quickly, she looked up and relaxed. "Hey, Trunks."  
  
Trunks kneeled beside the hurt girl and handed her her book. "I think you lost this."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Thanks to you that is."  
  
"No. I should be thanking you. You saved my life first, remember?" She grinned coyly.  
  
Trunks grinned back. "Lets just say we're even."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Mom said that the dragon balls have shown up. We can start hunting them right away!"  
  
Rose blinked. "Uh. Okay. But, could we wait until tomorrow? I'm finding it hard to stand up straight at the moment!"   
  
Trunks' eyes bugged. "Oh. I'm such an idiot! Are you okay?! Where does it hurt?! Do you want to go to the hospital?!"  
  
Rose's head spun with all the questions. Giggling, she placed a quieting hand over the boy's mouth. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I'm just ready to go is all."  
  
Slowly, the teen nodded. "Okay. Hold on." Gently, he picked the girl up bridal style and looked down at the cat on the ground. "You coming?"  
  
David quickly jumped into Rose's arms, along with her Harry Potter book. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Right." Trunks said as he lifted into the air, bound for home.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The group watched as the blue-haired girl stopped tapping on her handheld computer. "Well???"  
  
The girl smiled. "I found them!"   
  
"Well then, why are we floating around here for?" Jupiter asked. "Lets get going!"  
  
The others nodded before preparing themselves and heading out in the direction indicated by the small computer.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The miko brought down her hands once again. "I think I've found them. They are approaching us from the east."  
  
Venus shouted in joy. "Alright! Lets go and meet them halfway!"   
  
The others looked at her blinkingly. Kilala growed as she was way too small to carry everyone.   
  
"Uh...and how are we supposed to 'go and meet them,' Venus?" Mars asked pointingly.   
  
The blonde giggled before rubbing the back of her head. "Good point!"  
  
The others facefell. It was a good point indeed.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Ends chapter 77  
  
A/N OMG!! The time just flies by! Gomen! I didn't mean to take that long!   
  
I stuck two chapters into this one post, I hope you aren't too mad at me now....  
  
Also, I even put in the stars, something I wasn't planning on doing. (You can thank Hart, who reviewed 4 times for that one! ^_^)  
  
Anyway. Please review! I swear I will not take so long with the next chapter! Laterz!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	78. The Reason Why You Should Let a Sleeping...

A/N Hey! Back again! ^^ Ready for a chapter filled with fluff and comedy? Well, are you? Good! ^^ Cause this is going to be one!   
  
RRs:   
  
rsd: Hey, thanks for reading! And don't worry bout that, I'm just glad you are still reading this! ^^  
  
hart: Uh...huh? Who, Saggitus? Who could tell time? I'm lost. o.o But hey! I'll work with it! ^^ And Goku *might* appear in this chapter! ^^  
  
d.g. and crew: .....*note to self: finish that book ASAP* And its great chatting with ya'll on the im thingamabob!   
  
Bob: Did someone mention...BOB?!  
  
S. Saturn: -_-' Save it for the fic, Bobby.   
  
eponine-in-training: o.o No! Please don't forget about ME!!! ^^' I'll try to be more quick with the chapters too.  
  
Selena and Miana: Um....soon. I would say...2-3 chaps at the most. But maybe 4. I no kno yet. And you're right. This is far from over! ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine....well, Rose and the Stars are anyway.  
  
Chapter 78: The Reason Why You Should Let a Sleeping Princess Lie  
  
Sunlight crept slowly across the floor; ready to start the new day. Almost hestantly, it sprung onto the bed of the sleeping maiden who was in the mist of a happy dream.   
  
The girl rolled over as the sunbeam danced across her gentle features, trying to ruin her slumber. But where the sun failed, gravity succeded as she ran out of bed to roll on to.   
  
CRASH!   
  
Rose looked up as she found herself in a tangled mess of limbs and covers on the floor. She leaned her head on her hand and sighed. 'I really *must* start sleeping on larger beds...'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David looked at the ceiling as above him a thud sounded. "It sounds like Rose is up." He looked over to Trunks who also looked up from his breakfast towards the ceiling. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"  
  
Trunks shrugged as he looked back to his plate. "Not going today. The dragon balls are visable, so Mom said it was fine to skip."   
  
David looked at him quizzingly. "Did she really?"  
  
The boy smirked. "Nope. But what she doesn't know won't kill me." He said standing with his emptied plate. "Are you coming with us today?"  
  
The small cat shook his head. "No. I will stay here; you and the princess go and have a nice time. I need to review the last fight for any clues about our enemy." He stood and left the kitchen. "I will go and get Rose back out of the bed she undoubtedly just crawled back in."   
  
Trunks blinked. 'She really isn't tring to sleep in is she?' He smirked as he followed David upstairs. 'This I gotta see.'  
  
The cat stopped right outside the slightly ajar door that led to Rose's bedroom. Just as he thought, the girl was back in the bed, breathing steadily. He looked back as Trunks stopped and hesitantly peered in. "Looks like its gonna be a tough morning, what with her still in the bed." He sighed. "It will be nearly impossible to get her up and about now."   
  
Trunks smirked evilly as he stepped over David and into the room. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it!"   
  
'He has no idea what he has gotten himself into.' Thought David. 'But who am I to stop him?' He smirked slyly. 'Better him than me to feel the wrath of a stubborn sleeper.'   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob growled as the replay of the previous day's defeat played before him. "WE WERE SO CLOSE! HOW COULD WE FAIL?! HOW?!"   
  
Garnet and Topaz winced as Bob's outburst rang through thier ears. Quietly, they whispered to each other. "Should we tell him its all his fault for not letting Saggitus finish off Saturn when he had the chance?"  
  
Topaz gulped. "A tempting thought, but until Prince Diamond sends for us, we'll have to play as Bob's 'whipping boys' for now."  
  
Garnet looked at Topaz. "But when will that be?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "I don't know, but until then we will have to wait for our revenge to come."  
  
The red head nodded. "Yes. Then that girl and Trunks will pay for what they did to us."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose sighed in happy contentment as she found herself in the royal rose garden. The sunlight broke through the shade of the huge tree she was sitting under. As she watched, birds flew overhead singing merrily as the breeze blew them to thier intended desingnation.   
  
The scent of the blooming roses drifted into her nose as butterflies fluttered from bud to bud.   
  
Then, everything began to shake as a violent earthquake swept through. In an instant, Rose left the serene world of the dream and found herself back in the land of soon-to-pay idiots who jumped on beds.   
  
Trunks grinned evilly as he sat on the foot of the bed. "Time to get up!" He lightly pushed down on the mattress, causing it to shake.  
  
Rose just stared at Trunks with a look he had never seen. Her hair was not in the best shape and her eyes were unforgiving. It was Trunks' turn to learn what David and everyone else knew: Rose was NOT a morning person.   
  
Trunks gasped in suprise as a pillow he was not expecting knocked him onto the floor. He gaped at the maiden as she picked up the shoes beside her bed and flung them at him with more force than ever before seen.   
  
"Trunks!" David yelled from behind him in the hallway. "Get outta there!"   
  
The lavender-haired teen scrambled to his feet and dashed into the hallway, with a wave of hard and heavy objects close behind. He moved to the side and the cascade of thrown objects harmlessly hit the far wall. He blinked. "Uh..."  
  
On the floor beside him, David laughed. "She is not a fun person to wake up, is she?"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
After 30 minutes of staring at the closed door, Trunks could take the waiting no longer. He was not one to back down from a challenge, and getting this girl to see the light of day was his hardest yet. Slowly, he opened the door. He peered into the room, and onto the bed. There, a lump lay unmoving. With a little more courage, he opened the door as wide as it would go: just in time to get a facefull of pillow.   
  
He growled as the pillow slid from his face and he mock glared at his opponent. Rose stood with a satisfied look on her face, pillow still in hand. "The old pillows-under-the-covers trick, works every time!"   
  
"What do you mean?!"   
  
The girl chuckled. "If you seen I wasn't in bed, you wouldn't have left yourself open to my pillow attack, now would you?"  
  
"What was that for?!"   
  
Rose laughed again. "That was for free! Next one will cost ya!" She hit him playfully again. "And for ruining that nice dream!"   
  
Trunks still glared mock-threatingly at the girl. He noticed that in the time he was outside she had dressed and kept her hair. "Oh yeah? And what do you plan on doing now that I am aware of your intended assualt?"  
  
The girl blinked. "You wouldn't dare."   
  
"Oh, would I?" He said as he hurried to the bed and retreived another pillow. "Prepare yourself!"   
  
Rose play-screamed and ran out into the hall. "Have to catch me first!"   
  
"Okay then!" Trunks skidded into the hall behind her and took careful aim. He threw the weapon with little of his real power and watched as it sailed towards the intended target. What he didn't plan on, however, was the target ducking, and the pillow hit the next object in its path.   
  
Both Rose and Trunks stiffled laughs as the pillow slid off Vegeta and hit the floor. "Oh. Crap." They said before running. Rose dashed down the stairs and reached the front door. 'He didn't chase me. Vegeta must have gotten him!' Rose thought as she opened the front door and ran outside. "Now to find a place to hide!"   
  
She noticed a good spot; behind the house and inbetween two trees. 'Perfect!' She thought as she darted towards the location. A shadow passed over her and she stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Going somewhere?" The voice above her asked before it tackled her to the ground.   
  
Rose laughed as Trunks held her down. "That was fun!"  
  
"For you maybe. But you know what, now I'm going to have some too!"  
  
Instantly, Rose stopped laughing. "Just what are you planning? You wouldn't even dare to do what I think you are, would you?!"  
  
Trunks grinned evilly. "Maybe." In a lighting-flash motion, Trunks began his tickle torchure. His target screamed and tried to wiggle out of his iron tight grasp, all to no avail.   
  
"Stop!" Rose screamed inbetween breaths. "Please! Stop!"   
  
"Why?" Trunks said mockingly.   
  
"Just stop!"   
  
"What if I don't want to?"   
  
"Please! I can't stand it!"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"YES!"  
  
"Let me think about that..."   
  
"TRUNKS!"   
  
"Okay, okay." Slowly, he gave up on his attack and let the girl breathe. Offering a hand, he helped the girl to her feet"   
  
"I'm going to SO get you back!" Rose said as she resumed normal breathing. "Just you wait!"   
  
"Uh huh. Sure. You just keep telling yourself that." Trunks laughed as he and her walked back into C. Corps.   
  
"I will!" She said as she followed the boy into the house.   
  
Trunks smirked slyly at the girl. "Just let me go and get the dragon radar, and we'll get to finding those dragon balls, okay?"  
  
Rose pouted but nodded. "Let me go and get my shoes on, and I'll be right there." She said as she ran past him and up the stairs.   
  
Trunks shook his head as he walked over to the desk where his mother kept the dragon radar. Not until he got to the desk and pulled the drawer open did he remember: Rose was already wearing her shoes. He turned around just in time for:   
  
Thump!   
  
Another pillow hit him in the face, followed closely by: "I told ya so!"  
  
Ends chap 78  
  
A/N Okay peoples. There be another chap done! ^^ Hope ya like! Review now please!   
  
FS and JFS chapter is almost done! Yay! ^_^ Soon to come! Stay tuned!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	79. Gotta Catch em all! Gotta Catch em all! ...

A/N Hello! ^_^ Back once again! This time the inspiration is just running wild! (Not to mention its Christmas break and I'm hyper!) Yay!   
  
RRs:   
  
rsd: Gee, thanks! ^_^ I think she liked it more than she let on too.   
  
Hart: Uh......okay. I back again! Goku might show this chap, near the end probably.   
  
d.g. and crew: See. D.g. was right! *heck froze over* O.o uh.....oops?   
  
Umi: Hey! Guess what I just realized! *goes through her newest obsession* You gotz the same name as a Yu-gi-oh card!!! *holds up 'Umi' card* ^_^ Everything here is great btw, wanna 'Umi' card? Here! *hands you card* Have fun!   
  
eponine-in-training: Yeah, sorry about the delays between chappies. Been sorta busy here. Gomen.   
  
Disclaimer: *stares at the screen* ......... *refuses to say that she doesnt own DBZ or SM* .........*just realized she typed it* ........DARNIT!!!   
  
Chapter 79: Gotta Catch em all! Gotta Catch em all! Dragon Balls!   
  
A pair of wide eyes gazed into the depths of the orb being held by a gentle hand. "So. This is a dragon ball?" Rose asked as Trunks took the small treasure from her and placed it into a duffel bag on his arm.   
  
"Yes, there are seven of them in all. That means we have six more to locate." He pulled out the dragon radar that he had temporalily stored there while they stopped to search in the desert sands for the missing item. "If we are lucky, we can find them all before sunset and summon the eternal dragon!" He starred at the round radar, determined not to make eye contact with the girl he was traveling with. "Come on, I found another one, and its really close!" He lifted into the sky towards the next target.   
  
From her spot on the desert floor, Rose took all Trunks words in. "Yeah. Lucky."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere, far away, tall doors creaked open. The new comers stepped through the silent opening and gazed at the scene before them. The group gasped.   
  
"This is our future?" The blonde-haired girl breathed. "Kind of bleck isn't it?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
(Anybody guess who that was? *whistles*)   
  
Rose dared not breath as she leaned over to grasp the next dragon ball. It was nestled snug within an extremely large nest beside two extremely large eggs. Above her, Trunks hovered in the air; keeping a careful eye on her and thier surroundings. It was her choice to go and retreive the ball, and she insisted she go.   
  
'Have to work my keep, I say.' She thought as her fingertips grazed over the slick orb. 'Have to be polite I think.' A trembling hand gripped the ball and gently she pulled it out. Her eyes went wide as the ground under her feet was overcome by a huge shadow. Shaking, she turned and came face to face with an extremely large winged dinosaur: no doubt the parent of the nest she was currently in. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut every once in a while?!"  
  
"ROOOOAAARRR!!!!!" The winged beast declared, wanting the girl to unhand the object she had just plucked from its nest.   
  
Quickly, Rose snapped her hand behind her back and laughed. "Hahaha......uh....bye!" In an instant, she had fired all her energy beneath her and shot into the sky.   
  
During this little interlude, where a certain lavender-haired boy should have been paying attention to his companion, a little distraction took place. "Yes. Mother." He spoke into the cell phone he always carried with him. "I know, Mother. No more skipping." He held the phone a few inches from his ear as an explosion of screams erupted from the little device. A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head. 'The school HAD to call, didn't they?'   
  
"TRUNKS!!!" A blur shot by his head, causing his eyes to pop out in suprise.   
  
"Rose! What's the hurry?" He called, before turning to look behind him to see what had gotten the girl so spooked. The dinosaur behind him was on a flying charge at his being, and it had no intention of stopping anytime soon.   
  
And neighter did Trunks. Without another thought, Trunks sped after the fleeing black-haired maiden. In a matter of seconds he had caught up with the girl, and left the baffled monster far behind. 'It wouldn't be fair to attack the dinosaur, it was only protecting itself, and done nothing wrong. The only answer here was to lose it.' In a sweeping motion, he caught Rose by the wrist and stopped her flight. In her escape, she failed to notice he was beside her and the beast was miles behind them. "Hey, girl, slow down a sec, will ya?"  
  
She jumped slightly as she felt her wrist being held. She snapped her head in his direction and she instantly relaxed. Cautiously, she looked behind her. The persurer was gone. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Then she glared at Trunks. "What were you doing!? You were supposed to watch out!!!"   
  
"I know! I'm sorry! Got busted for skipping, Mom chewed me out good. Sorry about that." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rose blinked. Wasn't she just mad at him? Where did all her anger go? Oh well, she shrugged. She smirked as she whispered sweetly in the boy's ear. "Can I get the next one?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Rini gasped in suprise as she pushed her way to the front of Sailor Moon, whom had accompanyed her to the future. In order to save her mother, and help the sailors of the future millenium. 'Oh no. What happened?!' Visions that rattled her nightmares flashed through her head.  
  
"Rini!" The queen yelled. "Get back!" The small princess remained awestruck as she was forced into someone's waiting arms. "Mother!" The voice above her cried. "Get back!"   
  
"Augh!" Came the cry from the king as his eletrical equipment shorted during the attack against Neo Queen Serenity. He drapped his cape over his head as the glass and eletrical current rained upon his head, before falling vitcim to its slumber.   
  
"Rini. Rini, you need to be a big girl now. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Then the image faded, and was replaced with a feeling of emptiness and regretfulness in the small child's heart.   
  
'Mother, Father, Sissy, its all my fault!' Overcome by her internal emotion, Rini ran away. Away from the calling scouts behind her, and towards the four pillars of light that surrounded the castle that she called her home. "Be careful where you run!" The remembered statement was shrugged off by the child as she picked up her pace. "Sissy. I came back. To help you!" She gasped as a tall figure blocked her path. "Sissy!"   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
After much turning, and flipping, the people in the Inuyasha and Yu-gi-oh group, Venus and Mars included, in the alternate realm had grown tired of the abursed movements, and had found another glitch in the fact that they were all stuck in the middle of nowhere.   
  
"I'm bored!" Shippo cried.   
  
"Shut up ya runt!" Inuyasha belowed.   
  
And of course, that caused two results. Shippo began to cry, and Kagome got mad.   
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!!"   
  
"Feh! How, Wench?" His eyes got huge as the beads around his neck began to glow familarly. He cursed as he was pulled by his neck downward, but, due to the fact that there was no gravity, it ended up being a speeding flip.   
  
Everyone's eyes got wider and Shippo covered his ears as the cursing continued, and began to get worse.   
  
Mars and Venus sighed as Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for not being considerate of Shippo's innocent ears. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"  
  
"I hope not. I'm getting bored."   
  
"Me too." Venus agreed. She pulled out some Yu-gi-oh cards and held them out. "Wanna play Gin?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Rini stopped as the figure before her revealed itself. "Papa!" She gasped at the form he was in. "Papa! What happened?!"   
  
Endymnion smiled at his young daughter. "Don't worry, this is only a projection of myself. I am in a secure part of the castle. Now, come along, it is dangerous out here, the negamoon is still on the attack."   
  
"Papa! Wait! I brought help! See, I went to the past and got Sailor Moon and the Scouts to help Sissy!" Rini pointed behind her. "She is real, Papa! Just like in the story you told me, Sailor Moon will save the day!"   
  
'Oh no.' The king thought. 'If what Rini said is true, our past selfs are here, learning the future before they were meant too.' Quickly, he looked at her with a stern, yet urgent expression. "Rini, this is very important. Do not tell them of Rose, the Sailor Stars, or anything else of the future than what they already know. Bringing them here was not a wise decision, and if they learn more than they need to know, then the result would be catastrophic. Do you understand?"  
  
Slowly, Rini nodded. "Yes, Papa, but, why do you not want to tell them of Sissy? Won't they meet her when they arrive at the castle?"  
  
"No, Rini. I'm afraid they won't."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"And that makes seven!" Trunks said as he placed the last dragon ball in his bag. The last one had been easy to get compared to the other six. It was laying right in the middle of a large meadow, with not a single danger to be seen for miles. Smiling, he turned to Rose, who was white in the face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Instantly, she jumped to his shoulders. "KILL IT!!!"  
  
"Huh? Kill what?" He was confused as to the object of the girl's cry.   
  
Rose pointed a trembling finger at a small object on the ground near where the dragon ball had lain. "KILL IT!!!"   
  
Trunks followed her finger downward and sweatdropped as a small green snake looked back at him. "This is it?"  
  
"KILL IT!!!"  
  
Inwardly, he smiled. This would get her back for earlier. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the snake, as Rose jumped off his shoulders. "What, this?" He waved it in front of her.   
  
"AHHH!!!!" Rose screamed as she took off running. Forget being proper, she was getting out of there.   
  
"What? Its just a harmless little garden snake! Ow!" Trunks dropped the creature as it sank its 'harmless' teeth into his arm. "Why, you dirty thing!" He yelled at the escaping creature.   
  
In the distance, a single call could be heard. "I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED IT!!!"   
  
Ends chapter 79  
  
A/N Wow, I think I went crazy with this chap. Don't ya think? Next up: The eternal dragon is called. Will Rose and the Stars finally be reunited? Will they get home? And will Trunks and Rose be forced to part ways forever? Find out on Princess Chronicles; part 2, chapter 80: That is one BIG dragon!  
  
Also! Christmas is just ahead! I have a present in mind for all my loyal readers, so stay tuned. I'm not going to give anything away except: A one-shot is in the works.   
  
Laterz, and remember to review! ^_^ Long chappie! I happy! 


	80. That is one BIG dragon!

A/N *hiding* Dont hurt me! I thought I could get a certain one-shot up by the deadline I set for myself.....but I didn't. So, I decided to put it on hold for a little while and get back to the big picture. This story that is. I promise to work on the other project a little at a time and I will someday get it up. Someday. Anyway chapter 80, here we go!   
  
RRs:   
  
Hart: Gin is a game you play with regular playing cards. I don't know how to play it. And yes, there will be some small Rini peices in the next chapters; she plays a bigger role than I'm letting on right now.....maybe.   
  
Umi: Thanx. I hope you had a nice holiday season too. Mine was fine I suppose, I got paid alot of money at work (I worked WAY too much and got WAY behind on writing.....but I'm sure you could tell that)   
  
D.g. and Crew: Winter break is fun! *throws snowballs everywhere, "accidently" hitting Bob* Hehe!   
  
Sailor Galaxy: o.O Snake?! Where?! KILL IT!!! *runs away* AHHHH!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Yep. Um. Sure. Whatever.   
  
Chapter 80: That is one BIG dragon!  
  
Rini quickened her pace to match her father's hurried one. "What happened Papa? Where's Sissy?"  
  
"I do not really know, Rini. After she sent you to Sailor Pluto, she went into battle with the Negamoon. During her battle, she summoned the Star Crystal to fend off a direct attack against us. In the aftermath of the explosion, her, and the stars were no where to be found. The enemy was left vulnerable and their main weapon destoryed, so they fled. But we have not found any of the stars amoungst the remains of the battlefield."   
  
Tears weld up in the small girl's eyes. "But. Sissy. She....she's alive right? She has to be!"   
  
Endymnion smiled down at the child. It was a forced smile; only to try to stop the tears that flowed down her small cheeks. "Yes. She is alive. A while ago; just before I awoke from the sleep I was put under; I dreamt that I spoke to her. I have a feeling she is alive. But." He said to the trembling girl. The truth had to be known to her, in case the worst was to happen. "I do not know her whereabouts. I have not been able to contact her, nor the Stars. She is beyond our reach: and we may never see her again."   
  
Thats when Rini broke down, and everything around her went black as she fainted.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Rose looked awestruck at the group of seven almost identical balls on the cement ground before her. The entire DBZ group had gathered, they hoped to wish the girl and her small cat a save voyage to her home dimenstion.   
  
Trunks stood as close to the girl as he felt he could. He knew that this could very well be the last time he ever saw the girl; and he wanted every minute to count. Too bad she seemed to not notice him...  
  
The black-haired girl sighed inwardly. She knew this would probably the last time she and Trunks ever met again, yet he seemed so distant. 'Its for the best.' She thought depressingly. 'Let him get on with his life I suppose.' She looked up as Goku approached the dragon balls with a 'lets go get 'im' grin. "You guys ready?"  
  
David stood on the ground beside Rose's feet. At the news that the dragon balls had succuessfully been gathered, all of the people David and Rose had met in this dimenstion gathered here: on kami's lookout.  
  
The entire group remained silent as they watched Goku aproach the seven orbs on the ground. After giving the spectators a thumbs-up he stretched his arms over the flashing balls and recited the words that would awaken the sleeping dragon. "Now, eternal dragon, I command you to awaken from your slumber and grant my two wishes. Awaken as I say your name...Shenron!"   
  
Rose gasped inwardly as the seven balls dulled momentally before exploding in a giant flash of orange light. She shielded her eyes as the intense beam seemed to shoot into the air and regain a shape. In mere seconds a gargantuan serpant-like dragon towered over them.   
  
On the ground, David leapt quickly behind Rose's feet. It was all he could do to ignore his feline instints to puff up his fur and hiss.   
  
Trunks smirked at the suprised expression on the girl's face beside him. Quietly he knelt down and whispered in her ear. "When you heard 'dragon balls' what were you expecting?"  
  
"Not this. Definantly NOT this." She replied.   
  
"Why have you summoned me?" The dragon demanded. "Make your two wishes so I may return to my slumber."  
  
Rose's mouth dropped. "It even talks!"   
  
Far above her, a sweatdrop formed on the side of Shenron's head. "Uh....MY pateince is wearing thin! Make your wishes known at once!"   
  
Goku smiled up at the dragon and motioned towards Rose and David behind. "Shenron, this is Rose and the cat is David. They came from a dimenstion different from our own and from the world of the dead. Do you think you can send them back to the world they came from for us, please?"  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed faintly before he spoke. "I will try."   
  
In her chest, Rose's heart thundered. 'This is it...am I going home?' Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the dragon's answer.   
  
"I am sorry." He said as his eyes regained thier normal color. "But crossing alternate universes is beyond my power."  
  
Around her, it seemed her entire world fell apart. Instantly, unshedable tears leap to the princess' eyes. She looked to her feet, unable to look anyone in the eye. In the distance (to her) she listened to Goku's next words.   
  
"Well, this girl has freinds, comrades, from the same world as her; but we don't know where they are. Could you bring them here?"  
  
Trunks looked at the girl as a small silence came from the dragon; followed by the answer: "That is too beyond my power. Is there anything else you care to ask for?"  
  
Rose drew a raggad breath. Her mind was all in peices. 'Is it true? Will I never see the others, or my home again?'   
  
David looked worriedly at the maiden above him when an idea struck him. He jumped to Goku's side and addressed the dragon. "Do you know of a way to get us back to our world then?"  
  
"I do not, but perhaps you should try leaving the way you came. Is there anything else?"  
  
Goku sighed. This was going to be harder than they all thought. "No, Shenron. Thanks anyway though. We'll save the two wishes for another day."  
  
"Very well." With a simalar flash of light, the dragon shrunk into the seven orbs, which remained on the ground: since the wishes were not used, the balls would stay useable and together.   
  
Rose shuttered where she stood. She felt like her life had just ended, yet she was still breathing. Unshed tears clouded her eyes and she was tempted to just stand there until everyone left her alone. But a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the truth. Glancing up at Trunks, she leaned on him as he hugged her close and cried for what seemed like hours.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mars tensed as she sensed a strange new force approach them quickly. "Someone's coming!" She said.   
  
Venus looked in the direction Mars directed. "It may be the others, but it very well not be. Everyone be on guard!"   
  
The Inuyasha group readied thier weapons as the Yu-gi-oh gang backed away slightly. (Tristan and Joey not really agreeing with this, but Inuyasha had some say in the matter as he pushed them aside.)   
  
Everyone tensed as a dark group neared them. It was only when a familar call reached the ears of the two Sailor Stars.   
  
"Mercury! Jupiter!" Mars shouted, "It you!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter, who was being carried by Jean, stopped in front of Mars. "Of course, who were you expecting, Santa Claus?"  
  
Venus giggled before breaking out in tears. "Its great to see you guys again!"   
  
Mercury nodded before looking around the group. "Where's the Princess?"  
  
"You mean..." Mars breathed, wide eyed.   
  
"She's not here?!" Jupiter finished as she watched the two strange groups look each other over.   
  
"But where could she be?" Venus said, paniacing.   
  
Mercury whipped out her visor and computer. "I will try contacting her, but it might take some time..."   
  
The others nodded, and remained quiet as the light tappings of the keys joined the sounds of the slight conversation with the other groups behind them.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks sat with the brokenhearted Rose on the edge of Kami's lookout. The others had left, gone back to thier homes or whereever. He was grateful for this, however, as he watched the girl unpin the broach on the front of her shirt and gaze at it mournfully. "Hey, cheer up! I'm sure we will think of something!"  
  
But Rose seemed to not hear him, she was competely tuned out to the outside world. Just like when the Negamoon attacked her home those months ago...she felt nothing but her own pain in her heart.   
  
With sorrowful eyes, she gazed at the peice of jewelry in her palm. Thanks to this...her family and freinds were in danger....for half a second she considered flinging it right off the tower; as far away from her reach as possible. But she would not....no, could not do that she knew. She was the one responsible for getting herself and her freinds in this situation, and she would get them out. And she could not do it without this pin.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of the locket and looked at the single small peice of the star crystal. It immediatly made her feel worse. 'Amanda, Marron, Rachel, Laura...' she thought as tears flooded her vision. 'I wish you were here...' A single tear dropped from her eye and as it splashed onto the shard, it began to glow a bright violet in the gasping girl's hands. "What's going on?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Mercury held her head down as she solemly shook her head. The others, even the more sympathtic members of the other smaller dimenstional groups bent down thier heads. "I...don't know...."   
  
"I wonder....is she alright?" Venus said worried, "I mean, we haven't heard from her....since....she used the crystal...."   
  
"Don't talk like that! Of course she is fine!" Jupiter said, releasing her anxiety in the form of grumpiness.   
  
But it was Sailor Mars that noticed it. It started as a faint feeling, then the feeling seemed to multiply all at once, like her senses were barmarded by this strange aura. "Uh...guys...."  
  
The entire group stopped and looked expectantly at the miko, who had that look in her eyes again. "You feel something?"  
  
Then from the four girl's palms, four shining beams of mulicolored light exploded upward, as each of the stars looked, they saw that the energy came from the single star crystal peice in thier possession. "What's going on?!"   
  
A huge pillar of light shot up from the center of the four smaller beams, as the stars found they were in a sort of circle pattern. They watched, awestruck as the pure white light expanded around them, and reached to the farthest person behind them; Hiei, who didn't like these 'tender moments.'   
  
And then, as soon as it began, it ended in complete darkness: taking the dimenstion hoppers to another world.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Lord Bob! Lord Bob!" Four figures called as they hastily ran to thier lord's chamber. Without even knocking, they barged in.   
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Bob roared, as he quickly hid his tea set and 'tea party goers.'   
  
"Lord Bob! This is urgent!" They cried.   
  
"Yes! It seems the Stars are here!"   
  
"We just detected the rip in the diminstional barrier, and they touched down seconds ago!"  
  
Bob was furious. "WELL, WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?! IF THEY CONTACT ROSE, THEN SHE'LL COME CLOSER TO BECOMING STRONGER THAN EVEN ME!!! GO DESTROY THEM!!! NOW!!!"  
  
The four shadowy figures shook as they bowed. "Yes....Lord Bob."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
In a wide and very-much-deserted plain, a huge group of people climbed shakily to thier feet.   
  
"Ow...anyone get the number of that bus?" Joey asked, holding his head.   
  
"I didn't get its number, but I think its doing laps in my head!" Kirt added.   
  
"Shut up ya wimps!" Logan snarled. "I gotta headache over here!"   
  
The four Stars got to thier feet and immediatly noticed two things: they had detransformed, and the jewel fragments were no where to be found.   
  
But it was Kagome who saw the most signaficant change, as she gazed wide-eyed at her half-demon freind...who was no longer a half demon.... "Inuyasha!"   
  
"What is it?" He asked more gently than normal.   
  
Miroku and Sango noticed it too, and just pointed back at him. "You're human."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ends chapter 80  
  
A/N. o.o Dang. That took me....two weeks. *horrified look* But, it WAS longer than normal...so...don't hurt me?  
  
Oh yea! Don't forget guys, Monday January 12th is Rose's birthday!   
  
Its also MY BIRTHDAY!! PARTY!!!   
  
I'm going to be 21, finally! (don't act it sometimes, do I?)  
  
Anyway, when I talk to you guys next....I'LL BE A LEGAL ADULT!!! (well, physically, I don't know about mentally) LOL  
  
Please review! That would be the best Bday present I could ask for!   
  
Next time: Rose and the others are all in the same dimenstion finally, but can they find each other before Bob's army divides them forever? And what about Inuyasha's problem? With more enemies on the way, can he hold his own?  
  
Princess Chronicles: chapter 81: The Animanius Group Attacks  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	81. The Animanius Group Attacks

A/N YAY!! I finally finished Harry Potter! *confetti rains everywhere* And NOW I know whats going on! *glares and points at HP book* EVIL!!! It took away my writing time! ....okay...*starts to reread it*   
  
BTW, thanks for all the Bday wishes! ^^ I feel so loved!   
  
Lookies! I changed my name! I was so sick of that accursed 2...  
  
RRs:   
  
d.g. and crew: o.O Big cake...MY CAKE!! Yay! Sugar rush!   
  
Umi: The Grand Finalle? What? Who said? Well, its not true. If you remember, Rose and the others were given 2 months by Bob, and only 1 month has passed. (I've thought up more ordeals for the stars to get through) So, like I said, about 100 chaps, give or take a few. Plus I have parts 3 and 4 all laid out and ready to go as soon as I write them! lol. If ya want, leave your email and I'll give you a summary of part 3.   
  
Dark Pixie: Thanks! I'm updating! Yay! And I did have fun!   
  
Hart: Yeah, I was a legal adult when I hit 18 too. But what I meant was I am now unrestricted to everything that is legal! Yay! (Even though I probably will never drink, at least I know I can!....long as my Ma doesnt know...) And the Dragon Balls didnt turn to stone because they technically weren't used. Shinron was just awakened...poor him, he has to wake up again sooner than he is used to! (if I bring him back...*whistles innocently*  
  
Sailor Lune: Uh...for this responce...Bob has something to say....  
  
Bob: I am Bob! Would you like to come to Bob's party? Its all about the tea!   
  
S. Saturn: O.O .....  
  
rsd: Yeah, but it makes things more interesting, right?  
  
FireAngelWarrior: Thanks for that Email! Sometimes I need a good kick in the pants to get going every once in a while. ^_^'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I own didly...nothing....except what I got from Suncoast that is...  
  
Chapter 81: The Animanius Group Attacks  
  
Rose and Trunks looked at the small fragment in awe. It was glowing a bright violet color and seemed to be getting brighter and whiter by the moment. 'What...could this mean?' Rose thought to herself.   
  
Trunks glanced upward in time to watch many little dots of light shoot from the sky. They looked like little shooting stars that decided to land on the Earth. He followed thier path over the horizon until they were out of sight.   
  
"What does this mean, Trunks?" Rose asked with a little bit of fear in her voice. "I wonder if the others are in trouble." She glanced up at the boy, who shook his head. "I don't know, but a bunch of shooting stars just shot by."  
  
"Shooting stars?"   
  
The boy nodded. "Yes, and they disappeared over that way." He pointed to where the stars fell. Rose followed his finger and looked towards the horizon. She gasped as four beams of light shot from that direction, aimed right at the couple.   
  
At the last second, the multicolored beams veered sharply upward, missing the two who sat open-mouthed at the objects. Above thier heads, four orbs of differing hues floated, rotating around themselves, as if waiting...  
  
Rose glanced towards her locket as she felt a surge of power coarse through it. She gasped as the fragment shot like a bullet firing from a gun towards the center of the floating lights. The resulting explosion of light and sound cause the girl to hide her eyes and grip onto Trunks' arm.   
  
"Uh.....?" Trunks muttered, shaking his arm which was quickly released by the blushing princess. 'Darn it, I was only trying to get her attention, not make her let go of me!' He thought angrily. "What's that?" He said, trying to change the subject quick.   
  
The princess looked up to see a new orb of faintly glowing white light float into her open locket. Her eyes twinkled as the star-shaped crystal shone back at her.   
  
"Its the Star Crystal! Its complete!"   
  
"Which would mean...."  
  
Rose's head snapped up as realization struck her. "My freinds! They must be here!" Snapping her pendant shut she stood up and fired her energy. "Come on!"   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha! You're human!" Kagome again stated. She loved stating the obvious, but now was not the time.   
  
Inuyasha looked in awe at his clawless hands and blackened hair. "But, how did this happen?!" He looked into the blue atmosphere. "Its freaken DAYLIGHT!!!"  
  
The other, unknowing travelers looked at the Inuyasha group with confusion. "What is he going on about?" and "Idiot" (by Hiei) were heard amounst the chattering confusion.   
  
Rachel blinked in confusion, but then remembered what she was told some time ago when she found herself trapped in thier world. "On the night of the new moon, Inuyasha turns human....when there is no moon in the sky....does that mean that we've found ourselves in a world where there is no moon?"  
  
Amanda looked at the late afternoon sky, and then after not finding an acceptable answer, pulled out her mini computer and began typing. "If that is the case, then we must hope the princess is not in this world."  
  
"Why is that?" Keiko asked.   
  
Marron answered as she stuck her hand in her pocket, looking for something. "That is because the princess is like the four of us. She draws power from a certain planet but she also gathers energy from the moon and stars." Slowly, the blonde's eyes went wide, and her hand stopped moving in her pocket. "Oh no..." Quickly, she searched her other pocket and frantically began searching the ground around her. "I've lost it..."  
  
The other girls looked at her strangely. "What did you lose this time Marron?" Laura asked. It was a common occurance that Marron lost various items.   
  
"The star crystal shard....I can't find it!"   
  
Immeditaly, the three other Stars began searching thier pockets and surrounding vegetation. After a few moments of frantic searching, they looked at each other in horrorfic realization: the shards were not in thier pocession any longer. "Where could they be?"  
  
"You shouldn't worry yourselves with searching for useless items when you are about to see your death." Came a coldly confident voice from the shadows of a nearby cliff.   
  
"Who's there?" Yuskee said forcefully, it was more of a command than a question.   
  
"We would tell you..."  
  
"But that would take all the suprise out of your death."   
  
Two voices sounded this time, one on eighter side of the band of dimenstion hoppers. Both were as cold and bold as the first.   
  
"Because you see." Came the last voice as the occupant appeared before the group, proving that they were surrounded. "The four members of the Animangus group love to destroy thier enemies slowly and mercilessly."   
  
Yugi gasped. "What do we do now?"   
  
Tristan and Joey cracked thier knuckles. "Now we have some fun!"  
  
Kagome looked all around at the four emmerging figures. "This isn't good." She looked up at Inuyasha.   
  
"Stay behind me, Kagome." He stated, drawing his now dull sword; without his demon blood, it remained an old rusty katana.   
  
Kurama smirked as he drew a single red rose from his thick mane of red hair. "Should we get started then?" He asked serenely.   
  
A smirk escaped Logan's lips. "Lets get to it, Bub."  
  
Marron tensed, preparing herself. As second in command to Saturn, it was her job to lead the stars. "Sailors, you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" They chimed.   
  
"Mercury Galatic Power!"  
  
"Venus Galatic Power!"   
  
"Mars Galatic Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Galatic Power!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!!!"  
  
The four figures smirked. This would be a fun assignment.   
  
"If no one else minds, I think I'll start things off!" Yuskee proclaimed as he powered up his trademark attack. Pointing at the monster in front, he shooted some of his spirit energy. "SPIRIT GUN!!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Goku looked back from his spot in the sky. With him, Gohan and Goten stopped and looked back at thier father. They were headed home from Kami's lookout but paused as Goku stopped cold in the air.   
  
"Anything wrong Father?" Goten asked.   
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, I feel a strange energy, its weak but its strange. Maybe we should check it out."  
  
Gohan trained his senses outward. "Hey, I feel it too. But I can sense two of them. Do you think we should check it out?"  
  
The sayian nodded. "That's what I was thinking. With that weird Bob guy and his goons around; it might be an attack."  
  
"But, we can't sense those guys father, so are you sure?" Goten asked.   
  
Gohan looked to his younger brother. "The reason we might be able to sense them is maybe because they are stronger than the previous group. We should check it out at least. It could be nothing after all."  
  
Goten had no choice but to agree to this logic. "Thats true. Lets go."  
  
With that, the three heroes changed thier course and headed towards the strange new power.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David jumped to the nearest window of the capsule plane he was currently in with Vegeta, Bulma, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Kiririn, Eighteen, and Marron. They too had just left the lookout and were on the way back to thier homes. "I don't believe it!" He exclaimed with tears shining in his eyes.   
  
The others glanced at the small cat. "What is it?" Bulma asked.   
  
David looked to the group. "Its the other members of Rose's group. Somehow, they DID make it to this world!"   
  
"Thats great!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You want a ride to them?" He offered.   
  
The cat readily agreed. "That would be most wonderful! I'm sure Rose is...." Suddenly his eyes went dark. "Oh...no...I feel a strange energy. An evil energy. Bob's menions are on the move."  
  
Vegeta scowfed. "I suppose I should go then. Seeing as how I'm the only one on this transport unit who would stand a chance."   
  
This really went over well with the other warriors on the plane. In a matter of minutes, Vegeta, with David holding on for dear life on his shoulder led the way as himself, Yamcha and Krillin left the hovership. David gave Vegeta the needed directions as the wind tryed to throw him off. 'Please oh God.' He thought as a partically strong blast of wind hit him in the face. 'Don't let me fall off!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The group gasped as the spirit energy that was fired bounced back away from the brownish figure before them. The figure smirked as two horns atop his head gleamed in the sun. Don't tell me thats the best you lot can do; not if you plan to go against me: the bull Taurius!   
  
Sailor Jupiter smirked. "Just because you prove to have a decent amount of strength doesn't mean you can overcome us."  
  
"Oh, but I'm afraid it does." The figure behind them laughed. She was tall and graceful-looking while the flowing clothes she wore shone in gold and silver materials. "You see we know your greatest strength is in your teamwork and numbers." The group gasped as the gold on her garments seperated itself from the silver lining, she turned 180 degrees and revealed a twin counterpart. The twin spoke. "You will know the duplicating powers of us: the twins Geminus."  
  
Sailor Mercury looked at them wearlily as she clipped on her visor. "Numbers mean nothing in this fight. You could send as many enemies as you want against us: the truth is in the power of the strongest here."  
  
"Brave words coming from you." Came the red figure to thier left. His skin was armour-like and his hands were protected by two claw-like weapons. "The side with the most combatants here are you guys. Too bad we will still triupmh. As say I, the crab Cancus."  
  
"But your hearts are filled with evil." Mars said as she pulled out some sacred scrolls. "And the pure always win over tainted."  
  
"A tradition that will be broken today I assure you." The last member said. He was pale in color and looked human except for the sharpened staff in his hands. "The scorpian, Scorpius will shatter that bedtime story."  
  
"It is those stories that live in the hearts of the innocent." Venus claimed. "You will not shatter anything this day." She looked back to her team. "Stars. Sound off."  
  
"Guarded by the first planet. I am powered by wisdom and feuled by ice. I am Sailor Mercury and with the help of the planet of wisdom I will freeze your hopes of taking over this world!"   
  
"Guarded by the fourth planet. I am powered by the spirits and feuled by fire. I am Sailor Mars and with the help of the planet of war I will burn through any attempts you make to overpower this fight!"   
  
"Guarded by the fifth planet. I am powered by strength and feuled by lighting. I am Sailor Jupiter and with the help of the planet of storms I will thunder through your weak defenses!"  
  
"Guarded by the second planet. I am powered by love and feuled by light. I am Sailor Venus and with the help of the planet of romance I will love to see your expressions as we send you to the world of the dead!"   
  
Taurius burst out in a laughing fit. "Those little lines of yours become more pathetic as time goes by!"  
  
"Or maybe its because." The golden Geminus started.   
  
"That you are nothing without Saturn." The silver Geminus finished.   
  
"Shut your mouths!" Jupiter exploded as she charged towards the twins fist raised.   
  
The five enemies smirked as they jumped into the sky as a single unit. Snarling, Joey and Tristan looked into the air. "STAY DOWN HERE SO WE CAN BEAT YOU INTO A TINY PULP!!!"   
  
The twins laughed above them. "We have no time for the likes of you pathetic beings."   
  
"What could they mean by that?" Sango whispered, readying her boomerang.  
  
The group gasped and flinched as the ground around them erupted; dozens of little creatures no more than three feet in hieght and solid brown in color rushed at them. Long, spike like fingernails extended and pointed teeth bared at the heroes.   
  
"It would be wise if the four girls took the main enemies above, while the rest of us work on these demons!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. "The longer they remain, the lower our chances of survival!"   
  
Venus glanced above, "Stars, follow me!" With that, she jumped out of the circle of advancing demons, "If you guys get into too much trouble, tell us!" She cried to the others. Behind her, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter leaped away from the now-fighting group.   
  
"The playing field is set! LET'S GET THINGS STARTED THEN!!!" Scorpius shouted as he threw his spear at the ground in the midst of the Stars. The girls gasped as the dirt it struck exploded and they jumped further away from each other in an attempt to protect themselves.   
  
"This is no good!" Mercury cried as she dodged falling debris picked up by the airborne attack. "As long as they can remain above us they have the advantage!"   
  
"So that means," Venus thought aloud, "that to defeat them, we have to get them on the ground?!"  
  
'How are we supposed to do that?!' Mars thought to herself. "Jupiter! Lets see if our attacks can get them any closer!"   
  
Jupiter nodded. "I got ya!" Her eyes closed in concentration as she called on her element: lighting. "Jupiter Thunder Cyclone!"   
  
"Mars Fire Wall!"  
  
The two attacks melted together to form a huge firey twister. The sheer hieght of the attack rivaled even some of the tallest skyscapers; made its path towards the huddled group of five...  
  
The two attacking stars screamed in suprise and agony as a suprise attack from behind sent them to the ground. Getting on their hands and knees, they turned to find Taurius and Cancus on the ground laughing at them.   
  
"Mars! Jupiter!" Mercury and Venus shouted as they tried to go to their downed comrades. They were stopped by the two remaining enemy members who blocked thier path.   
  
"Don't think so." The twins sneered.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"This is NOT working!" Inuyasha growled as he hit the approaching demons with his dull katana.   
  
"There is just too many!" Yuskee agreed as he powered up another energy strike. "Shot gun!" Dozens of little demons screamed as a small energy bullet passed through thier bodies.   
  
Hiei smirked as with his demonic speed, he appeared before the slow creatures and sliced them open with his sword. "Ha! Too slow!"   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"So that's what I felt." Goku commented as he witnessed the teenage boy's attack. 'That small blast that he created, I can sense it.' He turned to his two sons. "Looks like they can use some help down there."   
  
Gohan nodded. "Right behind you."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Wait! Stop! Down there!" David shouted as below them the battlefield came into view.   
  
Vegeta slowed to a stop and surveryed the fight. "Those are the Stars? Heh, what a bunch of weak looking girls."   
  
"Watch what you say, if they hear that you'll pay for it." David warned.   
  
Krillin pointed in front of them. In the air with them were Goku, Gohan, and Goten. "Look who else is here."   
  
Yamcha nodded. "And I can sense Trunks on the way. No doubt Rose is with him."   
  
"Well then, let's make sure that those girls don't get destoryed before they see each other again." Krillin suggested.   
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Or we can just destory those monsters and get all the credit.  
  
Ends chapter 81  
  
A/N Ack! Cliffie! Oh well. Don't be suprised if I don't rewrite some parts of this chapter. I'm not too happy with the ending...I don't know why though.  
  
OH YEAH!!! Before I forget, I have decided since its been a solid YEAR since I started part 2, that I will release the summary for part 3!!! Just ask in a review for me to email you the summary and I will! Yays! AND if I get enough requests, I'll put the summary on my bio page!   
  
Okay! Next time: Stars and Animangus face off in a head to head battle! Will Rose show up in time to tip the scales in the favor of her freinds? Or will Bob step in to seal the deal for the side of evil? Find out next time!   
  
Chapter 82: (may be changed) Reunited at Last! The Power of Five.   
  
Laterz all!   
  
~Sailor Saturn Star~ 


	82. Reunited at Last! The Power of Five

A/N Hey! I'm back, for a long chapter of action and stuff! Yay!   
  
RRs: YAY!!!  
  
Umi the origional: Yep! Its been a full year! More than that since I started part 1....o.O I can't believe I've stuck with it THIS long....Dang.   
  
FireAngelWarrior: Er...I tried emailing you with the address you left...but it didn't work. Stupid aol. IT DIDN'T SEND MY MESSAGES!!! *glares at aol screen* evil...nevermind, it worked...aol is still evil though....  
  
DarkPixie: Thanks for reading, and part 3 will be better, I hope than part 2. But, its gonna be hard to top, I think. The best parts are coming!   
  
Sailor Lune: Me? Evil? .....only on days I'm working.....  
  
Bob: The tea is called....BOB!! It is the tea of Bob! Fear Bob and his tea!   
  
S. Saturn: o.O Uh........*steps back a couple of steps from Bob*   
  
Eternal Sailor Earth Zodiac: Um....I updating! It'll be a while before the Stars get back home, though. Ack! You fooled me with the changing of the name! I almost responded twice! lol. Ima baka.   
  
Hart: Thanks for reading my one-shot! ^_^' I admit I'm not used to writing fluff, I used that as practice (for this story) And cliffies are the best part of writing! (running from angered readers is great exercise) But seriously, if there wasn't a cliff every once in a while, people would get tired of reading and wouldn't come back. ....What monkey?? I see no monkey!!! As for your question, I'm suprised no one asked this sooner. There are two explainations for this: pick one. (I'm kind of partial to the first one)   
  
1) In the anime the term 'other dimenstion' was put in as a nice way of saying the afterlife. In the Japanese version, they say things like 'you will die' and so on. The editors deemed 'next dimension' so children wouldn't become frightened and keep parents happy. They did this with 'HFIL' or HELL.   
  
2) Every main dimenstion has 'sub dimenstions' One living and one dead. (This I came up with myself and has no actual facts) Basically, the living world is the flip side of the dead word, but only that one world. The dimenstion of the dead doesn't cross other 'dead dimentions' so you don't see enemies from other anime in the dead world. (The barrier is weaker and Shinron can pull people across it)   
  
rsd: Yeah! It wasnt my original plan to use all the zodaic signs as evil menions but...why not I said. Plus its fun!   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Ive said it before, and I'll say it again. NOT MINE!!! well, the OCs are, but thats it!   
  
Chapter 82: Reunited at Last! The Power of Five  
  
'What is that?' The black-haired girl thought to herself as she and her blue-eyed companion glided through the cloudless sky. 'I feel...a strang foreboding, deep in my heart.' Her eyes widened as she felt it. Grasping her locket with one hand, she rolled once as her outfit changed into her Star form. "Trunks! We have to hurry! I can feel evil ahead of us!"   
  
Trunks' eyes widened as the answer to his pondered question came to him. "I was wondering why everyone else was hurrying to the spot you said the Stars might be, that must be why!" He summonded his hidden power of Super Sayian. "Let's go quicker!"   
  
Sailor Saturn nodded eagerly as she pushed as hard as she could; increasing her speed exponiantly. With the golden-haired warrior at her side, she concentrated her focus on the battle that had already started without her....  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Venus gasped as she made a small dodge to her left. The blonde didn't have time to rest as she was forced again back to her right. Glaring, she focused on her two opponents.   
  
"Haha!" The golden twin laughed at her and her sister's challange.   
  
"What's the matter? Too much for you?" The silver Geminus taunted, stepping in front of her counterpart.   
  
Panting, Venus shook her head and pointed towards the couple. "Not even close. I'm just warming up!"  
  
"Venus Laser Beam!!!" The solid beam shot directly at the two twins. Smirking, the silver cladded monster jumped serenley out of harm's way. The same could not be said, however, for her sister did not expect the blast. Scurring, she grazed by the attack, but was scratched on her shoulder. Not an injury serious to her health, but just enough to draw blood.   
  
Venus looked on, disapointed to her attack's miss, but gasped as before her eyes, an identical injury appeared on the other enemy's shoulder. 'They are two seperate people, but if one gets hurt, so does the other?' The blonde braced herself as the enraged duo launched thier counterattack. 'How can I use that to my advantage?!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
David gasped as he witnessed the struggles beneath him. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!!!"   
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Annoying creature. I refuse to breakup an one on one fight."   
  
The cat glared back at the sayian. "Don't tell me that! You did before, when you helped Saturn!"   
  
"That was different! At the time, she was clearly defeated, meaning the fight was over."   
  
"What do you MEAN defeated?! She was NOT!!!"   
  
"She was on the ground, wasn't she? Looked like it was over in my eyes."  
  
It was at that time that David sunk his claws deeper into Vegeta's shoulder. 'If it wasn't for the fact that I was suspended in the air by this baffoon, I'd claw that aroganus right off his face!'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Taurus smirked as he pawed the ground below him, kicking up dust and dirt as he braced himself for the charge ahead. Like a bullet, he shot full speed towards his target, horns lowered, ready to impale the brown-haired Star.   
  
Jupiter stood her ground. She was not one to back down, no matter how tough the situation looked. As the raging bull came closer, she braced her legs for the impact. Raising her arms, she caught the offending horns in her two hands and gritted her teeth as the momentum following them forced her back several feet. "No. I...will...not...be...overpowered....I won't!"   
  
"Just give it up." Taurus smirked as he pushed her closer to the cliff-face behind her. "You will never be strong enough to stop me, just surrender and admit your weakness!"   
  
Static anger filled the emerald green hues that glared back at him. "I am NOT weak!!!" With a newfound power, Jupiter pushed back and stopped her unwilling retreat. Lightning shot through her fingers as her determination increased.   
  
"Jupiter Electric Shocker!!!" Through her hands, a strong surge of electric power transfered directly into the body of the bull. The resulting explosion caused the two combantants to be blasted away from each other; gasping, they slowly got to thier feet and eyed the other.   
  
"I have to say, that was a good warmup." The brown being replied, a sinister smirk covering its face.   
  
"I agree, I'm ready to be serious now." Jupiter responded, not imtimated in the least.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"So, those are Rose's freinds." Gohan said as he witnessed the four fight.   
  
Goku nodded. "Must be, seeing as how thier outfights are simalar." Frowning, he glanced over at Vegeta and his group. "I wonder why the others haven't stepped in yet."   
  
"Maybe they are waiting for Rose and Trunks?" Goten suggested. "I can sense Trunks on the way, no doubt Rose is with him."   
  
Gohan glanced into the distance. "That's true, but why hasn't anyone offered to help those people down there?" He pointed to the larger, more differse group who were fighting the small army of brownish beings.   
  
"They seem to be holding thier own down there," Goku observed, "but I'm sure they wouldn't mind a few helping hands."   
  
The two fighters behind him nodded thier agreement as they followed their father into the side battle.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Digital numbers and statistics ran in the eye's of Sailor Mercury. Through her blue tinted visor, the evil Cancus snapped his claws in a haunting rhytum. 'What could he be thinking?' She thought as she tapped quickly on the buttons beside her eyewear. 'Why hasn't he attacked me yet?'  
  
Suddenly, the two pincers snapped shut. The crab smirked, before ducking into its red shell. "You will not escape!!" His voice echoed, before six spiny legs shot from the sides of its body and propelled himself quickly in the direction of the astounded Star.   
  
Quickly, Mercury jumped over and around the attacking creature. Its sharp claws aimed at her moving limbs, tring to lop them off; to leave her helpless.   
  
'I have to....think of a way....' Mercury's eyes widened as a plan formed in her head.   
  
"Mercury Ice Water!!!" She shouted as a icy spray covered the armoured crab before her. 'Crabs do not like ice-cold tempertures, maybe this will be his weak point!'  
  
The girl gasped as the being popped his head out from his shell. "That's it? I've felt colder water in the summertime!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Yami looked up as strange beings descended from the sky above them. 'Are they more enemies?' He thought to himself. When the battle became more intense, he had taken over in order to help more in any way that he could. Beside him, Keiko, Tia, and Shippou followed his gaze and wondered the same thing.   
  
"Looks like you guys could use some help down here!" The oldest man said as he touched down on the ground, casually batting a monster away from Kagome, who would have been hit from behind as she tried to notch another arrow.   
  
Kurama glanced over at the trio that had just arrived. He didn't know them or knew of the strange aura that surrounded them; but they seemed trustworthy as they began fighting beside them. Soon after, another group of three joined them: one had a cat on his shoulder who jumped to the ground and hurried towards the fighting heriones as soon as they landed.   
  
The Professor smiled as the demons around them became fewer and weaker. 'Thanks to the assistance from the people of this world, the fight had become easier.' (an: the prof knows the DBZ crew because he can read thier thoughts.)  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Mars jumped and weaved as the sharp spear swung through the air towards her body. "What's the matter, fire-girl? That's the best you can do? Run away?" Scorpius taunted as he continued his strike against the miko.   
  
Fire shot in the dark eyes of the black-haired girl. "You calling me cowardly?!" Instantly, she leaped away from the close range of the offending weapon; whipping a sacred scroll into her middle and index fingers, she summonded her holy power and threw the seal at the enemy before her.   
  
The evil being stood frozen in place. The evil deeds and wishes of his tainted heart held him in one spot. "It is your evil thoughts that will defeat you!" She shouted as the fire in her heart ignited.   
  
"Mars Ember Shot!!!" The firery orbs that shot from the Star's hands ingulfed Scorpius and made him near impossible to see. As the reflection of the dancing embers reflected in Mars' eyes, she gasped as the Animangus member strolled casually from the flames.   
  
"Now you didn't think that was enough, did you?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob chuckled happily to himself as he watched the struggles before him. It was really going to happen! The Stars were meeting thier match! Revenge was so close he could almost taste it, until that was, the last of the foot soldiers were destroyed.   
  
"No!" He said as the small monsters returned to the dust they were spawned from. "If the other people of this dimenstion step in now, my plan will be ruined!!   
  
The green-eyed evil one smirked as the obvious answer came to mind. 'And I can't let that happen, now can I?'  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke and Kurabara grinned in victory as the last of the smaller brown things fell to the ground. "Now, time for the bigger fish!" They exclaimed as they began to run towards the four seperate fights before them.   
  
The majority of the remaining group behind them also charged forward, only to be hurled backwards by an invisable force. "Hahaha!!!" An unseen voice sounded.   
  
On the ground before them, a man appeared out of thin air. His peircing green eyes and spiked brown hair seemed to dance as his black boots touched down on the dirt below. "It seems you think to interfere with my plan, I will show you you will not! Bob will have his revenge!!!"   
  
Instantly, he sent power through his outstreched palms, forming a darkened force field around the struggling group. He laughed as the stronger warriors tried thier best to free themselves: all to no avail. "It is useless." Bob crowed, "The more power you have, the tougher the resistance!"   
  
Mars stopped cold in her tracks as an all-too-familar presence sent chills through her heart. 'No...it can't be...' She gasped as she laid eyes upon him, the one who betrayed them all those years ago. The one who sent her home into chaos almost five years before. Her eyes widened and everyone heard her outcry as she uttered his name. "Oh no, ITS BOB!!!"   
  
The other three struggles around her seemed to stop instantly, the Stars gasped in turn as they realized thier first real enemy was alive and well. Bob smirked and turned to the horrifed group. "Yes, it is I, LORD BOB!!! HAHAHA!!! Bob shall rein over this and all worlds, Bob will be...a GOD!!! But first...to witness the death of all who stand against me."   
  
"I don't think so!" Another voice chimed. "One who knows nothing but hate and deceit can NEVER become ANYTHING Goddly! And YOU are the worst one of all, you cause the pain and suffering of worlds who know nothing of our power! And yet you still want more. I cannot stand by and watch this unjustice unfold!"   
  
The breath of each Sailor stuck as they remained in an awed gasp. They stood transfixed at the figure standing on the cliff above Bob, her violet skirt blowing in the wind....'Can it....be?!'  
  
"Blessed by the planet of life, I am the protector of Saturn, guided by the pure light of the moon's beam, I am the next generation of the moon family, chosen by the stars, I am the leader of the Sailor Stars!" Pausing, the girl jumped from the tall peak and landed confidently inbetween Bob and the imprisoned fighters. "I am Sailor Saturn, and I say with the help of Saturn, I will silence you: with the powers of the stars and on behalf of the moon!"  
  
Behind the black-haired girl, the dimenstion travelers looked on in wonder and awe, and in a few cases, uncaring. They didn't even notice the other arrival that landed behind the force field orb. 'There, maybe I can free the others like Rose asked me too.' Trunks thought to himself as he raised a powerful fist.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Saturn glared a unwavering stare as her left hand reached across her body and gripped the hilt of her blade. Across from her, Bob did the same: readying himself for the threat of his opponent's attack.   
  
Her eyes narrowing in suspection, she mirrored Bob's actions by drawing her blade slowly and leveling it horizontally, the tip facing neighter her nor Bob. She exhaled a deep breath as she and Bob stood in that same position for what seemed like hours. It was a standoff.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The twins smiled to each other as they realized that thier opponent was completely occupied with gazing at the standoff and not watching thier movements. Quietly, they nodded to themselves: this would be the perfect time for a sneak attack...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
From over Bob's shoulder, Saturn gazed at quickly at Venus, making brief eye contact, her eyes widened in shock as she saw what approached her: two direct attacks aimed at her turned back.   
  
"VENUS!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" The reaction was instanteous: with a gasp, Saturn braced herself as Bob charged, sword over his head. Bending her knees, she blocked the attack by holding her sword above her head in a horizontal position. Letting his momentum do the work, Saturn ducked low before quickly standing straight, sending Bob over her back and causing him to flip over and into the force field that surrounded the people he captured.   
  
With a huge crackle and spark, he bounced off the orb as if he was hit by a bolt of lighting. Shaking the dizziness out of his mind, he jumped to his feet and glared at the black-haired star before him. He sneered as she smirked. "Nice little warm-up don't ya think?" She asked before a gloved hand raised before her raised weapon, keeping her fingers together she motioned for him to attack again. 'At least I succeded in getting him away from the others...' She thought grimly to herself.   
  
With an almost inhuman howl, Bob began attacking again. Soon after, all the stars found themselves once again embroiled in a one-on-one (and in one case one-on-two) battle for thier lives.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Venus mentally cursed as she was sent back into the fight she had breifly taken a break from. 'What was wrong with me? Leaving myself open for that attack!' She blocked a twin punch to her head as she mulled over her mistake. "Augh!" She screamed in frustration.   
  
"What's wrong? Too much for you?" The silver Geminus said, smirking.   
  
"You should just surrender now, and save yourself the agony." The gold twin agreed.   
  
The blonde-haired senshi gritted her teeth. "No! I will never surrender to you!" Behind her, the clouds overhead began to part and sunlight broke through, sending a single ray of sunlight onto the girl, who had her hands outstretched. "Surrender this!"   
  
"VENUS SUN STROKE!!!"   
  
The twins smirked as the attack came closer and closer towards them. 'Too easy!' At the same time, the twins jumped in order to dodge the attack. Unfortunatly for them, they jumped towards the exact location. They collided in midair, and fell to the ground before the ball of energy.   
  
"This is all your fault!"   
  
"Is not! Its YOUR fault!" They agrued as the attack overtook them and sent them flying into the distance, while melding into each other and becoming one again.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks growled in frustration as another energy blast failed to break the strange energy surrounding his freinds. After he saw what happens when the barrier was touched, he decided to stick to ki blasts. After all, being electrocuted was not his idea of fun.   
  
'There has to be a way to destoy this thing! But what could it be?!' He thought, as he narrowed his eyes. The captors noticed his presence a little bit after Bob was sent into the pain-enducing orb, but after four failed attempts from both sides of the force field, they returned their attentions back to the fight at hand.   
  
"Trunks!" David shouted as he ran over to the frustrated demi-sayian.   
  
"I thought you went to help the others!" Trunks responded. "Why are you back over here?"  
  
David nodded as he looked over to the growing conflict. "Yes, well I didn't want to get in the way over there. Me being too close could distract the girls. Besides, I think I may have an idea of how to break that barrier."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Jupiter cracked her knuckles as she followed her opponent's movements. Currently, he was circling the Star of thunder, gaining momentum while trying to confuse the brunette. She gritted her teeth. She would not be bested by a sideshow freak!  
  
"Why don't you fight me face to face instead of running around like a frightened child?!" She shouted infuritaed with the bull's actions.   
  
Taurus smirked before turning sharply; intenting on making the girl's plea come true. He sped up to his maximium speed as he powered towards the astonished Jupiter.   
  
Gasping, Jupiter moved to the side in barely enough time to avoid most of the painful scrape of the bull's horn on her side. Casually rising to her feet, she wiped the small spot of blood from the white portion of her uniform and looked at it distastefully. First blood was drawn. Her blood was drawn. And someone was going to pay.   
  
Coming around for another run, Taurus laughed to himself. "Lucky me! An opponent who was easy to overcome!"   
  
Lighting snapped in the deep green eyes of Jupiter. All the anger that surged through her emotions powered her movements as her target came ever closer.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDER STORM!!" Jupiter screamed as she grabbed the growing ball of lighting and thunder and threw it like a fast ball straight for the stampeding bull.   
  
He had no change of avoiding the attack.   
  
As Taurus was hit with the huge explosion of power, he screamed as he flew off his feet and flew backwards. Jupiter smirked and flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Too easy."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Mercury narrowed her eyes as more figures flashed before her. 'There has to be a way! But his armour is too strong to be affected by my ice water!'   
  
Cancus stared unblinking at the perplexed Mercury, before rising to his upright position: his spiky six legs supporting his tick-like red body. He brought his iron hard pincers in front of his being as he clicked them in a haunting rythum. "I see. You are nothing special." He said in a melocany tone. "I thought you were to be the smartest of the group, the one who could solve any puzzle and find weak points of opponents. But I see the truth now. You are nothing: plain and unimportant."   
  
The blue eyes of the Star of wisdom widened. No, it couldn't be true! But then why was she having a hard time figuring this fight out? Was she...truely...? The soft clicking of the crab's pincers thundered in the girl's ears. Till all she heard or focused on was the tapping of the claws against each other. Clenching her eyes, Mercury pressed her hands to her ears, was there anyway to do this? With her hands still over her ears, she peeked at the source of her frustration.   
  
'That's it!' She realized almost at once. 'The systematic clicking of Cancus' claws, they're doing something to my mind! Once I closed my hearing off, the spell becomes weaker, enough for me to overcome it! And now that I can figure that out, the true answer to my problem becomes crystal clear!'  
  
"Mercury Blizzard Blast!"   
  
The crab looked on at the oncoming sphere of snow and ice coming his way. He smirked. "This again?" Instantly, he disappeared into his red clad shell. An instant later, the blast of artic weather hit the target dead-on. A second of waiting as the shell remained intact. For a moment it seemed as if nothing had happened. Until that is...  
  
CRACK!!   
  
A long deep rift appeared on the back of the hiding creature. Erupting from his protective state, the cry of pain and anguish was almost deafening. The remaining subzero winds picked up the suffering monster and flung him backwards into the cliff face he was standing in front of.   
  
Clicking off her visor, Mercury smiled to herself. "Nothing like a strong mind to overcome mind tricks."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"You have an idea?!" Trunks asked David in a perplexed tone. "Well, what is it? I've tried everything I could think of. Physical attacks do nothing but shock the living crap out of you, and energy attacks just reflect back at me! I'm all out of ideas here."   
  
David nodded before stealing a glance at the sword straped to the teen's back. "Try the sword. Its special powers might be enough to break through the force feild long enough for the others to get out."   
  
'Huh? Oh yeah the sword.' Trunks thought as he unsheathed it. 'I've gotten used to the feel of it, I keep forgetting it's even there.' He looked from the blade to David. "You sure this will work?"  
  
"Almost sure."   
  
"What do you mean 'almost'?'  
  
"Well....if it doesnt work....it 'might' hurt....alot...."  
  
"..." A silent glare was all the cat got in a responce.   
  
"Uh...maybe if you transform the barrier would be easier to break...and it might not hurt......as much...."  
  
Trunks sighed as he knew this was the only real option left to him. He didn't want to leave this people in this prison; and he didn't want to leave Saturn alone to fight Bob by herself. It was true she was in no danger at the moment, but he knew better than anyone how fast the tides of battle could change. Gripping the sword in both his hands, he powered up to Super Sayian and focused all his strength at the blackish wall in his way. He did not notice the slight golden hue the blade took as it drew in some of his energy and as the steel touched the evil power created by Bob, it slid smoothly through it and caused the entire orb to begin to disintergrate as the negative energy was purified.   
  
David drew a sigh of relief as the persons inside were freed. "Glad I was right on that one..."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Scorpius looked none too impressed as he casually batted out the tiny flames on his clothing caused by Mars' attack. After the last of the embers died, he gripped his weapon again. "This is what I get? Little wannabe priestess? With power like that, you have no chance in hell!"  
  
Fire rose in the fire soldier's eyes. "But you forget, its the flames of hell that consume the hatred in people's hearts, turning them evil. It is that same heat that can purify it, BY SENDING IT TO THE PITS OF HELL!!!" The star shouted as she withdrew another, more powerful scroll. With a cry of effort, she flung the seal towards the enemy.   
  
Smirking, Scorpius raised his weapon in the path of the scroll. He laughed as it clung to his spear, and not him. "Ha! Try aiming next time!"   
  
It was Mars' turn to smile. "But I did."  
  
"Mars Volcanoe Eruption!" Behind the firey star, a shadow of a mountian blowing its top could barely be seen. As the orb of firey goo sped towards the monster, it prepared its defense by raising its weapon.   
  
Or, at least, he would have raised his weapon, had it not disintergrated.   
  
Scorpius screamed in agony as the lava overtook him, trapping him in its gooey embrace. He looked on, unable to move as his three teamates slammed into the substance, being defeated by thier respective opponents. The four of them looked at each other in bewilderment, was this the end?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
End of the chapter? No.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Bob smiled as his and Saturn's swords locked, the other pushing to keep the other from taking the upperhand. "You know, Princess, I think your new haircut is really cute."   
  
"Yeah," She replied, slipping her blade down and kicking Bob's feet from under him. "And you're just as stupid as ever."   
  
"That maybe so," He said cooly as he looked up to see the pointed blade at his chest. "But you are just as careless as you always were." With a raised hand, he sent a powerful blast point blank at the suprised girl. The brown-haired villian smiled as she was sent off of her feet and blasted into the air. As the girl ceased in her ascent, and began her decent Bob hurried to the calculated point of her crash: in order to finish the girl off before she recovered.   
  
Imagine his suprise, when the object of his attack stopped feet from the ground, spun in midair and shot towards *him.* 'SINCE WHEN COULD SHE DO THAT!?' He screamed to himself as he watched the blade of Saturn's sword glow a dark violet.   
  
"Saturn Star Sword Strike!" She screamed, as she sent all her power into the hilt of her weapon, sending the foe into a frantic state as he was blasted backwards. He glared at the Sailor Star as he lifted himself from the ground, meters from the four captured Animangus.   
  
"Lord Bob!" They shouted, as they tried to free themselves from thier hardening shell.   
  
Bob spit out blood from his mouth as he squared off with Saturn once again. "How could this plan fail? The numbers were even, I used teamwork! This should have worked!"   
  
Sailor Saturn sighed as she heard and felt her four long-lost freinds gather behind her. "You want to know why, Bob? Its because all you stand for is pain and deceit. Things that can never be allowed to overcome love and purity! But, if its a battle of teamwork, you want..." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "you guys want to give it to him?"   
  
The four nodded in unison as they prepared.   
  
"Mercury Galatic Power!"  
  
"Venus Galatic Power!"   
  
"Mars Galatic Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Galatic Power!"  
  
Saturn closed her eyes in concentration as the incoming energy flowed into her outstretched hands. Slowly opening them, she then opened herself to her own hidden power.   
  
"Saturn Moon Star Power!"   
  
As the orb in her hands grew, the five pushed thier hands out towards the target.   
  
"Five Star Attack!!!"   
  
The giant orb slowly grew to become a considerable size, while changing to a violet color. Surrounding the energy, four bands of blue, yellow, green and red powered the attack's speed and increased its intensity. (In other words, it resembled the planet Saturn, the rings being the four colors and the planet being purple)   
  
Bob had the 'deer in the headlights' look as the blast came ever closer to himself and his four menions behind him. Without hesitation; he did the first and only thing he would ever do.   
  
The dimenstion-hoppping gang watched in awe as the huge attack created a massive explosion. Through the intense coloring, it was barely visable to see the outlines of four creatures turn to dust. The Sailor Stars breathed a sigh of relief: the Animangus group was defeated. But one thing struck David, as he noted one fact: Bob had escaped.   
  
Sailor Saturn smiled as she turned around to face her freinds. "Hi guys!" Tears began to water her eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks.   
  
The tear-filled eyes of her four teammates looked back at her, as they smiled back. The next instant the five were intangled in a massive hug, sobbing and laughing together.   
  
Trunks powered down and stood smiling a ways away from the huddled gang. He had wanted to congratulate Saturn on the fight, but he knew this was way more important to her now.   
  
David laughed as he jumped to the ground beside Trunks. "The whole group is here!" With a leap, he ran towards the chattering Sailors.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Rini ran to her favorite place. Away from the guilt, the pain, the truth. Her mommy and daddy were hurt, and her sissy....gone. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she failed to notice the barrier line put up by the Sailor Scouts and crossed it on her way to the swings in the royal gardens.   
  
Clutching Luna P, she sat in her swing and rocked back and forth, until a raspy voice drew her from her sorrow.   
  
"Hello, Small Lady."  
  
Ends Chapter 82  
  
A/N. *falls from chair in exshaustion* Lord! That was long! 5000+ words! *puts hot rag on fingers* My poor fingers! They hurt!   
  
Okay guys, first a VERY cool 'noucement! Sailor Lune has been VERY nice and drew characters from Princess Chronicles!!! Check it out on her site, its AWESOME!!! (My fav is the one with Saturn and Trunks) ^_^ Fluffly!! Bob is even there! If ya want a look at our main villian, go to her site! Go there darn it! And thank her! ^_^ (If you need help finding the site, email me since FF.N wont let me put up the url) Just go to Sailor Lune's bio and you'll see her site.   
  
Preview of next chap: Uh........??? *shrugs* My mind is DEAD right now. Sorry. But uh...heres a MAYBE title: Who the heck are you?!  
  
Till laterz! Please review!!! It might make my fingers heal faster and get the next chapter up quicker!   
  
~Sailor Saturn Star~ 


	83. Glimpse of the Future

A/N Hey guys! Starting up again! Sorry for keeping ya'll waiting THIS long!!! v.v If ya'll want the whole story, check my bio. Don't expect a really long chapter like last time....work was a pain today and I wanna get this done and up today...but its an important one all the same with major happenings! Enjoy! 

Dedicated to my sweet boyfriend, who treats me as good as Trunks treats Rose. Love ya Sweetie!

Disclaimer: I no own SM or DBZ....or a bandaid....all I have is hot water and epsom salt....AND ITS MINE!!! ow...pain...

Chapter 83: Glimpse of the Future

Rini jumped at the sound of her name. Instantly, fear took control and she began to run towards the safety of the castle. Against her will, and to her horror, her legs simply stopped. Tried as she could, she wasn't able to get her feet to move. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She was helpless.

"Hello, Small Lady. I am Wiseman." The hooded figure said as he floated in front of the frightened girl. Let the brainwashing begin.

* * *

Wounded and breathing heavily, Bob floated above the chattering group of happy teenage girls. He glared at them hatefully as he gripped the huge grash in his chest-the result of Saturn's sword. Anger filling his eyes he swore to get revenge: on the whole group of them.

As he brought his hands forward for what would surely be thier death: the sound of engines caused him to look behind him....just in time to see the capsule corps hoverplane hit him dead on.

Bulma looked around as she felt a light thud on the outside of the plane. "Stupid birds." She mumbled as she began to land the plane.

* * *

Rose smiled as her friends told her of thier adventures. After numerous introductions, she felt as if her head was spinning faster than when she and Trunks visted that amusement park.

"So." Marron said as she lifted the tips of Rose's shoulder-length hair. "What brought this on? I thought you swore you'd never cut your hair."

"Well, you see..." Rose said, as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Trunks thought..."

"Who?" The four asked/demanded as they surrounded her. "You and he must have gotten close." Marron smirked as she whispered to the huddled girls. "How far have you gotten?"

"What?!" The black-haired girl exclaimed.

"Is he cute?" Laura asked as the girl's blush increased.

Amanda looked around, "Is he here?"

Rose nodded silently. "Yeah, he's here." She pointed to the forementioned boy, who was talking to Vegeta and Goku, she couldn't help but notice his glance over her way everysooften.

"Oo! Does he have a brother?" Rachel asked, "He's hot!"

Trunks' face heated when he overheard that comment from one of the four girls that Rose was talking too. From what she had told him, he figured out their names. A light whirling noise came from overhead and he glanced up in time to see his mother's capsule corps plane land a few hundred yards from them. "Look like our ride's here."

* * *

"Where's Rini?" Sailor Moon asked, as she and the other scouts stood in the large hallway that led to the main entrance.

The other scouts looked around them as they spoke of not seeing the missing girl in some time. "Do you think we should look for her?" Venus asked.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "No. She probably needs some time to herself, she was pretty upset earlier. Besides, she's safe inside the castle."

Little did any of them know, she was no longer in the castle's safe walls...

* * *

Rini's pink eyes widened in terror as the hooded figure ran his dark clammy hand across her cheek.

"Poor child." Wiseman said in a soft voice. "Misunderstood by your loved ones, ignored by the ones you care most for, and abandoned by your family."

"A-abandoned?"

"Of course child. Why else do you think that sister of yours shoved you off to the past? It was because she didn't want the burden of caring for you. She wanted you out of the picture so she focus on her own selfish needs and disires. You were just an annoyance in her eyes."

The five-year old's eyes widened. "No! Its not true! Sissy doesnt think that! Mommy and Daddy love me!"

The hooded figure smirked as a wicked idea entered his head. 'I'll just plant some false memories in her head, it won't be hard...'

Rini screamed and clutched her head as the elder entered her mind, violating her most secret memories...

VISION

Rini skipped home from school, eager to get to see her sissy. Today was the day! It was the day that Sissy promised to take her with the Sailor Stars to see the new movie that was just opening, "The Legend of Sailor Moon"

She reached the front door of the castle and was just about to open it when she heard voices from the other side. Sliding the door open a crack, she listened in.

"I can't believe you invited that brat to come along, Rose."

"I know, guys, my mom said for me to get her away from the castle for a while."

"It sounds like the queen is as sick of the meneic as we are."

"Yeah, I know. That's all I hear, 'Get that brat outta here! I can't stand her!' It drives my nerves."

Rini's eyes opened wide and she felt tears beginning to form. 'What? Sissy...and the girls...don't like me?' Turning her back to the door, she uddered a cry and ran.

END VISION

As the memory passed, anger filled the eyes of the small child. Somehow, that thought had escaped her memory, thank goodness Wiseman was here to refresh that day. As dark energy swirled around her, more visions entered her mind. Finally, she was ready. Ready to turn to the dark side, to avenge herself for something that was not done. For Rini, the loveable pink-haired kindergardener was gone, and in her place stood Wicked Lady.

* * *

Finally, Rose turned back her covers and slipped into bed. She didn't know what it was, but after the last battle, she felt drained. Maybe a good night's sleep was all she needed. As she closed her violet eyes, she sighed happily as she recalled the plane ride home, her leaning contently on Trunks' shoulder while David continued filling in the girls. It seemed the newcomers were different in thier ways, but had plenty of strengths. Perhaps, they would help with the fight against Bob and his gang. Somehow, with all the extra help, they could find a way to get them to thier respective worlds. And her to her own, where everyone was waiting...and Rini.

Rose sighed as she thought of what her little sister was up to as she fell into the peaceful world of sleepers. "Rini."

Ends Chapter 83

Okay, okay I know, this doesnt make up for the loonngg absense, but I'm trying! I really am! Hopefully I can get my Inu/Sm story updated before my Honey calls me...I said 'hopefully' Anyway! Please review! And I'll try to get the next chappy up soon!!! Byez!

Sailor Saturn-Star


	84. Glimmer of Hope

**Hey peoples! Long time, no write. I know its been a LONG while, but my honey is working tonight so I thought to myself...uh...I forgot.**

**So I'll write and see if I can remember what I was going to say. '**

**Disclaimer: I know you know I don't own Sailor Moon, just the Sailor Stars, so I'm not going to repeat myself. (Just realized she just said that) Crap!**

Chapter 84: Glimmer of Hope

The soft patter of four soft paws thumped through the long hallway. Raising on his hind legs, the small black and white cat pushed the partly closed doorway open. He took one look at the bed and sighed internally. 'Its noon already and Rose is still in bed.' Shaking his head in astonishment as he jumped onto the comforter.

"Rose." David called as he approached her head. "Time to wake up. Come on, now rise and shine. I have some great news!"

A slight groan came from underneath the covers and a red-eyed girl peered out at the cat. "Uh...what time is it?" She asked as she held her head.

"Its already afternoon. Are you feeling okay?" The black and white cat asked as he observed the slower than normal groggy movements the girl was making. He held a paw to her forehead.

"I don't feel good." Came the reply. "I think I'm just getting a cold, though. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, you seem to be feeling a bit warmer than normal."

The teenager smiled. "You worry about me too much. Its just a little bug, I'll bet I'll feel better in a while. So, what was it you were going to tell me?"

The morning's events were recalled in the cat guardian's mind as he grinned. "Well, Bulma and some of the others think they have figured out a way for us to return to our diminsion! Hurry up and come downstairs!"

The girl nodded. "Okay, go on down and I'll be right behind you as soon as I get some clothes on."

As she watched David nodd and leave, but not before glancing at her once more in a concerned manner, she slowly planted her feet on the floor and stretched. She didn't know what was wrong, she just felt tired. More so than the night before. 'Maybe I'm getting the flu. That's just great. What am I supposed to do? I'm sorry Bob, I can't defeat you today, I have the flu. Please come back tomorrow?' She rolled her eyes and put on some black flare pants with a form fitting violet shirt and went downstairs.

As she landed on the last stair, she noticed Marron and the one that was called Yugi playing some type of cards on the table, with a handful of people watching. Most of them had perplexed looks on thier faces. Out of curiousness, she looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" He stated as he sat a card down on the table. "It attacks your life points directly and you take 2,000 points of damage!"

"Oh no that takes my life points down to zero!" The blonde said, pouting. "I thought I had you there too."

Rose blinked in confusion. This was way different from Go Fish. Smiling slightly to Marron, she left the living room and proceeded to Bulma's lab. Opening the door softly as not to distrub them if they were in a meeting, she eased into the room. Trunks looked up from where he stood near the back and approached her.

"Its about time, sleepyhead. Thought you were going to sleep the day away did you?" He teased.

Rose crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Well, nah. I like to sleep okay?" She said teasingly. "Its not like I sleep with my mouth wide open in a pool of my own drool." Opening her eyes and looking slyly at Trunks. "That's your department, remember?"

The lavender-haired boy chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Looking over the many heads towards the middle of the room, Rose noticed a huge blackboard sitting upright with calculations and sketches on its surface. Bulma stood in front of it talking to Amanda and Professor Xavier. David jumped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "They've been designing and planning all night. Their therory is that if they hit the Earth's atmosphere in a certain angle and speed, they could break the dimenstional barrier."

"It seems a little far-fetched to me though." Rose muttered as she unclasped her pendant from her shirt. 'If the dragon balls didn't work, then how could mere technology do this?' With said eyes she clicked it open and gazed at the star crystal's glowing hue. She snapped it shut suddenly as her vision became blurry.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as the girl grabbed her head.

"N-nothing. Just tired." She lied. It was nothing after all, no need to worry anyone. "Does anyone know when this ship will be finished?"

David shook his head. "It all depends on the time spent on it, plus there has to be test runs and the such. It could take anywhere between 1 month to 10 years."

The black-haired girl sighed. "Well, I guess nothing was ever acheived without trying. So it couldn't hurt to try."

Trunks put his arm around her shoulders. "You have to keep the faith. I know you'll get back home soon," he hugged her a little tighter. 'even though it'll break my heart to see you leave.'

Just then a knock came from behind them and Goten came in. "There you two are, a bunch of us were bored so we're all going to the backyard to spar. Maybe we'll get a tournament going, you guys wanna join?"

The lavender-haired boy looked at the girl with interest. "Sure." She said smiling. "It'll give us a chance to see what the new-comers can do."

* * *

The long braid of Laura bounced behind her as she ran to the back of the huge complex that she and her freinds found themselves staying in. 'Finally! Something to do! A little fighting match will get my blood going!' When she reached the door, she pushed it open and squinted her eyes to the sudden sunshine.

Gathered around a clearing, she noted that most of the other groups were there, each member looking ready to pit themselves against the others in a (harmless for most) battle. Marron noticed the brown-haired girl enter and motioned her over.

Rachel and Rose looked up as Laura headed over. Amanda was not around, and Laura spoke of her absence.

"She is busy with Bulma and Professor Xavier." Trunks answered as he moved to stand beside Rose.

"Working on what?"

"They're working on a way for us to get back to our own diminsion." Rachel answered.

Laura noted the solemn look on the princess' face at this statement. 'Looks like she is fighting her own battle, not just the one with us and Bob.' Changing the subject, she looked around at the others gathered. Most of the group that apeared with Marron stood a little off to the side; content to watch.

Just then Goku piped up. "Okay everyone. We have room made for one-on-one fights over here." He pointed to a clearing that was lined with a wooden fence. A single tree stood near the border on the inside side. "The rules are simple: the first one to land outside the ring loses. Death is NOT allowed, we're not here to hurt each other, just to improve our skills. The first match will be voted upon, then the rest will be randomly picked from a hat. Now, everyone will write ONE name of someone you want to see fight: then another name of who you want them to face. Slips of paper will be passed out and the first match will start shortly there after."

* * *

Eight figures quickly slipped through the strands of time. Back to thier own time, they said not a word, not knowing what awaited them. The two in the lead gripped each other's hand tightly, thier love and faith in the other stronger than ever.

They prepared themselves for the next test of thier love: one that threatened to destory thier world and leave it in ashes.

* * *

About half an hour passed after the paper votes were collected. Idle chit chat spread though the small crowd: who would be fighting first, who would win, who was this 'Bob' person, and how could mustard come out of a container that said it wouldn't drip, but still drip?

They looked up as Goku cleared his throat again. "Okay, everyone. We have our first fight." He started to unfolded the paper that was handed him.

Rose smiled as she held Trunks' hand tighter. "Who did you vote for? I said your father and Goku."

The boy smirked. "Its a secret ballot, remember?"

"Since when?"

"Five seconds ago when I said it."

"Oh, come on, please tell me."

He let out a small chuckle. "You." He glanced at the girl beside him. "And that guy." He pointed to a black-haired man who's name he couldn't remember. He held a golden staff beside him and wore long purple robes that reached the ground.

"Why him?"

"I heard he is a flirt that has asked almost every girl here to bear his child...right before he gropes them." He chuckled at Rose's suprised look. "I just want him to learn a little more respect."

"But Rachel said..."

"Let's talk about this later. Okay?"

Goku read the results slightly to himself before cracking a smile. "Well what do you know? First fight is going to be Rose!"

"Oh great..." Rose muttered as everyone turned to look at her. A small blush rose in her cheeks. "Why me?"

"Rose vs...Trunks!"

Now, the princess' cheeks were a full-blown red. 'WHY?'

"There is no getting out of this one, is there?" Trunks muttered.

"Nope. This is all your fault you know..."

"Why is it my fault?" Trunks asked, playing along with the teasing voice of the girl holding his hand.

"I don't know yet. But I will have an explanation after kick your tail."

"Really? We'll just see about that."

**Ends Chapter 84**

**A/N I wonder if anyone is still reading this? shrugs Probably not. But if you are, please please please review!**

**I already feel bad about practically forgetting about this story. :sigh: Sorry everyone. Please forgive me. See you at the next chapter, hopefully! Next up!**

**Saturn VS Trunks! Battle Of Love!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	85. Saturn vs Trunks! Battle of Love!

**A/N Hello Peoples! Here chapter on the way! Yay! It didn't take me forever to get it up either!  
**

**RRs: I wonder if anyone is still reading this...**

**Sophie: Lazyness is a dangerous bug. My room is infested with them! lol. And I don't know if WL is even going to have such a major role in this story. Who knows? Maybe?**

**Umi the origional: Yeah, I know. Cliffies are my strong point, and quick updates are my weakest. I'm trying to do better though, I hope to have the rythum of quicker updates down now. **

**Shadow Dragon25: Wait's over! Here it is! Enjoy! **

**  
Disclaimer: I own what I own...and dats it.  
**

Thanks to Kadiya for betta reading!

Chapter 85: Saturn vs. Trunks! Battle of Love!

Goku smiled as he watched the pair square off about 20 feet apart, looking at each other with both determination and caring. It was the same way for him when he had to fight Chi Chi in the World's Tournament.

"Now don't expect me to go easy on you now." Rose smirked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, I should by saying that, you know." Trunks quipped back.

Above them, Goku, acting referee, smiled. "Okay you two, get ready!"

Rose nodded as her queue. Unpinning her pendant in one fluid movement, she unclasped it and held it above her head.

"Saturn Moon Star Power!"

"Get set!" Power washed over the girl, as she was bathed in light and shooting stars fell around her, she spun as sparkling rings surrounded her waist and formed her suit. Her boots formed as crescent moons and stars landed on the tops of her knees, making the golden symbols that sat there. Her opened her eyes as the princess' mark appeared on her forehead, before her forming tiara covered it. Holding her open hand out, a rapier appeared there, its hilt encrusted with symbols of the planets that her teammates guarded, along with a crescent moon surrounding a five pointed star and the symbol of Saturn.

"And go!" Goku shouted, just as Sailor Saturn stood, poised and at the ready. She jumped right, just as Trunks charged, and narrowly missed him. Then she launched an attack of her own: without breaking her rhythm, she snapped her tiara off and sent it flying.

Trunks smirked as he easily dodged the golden disk, it went harmlessly behind him; he locked eyes with his opponent, only to see her smirk. What was she smiling about?

He soon learned, as behind him, the ground exploded! She wasn't aiming for you, fool! She was aiming for the ground! Dust and dirt flew around him, making him close his eyes and choke on the dust. Instintively, he scanned for her aura, his other senses dulled. Oh no! He momentarily forgot he couldn't sense her, he would have to use his weapon to find her, he reached for the hilt, just as a wave of energy hit him, sending him sprawled across the ground, coughing and sputtering.

Sailor Saturn was hovering above him, the moon wand still in her hand, having just used it. She hoped she didn't hurt him too badly. That was a bit dirty, but in a fight against him, she would have to use her wits instead of her usual fighting techniques if she had any chance in winning. Glancing behind her, she made sure the sun was directly at her back, so when Trunks started looking for her, he would have to squint to see her. She tightened her grip on her weapon; she would have to end this quickly!

Trunks stood up quickly, shaking the dust out of his hair, and looked around for the girl. Where was she? Looking up, he winced at the sun, but not before he saw her silhouette coming at him, with the sun behind her, making it impossible to follow her movements for long. He smiled to himself; she was charging him, so all he had to do was...

Her trek wavered a substantial amount when Trunks simply disappeared. 'Crap! Where did he go?'

"Looking for someone?" A voice sounded behind her, scaring her slightly. Instinct took over and she spun and drew her sword. Her movements were fluid and fast, and she fought as hard as she ever did. However, her efforts were short-lived: as Trunks dodged every one of them with ease.

"You had better do better than that, Kitten, I have a little more experience in hand to hand, you know!" He retorted, as he caught the blunt edge of the girl's weapon and held it away from him. His superior strength proved too much for the girl and she could not tear it away from his grasp.

"True, but you forget I'm a little smarter than I appear to be. And another thing: never touch the bare edge of my blade."

Trunks started to open his mouth to reply, when the shining blade in his hand started to glow, first a light violet then to a deeper purple. His eyes went wide, but he still held his grasp on the weapon. A strange tingle started to course down his arm, becoming stronger by the second. "I'm warning you, Trunks, let go!" Saturn demanded.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, his arm was starting to hurt a bit, as a strange power started to flow though him, he started to feel pain every time his heart took a beat, as if poison was flowing though every inch of his body. Slowly, he let the now-pulsing blade go.

Sailor Saturn looked wide-eyed at her weapon. 'What...it's never done this before...' She didn't notice as Trunks backed away slightly, in preparation for his next move. 

From the sidelines, David watched with the other Sailor Stars. 'Oh no, what is wrong with Saturn's sword? This cannot be good, too much power is flowing though it now...if she doesn't do something soon, it will unleash its power without her consent...or explode in her hands...' "Princess! BE CAREFUL!"

His warning came too late: as the couple disappeared as a blinding explosion rocked the battlefield.

The resulting wave of energy caught Goku by surprise; he braced himself as a strong force blew by him, threatening to push him back. He closed his eyes as the light brightened and dimmed, and slowly opened them to see what had happened.

The first thing he noticed was the object that had caused the explosion: the sword was embedded in the ground, in one piece from what he could see. He then scanned the battlefield: Sailor Saturn was slowly rising to her feet; it appeared that she had hit the fence that outlined the battlefield, and stopped her from going out of bounds. He watched as she brushed her arm off, bloodstained dirt fell to the ground and she locked eyes with Goku. A thumbs up indicated that she was fine. Half of his task completed, he returned to locating the other combatant.

Trunks was climbing out of a small crater that formed as he hit the ground full force. He didn't know she was capable of such power. His breath caught in his throat as he looked for Saturn: he hoped that blast didn't hurt her. He sighed in relief: she was okay. He looked up at Goku, he was smirking at him glancing behind himself he saw just how lucky he was: the barrier was less than a foot away.

Deciding that it was enough of a break: Goku held up his hand. "Resume fight!" 

Saturn snapped back to reality. For some reason, another dizzy spell hit her: probably because of the sword's erratic behavior. She gasped as she watched Trunks charge towards her, she jumped to the left at the last moment, letting the teen fly past her. 

Trunks skimmed over the fence, swerved upwards and came back for another turn. He smirked to himself as he watched his opponent prepare herself for another dodge. He judged her movements, and determined where she would be just as soon as he...

Disappeared! 

Too late!

Saturn jumped, as her intent was, just as Trunks fazed out before her. She gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly but carefully. "Got you, Kitten."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder to the smiling Trunks. "You think you're so clever, don't you?" She felt her feet leave the ground as Trunks lifted her up and started to fly over the out of bounds. "Now what are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to set you down here. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, that all seems nice and gentlemanlike, but you've forgotten something important."

"And what's that?"

"If you are going to hold a girl, make sure you know what and who you've got." And with that, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, becoming brighter by the moment.

Trunks closed his eyes as the light emitting from the girl he was holding became brighter, making his eyes sting. The urge to cover his eyelids overtook him as the thin skin that covered the two blue orbs proved too little a shield from the intense light. 'This is worse than Tein's solarflare!' He thought, as he felt the source of his pain leave his immediate area. 'Now what?'

Two hands seemingly appeared on his shoulders, and forced him down. He gasped internally as he felt his feet hit the dirt below. It was over. He had lost. The bright light slowly diminished, and he felt two gentle arms hugging his neck. His ears picked up the soft patter of footsteps and he dared to open his eyes.

He heard Goku before he saw him, as he approached. "Well that was a shocker. Thought you had her there for a while, Trunks."

The violet haired teen shook his head fiercely, his sight slowly returning. "I thought so too, the sneak." He chuckled to himself, to show he was kidding.

"Yeah, well, I just outsmarted you. Maybe if you thought before you charged into battle, you would expect things like that." Rose said as she returned to her normal self, smiling as she was playing too.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the others and let them figure out the other matches." Goku said as he turned away from the slightly blushing couple. "Rose, you won't have to fight anyone else except who wins overall."

The black haired girl nodded as she watched Goku's retreating form. "Hey, you want to go and relax for awhile?" She asked her companion who was slowly standing. He offered his arm to her, and she gladly wrapped hers around him as they began to walk.

Trunks looked at Rose with a look of affection, though he tried to hide it as best he could. He failed miserably.

Rose blushed and looked down. "You know, I've never been called 'kitten' before…"

"I'm sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I kinda like it." She leaned onto his arm slightly. "Oh, and by the way. Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow to the girl as he opened the back door and held it open for her. "Thanks for what?"

"Letting me win."

A look of total shock overtook the teen's face. 'How did she know!'

Smirking to herself, she walked on ahead, who couldn't see the fakeness in Trunks' fighting? He could have finished her off at any moment, but he chose not too. He didn't want to defeat her, showing her friends that she did have weaknesses that could be exploited. She frowned slightly. 'Bob knows I have weaknesses, and until recently, he knew my biggest weakness.' She looked back to Trunks. 'He helped me through that vital point. I finally got over the deception that he put me through, and I have Trunks to thank.'

Subconsciously, her footsteps slowed and Trunks fell into step beside her. She braced herself against the wall as another dizzy spell hit suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked full of worry.

Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah, just dizzy." She began to walk again, but stopped as a sharp pain in her chest took her breath away. A murmur of pain escaped her lips as she fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. The shouts of worry from beside her were muffled and confusing, all she could hear was her erratic heartbeat in her chest. 'What's happening to me?' She thought desperately as she grasped the hand that held her. "Trunks?" She whispered.

The response was not heard however, as everything around her went black and she slipped into the icy depths of unconsciousness.

Ends chapter 85

_**Runs for life** _**I know I know, I did a really bad hanger there, I'm SORRY! Please forgive me?**

**Oh yeah, and the reason why I said Trunks would have to have let Saturn win was pretty obvious. Even though Rose is my OC and is very strong, the DBZ gang is stronger by an impressive margin. Also, Trunks was trying to be romantic a little I guess you could say and he didn't have the heart to just throw the girl he cares about away like a rag doll. **

**Now, Vegeta on the other hand, wouldn't mind defeating all of the Sailor Stars in one attack. However, that's NOT going to happen, 'cause I said so. So there. **

**Okay, now if I get a few, preferably more, nice reviews I'll do my best to update this ASAP. Till then! Ja Ne! **

**NEXT TIME: Chapter 86: A Strained Power  
**


End file.
